


Falling into Place

by newtestament



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Snape survives, m-preg, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 138,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtestament/pseuds/newtestament
Summary: Eventually, all things fall into place. Harry Potter vanished after the Battle. Where was the savior of the wizarding world? Obviously AU. HP/SS. Mpreg. Lots of family fluff.
Relationships: Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, Severus Snape/Harry Potter
Comments: 60
Kudos: 739





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story except a few OCs. There are also non-cannon compliant plots within as you can imagine. If you have problems with M/M with a huge age gap pairings and Mpreg then do not read this. Also, please excuse a few spelling and/or grammatical errors. I do not have a beta but I do try my best. English isn't my first or even second language.
> 
> Warnings: None

**Chapter 1**

Life had never been fair for Severus Snape. His father hated his mere existence, his mother not able to protect him from his father's wrath, bullied by a group of hormonal boys in school, losing his only friend from one anger-produced mistake, pressured into joining a dark lord's cult, having his only friend killed by the said dark lord, and then binding himself to protect the son of his childhood enemy.

No matter the sacrifices he made in his adult life, the mistakes of his past continue to hunt him. Of all the god-forsaken people to save him- not that he wanted to be saved _per se_ , it just so happened that the person ended up as Harry Bloody Potter. Of course he'd end up owing his life to the Boy-who-lived. Nothing ever happened according to plan when it comes to Potter.

Even before Nagini bit him, Severus had accepted his death. Already scorned due to the Headmaster's death and his life as a Death Eater, no one will ever believe him being a spy for the light. Even the Order won't take his loyalty to heart. Azkaban will be in his future very soon. Getting out unscathed from the whole situation was almost impossible. Death was the only way to finally be at peace.

_But no. Even dying is unfair._

He woke up in St. Mungo's three weeks after the battle, free from all charges, his position in the war publicized, his reputation saved. And all because of Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived-to-kill-Dark-Lords.

It was Harry Potter who brought him to the infirmary. It was him that insisted on getting Severus the best care possible. It was him who cleared his name not even a week after the battle whom he personally defeated Voldemort. _Blasted self-sacrificing Gryffindors._

* * *

Two days after he woke up, a grey-haired tall man in green healer robes entered the private room instead of the usual younger healers who were either hiding their fear or hatred of him. "Good afternoon, Master Snape. I apologize for not being able to check as soon as you woke up. We've had more patients in a few weeks than we've had in a year." the healer greeted with a small smile, definitely a new experience for the hated Potions Professor and ex-headmaster. The man is definitely older than Severus and lacks the accent making him think he's not originally from Britain thus not having the typical hate towards the professor. "My name is Healer Matthews. I've been assigned to your case when they brought you here. Your vitals are stable and we have already flushed out the poison on your blood. You're actually free to go but I advise you to avoid working for awhile. You might not have to worry about the poison but your body is still recovering from extreme magical and physical duress and it won't do you any good to over-exert yourself. Here is a list of potions you will be needing for the next seven days. You are a Potions Master?" Severus nodded, "If you do not have your own stock of these, we'll be happy to provide. We get our potions from Master Garrick, if that's up to your standards," the healer informed respectfully. Severus felt it was refreshing not to be sneered at or condescendingly ordered.

"I know Master Garrick. His potions will do very well. Thank you." He inclined his head slightly. "Do send the bill directly to Gringotts. I fear I cannot go there myself right away."

"Oh everything is already paid, Master Snape. I've been told to give you this before you leave." He handed Severus a letter and bid him goodbye.

Severus examined the letter for curses and hexes, not trusting the medical staff due to his years as a spy. Seeing that all is safe, he tore the unsigned envelope and began reading.

_Professor Snape,_

_I am glad you are well. I do hope the healers are treating you with the respect you deserve. I know you hate me and you'd rather not hear from me ever again and I will honor that._

_But first, I want you to know that I am truly grateful for all the sacrifices you have done and for saving my life over and over again. I'm sorry for outing you as a spy without your consent. We've been rounding up the few Death Eaters left and the Aurors were likely to take you to Azkaban right away. The headmaster left me in his will his memories of you pledging loyalty to the order and of him asking you kill him. Kingsley and Ms. Bones already cleared you both from being a death eater and for casting the killing curse on Dumbledore. I also provided my own memory of you facing Voldemort in the battle. Kingsley will keep you up to date if you have any questions. You do not have to worry about landing up in prison anymore._

_I know you will definitely turn me into potions ingredients for this one but I have paid for your care and left you a little portion of the Black fortune under vault 756. There are many books I think you'd like in there as well. Look at it as compensation for all the suffering you've been through under my father and godfather. I am ashamed of their actions towards you and deeply apologize in behalf of them. I know what it feels like to be hated for something you cannot control._

_Take care of yourself, Professor. And thank you for everything._

_\- H. Potter_

Severus read the letter thrice, not fully believing what was written on the sheet of parchment.

His name was cleared. He wouldn't be going to Azkaban. And he no longer had the dark mark etched on his forearm. After years and years of torture, he was finally free to do as he pleased. And even though it came from Potter, Severus was grateful. Potter could have kept the memories and let him rot in Azkaban for all his misdoings towards the boy yet he still did everything to clear his name. _A Gryffindor through and through._

He decided then and there to seek the boy and give his thanks personally. After their failed occlumency lessons, Severus had been noticing Potter more. He might even admire the boy, not that he'd ever admit it. Harry Potter was a gorgeous specimen, sure. Having James Potter and Lily Evans as parents, how could he not be? Yet there are times Severus noticed Potter as Harry not a clone of his father. The boy hated his fame was one thing. How could he not see it before? Harry Potter instinctively hid himself in crowds and goes to lengths trying to blend in. He also found the boy constantly flinching at loud noises and sudden touches.

But Severus had problems separating him from his father and always ended up snapping and scowling at him no matter how hard he tried to keep it down. _Old habits_ , he reasoned. It didn't matter anyway. He couldn't let himself care for the boy. Not when he was too busy trying to survive the next day. The Dark Lord's summons became too frequent that it was nearly impossible for him to have time aside from teaching classes, brewing potions, and attending Death Eater meetings. Potter had many people around him that cares for him. He won't be needed. _As if the Golden Boy would accept any help from the Greasy Dungeon Bat anyway._

* * *

Severus spent two weeks in Spinners End recuperating from his wounds and magical exhaustion. Minerva and Poppy would visit him from time to time after a heartfelt apology from the two for doubting his loyalty. Severus waved it off being that both witches have always stood by him before and that it was necessary for them to hate him while other Death Eaters were around.

He had inquired Minerva of Potter's whereabouts since the Daily Prophet had no recent news of the Golden Boy. The last he heard was that Potter gave up Grimmauld Place and had it turned into an orphanage for children affected by the war. That was two days before Severus woke up in the hospital. After that, there was no news whatsoever about Harry Potter. Speculations say that he suffered an after effect battling the Dark Lord but no proof was given. Others believe that he was on a vacation in the Greek Islands.

Minerva told him nobody heard from Harry Potter for weeks. The only people who knew where he was was Granger and Weasley. Both teens swore secrecy and would not tell even Molly where the boy was, only that he was as safe as he can be. Severus scoffed at the idea. Potter was a magnet for trouble. There was no such thing as safe when it comes Potter.

After many years of spying, Severus learned to trust his instincts. And his instincts were saying Potter was not in any sort of trouble.

 _Yet_.

Nevertheless, Severus would not be spending the rest of his life looking for the Boy-who-lived. If he wanted to vanish, then let him be. One thing Severus understood was wanting to disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Fred survived the war. Tonks and Lupin did not have Teddy.
> 
> Warning: Mpreg

Harry Potter had the best and worst luck in the world. His whole life had been a series of near-death experiences and impossibilities.

He had been hit by the killing curse and survived not once but twice. He had been beaten and starved all throughout his life but he still came out alive. He could have been killed at least once every school year yet still he managed to escape death. Nevermind he'd been tortured and spent more time in the infirmary than any other regular student combined.

No matter how many tried to kill him, they had never been successful. Even Voldemort wasn't and he'd willingly sacrificed himself in the battle.

That's not to say everything turned out as dandy. Voldemort was dead, sure. Most of the Death Eaters were either dead or in Azkaban. Hogwarts was slowly being rebuilt. The Ministry was under new and improved leadership from Amelia Bones.

Many still died, though. People he personally knew. Remus' death shattered him. He was the last of his father's friends. Few of the Order died. Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks who just got married to Remus, Hestia Jones, and Elphias Doge. Twelve of the students died: three from the DA, four who volunteered to fight, and five junior death eaters. He might have hated Malfoy but he shouldn't have died too young. The war destroyed the lives of many children. Harry was predestined to kill a madman, Malfoy was predestined to serve the said madman. Their lives were nothing but planned.

Harry took it upon himself to help as much as he could right after the battle. He was bruised and tired but he couldn't seem to rest, not when hundreds of children have left orphaned like him. Not when Death Eaters roamed free like the last war. Not when Severus Snape wasn't safe from Azkaban.

Snape. Harry never thought he'd come to care for the Potions Professor. He made his life at Hogwarts hell. He made him hate potions even if it was actually his favorite subject instead of DADA. He never let a moment go without being sneered and snarled at.

But he did save Harry over and over again. The least he could do was to free the man. The Headmaster left in his will a bottle of memory and a letter saying it must be kept secret until after the war. When Harry viewed the memories, his viewpoint on Snape turned upside down. All this time, Professor Snape had been watching out for him even if he was the son of his childhood tormentor. Snape was one of the bravest men he ever met.

When Harry Potter came out the victor in the duel with Voldemort, the first thing he did was run to the infirmary where he told Hermione and Ron to take Snape before going to the Forbidden Forest. He needed to know if Snape survived. He needed Snape to survive. His guilt was already drowning him. The professor dying would definitely drag him to the bottom.

The infirmary was packed. Those who had life-threatening conditions were kept in the infirmary while the rest of the injured were taken care of at the great hall. Professor Snape laid lifeless at ironically Harry's usual bed. Everyone who knew healing magic bustled all over the place. Fred Weasley was on the other side of the infirmary with George watching over him in vigil. Madam Pomfrey insisted on one visitor only policy so the rest of the Weasleys were at the great hall.

Harry approached the pale, bloodied man slowly. Aberforth was waving his wand over him and muttering Latin continuously.

"Oh! Mr. Potter, I did not see you there," Aberforth looked upon him from where he was seated after checking on Snape.

Harry took up the seat opposite to Albus' brother. "How is he doing, sir?"

"We've put him on stasis. He needs to be transferred to St. Mungo's as soon as possible. The poison must be flushed out from his system."

"I see." Harry dragged his hands over his face. He knew he looked like shit and utterly exhausted. He had been hit by falling debree, painful hexes and even unknown curses during the battle (he still hasn't figured out what it did to him). Nevertheless, it could wait. Snape came first. "Can you have someone take him to St. Mungo's right now?"

Aberforth nodded. "We have volunteer healers here so it won't be a problem. Don't worry, Harry. I'll make sure he'll be sent there right away. Albus always thought Severus as his own and I know what really happened that night as you do."

"Thank you, Mr. Dumbledore. I should go before Madam Pomfrey sees me." Harry grimaced thinking about the matron's fussing. He was sure he would not leave the infirmary for a whole week if she had any say in it.

Harry spent the rest of the week helping clean up Hogwarts and look for more bodies. The Aurors rounded up the remaining Death Eaters and sent them to Azkaban until their trials. A few managed to escape like the Lestrange brothers. Most died including Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, two of the worst Death Eaters ever existed.

So, right after the Amelia Bones took up the Minister position, Harry immediately had her and Kingsley, the new head of the Aurors office, view the memory and clear Snape from all Death Eater activities including the murder of Albus Dumbledore. All the while, Harry visited the professor in the hospital. He noticed a lot of people still saw Snape as a death eater so he used his status as hero of the wizarding world to get the man the best care possible. He managed to get a healer who did not knew of Snape's past to oversee his treatment and asked him to keep him informed of the man's condition.

Between Professor Snape's treatment, the rebuilding of Hogwarts and the Ministry clean-up, Harry had no time to rest. He barely ate and slept which constantly worried everyone around him. It had been two weeks since the battle and Harry felt as restless as ever. He, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys stayed in Grimmauld Place while The Burrow was fixed.

"Mate, are you sure you're alright?" Ron asked anxiously. They shared a room and Ron seemed to notice his friend's unusual habits. His friend's temper rivaled his when he was fourteen. He'd snap and cry at random times of the day. Harry even had at least one nosebleed a day that he knows of. It had started a week ago and still hasn't stopped. Whenever Ron points out he needed to be checked out, Harry always dismissed it and made him promise not to say anything to Molly.

"Of course, just tired is all." Harry half-smiled while settling on his bed.

"Have you and Hermione found out what that blue curse Malfoy sent you?" Ron inquired, knowing Harry won't back down.

"Not yet. She cast diagnostic spells on me and couldn't find anything wrong aside from the usual." The usual being malnutrition, bruises, and a few broken bones. "And no, I still won't go to a healer and be poked and prodded every minute."

Ron and Hermione were the only ones who knew Harry was hit by an unknown curse. They were on their way to the Shrieking Shack when Lucius Malfoy and Antonin Dolohov cornered them. Malfoy sent him a blue curse just before he killed him with a strong Sectumsempra to the neck. Hermione and Ron battled Dolohov and had blasted him off with an impedimenta to the tree, smashing his head while at it. They had no time to think of being murderers not when both death eaters sent the Avada again and again.

Harry's friends begged him to get checked out. Malfoy's curse was not something they've heard of before and they feared it might kill Harry at any moment. Harry wouldn't hear of it. He didn't want to be stuck in St. Mungo's or under Madam Pomfrey's without nothing else to do. He thinks he might go mad thinking about all the lives lost. He relented only when Hermione offered to check him herself.

"We'll find out. I'm sure of it. Hermione will know what it does and what to do." Harry consoled when Ron sent him a concerned look. "Come on, let's get down for lunch before your mum makes us."

As soon as they stepped out of the room, Harry immediately felt dizzy. Ron managed to catch him from behind and panicked.

"Oh shit. Hermione!" Ron shouted. Good thing thee house is so big, the rest of the family is on the other side. Only the three of them are on this wing.

Hermione having heard Ron instantly got to her feet and ran out of her room. He found Ron holding an unconscious Harry on the hallway floor and ordered him to get their friend back inside the room.

She cast more diagnostic spells on Harry and still found nothing out of the ordinary. It baffled her to an extent. Harry had been experiencing nosebleeds and sudden dizziness for a week. At first she thought it was anemia but his results showed normal blood count. There was something she wanted to cast on Harry but it was impossible. While his symptoms were similar to what her cousin experienced, Harry does not have the past and the anatomy for the condition.

Thinking Harry seemed to do the impossible, she tried the charm. If it turned out negative, nothing will change. But if it did turn out positive, she doesn't know how to tell her friend the news.

" _Fertilis ostende_ " Hermione muttered quietly over Harry's stomach. She heard Ron gasp when Harry's stomach glowed blue turning yet another impossibility into reality. A man getting pregnant is unheard of even in the magical world. If this was the curse Malfoy sent which they have no doubt it is then it must either be invented or he had cast it wrong.

"Hermione, what... is.. are you... is he..." Ron stuttered.

"He is, Ron." Hermione assured. "I can't believe it. How did this happen? We both know Harry is a virgin. Is he even gay?"

"He's bi. How are we going to tell him?" Ron inquired, feeling pity towards his friend's life. Harry had the worst luck ever. Being around him, Ron got used to rare things happening but it did not mean he no longer surprised him anymore. Every time things like this happened, Ron's initial jealousy towards his friend seemed sillier and sillier.

"We can't keep this from him. I'm going to renervate him. Lock the door and cast the silencing charm." She ordered. Ron instantly sent a double locking charm and a strong silencing charm. Even though they knew no one else is staying near them, they needed to be sure.

Harry gasped and sat straight up when Hermione woke him with the spell. He looked around and saw both his friends looking at him with apprehension and nervousness. "Guys?" He called. "Is everything alright? Why am I in bed?"

The two of them shared a look and Hermione cleared her throat. "Uh, Harry.." She started, "You fainted again moments ago. We found out what's wrong with you."

Harry's eyes lit up. "Really? So, what is it?"

"You're pregnant." Ron spluttered. Hermione sent him a glare clearly displeased at how he delivered the news. Ron only shrugged at her sending her and Harry an apologetic look.

Harry bursted out laughing. "Good one, Ron." When his two friends didn't laugh and only looked at him with concern, he immediately stiffened. "You're joking." He muttered.

"No, we're not. You really are pregnant, Harry." Hermione said. "I noticed you had the same symptoms as my cousin and knowing you usually do the impossible, I cast the pregnancy revealing charm on you."

Harry shook his head from side to side. "No, no, no. It can't be. I haven't had sex before. I couldn't be pregnant. You must have it wrong!"

"We think it was caused by that spell Malfoy sent you. We didn't hear him say it but I knew that shade of blue looked familiar. It was the same shade that shows a positive pregnancy." She explained. "We still don't know how it happened. I'm going to research it right away. Don't worry, we'll be with you should you keep the baby or not."

While Harry wanted to believed his friends would not make something like this up, he knew males couldn't get pregnant.

But unusual things have happened to him all the time. This, however, scared him like nothing else before. He didn't even know if the baby is human, for Merlin's sake! He didn't know who the other father was. He's not even sure if there _was_ another father. Bloodline revealing charms cannot be used until the child is at least two years old.

"I don't know, Hermione. This is even weirder than surviving the killing curse. I don't know what to do." He sighed.

"We'll leave you to think about it. I'll have Kreacher send you your lunch here. We'll tell the others you aren't feeling well." She patted his knee and sent him a reassuring smile. "We are your bestfriends, Harry. We'll help you as much as we can."

Harry smiled at his friends, glad to have the two of them on his side. He was thankful they didn't think of him as a freak more than he was. If it had been anyone else, the news of his impending fatherhood (or motherhood?) would have been enough to make him _and them_ go crazy. But Harry was used to unexpected news. This was just cherry on top of his sundae. Nevertheless, he was scared witless. He had no notion of what to think about being pregnant. He was too young to be a parent. He hadn't thought about having a baby yet! He was only 17 years old and a virgin at that. He might have had the money to last him a lifetime or five but he still hoped to have a successful career. He was still too caught up in the war he had not even bothered taking care of himself. He already endangered the life of his unborn child. He won't be a good parent for sure.

But then, he realized he wanted it. Oh, he wanted a child. He dreamed of becoming a dad before. But that was it. Just a dream. He never thought he could be one especially with the war. He didn't even think he might have a future after everything was done. He always thought he'd die in the end. This child was a miracle. _His miracle._ It didn't matter how it happened, the child was still his. He didn't know what Malfoy originally planned when he sent the curse but it didn't matter. Not now, anyway.

He placed a hand over his flat stomach and closed his eyes, trying to feel the magic. Trying to feel his child. He thought he had nothing else to live for. With this little one, he can show what it should be to love someone. He will never lock him or her inside a cupboard. He will never starve his child. He will not beat him and trash him whenever he deemed.

Everyone else, if they knew, might think him mad but he felt as if it was his hope for the future. His very own family. All his family were dead. Sure he had his best friends and the rest of the Wealseys but they weren't _his._ This little one will be. And he decided he'd do everything to protect his child.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The battle occurred on August instead of May so Harry is 17 years old. Hermione also did not obliviate her parents in this story.

**Chapter 3**

"So have you found anything about the 'thing'?" Harry asked when the three of them were alone once again. It had been two days since the big news and the first time Harry actually talked about his condition.

He spent the two days thinking of his future and what to do with the baby. He didn't know anything about being pregnant as he was never around anyone pregnant before, especially not of a male. Even though he decided to keep the baby, he still wasn't sure if it was real or that if it was even safe to begin with. He needed to know as much information as he could before deciding anything else.

"While there are no medical records of men getting pregnant in the past hundreds of years, I did read about a certain shall we say, myth." Hermione took out an old worn out book from her satchel and placed it on the bed in front of the two boys. "Here, look at this. It says one man allegedly became pregnant in the 15th century after a failed fertility potion exploded on him. I couldn't find anything specific about the potion but it was said to have caused a magical conception. There was no mention of sexual intercourse which I found odd. The man's magic somehow had contact with his wife's magic and merged, forming a temporary uterus and female opening within him. Turns our the wife was actually the man's soulmate that's why their magic was compatible enough to create a life."

Harry and Ron shared a look and gulped. If that's what happened to Harry, he must have had contact with his soulmate during the battle. Hermione deduced he was two weeks pregnant which was likely when the magical conception occurred.

"But that was a potion. I was hit by a spell." Harry doubted.

"Be that as it may, it is still possible to create a spell based on the properties of the potion. I'm half-sure this is what happened to you, Harry. There was no way the baby was conceived through natural means unless you had a time-turner and had sex while the battle is ongoing." She rolled her eyes at Ron's snickering.

"Yeah, probably. Does it say anything about the child? Did it survive? You said a temporary female opening. You don't mean…" His eyes went wide at the thought.

"That's exactly what I mean. And yes, the baby did survive and it says the man went through a normal pregnancy except the physical changes that started during the second trimester."

Ron snorted beside Harry and elbowed him, "Mate, you're gonna be a girl in months!"

"Oh shut up!" Harry hit him with a pillow. "What am I going to do about this? I can't just walk around with a bulging stomach in the next few months! And what about the delivery! Oh God! What the actual fuck." He groaned, his breathing speeding up a fraction.

"Woah, Harry calm down. Breathe, that's right." Ron put an arm around his panicking friend and slowly rubbed his back.

When Harry finally calmed, Hermione went to kneel in front of him and placed her hands over his. "I was gonna ask you if I could deliver the baby myself. I'm already planning to become a healer anyways and I still have months to learn. That's if you want it to. We can always visit Madam Pomfrey. I'm pretty sure healers have an oath of confidentiality."

"No, you do it. I trust you, Mione. Thank you," Harry smiled at his friend.

Hermione gave him a pile of books on pregnancy to read. She took it upon herself to charm the covers to look like Quidditch books to avoid unwanted attention.

In the next few days, all Harry did aside from meeting with the Minister and making sure Professor Snape is doing well in St. Mungo's was read. He still didn't know how to go on with the pregnancy. He surely couldn't hide inside Grimmauld Place for the next 8 months and there was no way he was announcing it to the public. The media would have a field day. _Boy-who-lived turned boy-who-go-pregnant._ It wouldn't be safe, for him and the baby. There were still Voldemort sympathizers around that would likely hunt him down for revenge. He needed to disappear for awhile. At least until the baby is born.

* * *

On the end of the third week after the battle, the Burrow was ready and the Weasleys already went back. Molly insisted Harry and Hermione to come along with them but both denied. They promised to come by every dinner instead. Harry obviously couldn't live with them due to a lack of privacy in the burrow. Hermione couldn't leave Harry by himself. Her parents wouldn't be back in England until the next month as she initially sent them on a trip to the Pacific with Professor McGonagall's help a few days after the Headmaster's funeral.

Harry just got home from what was to be his last visit to St. Mungo's when he found a stern-looking owl perched on his window. He took the letter and gave the owl a treat before sending him off. When he looked it over, he found out it was from Gringotts. As it turned out, it was a notice of his inheritance he failed to comply on his birthday seeing as they were on the run. All he needed to do now was come for a visit and sign some papers.

It was good timing as well. He had been thinking of going away for a while. He needed to hide at least for a couple of years. He planned on turning Grimmauld Place into an orphanage before leaving. Hermione would return to her parents' home when they come back. No one would be using the place anyhow. And a lot of children were orphaned during the war. He didn't want the same thing to happen to them what happened to him.

He knew his friends would understand. They knew it all came down to this no matter how hard they think otherwise. Going away was the best solution he could come up with. Hermione once mentioned an isolated magical village in Australia safe for hiding when they were on the run. He remembered her saying she found it while looking for safe places to send her parents. Harry thought it was far enough that almost no one from Britain ever ventured and that it was isolated enough to avoid being seen by the media. He supposed he could ask Hermione to create illegal international portkeys since flooing would be impossible without registering in the Ministry. She would need constant access to him while he was pregnant. He could also ask her to incorporate an emergency alert just to be sure.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Harry?" Ron asked, eyes filled with sadness. The idea of his best friend leaving definitely hurt him but he knew he had no choice but to go with it. He and Hermione already talked and vowed to help their friend.

"I am. It's the only choice I've got. I already asked Hermione to make the portkeys. You can always come by for a visit. Just make sure it stays a secret."

Ron pulled him in for a bone-crashing hug. "Be safe, alright? Owl me as much as you can."

"See you soon, Ron." Harry patted him on the shoulders and gave him a heavyhearted smile. He turned to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll miss you both. Wait for my owl. I'll send you my address in the codes I taught you last night. Burn the letter as soon as you cracked it."

"Okay." Hermione gripped him tighter. "Take care, Harry. We'll see you soon."

Harry held the pendant on his neck and sent his two friends a thankful smile, _"Portus"._

With his extendable luggage, on one hand, he arrived in New Clethall village, a few miles north of Perth. He still needed to find a place to stay and possibly a small job to keep him occupied. He couldn't really use his real name so he decided to use Henry Evans instead, close enough to his real name and common enough to avoid attention. Ever since the Horcrux in his scar was removed, he can finally hide it under a charm. Although he didn't think he was that known outside Britain, it was better to be safe.

The village wasn't very crowded. It looked quite similar to Hogsmeade, in fact. There were stores and houses scattered around and he could see a few people walking shop to shop.

Harry found a little pub called _Dragon's Lair_ and thought he could ask around while having lunch. He couldn't afford to skip a meal now that he ate for two people. Speaking of, he needed to find an apothecary as well. At least until he could have his own lab to make his nutrient potions.

The pub was smaller than Three Broomsticks but not less homey. There were a few patrons eating who looked at him curiously. He nodded at them respectfully and sat down on the barstool. It wouldn't do good to anger the people here on his first day.

"Hello lad, what can I get you?" the kind old man on the counter greeted.

"Uh, a cup of tea if you have and the sausage with potatoes, please," Harry replied.

"Sure thing." the man smiled. "You from Britain? We do not have many outsiders coming in here especially not from where you come from. Last I heard there was some sort of dark lord over there."

"Yes, sir. I needed a place to get away from all that. A friend told me Australia is a good place to live in." He gave him a small smile, hoping it hid his discomfort.

"Sure is. And call me Tony. What's your name, young man?"

"Henry. Henry Evans. Nice to meet you." Harry held out his hand and shook the older man's.

Tony placed his order in front of him, "So you're looking for a place to stay? How long would you be staying?"

"A few years, I suppose." Harry shrugged and started eating his meal.

"Ah so not here for a vacation, I see." Tony glowed at him. "We haven't had anyone new coming to stay here for a while, only a few passersby. I'll hook you up with my buddy Sam. He has a house up for sale ever since his cousin moved to the city."

"Thank you, Tony. I really appreciate it." Harry inclined his head towards the man. He noticed the people stopped staring at him which was good.

"This is a small town. Everybody knows everybody here. And everybody respects everybody's privacy. You do not have to worry about the media catching up." Tony gave him a knowing smile.

Harry stiffened. "How did you know?"

"I recognize you. I'm one of the few who kept contact with the other towns for business. You're quite known even in Australia, _Mr. Evans._ " Tony smirked at him. "As I said, don't worry. No one here will say anything to the press. I assure you."

Harry breathed in a sigh of relief. It seemed as if Hermione's research proved correct. New Clethall really was a good hiding place.

"Thank you, Tony. When is your friend available to show me his place?"

"Right about now, actually. He comes in here around 2 every day."

Just then, the door chimed in announcing the arrival of another. The man was likely the same age as Tony but he was shorter and much more muscled.

"Hey, Sammy. I'd like you to meet Henry Evans. He's looking for a house." Tony called out.

"A house, you say? I have one just five minutes from here." 'Sammy' glanced at him. "The name's Samuel but you can call me Sam."

"Hello, Sam. My name is Henry." They shook hands.

They talked for a bit while Sam drank his coffee. It turned out Sam was the town head and his ancestors were the original inhabitants of New Clethall. Harry learned that most people in the village were descendants of local wizarding tribes that was why they prefer the isolation. They had a few like Harry who came to their town to start a new life but none were from the Western part of the world until he came around.

Harry also learned that New Clethall was actually known as the town where legends originate. It seemed ironic to Harry. Of all the places in the world, he somehow landed onto the place where people believed in myths and legends.

If people ever found out he was pregnant, there was a big chance he wouldn't be ostracized like back in England.

Sam took Harry to a nearby street where he assumed most residents lived. There was a bungalow type home with a huge tree in the front yard that caught his eye. Luck was in for him when Sam led him straight to the place.

"So this is it." Sam stepped inside and held out the door for Harry. "We took down the wards a couple of years ago but you are free to add your own. Not many have wards here but I understand the need. So there are three bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, a living space, and a huge backyard. Not much but it's cozy."

"I love it!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. "This is perfect."

Sam glanced at him with a grin. "I'm glad you think so. My cousin who used to live here built the place and left it to me when he moved to the city. I've placed it on stasis since I had no use for it yet."

Harry checked out the living area and the bedrooms and noticed the furniture is still in top shape. "I'll take it. How much would you sell it for?"

"I'll give it to you for 800 galleons. Furniture comes with the place." Sam offered.

Harry's jaw dropped. The house was clearly worth more than 800 galleons. It was simply magnificent. Bricked walls, huge windows, ample spaces, huge lot area. "800? Are you sure? This is worth more!" Harry blurted. Sam was so nice to him and it didn't sit well with him that the man had to lower the price.

"It's been sitting there for 4 years already. You're doing me a favor of getting it out of my hands. 800 galleons and come by our home for dinner once a week."

The younger man blinked, "Alright. You got a deal." He grinned at Sam and shook his hand happily.

"I live just two doors across the street. The one with hedges. I'll leave you to settle in and I'll see you for dinner at 7 p.m." Sam ordered, not allowing a no for an answer.

Harry nodded at him cheerfully and led him outside. Once alone, he began taking out his stuff. He placed his books on the shelves, his clothes on the closet, pictures of his family and friends on the walls, and a few foods Hermione packed for him on the kitchen cupboard. He decided he'd turn the extra bedroom into a small potions lab and the other as a nursery. He would have to buy equipment and ingredients for the lab soon. The nursery could wait until he finds out what his baby's sex would be.

He finished unpacking quarter after 6 and took a quick shower. He dressed in a plain grey shirt and black jeans. He noticed that most of the residents do not wear cloaks on and he assumed it's because Australia's a whole lot warmer than Britain. Harry supposed he should bring a bottle of wine when coming over for dinner but he didn't bring any from England due to his condition and he hadn't had the opportunity to go shopping yet.

He immediately spotted Sam's house the moment he stepped outside. It was the only home with hedges surrounding the lot. As Sam did mention, most houses did not have wards. Theirs was one of those houses. Gathering his courage, he knocked on the front door.

"Hello! You must be Henry. Come in." A woman greeted him with a warm smile.

Harry stepped inside, "Thank you, Mrs Russo."

"Call me Linda," She said, leading him to the living room. "Do sit down, Henry. Dinner will be served in ten."

The living room was twice the size of his. They had two grey comfy couches opposite each other with a coffee table in the middle. Their bricked fireplace was placed right at the center of the huge beige wall. On the side tables, he could see framed photos of what he assumed was Sam's family.

A few minutes later, Sam came in.

"Henry! It's good that you're here or I might actually come to drag you myself." He called out amicably. "Dinner's ready. Come."

Harry followed Sam to the dining room and chatted on the state of the house and the furniture he needed to add. He was told that there is a woodcarver in town that makes great furniture. Harry decided he'd go around town tomorrow and look for the furniture shop as well as the apothecary.

Dinner went smoothly with the Russo couple. Linda kept fussing over him and Sam kept discussing nothing and everything. Harry liked the older couple. His chest felt warm throughout the meal. He supposed this was what having his parents felt like. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were the closest he ever experienced a family but they had many kids and Harry thought this between the three of them was different. There were no overlapping conversations, no food flying around, no shouting over the table, and none of the messy habits. As much as he loved the Weasleys, they can get too much for someone like him.

Sam and Linda were calm, spirited people. From what he learned, they have been married for 35 years now. They had no children, only nieces, and nephews. Linda was a healer and Sam was a herbologist like his father before him. Most of the people in New Clethall were homeschooled. Linda was one of the few who went to a wizarding school.

He also discovered that Sam's cousin who previously owned his new house got into a relationship with a muggle and planned to marry her. He was now a potions master and had met the girl while he was still studying. He could not bring her to New Clethall as the town was invisible to muggles so Steven, the cousin, left.

Harry offered to help with the dishes which amused Sam. He saw a son in the boy. He and his wife never had children and not because they didn't want them. They just weren't blessed. That was why when he met Henry, a young man new to town and obviously confused, he immediately felt the need to guide him.

Linda liked the boy the moment she laid her eyes on him. Henry was a respectful, courteous boy. She noticed something different with Henry. With 30 years of experience being a healer, she was able to identify a few quirks here and there. Henry had a certain glow in him.

"So, Henry, was there any reason you left England?" She asked noncommittally.

"You could say that." He shrugged.

Linda glanced at him from beside and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm a healer, Henry. I notice the glow. How far along are you?"

Harry instantly stiffened. Merlin, how was it that people around here seemed to know things? Should he say? Or was it better to deny? _Ah, screw it_. The woman was a healer. She might be able to help him. And she didn't move away in disgust from him. Maybe telling Linda would be good.

"Uh.. um.." Harry stammered. "About three weeks now. How are you not surprised?"

"My dear, you are in New Clethall. Most here do not have the prejudice wizards and witches have against rare people like you. There was a man from the nearby town thousands of years ago who got pregnant while making a potion. You may find people here won't be too put out with your condition. You might even find many making sure you are comfortable. We do not have a lot of babies here, just old people. The young ones tend to leave town after they finish school."

"Really?" Harry asked hopefully. "My friend told me about that story. I didn't know it originated in Australia. Not much was written about it."

"Older towns rarely share secrets, Henry. You'll know in time," Linda smiled at him knowingly.

"Thanks, Mrs. Russo. I really am glad I chose this place." Harry mused. "My two best friends were the only ones who knew about the baby. It was a real shock for us. I was hit by a spell during the war and this happened. My friend thinks it was similar to what happened to the man in the myth."

"I thought so. Do you know who's magic mixed with yours?"

Harry shook his head. "There were at least a hundred people I had contact with after being hit. There's no way I could identify the person."

Linda patted his hair and smiled at him. She felt bad for the boy. He was not even 20 yet and now he had a baby on his way. But she also saw it as a gift. Henry looked very responsible. He had a sense of maturity that very few teens develop. In any case, she knew many of the people in town would be willing to help the young man. It's been a while since New Clethall had a child in their land.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Harry went out to the town center. He was looking for the furniture store and the apothecary. He needed a desk and a long table for his small lab, and probably buy an outdoor chair while he's at it. Maybe he'd look around for cribs as well.

The furniture store wasn't really grand but their designs were magnificent. Everything was made of wood and carved to perfection. Harry met the owner, Mr. Emerson, who showed him around. It was easy to find a great desk and a sturdy working table. Harry also managed to find a very comfortable lawn chair he wanted to put at his backyard.

Mr. Emerson was a bit gruff and stoic-looking but he did have a calm sense to him. Very business-like. He pointed out a few pieces he thought the man might like and talked about the history of some of the antiques he had. One of the antiques was a stunning crib. It had a very simple design: white wooden bars on three sides and an intricately carved 'headboard'. According to Mr. Emerson, a man sold him the crib 10 years ago. He said it was in his family for many generations but he wasn't able to have children. He decided to sell the piece hoping someone else would have use of it.

Harry fell in love with the wooden infant bed that he immediately offered to buy it. Mr. Emerson did not ask his need for a crib and sold it to him for 45 galleons.

With the new addition to his home shrunk on his trusted satchel, Harry ventured on to the rest of his shopping. He found the apothecary just on the corner of the street beside a book shop.

He bought nutrient potions to last him a month, a few pepper ups, pain relief potion for headaches, and anti-nausea ones in case he was unlucky enough to have morning sickness. He also made sure to buy some ingredients for his lab and probably ask Hermione to bring him more from her stock.

Speaking of, he should owl his friends soon. He needed to buy an owl. Hedwig died when he was in 6th year and hadn't had the chance to have another due to the war.

He asked the owner of the apothecary where he could find an owl in the area. The woman told him they do not sell owls. They get their owls from the forest. There was a place near the street he lived in that had hundreds of owls. He could either choose one or let the owl choose him. The woman advised it was better to let the owl choose. Harry didn't need to hear more. He understood the importance of finding a familiar.

Harry explored the nearby forest. He was told he could find the owl nest near the stream. And true to her word, there were about a hundred owls in the area. Some were bigger than the others, and some were fledglings still.

He stood there waiting like he's told. A few owls flew around him but only one perched on his shoulders. It was a beautiful black barn owl with an orange-tinted heart-shaped face.

"Hello, little guy. My name is Harry. Do you want to go home with me?" Harry brushed his fingers over the owl's head.

The owl hooted what Harry assumed was an agreement. The rest of the owls went back on the trees and watched the young man and his new owl walk back to the village.

Harry named his owl, Smudge, because he looked like a smudged ink on parchment. Harry transfigured a candlestick into a perch and placed Smudge on it. He summoned his quill and parchment to write to his friends.

_R and H,_

_This is Smudge, my new owl. Life is good around here. Don't worry._ _See you soon. Missed you!_

_P.S. Remember when I was five, when I was a scout in school? There's a street I really thought was new. Turns out it was clethall._

_\- H.E._

**(A/N: the postscript is his address. Write the fifth, tenth, fifteenth, and twentieth word.)**

"Hey, Smudge. Are you up for a long trip?" the owl hooted giving Harry an 'Of course, what else do you think?' look. "I need you to deliver it to Ron or Hermione in Britain. Make sure their alone, alright?"

Smudge hooted for the last time and flew out the window. It was already near evening in Australia so the letter should arrive there tomorrow at midday.

Harry went to his lab and re-shrank the desk and working table. He levitated the table away from the window and placed the desk near it. He placed his cauldrons on the table and the many jars on the shelves. He also placed a few of his most used potions book on his desk, a pile of parchment, a bottle of ink, and his quill set.

Looking around, he nodded to himself, pleased at his work. His small lab would work out just fine. It was a whole lot better than sneaking out in the middle of the night to brew in the kitchen.

Harry also re-shrank the crib he bought and placed it in the center of the wall facing the window. He thought about asking his friends to help him set up the rest of the nursery when they'd come to visit. He could ask Linda for help too. She would know where to find stuff and what he'd need.

He quickly prepared and ate his dinner, and changed his clothes to more comfortable ones. The night was still young but he was already tired from all his activities. Harry didn't dare to hope his second night in New Clethall would be nightmare free.

* * *

Harry settled in quite nicely in New Clethall. He met almost everyone else in town. It wasn't difficult as there were only top 50 people around. Everyone had stories to tell him and there was never a dumb moment. On his third week, the woman who owned the apothecary offered him a job. He would be organizing the products and keeping inventory. Harry took the job right away. While he didn't need the money as he had a pouch connecting him directly to one of his vaults, he needed something to do to keep him occupied.

His baby bump also became more pronounced. He would check himself in the mirror everyday and rub his belly. Sometimes he'd do it unconsciously when he was around other people. He was especially glad to have told Linda of his condition because it helped him have the courage to tell others. Turned out most of the residents found his pregnancy a blessing from Lady Magic. There were two or three people who didn't welcome the news well but Harry honestly thought it was reassuring. Everything was going on too well and the young wizard feared it was a dream.

He still had terrible nightmares but they were becoming less and less violent by the week. Some nights were worse than the others. He had bad days as well when he'd confine himself to bed all day. On his 6th week, his morning sickness emerged and hadn't gone away until his 9th week. He really was hoping to get lucky and avoid it completely. Thankfully, he was over that.

Ron and Hermione also visited frequently. They used romantic dates as excuse whenever someone asked where they've gone to. Their visits usually involved updating him on the status of Britain and Harry telling them stories he gathered from the villagers. He was supposed to receive the Order of Merlin on the Annual Ministry New Year's party. In his absence, Minister Bones offered to have his award displayed at Hogwarts.

He had Hermione talk to the Minister and let her know that Harry was safe. There was a public outcry a month after he disappeared. Many believed he was dead, kidnapped, or dying from a disease. With Amelia's help, the people's worries subsided. The official story was that Harry was on a vacation and would return when he deemed fit. Of course, Amelia had questions on Harry's whereabouts and his reasons for leaving but Hermione told her it wasn't her secret to tell. The only thing they needed to know was that Harry was safe and happy where he was, and that they'll know more once he retured.

All the while, Harry spent his days working at the apothecary, having dinners with Sam and Linda, tending to his backyard garden, monitoring his pregnancy, and putting up the little one's room. It was decided that Linda would oversee the pregnancy and deliver the baby as she had more experience than Hermione. She was also closer in proximity to Harry thus not needing for him to worry about emergencies.

His friends did bring him stuff for the baby every time they visit. With their and Linda's help, Harry finished decorating the nursery on his third month. Since they still couldn't check baby's sex for yet another month, they decided on neutral colors to go with the crib he bought.

The nursery was mostly white and gray. All the furniture were white and the walls were painted light gray. Toys were already filling the shelves. Hermione explained Ron had a blast in the toy shop. A few neighbors also gave little gifts and trinkets. One of those was a wooden rocking horse from his next door neighbors Harry absolutely adored.

* * *

Severus never expected to live after the war so he hadn't planned much of his future. He was sure though that he won't be returning to teach ever again. He supposed he could set up a mail-order business and continue researching. After all, he did have the time and the money.

When his uncle died a few years ago, he became head of the Prince line. In fact, he was the only Prince left to inherit. His grandfather made good investments in his time so there was a continuous flow of galleons on the vaults. He hadn't taken anything yet as he also had his salary from teaching.

While he lived in Spinner's End for a long time, he wasn't against moving. Prince Manor had a world-class laboratory Severus could use to brew experimental potions. It also had thousands of books in its library that he couldn't wait to get his hands on.

Mail-order would be better than putting up his own apothecary. Many still saw him as evil even though he was due to receive the Order of Merlin first class. Nevertheless, he knew a number of wizards and witches who trusted him to brew their potions. And he'd likely continue to supply Hogwarts with the potions for the infirmary.

He could also experiment more on improving Wolfsbane. There was an increase in the number of werewolves in the past years due to the war. He remembered Greyback bragging about turning hundreds during a raid. He saw the project as one way to repay for his sins.

He needed the distraction of research and brewing. If he'd remained inactive for another week, Severus would explode. His nightmares were far too frequent and violent. Research would keep him occupied enough to forget.

The war ended three months ago yet it felt like it still continued in his head. Dreamless sleep could only go far. Maybe it was why Potter chose to vanish. The boy lost so much in his life. Everything was a reminder of what the war took from him.

He tried writing to Potter but he wasn't sure what he needed to say. He wanted to blame the boy for not letting him die in peace yet he also wanted to thank him for another chance in life. He wanted to know where the young man was living. He was curious how someone like him dealt with the aftermath of the war. Severus also wanted to know how he was doing.

Ever since he found out Potter had much to do with his survival and freedom and then finding out he left without a trace, the wizard caught himself thinking of him at random times of the day. His unwanted, irrational, and immoral little crush on the boy grew with his constant thoughts. He had been trying to figure out who Harry Potter really was. And every time he learned something new, his admiration increased.

But with it grew his regret. When Severus looked into Harry's childhood, he noticed discrepancies. His primary school's medical records showed the young boy had numerous broken bones and bruises as a child. All of those were said to have been caused by clumsiness and accidents when the injuries were clearly signs of abuse. As far as Severus knew, Potter was anything but clumsy. Reckless, but not clumsy. He didn't trip unless someone else, usually young Malfoy, tripped or hexed him. While the boy was always at the infirmary, none of those were caused by his two left feet.

He had his suspicions after their failed lessons in the 5th year but to have it in physical evidence was hard for Severus. He kept insulting the boy and calling him a pampered, spoiled brat when he was obviously far from it. While he had to keep a mask on as a spy, he admitted he had been too hard on the boy. And even though he had all the reason to scorn Severus, Harry Potter still helped and thanked him.

There was a lot to say to Harry but found himself unable to do so. In the end, he decided not the write him at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was raining the morning when Harry had his second scan.

His bump was getting more and more visible. He thought he looked like a drunkard in his state. As much as he loved his unborn child, being pregnant wasn't a day in paradise.

Harry was already 4 months and 2 weeks pregnant. He can finally find out if he's carrying a boy or a girl. The expectant father had no preference. He only hoped his baby was healthy and happy.

"Okay Henry, pants off and lie down with your knees up. Use the sheet to cover yourself," Linda instructed. While the town didn't have an infirmary or a clinic and Harry would not dare to waltz into a big hospital, there were people like Linda who knew enough medical procedures that none of them needed to travel far.

Harry nervously followed the instruction and positioned himself. The scan would show a holographic form of the baby over Harry's belly.

The first time Harry had his scan, it was done only over his belly. It wasn't as thorough as it should have been since he didn't form a vaginal opening yet. Just a week ago, Harry's body changed externally. The pain was excruciating! He felt as if his lower half was split in two. The worst part was it happened while he was at the pub having a chat with Tony. He was immediately brought to Sam's wife because the older man had no idea what might have caused the younger man to double up in pain. The wizard now sported a slit behind his testicles. Oh, he was glad it was temporary. He couldn't imagine having a vagina for the rest of his life. His life was crazy enough as it is.

"Are you ready?" She inquired gently as she motioned for him to part his knees.

Throat dry from embarrassment, Harry gulped, nodded, and did as he was told.

"Now this will feel a little weird. I'm going to insert the tip of my wand inside your 'vagina'." She informed. Linda must have waited for Harry's permission because she did not do it until the man nodded.

Harry gasped when he felt the intrusion. It wasn't painful or anything, just a little tingle. Maybe even a tickle. The witch then muttered a few Latin words and out comes the holographic view of his temporary uterus.

He was awestruck as he peered the embodiment of his baby. Linda kept her focus on the sheet of parchment floating in front of her, glancing to the moving figure from time to time. The tip of the wand stayed inside him for a good three minutes before she pulled it out. Harry wasn't sure if he was glad it was over or sad the picture of the tiny human disappeared.

"You can dress now," Linda announced. Harry quickly put on his pants and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Your baby is as healthy as one can be," she started, "I noticed a high level of magic on the little one. I've encountered something like this before." At Harry's panicked expression, the woman immediately assured, "this is not bad! It only means your baby will grow to have stronger magic and might even develop accidental magic days after the birth. Nothing to worry about."

The father breathed in relief. "That's all, right? I mean, the baby is human?" He asked shamefully, casting his eyes to his shoes.

One of Harry's greatest fear was that the magic mixed with him came not from a person but a creature. It even came to his mind that there was a chance it was Voldemort. After all, the dark wizard did have very strong magic.

The witch only chuckled at him, "of course your baby is human! Why would you think otherwise?"

"Just a thought." Harry reasoned, "This is all new to me. I have no idea what to expect."

"Don't fret, dear. You're going to have a healthy human baby boy," She smiled. "But I must remind you not to overexert yourself in work. Your condition is much more delicate than a normal pregnancy since you were not originally built to carry a child. Let's just hope the magic does its job."

Harry beamed at the older woman who treated him as a son. "Thanks, Linda."

* * *

Christmas came by fast. Harry realized he missed the people back home. This part of the world didn't have thick snow covering the ground. It wasn't cold outside. There were no school children running shop to shop buying gifts and sweets to last them the break.

It was his first Christmas outside Hogwarts in 7 years. Harry wanted to go back to England and have Christmas dinner with his friends but he knew he couldn't do it especially since it's getting obvious he's expecting.

Instead, he bought gifts from the nearby shopping alley and had them delivered through interconnecting owl post to avoid detection. He bought a book on ancient healing magic for Hermione, a new wand holster for Ron to use in his Auror schooling, a stunning hand-woven quilt for Mrs. Weasley, a bottle of elf wine for Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie, local prank products for the twins, a music box for Ginny, a book on rare Asian magical plants for Neville, and an odd animal fang necklace for Luna. He even sent Snape rare herbs for potion brewing he bought from Sam's greenhouse.

His neighbors celebrated together. In a town of very few people, everyone was considered family. Harry would have guessed they were all related if not for some obvious physical differences.

Some had family who visited. Others had spent the holidays away. The people in New Clethall weren't as isolated as he thought, just that none of them tend to gossip.

Harry only had five others near his age. The twins, Mark and Lucas, who were 23; Kate at 19; Alana at 18; and the Liam who just turned 15. They were the youngest of the bunch. The rest were above 45 years old. A lot of the younger generation moved to the bigger cities for work.

So when the news of Harry's pregnancy was announced, everyone wanted to be a part of it. His son would grow up to have the most number of grandparents.

On Christmas day, Harry could not get away from the festivities. He woke up to a bang on his front door and a shouting of his name. Mark and Lucas basically carried him out from the safety of his home. Most of the locals already gathered in the Russo's garden. Sam's cousins, nieces and nephews popped in for a visit. It sort of turned into a backyard barbecue party.

With the addition of the visiting youngsters, a Quidditch match was proposed. Harry would have loved to play but found himself unable to. Aside from his delicate condition, Harry also didn't have a broom. His beloved firebolt was damaged his 6th year in Hogwarts.

Harry decided to sit it out and watch as the others zoomed through the air. The Russo's 'backyard' was big enough to house a crowd without actually crowding. They've forgone a traditional sit-down Christmas dinner and instead set up a long table in the middle. The men flipped burgers and cooked barbecue while drinking tumblers of their locally brewed beer. They might be traditional people but they do know how to eat modern Australian style.

Harry feared the new faces would recognize him or that his secret would be revealed to the public. What he didn't know was that before he was dragged to the party, the older wizards led by Michael Tan, his next-door neighbor, and Sam Russo, his father-figure, informed the visitors of his situation. They were all ready for subtle threatening. Not that any of them used it anyway since those who had immediate family in New Clethall knew how much they prided themselves in confidentiality and secrecy. This wasn't much different from their secret potion recipes and personal stock of rare plants. Harry's surprise arrival to their town was considered a gift from Lady Magic.

"How is my little nephew?" Kate questioned as she sat down on the grass next to Harry. Kate was Michael and Jenny's 19 year old daughter. The Tan family were his Chinese next-door neighbors. They were the newest addition to the town before Harry and they've been around for 8 years already. Mr. Tan all but adopted him as his nephew.

"Constantly pushing his daddy's bladder," Harry complained. "Do you want to feel him?"

Kate beamed and nodded enthusiastically. Harry took her hand and placed it over his growing belly. The witch gasped when she felt something poking into her palm.

"Wow," she gushed. "That's the baby?"

Harry nodded. "I can't wait to get him out. I've had _at least_ 5 trips to the toilet the past hour! Circe, the cravings are terrible!" He groaned helplessly.

"Hey! You're not the one who has to apparate to the muggle world! Of all the food in the world, you would choose to crave those pop tarts." Kate grumbled.

"I really owe you for that, Katie." Harry put his arms over the girl's shoulders. "Admit it, you love pop tarts. I found two boxes inside your kitchen cupboard last week."

* * *

Presents weren't a common occurrence for Severus Snape. Sure he'd receive the yearly bottle of Ogdens from Minerva and the eccentric trinkets from Albus but he never did receive any from anyone else ever since Lily died.

Severus didn't have friends was what it meant. He had acquaintances. He had customers. Never friends.

So when he found an international owl post carrying a manila-wrapped parcel perched on his bedroom window, Severus was confused. Who would ever send him a Christmas present? _Assuming it was one and not a death threat._

Severus accepted the parcel and gave the owl a treat for his travels. He inspected the box for poisons and hexes as a precaution. Finding none, he took the mysterious package to his study. He took a penknife from his desk drawer and carefully cut through the wrapper.

He was surprised to see small unbreakable jars of herbs. Under it was a folded letter with his name written on the front.

He studied the contents of the jars and found these were one of the rarer herbs used in potion-making. He felt elated with the present. Whoever sent these definitely knew him. These weren't even available in Britain.

Severus set aside the jars with reverence and picked up the note. He was even more surprised when he found out who sent him the gift. Well, he supposed he shouldn't be _that_ surprised. If anyone does anything unusual, it would be Harry Potter.

His heart gave a little leap at the notion of a present from the boy.

' _Stop it!'_ , Severus admonished himself. ' _the boy is not even legal in some other states. After all, why would Potter take a liking to someone like him?'_ He wanted to deny his attraction to Harry. The boy wasn't in Britain for Merlin's sake! How in the world did he end up lovesick towards someone he used to hate the mere existence of? Especially if the said someone has been gone for months!

_Professor Snape,_

_I thought you might find these useful. Happy Christmas._

_\- H. Potter_

No other information. Severus hoped the note would give him a clue where in the world the boy was gallivanting to.

It was sent through an international owl post. Everyone knew that type of post was almost impossible to track that's why it's so damn expensive. Potter must really be desperate to hide.

The herbs won't give him anything to go on with the search as well. The certain species of dulcis, pygmaeas, and coriander he sent weren't known to be natives to a certain location. He heard rumors of random witches and wizards travelling all over the place in search of the Boy-who-lived. Minister Bones already issued a statement on Potter's disappearance: a vacation of all things.

And when he raised the issue to Minerva on one of his deliveries to the school's infirmary, she said not even the Minister knew where the boy was, only that he's safe and happy wherever it may be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

This year's New Year's ball was considered the event of the century.

This was the first big celebration after the final defeat of the dark lord, Voldemort. The Ministry would be awarding both the lauded and unsung heroes of the war.

Severus Snape was one of the few to receive an Order of Merlin First Class alongside Granger, Weasley, Longbottom, and of course, Harry Potter.

The Order of Merlin Second Class was also awarded to the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Doge, and Jones received theirs' posthumously.

The Third Class was awarded to the students who stayed and fought for the Wizarding World against the tyranny of the Dark Lord. There were also other people who received the award who weren't in the battle like the man who fought three death eaters to save an orphanage. There was also a muggle-born witch who managed to kill ten vampires and save a whole village using a shrunken muggle device called a suntan machine.

A fitting commemoration was also done for all those who have fallen in the first and second wars.

Now, Severus never liked these sort of events but he found this one wasn't too bad. There were no flaunting of power, no fake assurance from the Minister, no forgetting of deserved heroes, and definitely no propaganda in sight. Just plain celebration of life.

What Severus did notice was the lack of Potter's presence. He should have known that Potter would not attend the ceremony. That boy avoided public acknowledgment like a plague. Severus did not know how in the world he thought Potter loved the attention!

Harry's presence would have completed his rare beautiful evening.

In his absence, Minister Bones announced that his award would be displayed temporarily in Hogwarts instead.

Severus did not interact much. He stood there observing the people he'd come to acknowledge as few of the bravest he met. Of course, there were still those Ministry officials who supported the Dark Lord attempting to snake their way into the Minister's favor.

The British Wizarding world flourished better than it ever had been under Fudge's influence. New subjects were added to the Hogwarts curriculum to avoid another war. The pureblood would be required to take the Introductory to Muggle Living class during his/her first two years and the Biology and Genetics class on his/her 5th year.

The muggle-borns would have to take new classes called Wizarding Practices and Traditions, and Wizarding Laws.

There were a few pureblood supremacists who were vocally against the changes. There was even a rumor going around of another uprising in the making. Would these people actually learn from their mistakes? Severus attended one meeting with the Dark Lord and immediately regretted ever agreeing to come. It was still the worst decision he made in his life. All of these suffering just because he couldn't tell his roommates to go fuck themselves.

He was deep in thought when one of his ex-students approached.

"Hello, Professor," greeted Luna Lovegood.

Severus raised his glass towards the young witch in acknowledgment. "Ms. Lovegood."

"I've never seen wrackspurts around you before, Professor. Rather young ones at that." she commented. He had heard from other professors and students alike that the certain Ravenclaw tend to talk about imaginary creatures. This must be what they meant, he thought.

The ex-professor tolerated the Ravenclaw when she was a student. The girl never exploded a cauldron in his class before, no matter how far away her thoughts might seem. "And what do these... wrackspurts do, Ms. Lovegood?"

"I'm not quite sure, sir. I used to think it means the person has strong romantic feelings towards another. I've seen Ginny with a lot of wrackspurts when we were younger and always when she talks about Harry Potter." Severus felt himself stiffen. Had Lovegood just compared him to the Weasley girl? Wait, did she just say 'strong romantic feelings'?

"Anyway, daddy thought they might be scared of Blibbering Humdingers so they hide behind witches and wizards." Lovegood explained in her usual dreamy expression.

"I won't even ask what Blibbering Humdingers are," Severus murmured. "Excuse me, Ms. Lovegood but I'm afraid I must leave. I still have potions to brew."

The wizard bid the Ravenclaw goodbye and quickly headed to the floo. Lovegood basically told him in her own way that Severus had romantic feelings for Potter. While it was partly true, the man could not, for the life of him, admit it to anyone. He even had trouble believing it himself!

* * *

Whereas Severus Snape's research endeavors thrived, his mail-order business did not. Despite the fact that he supplied the Hogwarts infirmary, Severus had very few clients. He should have realized most his supposed clients were purebloods- and supporters of the Dark Lord as that! He should have known they would not take lightly to his betrayal. He really was a little feeble when he planned his venture since it wasn't usual for Severus to forget details.

So, the potioneer spent more of his time on his research. He thought of using diced moonlight-struck quicksilver instead of the pulverized black normal ones. It would considerably lessen the pain of the transformation without decreasing its potency. Severus also thought of fermenting it for two months instead of one. He believed the longer it simmers, the better the effect of the aconite.

Between his experiments on Wolfsbane and supplying the potions at Hogwarts, Severus also tried on making a variation on Skele-gro to make it taste better. The potion was known for its foul taste, and Severus wanted to be the Potions Master to develop a taste bane for it. He might even develop the taste bane for other potions as well.

Other than that, Severus spent his days reading and resting. Then again, he also had duties as head of the non-existent family. His neglect during the war caused a few crises to arise.

So, he waltzed into St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries one gloomy day. He received an owl from the Board of Directors to inform him of a new batch of experimental treatments in need of funding. He had to personally check in with the goblins regarding the donation as he had no knowledge of such philanthropy. As it turned out, the Princes have been funding numerous projects since the 17th century. Severus would have known if he grew up a Prince.

The wizard sat stiffly waiting for the Budget Head to finish his meeting when someone else came inside the office lobby.

"Professor!" The girl in healer training robes exclaimed in surprise, "It's nice to see you again."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the sincerity. "Indeed, Ms. Granger. I would have thought you preferred the Ministry work over healing."

Hermione took a seat opposite to the man and chuckled softly. "After years and years of patching up Harry, there's no way I wouldn't appreciate healing magic."

"Mr. Potter does have the tendency to injure himself." He hummed.

"That he does."

The Potions Master had not seen the thoughtful expression of the young healer. Hermione would have sworn _the_ Severus Snape's lip curled into a small pensive smile. She might even call it _dreamy._

"What brings you here, Professor?" Hermione inquired, folding her arms over her lap in attention.

"One of my ancestors, Augustus Prince, used to work here and started the Experimental Treatment Research Department, Ms. Granger. It is my duty as the current head of the family to continue funding his philanthropic project," Severus disclosed.

"Prince?" his ex-student overwhelmingly clarified. "I didn't know you are a Prince, sir."

"I am, though half-blood."

Hermione's demeanor instantly change as though she remembered something very important. Severus looked at her with scrutiny. He did not think someone like Ms. Granger would recognize the Prince name in her student years since no one by the name studied in Hogwarts for at least a hundred years. Even his own mother studied in Beauxbatons.

"How is it that you know of the Princes, Ms. Granger?" Severus questioned.

"Uh, you see... Last year, Harry used to carry this potions book everywhere. I think he still has it to this day. It had the 'Half-Blood Prince' written on the cover. We assumed it was a real prince and not a family name."

Severus was, again, surprised by none other than Harry Potter. Their paths most often crossed each other. Coincidence? Plausible. Fate? Unlikely.

At any rate, his life seemed to revolve around the 17 year-old.

"I'm not sure if I should be honored or disturbed that he carried my old textbook as a Bible. Nonetheless, Potter should not use it foolishly for I have written-" the man stopped mid-commentary when the Head of the Charity and Budget Department opened his office door.

"Lord Prince. I'm terribly sorry for the delay." The man addressed with respect. "Please, come inside."

Mr. Mcgrath turned to Hermione and said, "Ms. Granger, I presume you're here in Healer Frazier's order?" To which the girl in question nodded. "Wait here while I grab the papers. And do tell Jeff to look for another potions master. While Master Garrick brews competent potions, that man charges too much."

Even though Severus was inside the office, he could still hear the man's complaints. It looked like he might have another client to serve.

"Lord Prince, welcome," greeted Mr. Mcgrath as he gestured for the wizard to take a seat. "I apologize for making you wait. A cup of tea, perhaps?"

"Tea is fine. Chamomile if you have." Severus accepted the offered tea and took a single sip. "Forgive me, but I've heard you talking about expanding your source of potions? As you probably know, I am also a Potions Master. I would be willing to brew a quarter to half of your stock at a fairly reasonable price."

The man's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "That would be great! I've been trying to find a way around the budget regarding the potions without sacrificing the quality. Owl me your price range and we'll talk more about this after I bring it up to the board."

They then went into their official order of business. His uncle managed to continue funding the project before he died but the inflow of budget stopped right after. The Princes were the most generous donors of the Department. Experimental Treatment Research was expensive that they had to let go of a project or two to make do with the budget the Board of Directors awarded them. Severus sincerely apologized for not being able to help the last few years.

The man learned of the first project he'd be funding: an experimental treatment for after effects of the Cruciatus curse. He thought it was fitting as he had countless experiences with the certain unforgivable.

There was also a scrapped proposal on the possibility of growing a full organ inside the human body. Severus didn't know why it wasn't continued. There was so much potential with the project. Children born with weak lungs could regrow a new set; Mad-Eye moody could have regrown his amputated leg; George Weasley would have two working set of ears; As a homosexual, this might even bring forth the chance to have a biological child without the aid of surrogacy.

When he asked Mr. Mcgrath why the proposal was thrown out, the man informed him the wizard who spent years designing the project strangely terminated it out of the blue. The researcher reasoned that it just couldn't be done at all.

In the end, Severus found two more projects to fund: one was on memory-reversing treatment for obliviated patients, and another on permanently fixing myopia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Let's just assume that Harry never used the Sectumsempra curse on Malfoy thus Snape never finding out Harry had his potions book


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Whoever wrote the pregnancy book Kate gave him was a lying bastard. Pregnancy was definitely not a wonderful experience. No, this was hell, to put it mildly.

Harry thought he wouldn't start feeling the pain of pregnancy until the delivery. Sure he had weeks of morning sickness and irresistible cravings but nothing compared to waking up not able to move without flinching in pain. His back was killing him! And his feet felt like hundreds of bees stung it. He couldn't stand without help, he walked with a constant wobble, his hormones were running wild, he was horny with no way to relieve but finger himself as it was getting harder and harder to wank, and boy was he huge. Him, a 17-year-old male, looking like he just swallowed a watermelon.

He was getting very impatient to deliver. He still had a month left before he can finally pee without sitting down. The benefits of getting his body and emotional stability back outweighed his fear of the pain that comes with giving birth. Harry was glad he only needed to do this once in his life. He giggled at himself thinking of other men having to go through this as well.

Was this what his mother felt like when she was pregnant with him? Or was this because he wasn't supposed to get pregnant at all? 8 months had passed and Harry still felt he was breaching new territory. He read every pregnancy book he could get his hands on, he had everything a baby should need, he even had a name in mind. Yet, none of these soothed his nervousness of having to raise a child properly. Not when he hadn't experienced being raised himself.

Then again, most new parents had no idea what they're doing as well. As long as he loved his son, nothing else really mattered.

_But Merlin, can't the boy come out now?_

* * *

" _It fucking hurts!_ " screamed Harry.

He regretted all those times he thought he wanted to give birth already. The pain was ten times excruciating than when he transformed. He could fight off Voldemort again if it meant he didn't have to go through this process.

"I can almost see the head, Henry. Push!" Linda massaged his swollen stomach. He had been in labor for 5 hours already.

When his water broke in the middle of the night, Harry thought he had an accident. It wouldn't be the first time since he got pregnant anyway. But then the contractions hit him. At first, it was only uncomfortable, like he felt he needed to pace to calm himself.

Mrs. Russo arrived about two hours later when his contractions were just 10 minutes apart. She was calm in preparing the tools and equipment while Harry paced back and forth his bedroom, wincing at every onslaught of pain from the contractions.

When he was about 5 minutes apart, Harry could no longer stand. The witch instructed him to lay and spelled his clothing away. Harry did not have the time to get embarrassed as he raised his knees and willingly opened his legs wide.

_"How bad was this going to be, again?" Harry asked for the 5th time since he started laboring._

_"It won't be that bad, I promise," reassured the witch._

It was that bad, Harry thought. Even with the pain potion, he could feel his body trying to rip itself into pieces. He tried to push for a long time and he began to feel lightheaded. He wished, at that very moment, that someone else was with him. He imagined strong arms holding him from behind and a smooth voice whispering soothing reassurances in his ear. Somehow he managed to give in one final push before passing out.

Harry woke up 3 hours later. The first thing he noticed was the lack of pain below his waist. He looked down and saw his swollen stomach had vanished.

Had he given birth already? He couldn't remember what happened after passing out. Where was Linda? And his son! He just gave birth to his son.

He carefully climbed out of bed, mindful of the possible effects of the birth to his body. Linda must have dressed him because he knew he was sporting a full-on nude last night. He inspected the damage done to his body but instead discovered his reproductive organs were back to its original form. He no longer resembled a hermaphrodite. He noticed his stomach was flat once again, no sign of being stretched to the size of a watermelon.

Harry loved being able to see his feet once again. And he could finally hold his penis to pee, among other stuff.

Harry found the witch in his living room cooing at the bundle of sleeping baby in her arms. The new father couldn't stop the tears from flowing as he approached the duo. His baby must have sensed his presence because he started to shift and whimper.

Linda looked up and saw Harry coming out of the bedroom. "Daddy's awake," she whispered to the newborn. She then gently passed him to Harry and watched as the man let out a sob.

Harry stared tearfully at the baby his arms, cheeks red, and pink tongue peeking out from his adorable mouth. All the pain from the labor was worth every second he held his baby boy. He never thought he'd fall in love with someone at first sight. Harry smiled as he gently brushed a finger over the delicate, supple cheek.

"So perfect.. my darling boy. Daddy loves you so much." Harry whispered lovingly, nuzzling his nose on the soft scattering of black hair and breathing in the baby's sweet scent.

"How are you feeling, dear? Are you in any pain?" asked Linda as she sat down next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I feel great, actually. No pain at all," Harry explained hoarsely, voice still raw from screaming his throat out.

The woman smiled at him, "I have his birth certificate. I filled out the details for you. He was born on the 6th of April, 1999 at 4:51 in the morning. You only need to name him and then sign it."

"Thank you for everything, Linda. I couldn't have done this without you. Any of you."

She merely chuckled at him and said, "Nonsense! You are a strong, brave, young man. We are very happy to help. Everyone has been dying to meet the baby since hearing you've gone to labor. Now, what do I refer to this precious little boy when I tell them the news?"

"Sebastian," He whispered. _Sebastian Eli Potter._

* * *

Severus was browsing for a book on the uses of salamander blood at the Prince library when he noticed the family tapestry hanging behind one shelf.

Curious, he levitated the shelf out of the way and looked over his unknown relatives' names. He knew the Prince was an old name but he never thought it meant Founders' era old. His family dated back to the 900 A.D. to a Julius Prince. This meant they were older than the Malfoys, probably even par with the Blacks.

He learned that his ancestor, Julius Prince was a pureblood Roman wizard warrior who settled in England in the year 962 A.D. after Otto conquered Italy. He married Esmeralda Abbott and started going into the weaponry business.

Severus realized his maternal family were great people. They had invented spells and potions, became heads of different departments, one became a minister, and another even became headmaster at Hogwarts in the 13th century. Severus found the Princes only stopped attending Hogwarts after Headmaster Marcus Prince retired.

He never had an interest in learning his family history. Before he was made heir, he had no knowledge of anyone in the family aside from his grandfather Aurelius Prince who disinherited his mother, and his uncle Cassius who reinstated him. After his uncle died, he did not have the chance to immediately take over and learn his duties because of the war.

As Severus followed the family tree downwards, he noticed they produced more males than females. They also married into strong pureblood families like the Blacks, Averys, Macmillans, Malfoys, Longbottoms, and even to a Potter.

When he was at the end of the genealogy, he expected to see his name. His name was there, alright. But not under any condition did he think of the possibility of finding out he continued the line through an ancient tapestry. Beside his name was a broken line connecting to an 'unknown'. Under them was written an 'heir'. The ink was still fresh which meant it was a recent development.

Severus cannot decide whether to be outraged or confused. He was certain he had no relations with a woman in the last 23 years. And men cannot get pregnant. The last time he had consensual sex was a year before the dark lord's return. He, by no means, participated in rape even as a Death Eater. Given that this was new, Severus assumed it was either false or someone took his sperm without his consent.

It was impossible to identify the woman and the child. The Princes were one of the few families who do not acknowledge an heir outside marriage. His supposed child would stay written as 'heir' since he was the last of the line but he would not be able to inherit the fortune. His name would not even be written in the family tree.

If the tapestry spoke the truth, Severus wanted to know his son. He never imagined he'd become a father. He wasn't into women and he could not afford a long term relationship while being a spy. Children never came upon his mind.

But now that it has, he found that he liked the idea of being a dad. His father clearly wasn't even an adequate role model but he had Albus. Albus showed him what it felt like to have a father. He wanted to be able to show the same care to his child. The war was over. He was free. He had all the time and little things to do. He hoped a child might fill in his loneliness.

Not that it mattered. He won't have the chance unless the woman made herself known. If she did, he'd have to file joint custody of their son. Even if the boy won't inherit, he could always set up a different account and put up investments to his name.

There was no way he could track the kid but he could still try. He had no idea when he was born, didn't know his location, had no recognition of his possible mother. The only thing he knew was that it was a boy. The Princes were traditional patriarchal family. Only males get to be the heir. He would have to check every boy in the world born April 2nd to 8th, assuming the addition occurred within the week.

Severus was quietly planning his strategy when Dippy, his house-elf, announced Minerva was waiting for him in his study. Cursing her timing, he strolled down quickly to _welcome_ the older witch.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Severus inquired sarcastically in his silky, velvety voice as he walked towards his desk.

Minerva pursed her lips at him, clearly displeased with his attitude. "You have not answered any of my owls, Severus. I felt the need to check if you are still breathing."

The ex-professor sneered, "I am busy, Minerva. Why in Merlin's name would I want to attend a school ball? I avoided that as a teacher, why on earth would you think I'd go when I'm not?"

"You could have just sent me a 'no, thank you', young man! Not ignore me for weeks."

Severus kept his glare on but had no chance of scaring the Headmistress. "I'll endeavor to write a reply when you decide to bother me again."

Minerva must have thought it was a good enough answer because she lost her stern expression and gave him a sharp, satisfied nod. "How are you, Severus?"

"I am well, Minerva. My research on improving wolfsbane is showing progress." Severus shared. "I have also started supplying St. Mungo's with Skele-gro, Pepper-ups, and Wiggenweld."

Minerva's face showed that she was impressed by his work. He marveled at having the strong witch appreciate his efforts.

"Anyway, I need to confide to you of a serious matter I recently discovered and hoped you may be of help," at the woman's raised eyebrow, he continued, "I came upon the family tapestry and found out I have an heir, a son. The ink was fresh so I assumed the birth happened within the last few days."

The woman gasped at his mention of a child. Of all the things the man might confide, a baby never crossed her mind. "Are you sure, Severus? I thought you preferred men."

Severus sighed, "The tapestry is ancient magic, Minerva. It cannot be altered. And I have no idea who bore my child as I have not been with any woman since my student days."

"That is quite the news, Severus. I suppose congratulations is in order?"

The man snorted, "That is if I manage to locate his whereabouts."

Minerva peered at the wizard before her. She thought a family might do him good. Severus was a good, caring man beneath all the sneers and glares. She would have loved to witness the feared professor melt at the sight of his own child.

With that, she offered, "What can I do to help?"

Severus stared at the woman in surprise. He wanted her help, sure. But he thought he might have had to really ask for it. For her to offer on-point was greatly appreciated. "A witch or wizard's name is written on Hogwarts Book of Records the moment he or she is born. I wish to ask if I could take a look at the new additions. If I'm right, he would have Prince Heir written beside his name."

"Not unless he is heir to another name, Severus. Then there is a possibility he is considered that family's heir foremost. And that's not to say your son is actually in Britain. The Book of Records only adds names of wizards on British soil." Minerva clarified.

"Be that as it may, I must try everything, Minerva. I do not want my son to grow up thinking he is not wanted." The recently-discovered father insisted.

The Headmistress agreed with his decision. She was glad to see the man she saw as a son taking on his new responsibility to heart. By Merlin, she had hoped to see the day when little Snapes call her Grandmother.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"He's adorable, Harry!" Hermione cooed at the baby in his friend's arms.

"Thanks, Mione." Harry grinned, cradling two-week-old Sebastian in one arm and holding a milk bottle on the other. "By the way, you and Ron are his godparents, if that's alright?"

Hermione squealed happily and went in to hug a smug Ronald since she couldn't really jump on Harry while he was holding Seb.

"Of course, we are honored to be godparents, Harry. I'll be the best godfather ever! Sebastian will be a Chudley Cannons fan, I'm telling you," proclaimed Ron.

"Boys," his girlfriend rolled her eyes, "Always about quidditch." Both boys looked at her affronted,

_"Hey, I'm a man now!" (Ron)_

_"I don't always talk about quidditch!" (Harry)_

"Real mature, Ron. And you do talk about quidditch a lot, Harry." Hermione disclosed, "Anyway, how is fatherhood?"

Harry shifted a sleepy Seb in his arms, placed his tiny head on his shoulders and burped him. _Ugh, baby vomit_ , Harry grimaced. "I love it! Well, besides the vomit and sleepless nights, it's perfect."

"I'm glad to hear that, mate. I'd probably go crazy if I was in your place." Ron frowned at the thought of less sleep.

"I thought I'd go crazy too. Just wait till you have your own child, the troubles are definitely worth it. Here, hold your godson." Harry gently transferred the sleeping baby into Ron's waiting arms. Ron started cooing over Sebastian's little figure.

Even though Harry hadn't had a good night's sleep for two weeks, the new father wouldn't change it for the world. Every time his son gazed at him with his bluish-green eyes, Harry thought he'd been handed the world. He couldn't wait until little Sebbie can actually smile. That would surely turn Harry to putty.

Across the room, Ron called out while rocking his godson, "Hey, mate, do you think Seb would become a seeker?"

* * *

Little Sebastian was the town's precious angel. Harry had to set up a schedule so there wouldn't be fights over who gets to babysit while Harry worked. When Seb turned 6 months old, Harry decided he'd go back to work. The owner, Mrs. Watkins, wanted to retire and sell the place to Harry. Harry agreed, having loved working in the apothecary. His neighbors immediately offered to babysit Sebastian during the day. The two most insistent were the Russo couple and the Tan family.

Harry initially felt he was a bad parent for leaving his not-even-one-year-old son to other people's care but Linda managed to talk him out of it.

_"You are a good father, Henry. Give yourself some credit. Sebbie is very lucky to have you as a parent. You aren't leaving him to fend for himself while you work. He'll be fine." Linda assured comfortingly._

_"I could always deny the offer, Linda. Seb needs me more." Harry insisted._

_"Seb has many people willing to look over him while you work. I know you love working in the apothecary. You could even take him with you to the shop. Just make sure you ward his play pen."_

So Harry now owned the town's only apothecary. He would work from 8 in the morning to 5 in the afternoon while Seb was being looked after the people he trusted. Sometimes he'd bring the little boy to his shop and let him play as he worked. Sebastian was a quiet, well-behaved baby. He would cry only when he needed a nappy change and when he's hungry. Other than that, he's very much a happy baby.

Seb started crawling too. Harry would sometimes find him in the most unusual places. He especially liked to crawl under the tables. Harry used to panic whenever he realized he lost sight of his son again until he heard giggling from under the furniture. Merlin, did the boy have strong arms to be able to crawl to long distances very quickly. His eyes also changed from an almost-blue to a shade of green like his father's which Harry found adorable.

The boy wasn't always an angel, he'd give you that. Sebastian proved to be quite a cunning little boy. Every time Harry tried feeding him solid food, the tyke wouldn't eat unless his dada made the train sounds. He won't even let him put his clothes on without something else in return, usually a sloppy kiss on his cheek Harry was all too glad to offer. Whenever Harry tried reprimanding the boy when he kept summoning things around the house, Seb would just grin at him and blow a raspberry. It would always distract the father from telling him off. _Ever the Slytherin._

Harry also noticed he had paler skin and his hair was darker than his and a lot silkier. He imagined it must be a trait he got from his other parent as Potters tend to have unruly curls and the Evanses had either red or brown hair. By the time Seb was 8 months old, his hair was already long enough to cover his forehead. Harry had to keep cutting it off so it wouldn't irritate his eyes.

When Sebastian turned one, Harry had to enlarge his backyard just to accommodate the number of guests. Of course, Hermione and Ron were present, bringing a whole bunch of gifts for their only godson. The one-year-old was very much into snakes, much to Harry's amusement and Ron's dejection. The godfather had hoped the boy preferred lions like a true Gryffindor.

Tony, the owner of the local pub, three months ago, gave Harry a green tree snake he found by the Dragon's Lair. It just so happens that little Seb, a curious blabbing bugger, hissed cheerfully at the snake, that Harry discovered his son was also a parselmouth. The father was shell-shocked when the tree snake informed him his son was also a speaker and wasn't just hoping her sound. Harry have always thought his own ability was a product of the rebounded Avada curse Voldemort sent him as a baby. To have it passed down to his son proved it was entirely his.

The slender, large-eyed, non-venomous, meter-long snake Harry decided to name Medusa became a permanent figure in the family. Medusa adored both her speakers. She even told him of a place deep in the forest where many species of snakes live together. Medusa offered to introduce him so he could collect ingredients from the rarer types.

Much to Ron's further displeasure and Hermione's joy, Sebastian's first real word was 'book'.

_"Look at what Aunt Hermione bought for you, my love." Harry waved a story book in front of the messy birthday boy sitting on his high chair._

_"Book!" Sebbie squealed happily, pointing his little finger to the gift. "Book!"_

_The dad looked at his son in shock and then glanced at his two best friends. "did he just..."_

_"His first word! Oh, that's so cute!" Hermione cooed, picking the giggling boy up to her hip and cuddling him, not caring of the icing sticking on her shirt from Seb's face._

_"His first word is 'book'? Seriously, mate, you're raising a Slytherin Hermione. That's two times the trouble!" exclaimed a distressed but slightly proud Ron._

Harry had never been prouder of his son.

* * *

It was Harry's third Christmas in New Clethall, and Seb's second, when Harry finally decided to write to the people he left in Britain. Ron had been complaining about Molly's weekly moanings and interrogations on his situation, not that they knew a lot. Only that Harry owns an apothecary somewhere and that he was doing fine.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_First of all, I'm sorry for disappearing on you. It was a spur of the moment decision and entirely my own. I needed time away from everything that's happened. Mrs. Weasley, I hope you understand I am not doing this to hurt anyone and I did not leave because I didn't think your chicken mince pies are delicious. They really are the best._

_Did you like my Christmas gifts? I carved it myself. Sort of a little hobby of mine. I thought you'd like a miniature Weasley family in your living room._

_Ron tells me you both worry about me all the time. I am doing very well where I am. The people here are nice and they don't see me as Harry Potter. I kind of like it here. But don't worry, I'm not planning on not ever returning to Britain. Britain is still my home. I think I just need more time. I apologize for worrying you._

_Anyway, could you tell the twins to stop sending me pranks and tracking stuff? They should have known it won't work with me. Oh, and give everyone my regards. Tell Professor McGonagall I'm currently drinking the bottle of wine she sent me while writing this letter._

_P.S. Could you let Smudge, my owl, stay for the night? I feared I must have overworked him delivering presents._

_\- H. Potter_

Harry sent his trusted owl for his final delivery that holiday. It was the morning before Christmas and he and his almost two-year-old spent hours trying to decorate the cookies he planned on sharing with the neighbors during their Christmas barbecue tradition. The twins, Mark and Lucas, helped him set up the tree in his home which Seb kept shrieking at. The little tyke loved to summon the ornaments that Harry actually had to charm them against accidental magic.

Seb had about thirty gifts waiting for him to open. His godparents went overboard with theirs. They sent about half of it. Harry could only imagine Ron's were all Gryffindor and quidditch related, still hoping to convert Seb to a lion.

Christmas lunch at the Russo's was as lively as it was the first two times. Harry had Sebastian strapped on a baby carrier with a pacifier in his mouth as he stood chatting with Michael under the oak tree.

"Dada, mik!" the little boy demanded, holding the wet pacifier in his grubby hand. Harry rolled his eyes with a smile, took the pacifier, and summoned a bottle of milk from his bag.

Michael chuckled and ruffled Sebastian's hair. "Such a demanding little man. Daddy's got his hands full on you, huh?"

The 18-month-old grinned toothily at the older wizard and reached out a spit-covered hand to his face.

Harry grimaced as he cleaned the small hands and gave him the bottle. Seb immediately silenced, preferring his bottle of milk over any social interaction.

"Henry! There you are!" Linda called out from inside. "Let me take little Sebbie. Sam's looking for you. Says he wants you to meet his nephew."

"But I've met his nephew. Haven't I?" Harry asked, confused, but still handed his now-annoyed-for-being-moved son to the witch.

"Not this one. Well, Lance isn't actually his nephew. More like a godson. Actually, yeah, He's his godson." Linda briefed, perching Seb on her lap. "Now go, shoo. Sebbie and I will go play with the boys."

Harry sighed, kissed his son's cheek and went inside in search of the older wizard and his alleged godson.

"Henry!" called Sam from the kitchen, "Over here!"

Harry had noticed the young man the moment he stepped into the kitchen. He looked like he was in his early twenties, wore a gray muggle suit, had dirty blond hair, and striking blue eyes.

"Linda says you were looking for me." Harry asserted, trying to avoid looking at the fellow.

Sam chuckled. "Yes, I was. I want you to meet my godson, Lance. Lance, this is Henry." The man gestured towards the person sitting opposite him.

Lance stood and held out his hand, "Hello, Henry. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Harry shook his hand firmly.

"Lance here works as a muggle lawyer. His father was my best friend growing up." Sam informed. "Well, I'll let you two talk. I'll go find my wife."

When the older wizard disappeared from the room, Lance couldn't hold off his snickers any longer.

"What's funny?" inquired Harry, raising an eyebrow at the other man.

"You realize he was trying to set us up, right?" He let out, trying to hold off more snickers.

Harry stood there in shock, eyes wide at the thought. "Seriously?"

Lance took a seat and gestured for Harry to do the same. "Yeah, he has been trying to get me to visit just so I could meet the great 'Henry Evans'."

"Oh, well that's awkward." Harry commented, "I really am sorry but I'm not really looking for any relationship at the moment."

The wizard chuckled nervously, "No worries, Evans. I'm the same. Figured the best way to stop Uncle Sam from pestering me was to get it over with."

Harry sighed in relief. As much as he liked Sam, that man really should mind his own business.

Lance stared at the gorgeous young man before him. His godfather mentioned Henry was a 19-year-old boy who owned an apothecary and had a one-year-old son. What he didn't mention was the boy's dazzling good looks. He had this dark after-sex hair that looked ravishing; full, symmetrical, dusty rose lips; stunning emerald green eyes; a strong jaw that seemed as if Aphrodite carved it herself; rosy cheeks; and an exquisite slender figure.

He imagined Henry must be used to people staring at him. He had this strong aura around him, like it was seducing. He didn't look part veela to him. One, his hair was dark; two, he didn't have the all-too-pale skin. Too bad the younger wizard wasn't looking for a relationship. While Lance initially had no plans to date, especially someone his godfather set him up with, the moment he eyed Henry Evans, the 22-year-old was hooked. Maybe he's try visiting his godfather more in the future.

Harry noticed Lance staring at him. He hoped he hadn't recognize him as Harry Potter. Harry had grown a few inches since leaving Britain. It might have been because he was no longer starved. His skin also darkened a little from the Australian climate. He even changed his glasses. Most of all, his scar was under a semi-permanent charm.

The man's staring was making him feel uneasy but after years of being on the spotlight, he learned to hide his discomfort.

Harry cleared his throat, "Uh, I need to get back to my son. I guess I'll see you around." He uttered, standing up and awkwardly nodding at the man. Lance waved at him goodbye and he immediately went straight to look for Seb, hoping to bask in his son's comfortable company.

* * *

"I'll see you later, my love," said Harry as he cuddled his two-year-old son. "Thanks again for taking him, Linda. I've been dying to reorganize my potions. And Sam just delivered a new batch of plants."

"No problem, dear. Sebbie and I are going to have so much fun making cookies, isn't that right, darling?" Sebastian giggled at Linda.

"Alright. Behave for Nan, young man. I love you so much." Harry placed a gentle kiss on Sebastian's cheek and strapped him in his buggy.

His son waved his plush bunny at him as he was pushed out of the apothecary. "Bye-bye, dada!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was over two years since Severus found out he had a son somewhere in the world. Between his research and brewing, he spent the rest of his time looking for any information regarding the Prince heir. The Hogwarts Book of Records had not recorded any male born on the last week of March and the first week of April. This proved his son wasn't born in Britain. The mother might not even be British.

Severus even tried his search outside the country. For two years, every time he's on a potion's symposium or merely looking for rare ingredients, he visited different magical hospitals hoping to find a boy born within those certain dates. His search turned fruitless as the only babies that fit his description were either girls or had two biological parents. Other hospitals even denied his questioning because of his past.

As much as he would love to continue his search, Severus was slowly losing confidence. He had the Annual Potions Masters' Symposium in Australia to attend the following week. He hadn't checked that part of the world yet. Granted the chances of his son being in Australia is low, Severus thought it was worth a try.

The symposium was a 3-day event filled with talks, debates, showcases, and insufferable mingling. He was very thankful, however, for one young potioneer by the name of Steven who informed him of his hometown a few miles from their location that sells very rare ingredients. When Severus asked of the place, the man told him he could only give the address as the townspeople were secretive.

So, by the end of the event, instead of immediately going hospital to hospital, Severus decided to visit the said town.

People stared at Severus as he walked along the street. He supposed his presence would attract attention as the area was said to be isolated. They wouldn't have many visitors in their land and Severus had a distinct demeanor that shouted foreign to the locals. He wore traditional black robes while the people wore casual clothing.

The apothecary he was looking for was easy to locate in the small town. There weren't a lot of shops anyway. He hoped it was still open. He arrived rather late since the day's talk took longer than expected.

He strolled inside the shop and immediately found it acceptable. The owner clearly had adequate organizing skills. The display potions were arranged according to type and then the date it was made. They had shelves and shelves of ingredients ranging from countless snake venom to rare plants. Severus would have loved this shop. Too bad it was halfway across the world.

He couldn't find the owner or an assistant but he did find a bell on the counter. He went closer and rang it once.

"In a minute!" A man's muffled voice called out from inside what he believes to be the stock room.

While he waited, he looked around some more. He noticed the shop had many ingredients taken from snakes. The owner must have snakes as pets or something. He even found scales and venom from the Oenpelli python, one of the rarest snakes in Australia. He'd definitely get one of those along with the rare button wrinklewort herbs he spotted on one shelf

"Sorry about that." the man stepped out and dusted his shirt. He wasn't facing Severus but Severus instantly recognized the man after years and years of watching him.

_"Potter?"_

* * *

"Potter?" A familiar voice drawled.

He quickly snapped his head towards the voice.

Shit. This can't be happening! No one else knew his location. Ron and Hermione would never give away his secrets. Not without Harry knowing, anyway.

"What... How..." He stammered, eyes wide in shock.

Severus cannot help but sneer, "Still eloquent, Mr. Potter."

Harry shook his head in confusion. "What are you doing here, Professor?"

"I've been informed of an apothecary that sells a rather vast amount of rare ingredients." Severus glanced around and smirked, "So this is where you were hiding."

The younger man shrugged, not bothering to take the bait. "What can I get you, sir?"

"I'm surprised to find you here, an apothecary of all places, instead of a club or the beachside." The ex-potions professor declared. "In any case, I'll get a jar of the Oenpelli python scales and the button wrinklewort herbs."

Harry nodded and quickly packed up Snape's order. "That would be 15 galleons, Professor."

Severus handed him the money and took his items. He wanted to know more about what happened to the young man before him. He cannot deny Potter grew up to become a gorgeous man. His hair was still the unruly mess but it was tamer, resembling a bed-hair rather than a mop; and his eyes were still the most beautiful shade of emerald. Yet there are also striking changes on him. His cheekbones were more pronounced, his nose appeared longer, and his color no longer mimicked a dead man. He apparently had a delayed growth spurt as he now looked half a foot taller than he was 3 years ago. The boy was a boy no more.

He was too busy admiring the physical changes in the man that he somehow missed out on the conversation.

"... say anything." Potter let out.

Severus shook out from his stupor and exclaimed a ' _what?_ '

"I like my privacy, Professor. And I hope you will keep this little encounter to yourself."

"It may have escaped your notice, Potter, but I keep my life private as well." Severus scoffed.

The man was just about to counter when the door chimed in.

"Henry!," greeted the person, pushing a buggy inside.

Harry side-stepped Severus and walked towards the older lady.

"Hello, Linda." He kissed her cheek in greeting. "How was he?"

"Always an angel." Linda gushed. "He fell asleep on the way here."

"Thanks. I should probably wake him up or else tonight's going to be a long one." He grumbled.

"It probably would. I'll see you both this Sunday for dinner, young man." She patted his cheek and leaned down to kiss the sleeping toddler's temple.

Potter must have forgotten Severus' presence because he didn't turn back to their conversation and instead unstrapped the child from his seat. The little boy shifted and whined, clutching a plush bunny to his chest but didn't wake when he was pulled up in the man's arms.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, "Right. Uh, Professor, this is Sebastian, my son."

Severus didn't know why he felt disappointed when he learned Potter had a son. The man was young. Of course, he'd find a nice little lady to start a family with.

"A son." Severus mused. "And who's the unfortunate woman, Mr. Potter?" He drawled.

"No woman, sir." Potter shrugged, shifting the sleeping boy on his arms.

"Ah, surrogacy... so unlucky man it is?"

The younger man glared at Severus. "There is no one, Professor."

"Surely you understand the process of reproduction, Mr. Potter. That child is clearly yours biologically." Severus mocked.

"He is," He gritted his teeth. "Not that I'm glad to see you, Professor, but why are you still here?" The tone of sarcasm was clear on his voice.

"Tut, tut, Mr. Potter. I'm merely curious how the Golden boy is doing." Severus crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at him

* * *

Harry sighed. He knew Snape wouldn't back down until he got what he needed. And it was obvious Snape wanted to know how his son came to be by the way he was eyeing the little boy.

"I'm closing the shop anyway. I suppose I could invite you for a cup of tea." Harry offered half-heartedly.

Snape inclined his head in agreement and stood there waiting while Harry placed the sleeping toddler, who he failed to wake back, on his buggy and cleared out the cash register.

Harry beckoned Snape to follow him as he stepped out of the shop, pushing his son along. They strolled together quietly until they reached the front of his house. He took out his wand and shifted his wards to allow the older wizard in.

Once inside, Harry motioned Snape to sit on the kitchen stool as he took out his son again. He left Snape in the kitchen while he went to Seb's room and change his nappy and clothes. The toddler only stirred half-opened his eyes, and went right back to sleep. He then placed the boy on his crib and turned on the baby monitor Hermione gave him.

Snape was sitting stiffly on the stool when Harry came back.

"So, what do you want to know?" Harry inquired while preparing the tea.

"Have you been here all this time, Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded, "Hermione told me about this place, figured this is a good place to hide."

"Did you collect those snake scales and venom, yourself?"

He glanced at Snape looking for signs of ridicule from the man. Finding none, he explained, "Yes, I did. About a year ago, a friend gave me a tree snake he found outside his pub. I talked to it and she told me there's a huge snake pit in the forest where many species coexist. I brought her with me and had a little deal with the snakes. They would give me their venom, scales, and shredded skin willingly in exchange for protection. Wild boars have flourished in the forest and hunted them for years so I placed a perimeter ward against the predator."

Harry could see the approval in Snape's eyes and it warmed him. He never had the man look at him that way and Harry couldn't deny it felt great.

"How old is the boy?" Snape asked.

"He just turned two last month." He handed the man a cup of tea and took a sip on his own. Harry could almost hear the gears turning inside the man's head.

"Was he conceived during the war?" He clarified to which Harry nodded.

"While I do not typically dally in other people's lives especially those of my previous students, tell me, Mr. Potter, who's the mother of your son?"

Harry sighed. There was no way he could lie to Snape. The man lived 20 years as a spy. He'd find out eventually.

"There is no mother, Snape." He started, forgoing the man's title. "I carried him. I got hit by a spell during the battle and 9 months later, viola."

Snape sputtered on his drink. "That's impossible!"

"My life in a nutshell," Harry mumbled under his breath but the other man heard him.

"As much as I would like to accuse you of lying, I do not think you are crazy enough to formulate something like this. Who else knew? What spell was that, Potter? Who cast it?" He questioned thoroughly.

"Hermione and Ron. And we don't know. We couldn't hear Malfoy's muttering over the constant explosions and screaming."

"Lucius!" Snape hissed. "I should have known, that man was mad! When he escaped Azkaban the summer after your 5th year, he lost his mind. The Dark Lord's punishment didn't help either. He kept on muttering about destroying your reputation and making you suffer."

"That must be why he did it. He believed I'd suffer if the media ostracized me and that my reputation would suffer like his did. Jokes on him, I hate being famous." Harry half-wondered, half-snickered. If Lucius though him having to carry his son would make him suffer, he really must be barmy. He wouldn't change Sebastian for the world.

"Lucius might have reflected his suffering on you. His reputation was everything to him. When he failed the Dark Lord, even a few of his pureblood buddies looked at him in disgrace. If he knew exactly what that spell would do to you, he would have thought you'd suffer like he did when he sent it. You would think that he loved his son but the truth was he saw the younger Malfoy as nothing but an obligation. A disappointing heir to his family's name." Snape conferred.

* * *

Most thought Severus was close to the Malfoys and that Draco was his godson. None of those were true. Lucius saw him as a mere half-blood slave. Draco was a bully and a obnoxious little brat who threw a tantrum each time his demands weren't met. He only favored the boy because he had to maintain his Death Eater standing. Narcissa, on the other hand, was a good person who unfortunately tied herself to an atrocious man, that's why he agreed on the vow. It just so happened that it bode well with the headmaster's plan.

Potter's immaculate conception baffled him, no doubt. He had never heard of a man getting pregnant before. He knew gay couples could have biological children but they would need a surrogate for that. To have carried his own son was a miracle.

"How was the conception possible? I assumed you did not have intercourse with anyone during the battle." In his curiosity, Severus questioned the wizard without a hint of mocking.

"A man conceived before, in the 15th century, due to a failed potency potion. And before you ask, there is no information on what exactly happened with the potion. I learned that the man was ironically from the nearby town. People here do not share their secrets with outsiders." Potter informed, "The spell was a variant of that potion. While we don't know how Malfoy found it, the circumstances show it might be the same. It increased fertility and needed only the merging of two magic by means of simple contact. My and another's magic were strong enough to produce a temporary uterus, I guess."

Severus felt his stomach turn. He didn't want to think about the possibility that Potter's son might be the heir magically recorded in the Prince family tapestry. "Who's magic was it?" He asked apprehensively.

"I don't know. I had contact with quite a lot of people in the battle, Professor."

Severus wanted to smack the man's head. "Use the bloodline charm, Potter! The child is two."

"I know!" He cried, standing up in defense, "I know, alright! I just can't do it. Seb's been mine for three years. Only mine. He's mine..." He stressed, rubbing his hands over his face displacing his glasses on the process.

"Let me do it." Severus offered, ignoring the man's sudden burst. "The boy will ask when he's older, Potter. Surely you know that."

The Potions Master offered only because there was a huge possibility that Sebastian was his. The boy's birthday was last month. He was two years old. Had it been a coincidence? Severus doubted. Come to think of it, the toddler had silky smooth hair like his own instead of Potter's mop. He also had paler skin than his father. The chances of the child being his son were almost too close to home that it physically hurt.

Having Potter as the other parent wasn't something he ever imagined but he found he wasn't that against it as he thought. He had noticed the man's sex appeal earlier and could not refute his beauty. Merlin, he had an inappropriate crush on him for years! Plus the man runs a world-class apothecary! Severus didn't even realize he was thinking about forming a relationship with the younger wizard instead of his planned joint custody.

Potter released a huff. "You're right. Sebastian has the right to know. And I guess the other person as well, whoever he or she might be."

He beckoned Severus to follow him to the boy's nursery. The older wizard was impressed by the room's design. It was clean and sophisticated. White paneled walls, huge window, gray curtains. There were pictures of the two of them on the bedside table and the walls. Toys were organized in storage boxes, books neatly arranged on the shelves. There was even a small teepee tent on one corner. Potter had taste, that much was evident. He liked how it was built for a child and not ostentatious like Draco's.

Sebastian wasn't sleeping as they initially believed. He was on his stomach on his semi-crib, toddler bed, looking over pictures on his book.

"Hello, my love. I thought you were sleeping." Potter stepped closer and gently scooped the boy into his arms.

"Dada busy. I wead book," the boy mumbled, resting his head on his father's shoulder. His green eyes spotted Severus and gasped, "Some-un here!"

Potter ruffled his son's bed hair. "This is Severus Snape. A... friend."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the introduction. The man shrugged having no idea what to tell his son that a two-year-old could understand.

"Hullo, My name Sebashuan. You call me Sebbie" The newly turned toddler exclaimed happily, adorably mispronouncing his name in the process.

He inclined his head slightly, "Nice to meet you, Sebbie."

Potter looked at him curiously. If Severus only legilimized him, he'd know that Harry thought Snape was acting weird. Snape wasn't sneering. He swore he saw his lip twitch into a smile

"Sebbie, love, I'm going to cast a spell on you, okay? You might feel a little tickle, that's all." Potter assured.

"I thought I was going to do it," Severus whispered.

"I'll do it. He's awake. He won't let anyone but me cast him charms and spells." He explained at which Severus accepted.

He placed the two-year-old on the floor and took out his wand. The toddler looked at his father in awe and even glanced at Severus, grinning at him.

Severus fully admitted that Sebastian was a charming little boy. He had such an angelic face and as far as he could tell, a well-behaved one as well. He secretly hoped the boy was his. He'd really like the chance to become a father.

" _ostende patria revelio_ "

After two years of searching for his long-lost heir, hopping from hospital to hospital, written above the boy's head was his and Harry's names.

* * *

"So it's true," Snape whispered.

Harry couldn't believe it! Of all the people he shared magic with and might _possibly_ be his soulmate (he was glad he hadn't mentioned that part), it had to be Snape. Merlin! He had no chance of hiding it from him assuming the man wanted anything to do with Sebastian in the first place.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to laugh. Harry was this close to having a panic attack.

"What do you mean 'it's true'?" He whispered-yelled.

The man glared at him. "Two years ago, the Prince family tapestry identified my heir. I thought it was a mistake as I had no relations that would have produced a child. I had no idea this was possible." Snape mused, his eyes focused on the little boy playing with a train set on the floor.

He was honestly regretting agreeing to the bloodline spell. He should have done it alone that way no one else will know the other parent's identity. He knew there was a possibility the person was a man, hell, he even imagined a what seems to be a man when he gave birth, but he always thought he'd be looking for a female since the only case of it happening before was between a witch and a wizard.

Now, Snape knew. And he's looking at his son with intense wonder. The man called Seb his heir. One thing Harry understood about heirs was that they were important only because they were required. He didn't want his baby to be seen merely as an obligation.

"Look, Snape," Harry sighed loudly, running a hand through his disheveled hair. "I can handle this on my own. I've handled it on my own. Forget this ever happened. This isn't your responsibility. Seb is not an obligation."

"Don't!" Snape turned his gaze on him and snarled, "I have been trying to locate the both of you the moment I saw the tapestry, Potter! You cannot seriously deny me this!"

To say he was stunned was an understatement. He was secretly hoping Snape would let it go and let him and Sebastian continue with their lives.

"I didn't even think you liked kids, Snape! How was I supposed to know any of this? Do you even want to be a father? Because I won't let you near him if you're only going to mock and belittle him for everything he does."

Snape's eyes were filled with fury. The black eyes looked at him as if he just exploded ten cauldrons at the same time. "You know nothing, Potter! I am not my father!"

Harry let the slip up of his childhood go, "You never stopped criticizing and humiliating me before, _Professor_. You loathed me. And just because I looked like my dad. Well, Seb looks like me! How would I be sure you won't hate him for things he had no control over? He's just a kid. And he's my son. I don't care if you tell me I'm stupid or insufferable but I will not have you tell my baby he's not enough!"

He could feel Snape's magic rolling in waves around him.

"Dada?" A frightened small voice called out. Harry stiffened, forgetting his son was in the room. He also noticed Snape trying to calm down.

He knelt down and opened his arms to let the boy cuddle him, "I'm sorry, my love. Everything's alright." He rocked his son on his lap slowly and turned to Snape, "Let's not do this around him. Just... Let me think for a while. This is too much of an issue already without us exploding our heads."

Snape barely resisted a snort from coming out his mouth. "Lunch. Tomorrow. You cannot hide away this time, Potter." He warned. He was still staring at Sebastian and tried very quietly to approach the father and son.

"Do you want to hold him?" Harry asked, gazing at him curiously.

The man looked at him in shock. "You'll let me?" His voice was raw, showing Harry a little vulnerability. He was actually glad to know of Snape's change in attitude when it comes to Sebastian.

Harry nodded and whispered to his son's ear, "Severus needs a cuddle, too, champ. Why don't you show him how good you are at giving cuddles?" He thought he might have seen a flicker of surprise and approval in the man's eyes at the mention of his first name.

"Uh-huh" Seb muttered, looking straight to his eyes. He then glanced towards Snape and reached out one arm.

Snape moved closer and dropped to his knees. He carefully plucked the boy from his dad's lap and brought him to his own.

Harry could see the awe in the older wizard's face as the two-year-old wrapped his tiny arms around his neck. He saw Snape's hand twitching and then finally letting it brush over the boy's hair and back.

* * *

Severus had never felt as warm as he did at the moment. The little boy in his arms fit perfectly. His son lit up the fire inside his cold heart.

A son. _His_ son. Severus couldn't help but draw the boy closer and run his hand on his soft black silky hair. He couldn't help but close his eyes, rub his cheek over Sebastian's hair, and savored the moment of finally holding his son in his arms. He would do anything to have more of these, he thought.

"You happy now?" The child asked in his innocent voice.

Severus would absolutely deny smiling like a lunatic; but he did. He smiled so wide at the young boy in his arms and nodded, "Yes, I am happy now."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Severus woke up feeling restless and surprisingly giddy. He wasn't supposed to go to that town but thank Merlin he did. If not for being seduced by rare potions ingredients, Severus might never have found what he was searching for. He finally found both Potter and his son, coincidentally at the same time.

Though they haven't talked properly yet, and the news probably only sunk into Potter's meager brain after he left, Severus was glad to have held his son in his arms. He could still feel the warmth of his soft skin against his own.

Harry Potter agreed to meet him at the small town's local pub at exactly 11:30. His son, _their_ son, would be babysat by his neighbor. Severus would have asked who exactly this neighbor was and their qualifications for babysitting his son but managed to keep his mouth close. He realized he did not know anything about the two of them and how they lived. It would not do Severus any good to anger the father of his son just after he agreed to his request.

Severus did not realize he had showered twice, combed his hair three times, and took longer than usual to choose his clothes. _Merlin, I feel like a lovesick teenager,_ Severus shuddered. He didn't even know if the boy was gay. _It's just Potter. Potter who incidentally turned out to be the father of his son. Potter who turned out to be a very attractive young man. Severus, stop it!_

After a very thorough talk with himself on proper discretion and a satisfying wank in the hotel bathroom, Severus apparated 20 minutes early to the same spot he had the day before. Instead of his usual black coat and trousers under a similar black cloak, he chose to wear a dark green button-down dress shirt paired with black pants, forgoing the cloak completely.

 _Dragon's Lair_ was easy to find, like most of the shops in the small town. He took a careful look around and proceeded to sit on the farthest booth. Severus must have waited for 10 minutes before the front door chimed.

Potter, dressed in a white v-neck shirt and black jeans, strolled over to him. The older wizard felt his pants constricting. He was thankful Potter never wore those clothes in school as he might accidentally award points to Gryffindor.

"Professor," Potter greeted with a neutral expression as he sat opposite to Severus.

"Potter."

"Have you had lunch yet? Because I haven't. Tony makes great roast chicken and lamb chops. You should try it. My treat." Before he could say no, the younger wizard called out to the man behind the bar and ordered the roast chicken with mashed potatoes for himself and the lamb chop for Severus.

"You order for me now, Potter. How can you be sure I even like lamb?" Severus drawled, folding his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow at Harry.

The boy chuckled. "I know you like lamb, Professor. I've seen you eat it for years in the Great Hall."

Severus could not help but smirk at Harry, "How long have you been watching me eat, Potter?"

Potter coughed awkwardly and Severus internally cheered at making the young man as uncomfortable as he was.

"Anyways, what are you planning to do about this whole thing?" Harry changed the subject, quite obviously in fact.

"I want to get to know Sebastian, Potter. Even if he wasn't conceived the traditional way, he is still my son, blood and magic." Severus dictated. He noticed Harry blushing at the word 'conceived'. _Huh, curious._

"That's all well and good, Professor, but you do understand you cannot just walk into our lives, his life, and expect perfection. No offense, but you don't really have the best experience with children."

"Those dunderheads were not my own. Sebastian is different."

Harry sighed, "Yes, he is. That's why it matters the most. You expect him to be the very best at he does, and Seb is an impressionable little boy. When he discovers, which he will, no doubt, that you are his father, he _will_ look up to you. He will think you can do no wrong. And when you turn out disappointed in him, it _will_ crush him. And god-forbid you end up calling him a dunderhead, Snape. I need to know how far you can take this."

Severus tried not to acknowledge the truth in Harry's words but found himself unable to do so. He was relieved when the food came as he had more time to think about what to say.

"I never imagined I get to be a father someday," He spoke in a low, controlled voice. "After I graduated, I immediately got sucked into the Dark Lord's clutches. Even after his first fall, I still had to spy for the Order. I've always expected to die. There was no sense of thinking about a future when you know you have none. And when I survived, when you, of all people, made sure I did, I had trouble believing it. Decades worth of tying myself to a mad man, I finally had a life. But it wasn't enough. I didn't plan on a future. I realized I had nothing waiting for me.

When I found out I had a son I did not know of, I spent every free moment to search for him. I tried the Hogwarts Book of Record, I went to the hospitals, I tried looking for locating spells in the Prince library books. All the while, I imagined him smiling at me, calling me father, watch him take his first step, speak his first word, hold him when he's having a nightmare, take care of him when he's sick... I wanted that, Potter. Merlin, I never thought I would but I do. I fucking really do." Severus breathed harshly and looked away, in hope to calm himself and regain his pride.

"That's... Thank you, Severus. I needed to hear that." Harry smiled at him. Severus could not stop himself from giving the man a small smile in return, especially since Harry called him by his first name. "Are you fine with him being half Potter, though?"

"There are worse things to be in the world."

"I would have thought being a Potter is the worse thing in your world," smirked Harry.

Severus snorted, not bothering to comment on the statement. _Not if all Potters looked as ravising as you_ , he thought. "You're taking this better than I expected." Severus commented, his voice back to its usual timbre.

Harry laughed and Severus found he very much liked the sound of it. "Well, at first I thought it was better you than Voldemort but when you left, I had a massive mental breakdown. You, the potions professor who hated me, was the father of my son. Merlin, Professor, I didn't even think it could be a father." He chortled, deep in thought, before continuing, "Then I got on thinking, you were actually one of the people I subconsciously hoped their magic mixed with mine. You gave me the best gift in the world, Professor. And I do trust you implicitly."

Severus did not know what to say. Harry actually admitted he hoped he was his son's other parent. And the boy trusted him after all his failures. "Severus. Please call me Severus. It feels very wrong to call me Professor when we're talking about our son."

Harry laughed again, "Yeah, I suppose. Well then, call me Harry or Henry. I go by the name Henry Evans here."

"Very well, Harry, I want to thank you for letting me be a part of Sebastian's life." Severus gratefully expressed.

Both men finally dug into their meal, glad it was still warm.

"How are you planning on doing that, by the way? You're not taking him from me are you?" Harry asked after swallowing, fear evident in his voice.

"No! Absolutely not. I won't separate a child from his own father. I initially planned on filing a joint-custody but seeing that you wish to hide for a while, we could try co-parenting. This endeavor is temporary, isn't it? You do actually plan to return to Britain?"

"Of course. I want Sebastian to attend Hogwarts. Co-parenting is fine by me but if it isn't too much trouble, I prefer if you do the travelling. Britain is too far for Seb's age."

Severus dismissed Harry off-handedly. "Do not worry about it. Apart from brewing potions for Hogwarts and St. Mungo's, I have no attachments in Britain. I haven't signed off for a new contract with them anyway. I can leave anytime I want. I'm honestly thinking of getting a house here, at least until you decide to return."

"Are you sure that's alright, Severus?" Harry inquired with surprising concern.

"I promised I would be there for my son, Harry. This way, I get to spend more time with him while he's still young."

"Alright," the younger wizard exhaled, "Sebastian would be glad to hear that."

"I would have assumed you'd end up naming the boy James or Sirius," Severus commented after clearing his plate.

"His full name is Sebastian Eli Potter." Harry informed.

"Quite a fitting name, in fact, for a child conceived from a legend. Eli... that's Biblical if I'm not mistaken?"

Harry shrugged nonchalantly, "I think so. I'm not really familiar with Christian beliefs. Aunt Petunia never made me go to Sunday school. But that's not why I chose Eli as his second name. I couldn't name him from my mum, not if I want him to be bullied for having a girl's name so I used the first boy name I found in the baby names book close to the name Lily."

"Eli is a good name, Harry. It suits him. As long as it isn't James or Sirius, then we have no problem." Severus drawled, a slight sneer showing on his lips.

Severus almost immediately realized it was the wrong thing to say.

"I'm not certain I'd ever name my child James or Sirius anyway. I want my son to be his own person, without having to carry preconceptions of his namesake." He subtly jabbed at the man.

Severus groaned. It seemed he couldn't stop himself from upsetting the man. "I sincerely apologize for my ill-treatment of you as a student, Potter... Harry. I know now how wrong I was to assume you'd be exactly like your father."

Harry stared at him incredulously, the rest of his meal forgotten. "What do you mean, you now know?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were abused?" Severus questioned, honestly hoping Harry would divulge a little information of his childhood.

"Abused?" He exclaimed in shock, "I am not abused!"

The man was thankful the pub had no other customers or else they would have attracted quite the attention. "Harry, you had 4 broken bones in two months at age 7. Not to mention the number of bruises your primary school nurse managed to find. Your previous school was either incompetent or deranged, Harry, to ignore the signs of clear physical abuse."

"Did you research my life?" He asked, outraged, pointing an accusing finger at the man in question. "You just had to know more about me, Snape. So what? You can find more ammunition next time you insult me? Will you blame me also for all the times my cousin pushed me in the playground and tell me it was because I was _just like my father_? Will you tell me being beaten bloodied and locked in my cupboard was my fault for not following simple instructions to fry the egg exactly as my uncle wanted? I was 4, Snape! Or would you say I deserved it for _being an insufferable, spoiled brat_?"

Severus knew it was normal for people with abusive childhood to get defensive and lash out when confronted. He should know. He'd been there.

What he wasn't expecting was Harry's random references to his past. He thought the broken bones at 7 years old were the worst of it. He had recollection of Harry's memories of a small room during their failed occlumency lessons but he never thought it was actually his room and not some place he used to hide in.

" _Cupboard_?" Severus whispered, an unmistakable distress in his voice.

Harry disbelieving shook his head. "That's the only thing you've got? Yeah, the cupboard. That's my room for 10 years. I thought you knew. It was written on my acceptance letter. The Cupboard under the Stairs, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."

"I... the letters are written by magical quills, Potter. I never knew..." The ex-professor stammered.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. I don't live there anymore."

He looked perplexed at the young man before him. "Of course, it matters! You're telling me you've been neglected and abused and that's fine? Because it's in the past?!"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you! What's done is done. You seriously need to learn to let go of past grudges, man. Since when do you care anyway?" Harry mumbled the last part under his breath. He was growing tired of having to discuss this with Snape. To anyone, for that matter. They were supposed to be discussing the arrangements for their shared son, not his childhood!

Severus seethed, "How dare you, you ungrateful brat! I've looked out for you the moment you stepped into Hogwarts, Potter!"

"Oh, really? Well, thank you for saving me against your wishes, _Professor Snape_. If not for the vow, I'm sure you would have celebrated when my broom malfunctioned. That's all I am, a promise, an obligation." He sneered at the man. Severus would have been impressed if it wasn't for the intense verbal fight they had.

"Potter... Harry, while I admit I once saw you only as an obligation to your mother and to Albus, I would never celebrate your pain." He consoled, trying to placate the man's irritation.

"Could have fooled me." Harry muttered quietly.

Severus sighed. "For what it's worth, I owe you many apologies for every scathing remark and false assumptions I bestowed upon you. I won't be making any excuses for my behavior as you have done nothing wrong. I should have controlled my emotions better. Now and before."

"I _have_ forgiven you, Snape, the moment the Headmaster gave me his memories. I'm sorry for snapping at you. You did not deserve it. I... I just don't like being reminded of my childhood." Harry confessed, calming a little.

But he did deserve it, Severus thought. Harry certainly had the biggest heart to be able to forgive him for all his misgivings. "Who else knew?" He asked.

"Knew about what?" droned Harry.

The older wizard rolled his eyes, "The treatment your so-called family gave you," he clarified.

"Hermione, Ron, and I guess the twins. They used to send me food during the summer. Hermione started healing my injuries on the train during my third year," conveyed Harry almost uninterested.

Severus had to release a breath at Harry's detached recounting. "Why hadn't they told anyone, Harry, if it happened every year?"

"It's not their fault. I made them promise. Telling won't help anyway. I needed to stay with my Aunt for protection. Dumbledore said so." Harry faltered, hoping the conversation would end soon.

"He knew? He knew and did nothing?!" Severus cried out.

He refused to believe Albus would let his Golden boy be abused, especially not by the family he left the boy with. Then again, he did confess to Severus he had known Harry had a Horcrux in his scar for quite some time. Albus made many difficult situations, mostly ending up hurting someone in the process. Severus even experienced it when the Headmaster demanded him not to tell the Aurors of Black's murder attempt just to save Lupin. But he was still a good man. He believed Severus when he confessed he didn't want to join the Dark Lord in the first place. He treated him like a son.

"I told him, _begged_ him, to let me stay in Hogwarts after the first year. That I'd be happy to live in Hagrid's hut if it meant I get to stay. But no, he told me I must return to Privet Drive for my own safety. I suppose the belt was better than a Death Eater any day." revealed Harry.

"Harry... you shouldn't have gone through any of those. There were other ways to protect you. Albus could have sent you to me. My house in Spinners End was sufficiently warded. No Death Eater would think I was protecting the Boy-who-lived."

The wizard eyed the man with an unreadable expression, "Tell me, Professor, would you have agreed to take me in when I was your childhood enemy's 11-year-old son?"

At Snape's guilty look, Harry sighed, "I thought so. As I said, it doesn't matter now. I'm over that chapter. I just want to forget."

* * *

They were at the pub for almost two hours before Harry decided he should pick Sebastian up from their neighbor.

"May I walk with you?" asked Severus as they walked out of _Dragon's Lair_. He didn't want to part with Harry yet even though their last conversation was nearly dreadful.

"Sure." Harry shrugged, "Where are you staying anyway?" asked Harry as they walked back to pick up Sebastian.

"I have a hotel room booked for the week in Perth. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just curious."

Severus glanced at the ex-Gryffindor and raised an eyebrow, "I've been meaning to ask, I was wondering if I could come over tomorrow and get to know Sebastian."

"That's fine. Though I don't think you should probably mention who you really are tonight," suggested Harry, brows furrowed in thought.

"Are you actually denying me the right to be his father? I thought we talked about this. You agreed to to co-parent! Or are so much that dunderheaded to remember?" Severus hissed, grabbing the man's arm and turning him so they were face to face.

"Damn it, Snape! Can't you not insult me for one moment? I'm not stopping you from being his father. If you would just listen before you open that mouth, we wouldn't have this much issue! I only asked because if you'd tell him tonight he'd keep stay up all night asking questions," cried Harry as he pulled his arm out of Severus' grip.

Severus stepped back in shame. "I... I apologize. I will try better to control my temper."

"Well, you should be. Honestly! Keep that temper in check around Sebastian." Harry sighed, gazing at the man, "Let's go before I decide not to let you come along."

Both men continued the 5-minute journey in silence. Severus was internally cursing himself riling the man once again. Damn, it was infuriating to be at the mercy of a Potter. _'Two Potters, it seems.'_

Harry, on the other hand, was confused. Severus was still the git from Hogwarts, that much he was sure, but he also could not deny the man intrigued him. First, Severus looked remarkably different when he wasn't wearing that black cloak of his. His green button-downs showcased his veined, unmarked forearms and accentuated his pale skin, making him appear to be glowing. What's more, the older wizard surprisingly had a very well-toned body. His hair wasn't as greasy as he remembered. It was perfectly tied to a bun, displaying his aristocratic features. And when he doesn't sneer, he actually looked quite handsome. In fact, Severus looked younger.

Realizing he was checking out the older man, he blushed, hoping his companion hadn't noticed. _No, don't start thinking about it, Harry. This is Severus Snape, for Merlin's sake! The greasy, dungeon, bat Severus Snape. It doesn't matter if you have a son together. There's no way you're having a crush on him._

"Harry!" called the man, bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry glanced up at him in confusion, "Huh?"

Severus tried to hide a smile from forming on his lips, "We have arrived." He gestured his head slightly towards the house.

"Oh, yeah. Do you want to say goodbye to Seb?" inquired Harry, carefully occluding his compromising thoughts in case the wizard tried looking.

"I don't think I should. I might just channel in Darth Vader and tell him I'm his father out of the blue. Goodbye, Harry. I will see you tomorrow."

With that, Severus disapparated. Harry stood there for a minute for realizing, ' _did he just make a Star Wars reference?'_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_'He was slowly lowered down the bed, an arm wrapped around his waist holding him steady. When his back hit the mattress, he pushed himself up to meet the person in a deep and lustful kiss. His lover gently caressed his cheek and took hold of his jaw, tilting his head to the side as the person trailed the kisses down his neck._ _Warm breath ghosted over his ear as a pair of strong hands tightened its grip on his waist. An all-too familiar silky voice whispered seductively,_ _"Tell me what you want, Harry."_

Harry's eyes popped open. He was already sweating and panting, sporting the most painful hard-on he ever had in his life. ' _This can't be happening_ ,' thought Harry as he slowly dragged one hand down to his pants, ' _I'm getting hard at the thought of Snape!_ '

His breath hitched the moment his fingers brushed over the clothe-covered erection. ' _Screw it._ ' He grabbed his wand from the bedside table and quickly muttered a silencing and locking charm. He summoned the bottle of lube from wherever he last left it, poured down a decent amount on his palm, parted his thighs a little farther and shoved his hand inside his boxers. Harry closed his eyes as he stroked his aching cock slow and steady, trying to finish his interrupted dream.

_'Severus leaned down to kiss him some more, tongues dancing as he moaned into the older man's sinful mouth. A hand reached to stroke the inside of his thigh, pushing his leg farther apart as he settled himself between them. He continued to kiss him thoroughly, sucking on his lower lip and occasionally biting then licking it again. He pushed his lower body down to Harry's, groaning as their erections brushed each other over their clothes.'_

"Hngh!" Harry cried out, arching his back. His free hand joined the other and cupped his balls. He pumped even faster on his cock, eyes rolling back at the feeling.

_'The man broke the kiss long enough to pull Harry's shirt over his head. "I love watching you like this... moaning... mewling... I can't wait to finally push my long, thick cock inside of your hot, tight channel. To hear you scream as I pound into you hard and fast. You will look so beautiful filled with my seed." Harry moaned as Severus slowly kissed down his body, stopping just above his waistband. He pulled the cum-stained boxers off him, freeing Harry's throbbing erection. Severus immediately pumped Harry's cock as he closed his lips over its tip, lightly tongueing his slit, making the young man gasp loudly, his hands reaching to grab the older man's hair. Severus hummed, causing Harry to buck against the Potion Master's face. The man took all of Harry into his mouth, sucking at it. Up. Down. Up. Down.'_

"Oh, god. Oh, god. Fuck! Severus!" Harry keened loudly as he spilled all over his bare chest.

Harry laid there spent, sweating and panting even more. He couldn't believe he just masturbated thinking of the older wizard. Oh, god, he screamed his name! He felt so dirty... and good. That was probably the most he cummed in like, ever. He didn't even know it could feel like that. He never jerked off over someone specific before. He never screamed someone's name while cumming.

 _Merlin, I won't be able to look at him later without thinking of how loud I screamed his name_ , thought Harry, _this is going to be hell of an awkward meeting._

Harry checked the time and seeing that it was already past 4:30 in the morning, he decided not to go back to sleep. He didn't think it would be possible to sleep anyway. Not after what he did.

He carefully got out of bed and spelled his sheets clean, not bothering to vanish the drying cum on his chest since he was going to shower regardless. Looking at it, he thought back to how he imagined Severus giving him a blowjob. He's going to need a long, cold shower to calm himself.

* * *

Harry kept checking the time. Severus owled him earlier, informing him he'll come over at 1 in the afternoon. Harry spent all morning cleaning and making the house look neat and presentable. He didn't know why but he felt he needed to impress Severus.

After lunch, Sebastian asked him to play. Harry welcomed the distraction and followed the happy toddler to his room. Playing with a two-year-old proved to be not as distracting as he thought as he couldn't seem to keep still.

Harry froze when wards recognized Severus entering the perimeter at exactly 12:55. Shaking his head, he stood up and went to open the door, but not before strongly occluding his mind.

"Hello Severus," he smiled shakily. If the man noticed, he didn't show. "Come in. Seb's in his room."

Severus interrupted as Harry led him to his son's room, 'Wait," he called.

Harry glanced at him questioningly, "What's the matter?"

"Will you tell me about him first? I don't want to accidentally say the wrong things." Severus conferred, cursing himself for not asking beforehand.

"I see," acknowledged Harry. "Why don't you take a seat while I go make a cup of tea."

The older wizard gave a slight nod and sat on possibly the softest couch he ever had the fortune to sit on.

When Harry was no longer visible to Severus, he instantly released the breath he didn't know he was holding. He took a minute to calm himself, putting up stronger barriers in his mind. He then proceeded to prepared the tea as slowly as possible. Feeling his emotions were properly hidden enough, he went back to the living room, handing the man his tea, careful not to make physical contact.

"I'm not sure where to start," muttered an embarrassed Harry as he sat on the armchair opposite of Severus.

"You can start with his birth, then go from there. I'd like to know as much as I can." Severus expressed truthfully.

"Seb was born April 6, at exactly 4:51 in the morning. At least that's what I'm told. I don't really remember because I passed out," he snorted, "Anyway, Linda, the woman who brought Sebastian the other day, delivered him. She's kind of like his Australian nan..."

Severus listened attentively as Harry told him that Sebastian only cried when he was hungry or wet. He told Severus about the little boy's uncanny ability to summon stuff at a few weeks old. He told him about the time he had to knock on his neighbor's door at 3 in the morning because 2-month-old Seb had a slight fever. He told him how worried he was when Seb started teething. He told Severus of the first time he smiled, his first word, his first step, the first fall...

All the while, the older wizard wished he was able to witness all of it. He didn't realize he had missed so much of his son's life already.

"You know, Seb's has traits I think he might have gotten from you. He is a true born-Slytherin. He could manipulate his way out of almost everything. Very good at negotiating too. Stubborn to boot. He loves books. I read to him every night. His current favorite is Peter Pan, a gift from Hermione on his 2nd birthday. He also had quite the thing for snakes when he was one. Still has it, I think. Though I think it's mostly due to him being a parselmouth like me. It sort of bothered Ron enough to send him Gryffindor-themed presents every time. And he adores flying. The guys take turn flying with him which he absolutely loves. He has this plush bunny he named Bun-bun, can't sleep without it. He's allergic to shrimp, loves broccoli, says they look like little trees, can't stand carrots, and is a sucker for cheese. Oh, and he likes his hair tied. I usually tie it by the base of his neck or have it on a little bun at the top of his head. He get's fussy when it covers his eyes."

"That's... quite a lot. Thank you, Harry. I wished I could have been there to see all of it," confessed Severus.

"Don't worry. You still have time, but I sort off feel bad you had to deal with toddler," Harry chuckled at the man's shudder. "Are you ready?"

Severus released a breath and nodded. He followed Harry to the child's bedroom. Sebastian was quietly playing with his toy blocks inside his teepee tent when he heard the door open.

"Dada!" the boy squealed. "Wheh you go?"

"Daddy had to talk to someone for a while." Harry brushed his hand over the boy's cheek. "I have someone I want you to meet, Seb."

Harry gestured Severus to come nearer. When the boy glanced behind him, he giggled and exclaimed, "Sev'us!" It made Severus' heart flutter.

"Yes, my love. You remember. Such a smart little boy," cooed Harry. "Baby, I need to tell you something important, okay?" The little boy nodded seriously at his father. "Remember when you asked why Aunt Kate had a mummy and daddy while you had a daddy?"

"Uh-huh, I haf no mummy. Only daddy." Sebastian stated like it was a well known fact.

"Yes, that's right. You have no mummy but you do have another father instead." Harry hesitated using the term 'daddy' since he wasn't sure if it was something Severus would allow.

"Fader? Like Kistmas?" The boy tilted his head to the side in confusion.

Severus held a snort while Harry actually snickered, "No, not Father Christmas. I mean like a another daddy."

The two-year-old regarded his father like he had just grown two heads, "But you my dada."

"Yes, I am. You have two daddy's," said Harry.

Sebastian decided he did not like the sound of that. He did not want another daddy. He only wanted _his_ dada. "No! no! You my dada!" He cried.

Harry looked clueless at the sudden possessiveness of his son. "Harry, if I may?" Severus interrupted to which the man nodded, still looking lost.

"Sebastian?" Severus called the now sobbing boy. "You'll always have your dada, No one will take him away from you. Your father only means you have two fathers at the same time. That means there will be two daddies to take care of you."

The little wizard studied him for what felt like minutes, then crawling over to his lap. Sebastian placed both his hands over Severus' chest and green orbs stared right into his.

"Sev'us dada?"

Severus' jaw dropped as he gaped at Harry who was similarly sporting a shocked expression. Harry shook his head enough to tell him he had no idea how his son knew. He then kept his focus back to the boy in his lap and wrapped one of his arms around his waist, holding him closer. "Papa. You can call me Papa, little one."

"Papa." The little boy gasped dreamily, lifting his soft, grubby hand to Severus' cheek, "You my papa. Love papa."

Severus looked as if he was ready to cry at any moment. He pulled his precious son even closer and inhaled his sweet baby powder scent. He didn't realize he had closed his eyes and let a single tear to escape.

Harry watched the teardrop roll down Severus' pale cheek as he cuddled their son. He felt something inside him open, like somebody forced a key into the hole of his heart. He never thought he'd see the day when the man let himself be vulnerable in front of other people. He never imagined getting to see his son with his papa, worming his way inside his frosty, indifferent heart.

Harry let Severus and Sebastian bask in each other's presence until the little boy squirmed out of his new-found papa's clutches. "Papa pway?" he asked, unintentionally summoning his Bun-bun over to him and handing it innocently to the wizard.

Severus smiled at Sebastian and accepted the plush bunny, "Thank you, Sebastian, but I'm afraid I don't know how. Will you teach me?"

The two-year-old squealed in delight, as if Severus just handed him the moon. "Papa wait. Sebbie get bwocks." He jumped out of his lap and ran over to his tent.

"Severus?" called Harry. "Are you staying for dinner tonight?"

"I hate to impose," muttered the wizard, looking anywhere but Harry's green eyes, eyes very much like his son.

He couldn't believe he let himself break down like that in front of Harry. The younger wizard must have thought he was acting like a wimp, crying over being called papa and told he was loved by a two-year-old.

While Harry noticed his apprehension, he didn't call it out. Harry understood the man wasn't used to showing his emotions outside the usual anger and irritation. "You won't be. Seb would like you to stay, it seems." The boy perked up from inside his tent, awkwardly carrying three blocks in his arms.

"Papa -tay?" asked the little boy, eyes filled with hope.

Severus found he could not say no to Sebastian. Merlin! Not even an hour yet and the boy had already wrapped him around his little finger.

The new father regarded his son with content, "Of course, my little prince, I'll stay for dinner.

* * *

Severus wondered if he'd ever been really happy before. Sure he had a blast getting revenge on the marauders in school. He was proud of himself for completing his mastery at a very short time. And he was thankful for surviving the war, safe away from a cell.

But all those, he realized, never truly made him happy. He didn't like having to get revenge in the first place; he hated being funded by an evil megalomaniac just to finish his education; and he sure was not happy to live while countless innocent victims perished from a cause he had once mixed himself with.

Being with Sebastian just felt so right. To see the little boy cling to him when many cowered at his mere presence. To have him beam every time Severus says he is a good boy, as if everything that comes out of the man's mouth is gospel. To hold him in his arms, as if it was the safest place in the world.

Severus used to dream about moments like these ever since he saw the Prince tapestry, but never imagined that dreams couldn't hold a candle to reality. For once in his life, he was truly, genuinely happy.

... And then there was Harry. He wasn't sure what the young man's role in his life yet. He was the father of his son, that much was true. But would he be _just_ that? Or was there a chance for more? Severus wanted that chance even if he felt he was getting greedy.

He needed to know if Harry was at least interested in men. He hoped he was. The little crush he had on Harry stopped being little the moment he saw him at the apothecary. Oh how he craved the man, and not just because he was gorgeous, which his was, painfully so. No, Harry was no longer the bumbling idiot of a student he had the misfortune to teach. Severus found Harry to be quite the conversationalist. He wasn't the reckless brat who dived into situations without thinking of possible consequences. He was now the responsible owner of an apothecary and a proud father of a two-year-old.

That night, at dinner, Harry asked him further of his plans. Severus already decided to stay in New Clethall with the duo but he wasn't able to make specific decisions yet, like where he would stay and work.

Finding it as an opportunity to be around Harry longer, Severus asked if he could work for the man in the apothecary given that he initially hoped to have one of his own. Maybe even invest in it. Harry was all too happy to agree. He needed the help anyway. But he wouldn't hire Severus as an assistant. Severus would be in charge with the brewing while Harry managed the shop.

What surprised Severus was Harry's suggestion of him moving in with them. He knew the man was surprised to have suggested it himself judging by the heavy blush on his cheeks but couldn't take it back once he blurted it out.

Severus wanted to say it was too early to move in with them. It wasn't even three full days since their first encounter. But he couldn't say the words. He didn't _want_ to say the words, not truly. It was his opportunity of a lifetime. He wasn't martyr enough to reject the proposal. And Sebastian wouldn't have to be passed around like some package. With the both of them under the same room, their son would have a stable home.

"I would be amendable to that suggestion, Harry. It would good for Sebastian to have a stable home," conferred Severus, tone not showing his excitement.

"Yes, I thought so," muttered a still blushing Harry, "I'd have to clear out the lab first and change it back into a bedroom for you. I haven't used it anyway since I started working in the shop."

Harry wanted to bang his head on the table. What ever compelled him to ask the man to live with them? He sure was not thinking about Sebastian when he blurted it. Come to think of it, this arrangement would be better for his son. Harry could see the boy was absolutely besotted with his papa.

Yes, that was it. He did it for Sebastian. And not because he wanted Severus around all the time. It definitely wasn't because he just masturbated over the thought of the man that morning.

Oh Merlin, now he had no way to avoid thinking of him.

"Dada?" a little voice called his attention. Harry glanced at the boy, groaning when he found him with spaghetti sauce all over his face and shirt.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Harry stood up and went to lift the boy from his high chair.

"No! Wan papa do it" Sebastian exclaimed, eyes squinting with both his hands fisted over the table.

Harry looked at Severus in question. The man nodded and lifted the messy child.

"The bathroom is over there. I'll get his clothes," said Harry, pointing at the correct direction.

Severus carried Sebastian to the bathroom and set him down to sit by the sink as he prepared the bath. Finding the water level and temperature adequate, he peered at the giggling boy sitting in front of him, "Alright, young man. Arms up."

Severus undressed his son and carefully placed him inside the bathtub. He grabbed the washcloth and cleaned Sebastian's face and arms.

"Papa?" He called, voice so adorable it made Severus smile.

"Yes?"

"Sebbie good? Papa love Sebbie?" the little boy asked innocently. He was looking straight into Severus' eyes.

Severus wasn't sure why the boy was asking him that question but didn't mind answering at all. "Of course, you are a very good boy. Papa loves you, Sebastian. Papa loves you very much."

Severus didn't know Harry was actually listening by the doorway. The younger wizard felt himself tear up a little hearing Severus confess his love for their son. Harry knew why the boy asked. He once asked Harry if he was a bad boy that's why he didn't have a mummy.

Harry quietly knocked on the door to announce his presence. "I have his clothes."

"Thank you, Harry. We are almost finish," informed Severus with a small, almost unnoticeable glance at the man.

Harry nodded and left the two of them alone once more.

Severus stepped out of the bathroom with a sleepy, dressed boy perched on his hip.

"I'll put him to bed," said Harry, taking Sebastian from Severus and carrying him to his room. He tucked the boy in his bed, placing his plush bunny beside him, and giving him a goodnight kiss on his temple. There was no bedtime story for that night as the boy immediately fell asleep.

"I am grateful for giving me the chance to be a father to him, Harry." Severus exclaimed once they were both seated in the living room, "And for everything else. I know I don't deserve all of these after all the pain I've caused you."

"You are also his father, Severus. You have the right to get to know him. And you do deserve this. You already proved yourself. I'll get your room ready by Monday. You can start work by then too."

"Alright. I need to go back to Britain this weekend and settle my matter. I will be back Sunday night." Severus announced, standing up to leave. "I must be going. Thank you, again, Harry. I really do owe you."

Harry walked him out the door, "It's no problem, Severus. I'll explain things to Seb. We'll see you on Sunday."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sunday came faster than Harry anticipated. He spent both Friday and Saturday clearing out his office/lab and turning it into a bedroom for Severus. Of course, with a two-year-old with him all day, the task proved difficult. The toddler would follow him around, purposely leaving a few of his toys all over Severus' room, giggling each time Harry caught him. Thank Merlin for magic he did not have to look for Seb's _easter eggs_ for his father individually. He collected about half of Seb's toys when he summoned them from where the boy hid them.

By Sunday morning, everything was ready. He was glad he only shrank the old furniture that came with the house as he didn't need to buy a new bed, nightstand, a desk, and a closet. Harry considered Severus might want to decorate the room himself so he didn't bother putting up anything else.

Harry hadn't really thought about what it meant for both of them living under the same roof. He wasn't sure if he made the right decision. Were they moving too fast? Harry knew they were but considering they had Sebastian to think about, he supposed it was alright.

Then again, they had Sebastian to think about. What if they'll never get over their past grievances towards each other? How would it affect their son? He didn't want Sebastian to grow up with both his parents constantly at each other's throats. He needed to discuss the issue with Severus as soon as possible.

Harry hadn't done anything as reckless as suggesting Severus move in with them for quite some time. He hoped it wouldn't bite him in the ass in the future.

"Henry!" a voice called from outside the house.

Harry went to look outside and saw Linda standing at the sidewalk. "Linda? Do you need anything?" He called back.

"You're coming over for dinner later, right?"

 _Shit._ Harry thought. _I'm going to have to warn Severus as soon as he arrives. I hope he won't be mad._

"Yes, we'll be there. But I might bring someone with me if that's alright?"

"No problem, dear. If it's Ron or Hermione, tell them to expect traditional Australian food. I'm making chicken parmigiana." Linda informed, waving Harry goodbye.

Harry groaned. He completely forgot about dinner. Sam and Linda would have a field day once they'll know who exactly he's going to be bringing over.

* * *

Severus arrived at Harry's later than expected. He settled everything in Britain as fast as he could. Minerva was miffed at his sudden departure but understood his wish to travel around the world with a promise to have him write her as much as possible. St. Mungo's didn't want to let him go but considering he had a two-year contract with them, they didn't really have a choice if Severus chose not to sign for another.

He also visited Gringotts and had them open an account in their Australian branch so he could easily access his money and monitor the investments to the Prince's name.

He did not bring as much clothing as he brought books and potion equipment. The clothes he had were not suitable for Australian weather.

Severus knocked on the door, carrying his suitcase. Harry opened it, looking a little ruffled and flushed.

"Severus! Come in. I forgot to give you a key," exclaimed Harry, immediately summoning his own key and duplicating it, giving the spare to Severus. "Anyway, this way to your room. I haven't placed anything else other than the basic furniture in case you wanted to decorate it yourself."

Severus looked around the room. It wasn't as big as his bedroom in Prince Manor but it was definitely bigger than his sleeping quarters in Hogwarts. The furniture matched and the walls were the painted ivory. "This is perfect, Harry. Thank you." Severus nodded gratefully at the man.

Harry sighed in relief before looking down sheepishly. "Ah, Severus? Seb and I usually have Sunday dinners at one of our neighbor's house. I kind of told her I'm bringing someone."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the impromptu dinner. Harry already did more than enough for him. The least he could do was suffer a night with strangers. "Alright."

Harry stared at him in shock. "Really? You're coming with?" to which Severus nodded.

"What time should we be leaving?"

"In 10 minutes," muttered Harry quietly.

Severus shook his head miserably. He'd have to do the unpacking later. "Fine. I'll be out in 5."

Harry beamed at him, "Thanks, Severus! I'm going to get Seb ready."

Harry and Severus stood outside the Russo's front door, Sebastian in the middle holding both of their hands.

* * *

"Nana!" squealed the little boy, jumping on his feet, not bothering to release his hold on his dada and papa's hands.

"Good Evening, my darling, Henry, Henry's friend," welcomed Linda, giving Harry a wink, making Harry blush deeply and Severus feeling stiff and smug at the same time. "Inside, now. It's cold out."

"Sam! They're here!" Linda called upstairs.

Sam came down a minute later, stopping at the sight of a tall, stern-looking man holding little Sebastian's hand. He raised an eyebrow at Harry, shrugged, and smiled at the trio. "Come. Linda made chicken parmigiana tonight."

Harry bent down to lift Seb and carried him to the table with Severus following them patiently. He placed the grinning boy on his designated booster and went to his own seat, gesturing Severus to sit on Sebastian's other side.

The mouth-watering food was immediately brought out and Severus decided this dinner wasn't as bad as he thought. It was purely casual, with no numerous courses and painfully fake polite talk.

"Go on, dig in," signaled Linda. Both men shortly served themselves, with Harry serving their son as well.

"So, are you going to introduce us to your friend, young man?" inquired Sam, giving Harry a sly grin and glancing knowingly at Severus.

Harry instantly reddened, "Yeah, sorry. This is Severus Snape. He's uh..."

"I am Sebastian's father. It's a pleasure to meet you." drawled Severus, glancing at Harry who blushed even more.

"Sebbie papa!" exclaimed the boy happily from his chair which made both men smile.

Linda beamed at them, "That's wonderful! You finally did the charm, Henry. Now Sebastian will have both his parents."

Harry smiled at Linda thankfully, "Yeah, Severus is actually staying at my place as of today. We figured it would be better for Sebastian to have a stable home," explained Harry.

"Rightly so. Every child needs stability," said Samuel. "So, tell us a little about yourself, Severus. And how did you meet our young Henry here."

"I'm afraid it won't be much. I'm a Potions Master and I used to teach Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts in Hogwarts. Henry was my student for 6 years and we only saw each other again very recently." conferred Severus in a well-controlled voice.

Severus waited for the gasps and insults, telling him off for fathering a child with his student, but they never came. The couple only smiled at him warmly.

"Don't worry about that, Severus. We already know how the pregnancy came to be. We won't be judging you for things you had no control over," assured the witch. "And Henry is of legal age." She added mischievously.

The younger man choked on his food. "Linda!," sputtered Harry, sending her a glare.

Severus' lip twisted in amusement. He liked how Harry was getting affected by the teasing. It meant the man must have thought of it for him to understand the idea. He could have been disgusted but based on his recent treatment to Severus, it might be the opposite.

Adding to Harry's torture, he looked at the older couple and commented nonchalantly, "Yes, I suppose he is. I'm hoping he's open to exploring the relationship where legal age mattered."

Harry gawked at him surprised, feeling his cheeks inflame again, but didn't say anything. He did not know what he was supposed to say to that. Was he joking? Harry sure hoped he was not. If he was, Harry would do nothing but accept it. This whole arrangement was for their son and not a way to sleep with someone.

The dinner went relatively smooth after the embarrassing introductions. Linda and Severus discussed the pros and cons of using dittany to cure sick infants while Harry and Sam talked about the recent quidditch scores. Sebastian kept his attention to his meal, occasionally asking either of his parents random questions and requesting his chicken be cut into even smaller pieces.

* * *

The small family left the Russos an hour and a half later, stomach happily filled. Their house, Harry smiled at the thought, was only a few feet away. Sebastian fell asleep on Severus' lap when they continued their conversations in the living room. The father had to carry him home. Harry couldn't help but stare at the older man as he carried their sleeping son in his arms. It was a sight to see. Harry couldn't remember why he did not want to share Sebastian in the first place. Seeing his son taken care of and loved by Severus warmed his heart.

When they arrived back home, Sebastian woke up. Harry was about to take him to bed when the boy said he wanted Severus to tuck him in which Severus agreed to instantly.

Severus went to Sebastian's room and settled his son to bed.

"Papa? Stowy please?" requested the sleepy toddler, offering the Peter Pan book to his father.

While Severus would admit he was tired, he couldn't deny the little boy. "Fine. Scoot over so papa can sit."

Halfway through the story, Sebastian fell asleep, clutching his bunny. Severus closed the book and placed it back to the shelf. He gently tucked the boy under the covers and pressed a soft kiss on his temple.

He walked out of the room to see Harry waiting for him in the living room, looking nervous.

"Were you serious about exploring the relationship?" asked Harry out of the blue, avoiding to look at Severus.

Severus was serious but he didn't know what Harry thought about it. If he said yes, he might scare away the man. If he said no, he wouldn't know if he was actually interested.

Deciding on honesty, Severus intoned a quick, "Yes."

Harry looked at him instantly, eyes wide at the admission. "Really?" He asked hopefully.

Severus could see the positive change in Harry's expression and smiled. He stepped closer to the younger wizard until there were only centimeters between them and brought his palm to caress his cheek. "Really."

Severus licked his lips, staring straight into Harry's green eyes. He glanced briefly at the man's full rosy lips.

"May I kiss you?" Severus asked softly. Harry kept staring at him, his hands still at his sides, and nodded once.

He leaned down to kiss him, stopping midway to let the wizard move away if he wanted. Sensing only nervousness and excitement from him, he pressed his lips onto Harry's.

Harry tasted wonderful, Severus found. His hand went to grip Harry's waist while another held his jaw, tilting his head up higher so Severus could deepen.

Harry moaned at the kiss, giving Severus the chance to part his lips and push his tongue inside the wicked mouth. The man's hands came to rest over Severus' chest as their tongues battled for dominance, occasionally biting at Harry's lip in pleasure.

Severus trailed wet kisses on Harry's jaw, going further down to his throat, sucking on random spots in the hopes to find some of his weaknesses. Harry made the most sinful of noises, moaning, whimpering, gasping. Severus badly wanted to hear more.

The man's breath hitched when Severus sucked on the spot just below his left jaw. Severus growled and pulled Harry closer to him, making their erections brush against each other.

Harry gasped as he stepped back, "Wait!" He exclaimed breathlessly, "We're moving too fast."

Severus had to stop himself from pulling the flushed, thoroughly snogged Harry back to his arms, and dragging him to the bedroom. "You're right. I apologize for losing control."

"I liked it," blurted Harry who immediately looked down blushing.

Severus smirked, liking the effect he had on him. "I promise a repeat performance. First, Go on a date with me."

The younger wizard gawked disbelievingly, "a date!" He cried out.

"Yes, Harry, a date. With me, this Saturday." Severus rolled his eyes in jest, a smile seeping its way to the corner of his lips.

Harry grinned at Severus, stepping closer to give the man a quick kiss on the lips. "Fine. Goodnight, Severus."

Severus watched as Harry sauntered to his room, leaving the man aching for more. He grinned to himself, pleased with the progress of their relationship.

Severus laid in his bed fully clothed, suitcase still unpacked, thinking of the kiss he had with Harry. He wanted more. He could feel that Harry wasn't experienced but only found it enticing. Sweet, innocent, virgin Harry... Severus wanted to barge into Harry's room and snog him senseless, if not more.

* * *

"I have the floo connected the apothecary potions lab and to Austwood Alley, the wizarding center, in case you need to buy anything that isn't readily available here in town," informed Harry when he set down a plate of eggs and sausages in front of Severus during breakfast.

Severus had Sebastian on his lap eating his dry cereal and fruits since the little boy refused to sit on his chair.

"Thank you. I have not brought enough clothes. My wardrobe was not suitable for this climate." Severus confessed, one arm wrapped around his son's waist while using his free hand to eat. "I will be visiting the alley later. What potions do you want me to brew?"

Harry found it weird to be the one to order Severus around even though the older man did not look too put out at being told what to do, at least not yet.

"Not much, really. I just restocked most of the potions but I'm open to expanding. Do you have any suggestions?"

Severus thought for a moment, "I may be able to brew Doxycide, Skele-gro, and Memory potion easily. Is it safe to assume you do not have those three in your shop?"

Harry nodded, "Those are fine. Severus?"

Severus glanced at Harry, "Yes?"

"Are we moving too fast? I mean, we technically met just a week ago and now we're living together, having breakfast like it's normal. We have not even talked about how we should act around Seb yet," addressed Harry. Harry spent the rest of his night worrying about the possibilities and consequences of their actions.

"We both lived through a war, Harry, and it changed us. Twice for my case. Opportunities like these come rarely for me. I find myself satisfied with the pace. And Sebastian will be fine as long as we keep our disagreements from little ears," said Severus, calmly taking a sip on his coffee, as if they were only talking about the weather.

Honestly, Severus' nonchalance towards the issue pacified Harry a little. Maybe he really was overthinking it. Everything was going on well in his life, too well, in fact. Harry was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. His life shouldn't be this easy. It never was. He actually expected meeting Sebastian's other parent will involve more shouting and blaming. The fact that it turned out to be Severus Snape of all people only strengthened his expectations. But the aggression was rather mild and short-lived, and Severus seemed to accept Harry as his son's father very quickly. It truly confused him.

The ex-professor also admitted he wanted a relationship with Harry apart from co-parenting and even snogged him breathlessly. Where was the dour, strict, emotionless Snape he knew? What happened to him thinking Harry was nothing but an insufferable brat? And how did he learn to kiss like that?

Harry hadn't realized he had zoned out until Severus flicked a cereal at him he took from Sebastian's plate, hitting Harry right on the forehead.

"Hey! What was that for?" shrieked the younger man, making the little boy giggle at his father. Harry jokingly glared at Seb and pointed his finger at him, "And you, young man, do not laugh at daddy. Your papa is mean."

Severus smirked at Harry, "I am not mean. Tell him I'm not mean, little prince."

"Papa not mean, dada!" parroted Sebastian cheerfully.

Harry huffed, "Not even a week yet and I'm already demoted to second favorite." He grumbled at both of them in jest.

"You're being dramatic," Severus rolled his eyes. "You spaced out."

"Just thinking." Severus muttered 'a miracle' which Harry sent him a glare for. "I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop."

Severus sighed and set his fork down, "Harry, we are both in this situation entirely clueless. We both have issues we still need to address, and many obstacles to encounter in the future. It's fine. We're going to have them either way. There will be no shoe dropping yet. We'll cross the bridge when we get there."

"I know. You're right. I'm just worried."

"I know you are. So am I," confessed the older man, "But I will not let the both of you go now that I know I can have you."

* * *

The little family quickly developed a routine in the next few days. Every morning, Severus would wake up to Harry making breakfast, drink his coffee, and read the paper. Either of them would wake Sebastian and feed him. Severus was usually tasked with the boy's bath while Harry cleaned up.

Both men would go to work at 8, Severus straight to the lab, leaving Harry to organize and manage the shop. They always brought their son along since the boy already had a corner reserved for him and his toys. Harry had the shelves warded so Sebastian won't accidentally reach for them.

At 5 in the afternoon, the three of them would walk back home. Dinner preparations were handled by Severus at his own request. They would have small talk and the occasional banter but nothing too drastic. Yet.

Harry truly felt nothing and everything had changed since Severus moved in. He was still comfortable in his own home, still had time alone with his son, still managed his own schedule. But with Severus around, it was different. Not necessarily a bad thing, just... different.

Every night, before going to bed, Severus would always kiss Harry softly on the lips, leaving the young man aching for more. Severus did not dare to go further even though he wanted it badly. The older man vowed not to mess things up with Harry. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it properly.

And so, Severus wanted to wait until he was sure Harry was ready. At the mean time, he would court Harry, take him on dates, show him the side Severus never let anyone see before, and shower him with innocent kisses.

On Friday evening, Severus and Harry had their first obstacle. They just came back from the shop and Harry decided he needed to go to Austwood alley to get groceries. Initially, Severus offered to do it but Harry reasoned the man was not that familiar with the place yet. Instead, Severus insisted he pay for everything, and not just for that particular grocery shopping but all the future ones as well. Harry already let him stay without asking for a penny. He thought the least he could do was pay for the food.

While Harry was out, Severus had Sebastian draw on the kitchen island counter while he was preparing dinner when all of a sudden, the front door opened. Now, the kitchen isn't visible from the foyer so whoever came inside the house cannot see Severus and Severus cannot see them.

Severus immediately took out his wand and stepped in front of Sebastian, hiding him from view in case the intruder came to the kitchen. The father looked at his son and put a finger to his lip telling him to stay and keep quiet.

Sebastian tilted his head, brows furrowed, confused at how his papa was acting but nodded anyway and continued coloring. Severus put up muffliato and a shield and was about to cast more protective spells around the boy when a very familiar voice called out,

"Harry! Are you here?"

Severus froze. He did not know Harry was expecting his friends to visit. He wasn't expecting them to visit. And he knew Harry still hadn't told Weasley and Granger of the recent development.

The wizard cursed when he heard footsteps coming closer to the kitchen. Thinking that seeing their evil Potions Professor in a defensive position and holding a wand inside a house that isn't his would definitely cause them to panic, Severus lowered his wand and stood protectively in front of Sebastian.

"Har-" Weasley stared at him in shock for a second and instantly pointed his wand at Severus. "What are you doing here, Snape?!"

Hermione having heard Ron shout quickly ran to the kitchen. "Professor!" She exclaimed, surprised. She peered at her old professor curiously. There was only one way the man could have entered Harry's home. Harry was exceptional at warding. If the professor wasn't welcomed, he surely wouldn't be in one piece. "What are you doing here?"

Before the man in question could answer, Ron snapped his head towards his girlfriend, red-faced, and yelled in disbelief, "What do you mean, what he's doing here? Of course he's here to hurt Harry!"

"I assure you, Mr. Weasley, I am not here to hurt your friend. Harry and I... came to an agreement," drawled Severus.

"Harry?" questioned Hermione, looking at Severus oddly.

Both men didn't have the chance to open their mouths when Sebastian, who was hidded behind Severus, managed to put down the silencing spell he erected. The little boy was sobbing and calling for his Harry.

Ron was about to go and pull his godson away from Severus when the crying boy went to reach for Severus. Severus, heartbroken at the sight of the tears running his little prince's eyes instantly took him out his seat and cuddled him close to his chest, ignoring his two ex-students' stares.

"There now, little prince, none of that. It's alright," pleaded the father, softly rocking Sebastian in his arms, clutching him tighter.

Ron and Hermione gawked at the dour, dungeon bat professor, wanting to grab their godson from the man but unable to move. They were even more surprised when the boy stopped crying and called Snape, papa.

The red-haired wizard could no longer hold it together and bellowed, " _Papa_? Snape isn't your papa!"

Sebastian, shocked by his godfather's tone and angry face, cried harder, hiding his tiny face under Severus' chin. Severus glared hard at Ron, making the man cower a little.

"Do not yell at my son, Mr. Weasley, or I swear I shall do everything to make your life miserable," he threatened. Ron instantly lost his color knowing the man was not kidding.

Severus murmured soft reassurance to Sebastian's ear while rubbing the weeping boy's back. The two-year-old kept muttering 'my papa' over and over again in between sobs.

"Papa's here, my love. Papa will always be here. I'm not going anywhere."

Hermione decided to speak up after finally coming out of her initial shock. "Professor?" She called softly, "Why don't we sit down in the living room? I think Sebbie could use a nap." She silenced Ron's protest with a single glare, daring him to open his tactless mouth.

Severus nodded, grabbed Sebastian's sippy cup from the island counter, and carried his son to the living room. He sat down on the armchair, not wanting to be close to either of the two unannounced visitors. Sebastian didn't stop crying but it considerably lessened when Severus laid him down on his lap and handed him his juice. Not five minutes later, the boy fell asleep, one hand holding his cup while the other strongly clutching on Severus' shirt as if he feared the man would disappear.

The young couple only returned from the kitchen seconds after Sebastian fell asleep, probably from having a long, heated discussion. Hermione had a thoughtful expression and a small smile on her face while Ron sported a confused, annoyed look. They sat next to each other on the couch and stared at Severus fondly cradling their godson in his lap.

"Are you really Sebastian's father, professor?" asked Hermione.

"Yes."

"When did you find out? Had Harry contacted you? How should we know you're not just doing this to hurt Harry and Sebastian?" Hermione's tone wasn't judging or mocking, and Severus appreciated that, even if she was asking him what Severus thought was a stupid question.

"No, Harry had not contacted me. I was in Australia for a conference and someone mentioned this village had rare potions ingredients. We talked. As for finding out Sebastian was my son, I was the one to convince your friend to do the test. And no, Ms. Granger, I will not and will never do anything to hurt either Harry or my son."

Ron, who was surprisingly quiet, questioned him indignantly, "Since when do you call him Harry, anyway?"

Severus had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the boy. "Since I found out we had a son together, Mr. Weasley. I cannot keep calling him Potter and as I said, we have come to a mutual agreement."

Hermione knew the professor was hiding something. Ever since their encounter at St. Mungo's about three years ago, Hermione always thought the older wizard had a crush on her friend. Whenever they got talking, his whole demeanor changed when Harry's name was mentioned. It wasn't the annoyed type, too. More like curiosity and interest.

Hermione and Ron did indeed discuss the predicament in the kitchen. She managed to convince Ron not to judge Professor Snape, at least not until they find out everything that happened. Hermione was only thankful her boyfriend finally grew out of his emotional immaturity after the war or else spells and hexes had already been thrown around.

"We only want the best for both Harry and Sebastian, professor. Had Harry told you everything about Sebastian's mysterious conception?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at her, shifting the boy a little in his lap. "I'm not sure what everything is, Ms. Granger, but I do know the gist of it."

Hermione breathed in a sigh of relief, "Oh good. Where is Harry by the way?"

"Harry's right here," announced Harry, standing by the foyer, carrying a paper bag in his arms, looking both fearful and curious at the sight of Severus cradling their son and his friends sitting calmly with him in the living room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: details of sexual assault ahead, please be mindful.

**Chapter 13**

"Harry's right here," announced Harry, standing by the foyer, carrying a paper bag in his arms, looking both fearful and curious at the sight of Severus cradling their son and his friends sitting calmly with him in the living room.

He was supposed to floo home but he had decided last minute to head to a muggle supermarket and buy the crackers Sebastian loved. He apparated directly in his front yard thus not immediately notifying the people inside the house.

Three sets of eyes snapped towards Harry, two looked guilty while the other looked relieved.

"Ron, Hermione... I didn't know you're coming over," spoke Harry, putting the groceries down on the table.

Ron sheepishly rubbed his hand at the back of his neck, "Yeah, it was supposed to be a surprise."

"Harry, why didn't you tell us you were doing the charm?" Hermione scolded. "I've been telling you to do it since Seb's birthday!"

Harry rolled his eyes playfully at her. Give it to Hermione for being mad not at who Sebastian's father was but instead because Harry chose not to cast the bloodline charm in her presence.

"It's not like I planned to do it." He muttered quietly.

"Mate, we need to talk," Ron glanced at Severus, "Alone."

Harry nodded and told both his friends to head to the kitchen first. He moved closer to Severus who was avoiding his eyes. The man was stiff yet delicately holding Sebastian's head to his chest while the boy slept.

Harry bent down to kiss his son's temple and noticed the tear-stained cheeks. The father peered questioningly at Severus, concerned why their little boy had cried.

"Weasley scared him from the shouting," sneered Severus. Harry sighed. It seemed like he needed a good talk with Ron about his temper around Sebastian.

Harry's face was only a few centimeters away from Severus', "I'm sorry about today, Sev. I'll talk to them. Thank you for calming Sebastian. He isn't used to fights." He leaned closer and gave Severus a soft kiss on the lips and to his cheek, "You can stay here or take him to his room in case he wakes up."

Severus nodded, placated by Harry's kisses, and gently stood up with the boy in his arms. Severus bent down to kiss Harry once more before going into Sebastian's room.

Harry stared at them both for a few seconds before heading to the kitchen. He found both his friends sitting on the bar stools, sipping tea.

"Hey guys," mumbled Harry, coming to sit down next to Hermione. "I'm sorry for not telling you about Severus."

"Damn right, you are," grumbled Ron. "We're supposed to be your best friends and you don't trust us enough to tell us our godson now had two fathers. It just had to be Snape, of all people! And you're already calling him by his first name!"

"Ron!" scolded Hermione, "that's enough. Harry must have his reasons... So, Harry, why haven't you told us?"

"I guess I was scared. I mean, Ron's right. It's Snape. I wasn't sure how you'd react to it. And it's only been two weeks since we found out. And of course I'd call him by his name. He's Sebastian's father." Harry reasoned, fiddling on the cup of tea Hermione prepared for him.

"Harry, while I admit it's surprising that Professor Snape turned out to be Sebastian's father, we cannot stop you from making your own decisions. At first, I was hesitant when he admitted it but I can see how much he cared for Seb even if I've only seen him for less than two hours with him." Hermione confessed.

Harry actually smiled at her, thankful that at least one of his friends accepted Severus as part of Harry's life. "Thanks, Hermione. Severus has been great with Seb. Really great, as a matter of fact. He's not the same professor we had all those years. He even cried when Seb called him papa the first time."

Ron gawked at Harry, "Really? Snape did that? Wow."

"Yes, Ron, but do not mention that around him unless you want to become a potions ingredient," warned Harry seriously.

"Dude, I'm not stupid!" exclaimed the red-haired, affronted.

"I'm glad for both you and Sebastian, Harry. You look much happier. Who would have guessed, the Gryffindor golden boy and the head of Slytherin having a child together," Hermione commented jokingly, placing her hand above his in solidarity.

"Now I'll never convert the little guy to Gryffindor!," moaned Ron pathetically, looking more and more put out by the idea of a Slytherin Seb than a half-Snape Seb.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, "Honestly, Ron. Seb's not even three and all your thinking about is his house sorting."

"Hermione!," exclaimed the wizard with wide eyes and a serious expression, "My godson is a mix of you, Harry, _and_ Snape. I can only handle two at the same time!"

Harry snorted and shook his head in amusement. "I was almost sorted into Slytherin, Ron. You might want to remember that."

His best friend huffed, crossing his arms on his chest. "But really, mate, how are you dealing with all of these? It couldn't be that easy."

Harry sighed hopelessly, "It wasn't easy, trust me. When I found out, I honestly couldn't believe it. Seriously, the man who hated me turned out to be my son's father? Not to mention, he might be my soulmate, for Merlin's sake! I had a serious mental breakdown that night, couldn't sleep, really. Then I was glad it was at least someone who saved me many times in my life instead of someone like Malfoy, Bellatrix, or god-forbid, Voldemort.

Then we got talking the next day. We screamed at each other for a while, as you can imagine. I was frightened. I was scared he'd take Sebastian away. Severus considered Seb his heir. Did you know he knew about Sebastian's existence two years ago without actually knowing him? He spent two years looking for him both inside and outside Britain. He told me he realized during that time that he wanted to be a father so badly, that it didn't matter if he wasn't conceived naturally, he was still his son in both blood and magic. I couldn't remember exactly why I thought Severus would take my son from me. Severus loved Sebastian with all his cold, bastardly heart. Taking him away from me would hurt Seb and that's the last thing he would do.

Sebastian instantly loved him when they first met. Papa this and papa that. I thought I was forgotten! But still, Severus did his best not to hoard him even though I knew he wanted more time with Seb.

Severus actually moved here, did you know? I told him he didn't need to and that I'll allow him to spend as much time with Seb anyway. He didn't listen. He immediately settled his accounts in Britain and moved here a few days later. He told me he vowed once he'd find his son, he won't let him grow up without a father, well, two fathers in this case."

Ron and Hermione listened quietly when Harry explained things with passion. As much as Ron hated having Snape as a possible brother-in-law, he saw how happier his friend was now that the older man was there to help him with Sebastian. Sure, Harry had help from many others including him and Hermione but having someone there all the time was different. And Ron definitely did not want to stand in the way of his best friend's happiness, even if it came in Slytherin form.

Hermione instantly knew Harry had romantic feelings for the professor when he started talking about him. It was the exact same way she used to talk about Ron. Passionate and proud. She was glad Harry finally found someone to care for him as he cared for them, romantically, anyway. Hermione felt Severus Snape would be good for Harry and Harry good for Snape regardless of the age gap and their past. The man could keep Harry and Seb safe. He proved it well for many years. And Harry could keep the older wizard calm and collected. The professor didn't even insult them, especially Ron, today. That was a huge improvement from the last time they saw each other.

"As long as you're happy, Harry, we'll stand by you." Hermione smiled warmly.

"Yeah, mate, but if he hurts you or Seb, he'll have us to answer to." Ron threatened.

"Speaking of... Ron, I've noticed Seb's been crying. What have I told you about yelling around his presence? You know Seb hates that!" Harry glared warningly to his friend.

Ron had the decency to look guilty, "I really am sorry, Harry. I'll apologize to Seb before we leave. I honestly was too caught up with Snape to realize it."

"Be sure that you do. I won't have Seb fear his Uncle just because you couldn't keep your temper down. And apologize to Severus as well."

* * *

Ron apologized heartfully at his godson, promising him not to ever yell at him again. He also apologized to Severus but it was more forced than anything. Either way, it surprised the older man.

The two stayed for dinner before portkeying back to Britain. Severus still offered to cook. Ron immediately accepted Snape a little more when he knew how great the man cooked. The stomach definitely was the fastest way to a man's heart.

When the two left and Seb was put to bed, Severus asked Harry to sit down with him. Harry was about to sit next to him when Severus pulled him in his lap.

Harry was surprised but let himself be manhandled. He was placed straddling Severus' lap, facing the man, both his legs folded to a kneel at the sides. He breathed and rested his forehead against his chest, seeking the comfort he never knew he needed.

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry tightly, pulling him closer. "Harry?"

"Sev?" Harry whispered back.

"Sev?" Severus arching his eyebrow, lifting Harry's chin to look at him.

"Sorry. Severus is a mouthful sometimes." Harry chuckled, making the man smile.

"As if Sebastian isn't," droned Severus.

"That's why I call him Seb or Sebbie, among other pet names," Harry replied easily. "Seb and Sev. You really are father and son."

"That we are. I give you permission to call me Sev, in private. Keep it formal around other people. I do have a reputation to hold...but I am also open to other...pet names," Severus purred in his ear, biting his earlobe.

Harry moaned and shifted in Severus' lap. He could feel the hardness under the man's pants and it did nothing good to Harry's sense of control.

"Sev... kiss me, please," begged Harry, moaning and running his hands on the back of Severus' neck, arching his body towards Severus.

Severus hissed at Harry's request. He instantly captured Harry's mouth and kissed him thoroughly, holding Harry's head in place and running his hand on the younger man's thigh.

Severus could not help but thrust upwards against Harry causing the green-eyed wizard to mewl when their erections pressed together. Harry started rutting back against Severus harder, moaning and writhing when Severus began licking and sucking on his throat, his hands coming to touch his bare stomach from inside his shirt.

"Sev, please!" screamed Harry as he moaned loudly, tightening his legs around Severus.

"Let go, love. Cum for me," whispered Severus hoarsely, breathing ragged as he thrust against Harry. Severus had never heard such erotic sounds before. The man thought he could cum just by the sound of Harry.

Severus thrust harder upwards, his hands snaking higher to Harry's chest and flicking his nipple. Harry instantly stilled, panting, and well-spent. He felt as if his world was spinning in place.

"Merlin, that was…bloody hell," Harry said, his face beautifully flushed.

"I'm glad you approve," said Severus softly, delighted to have been the one to bring Harry to such a debauched state.

"What about you?" Harry asked so innocently like he hadn't just spilled cum on his pants.

"We do not have to do anything you aren't ready for, Harry. I am very much contented to seeing you look this beautiful." Severus assured, giving Harry another long, sweet, wet kiss.

Severus grabbed his wand from the side table and spelled the man clean. Harry had the audacity to look embarrassed and hid his face on Severus' shoulder.

"Hey, none of that," coaxed Severus, bringing Harry's face back to look at him. "I thoroughly enjoyed it. I can't wait to see you more like this."

"Really?" asked Harry, green eyes staring at his obsidian ones.

As an answer, Severus pressed a long kiss on Harry's forehead. "Come, let's get you to bed. We still have that date tomorrow."

Harry grinned as Severus ignored his attempt to stand and instead took Harry in his arms and carried him to the younger wizard's room.

He gently placed Harry on his bed and tucked him in, kissing him for the last time that night, before leaving his room to sleep on his own. "Goodnight, Harry."

Harry hadn't slept that well since before the war.

* * *

Harry woke up feeling very well-rested, giddy, and excited. Today was his and Severus' first date.

He walked out of his room and went to the kitchen only to see both Severus and Sebastian already there, the older wizard cooking breakfast while the toddler sort of helped. Seb was perched on his papa's hip, holding a kitchen ladle in one hand, a utensil definitely not needed in cooking eggs and bacon.

Severus hadn't noticed Harry coming over until the shorter man reached to pecked on his cheek and took the little boy from him.

"Good morning, Harry." Severus greeted warmly, "Go grab a seat. The eggs are almost finished."

Harry took a seat and placed Seb on the island counter, in between his arms. Harry blew a raspberry at the 2-year-old's stomach making him laugh.

"Dada, stop!" giggled the boy.

Harry immediately ceased tickling Sebastian and placed him on his chair, pouring juice on his sippy cup.

The trio ate their breakfast without a hitch. Harry had asked Severus where he was taking him but the man did not relent and instead told Harry to be patient.

They took Seb to the Tan home for the day. Severus held his son's lion backpack in one hand with disdain, a gift from Ron, filled with toys and snacks.

When they arrived next door, Severus had not prepared himself to meet Harry's other friends. A few of them looked at him with apprehension, maybe due to his age and personality. The Kate girl liked him, though. It was still 8 in the morning and because the two of them did not need to leave until 10, Harry's friends would not let them leave yet. They dragged Harry away from Severus and had Mrs. Tan keeping him busy while they had a talk with Severus.

At first, Severus feared Harry's new friends would not approve of their relationship until he thought they really did not have a say in it anyway. He thought wrong, and not because they did not have a say but because they did not disapprove of the relationship. He was threatened, yes, but he was also clapped on the back and wished luck. He learned most of Harry's friends knew he wasn't actually Henry Evans but decided not to bring it up to Harry. He was only glad the man surrounded himself with good people. After years of having to suffer under the care of his relatives, Harry deserved to experience love and acceptance.

Harry returned 45 minutes later, looking flushed. They had a little more than an hour left to shower and get dressed before the portkey Severus prepared would activate. Harry did not ask what his friends told Severus and Severus also did not ask what Mrs. Tan told Harry.

An hour later, Harry, dressed in a white button-down long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and brown loafers met Severus in the living room, dressed in a white dress shirt under a dark gray vest, black pants, and brown leather shoes.

They both looked at each other heatedly for a minute before Severus held out his hand for Harry to take. And take the hand, he did. Severus placed a delicate kiss on the back of his hand and winked at Harry, making the younger man blush crimson.

Severus applied glamours on their persons and took Harry's hand to hold the teacup, the portkey to where Severus would be taking him.

Two minutes later, a blond, short-haired, black-eyed Harry and a wavy brown-haired, blue-eyed Severus landed on a narrow, secluded alley.

"Where are we?" Harry asked curiously.

"Brisbane," replied Severus. "We need to walk for a few minutes from here."

Harry followed Severus outside the alley. He realized they were in the muggle world as soon as he saw the tall buildings.

Severus took Harry's hand in his own and intertwined their fingers which made Harry internally cheer and grin.

They stopped outside a huge building decorated with pictures and figures od fishes and other sea animals.

"Sea Life? You're taking me to an aquarium?" Harry asked in surprise.

"My mother once brought me to a muggle aquarium as a child for my birthday. It was one of my fondest childhood memory. I thought you might want to experience something like that. I knew you don't have the best childhood memories," replied Severus, looking at Harry with a smile that only very few people had the chance to witness.

"The Dursleys took me to the zoo with them once but I only saw the reptiles and the birds. It didn't end well, too. This is wonderful, Severus. Thank you. I'm glad you're taking me here." Harry grinned, squeezing Severus' hand, and stood on his toes to place a soft kiss on the taller man's cheek.

Harry hadn't realized that that was the most he had fun in his life outside the wizarding world. He felt like a child once again, amazed by all the colorful fishes, and massive stingrays and sharks. He even cheered the loudest during one of the dolphin shows.

Severus didn't mind the crowd. He didn't mind having to stand in line and be surrounded by children. Harry's smiles were worth it.

They even bought stuffed animal toys and a few cute costumes for Sebastian. Harry especially loved the little crab costume. When Severus asked why he liked it so much, Harry told him there was a muggle animated film called The Little Mermaid that had a crab character named Sebastian.

Severus was put out his son was named from a crab but found himself equally excited to see their son dressed in a little crab costume.

The two had dinner at a 5-star restaurant. Severus had reserved them a table a week earlier given that the place was usually packed and only served a few guests a night.

Harry never had dinner at a fancy restaurant before. He was uncomfortable and feared he would embarrass Severus with his deplorable table manners. They weren't even dressed that formal unlike many of the guests who wore suits.

"Do not worry about it, Harry. I chose this place for a reason. They have very private booths and served the best food in Australia. A friend recommended this place to me," murmured Severus on his ear, having felt Harry stiffening.

They were led to a far booth, very private indeed, and served two glasses of champagne. When the waiter handed them the menu, Harry gave Severus a look that said 'help me'. Severus nodded at him and ordered for both of them.

Severus ordered Harry their famous wagyu steak while he had the grilled marron. Severus knew Harry had loved the steak from the pure look of bliss on the man's face. He also ordered the classic chocolate mousse and strawberry cheesecake for them to share.

Just before the dessert was delivered to their table, Harry excused himself to the toilet. When he went to buckle his belt, his wand fell to the floor. Harry picked it up and seeing that there was no one else in the comfort room, he placed his wand next to the sink and washed his hands.

The door opened and before Harry could react and grab his wand to hide it, a familiar voice called him, "Henry!"

Harry snapped his head sideways, looking straight at Sam's godson. "Lance! What are you doing here?"

Lance grinned at him and took a step closer. "I knew it was you, Henry. Blond hair does not do you justice. I liked your messy black curls better. And your eyes too! I was in town for a client. What brings you to the muggle world?"

"I have a date, actually," shrugged Harry, taking a napkin to dry his hands.

"I thought you weren't looking for a relationship?" Lanced arched his eyebrow at him, looking quite disappointed.

"I really wasn't, honestly. It just happened, I guess." Harry confessed.

Lance then gave him an odd kind of smile and stepped further towards Harry. "Well, now that you are open to a relationship, would you like to go get a drink tonight?"

Harry took another step back but because he was using the last sink, he only managed to hit his back on the wall. "I don't think you've heard me, Lance. I am on a date with someone right now."

"You can ditch him. I saw you with that man. He's not even good-looking. I can give you more." The man grinned at him. Harry began to feel disturbed once Lance was very close to him. He didn't even have the time to act out because the man grabbed both his hands and held it above his head. He was stronger than he looked. Lance was beginning to press his front to his and slowly touched his thigh. Harry had closed his eyes as he felt the hand going higher and higher.

"Stop! Lance, don't! Please!" Harry pleaded, completely hopeless and frozen. Lance only chuckled and leaned down to lick on the exposed part of his chest, coming up to kiss his on the lips.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. Boyfriend." growled a voice Harry was all too relieved to hear. Harry instantly snapped his eyes opened and looked straight at Severus, embarrassed at how he looked so powerless.

"Sev..." he whispered, wanting to be held by the man instead.

Severus grabbed Lance's collar and threw him back. He grabbed Harry whose clothes were already ruffled, stood in front of him protectively, and glared so hard at the man who dared to touch him.

"If you ever touch him again, I swear you will wish you haven't been born," He threatened seriously in a low menacing voice. He knew the man was a wizard by the locking charm placed on the door, and reporting him to the muggle police would not do any good. Any wizard can always get away from muggle prison. He needed the man to pay for what he did.

"Dude, easy. Henry and I were just messing around. I'll see you around, Henry." Lance stood up and smirked at Harry. It took all of Severus not to castrate the man right there, better yet, beat the shit out of him. But he couldn't. Harry was shaking, clutching on his arms. He was more concerned with Harry than anything else.

"Sev..." Harry whimpered helplessly, clutching tighter on Severus' arm.

Severus instantly wrapped his arms around Harry and brought him close to his chest. He found Harry's wand by the sink and gave it to him. Severus also straightened Harry's clothes, mindful not to touch him too much in case he'd feel uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" Harry took his wand from Severus, nodded then shook his head then nodded again.

"We'll talk about this later, okay? Let's take you home first. I'll send a Patronus to Kate and ask her if they could keep Seb for the night."

Severus helped Harry walk out the lavatory and called for a waiter. He quietly explained what happened, leaving out details such as the locking charm on the door. The manager of the restaurant deeply apologized for what happened and immediately ordered one of the staff to check the surveillance camera outside the men's room. All the while, Severus had Harry wrapped in his arms, still and quiet.

The staff reported the man with the dirty-blond hair had left the premises immediately after the incident and wasn't the one who booked for the night. The manager originally wanted to call the police himself but Harry interrupted, talking for the first time, and begged not to. That he already knew who the man was and that they would report the incident themselves. Severus nodded in agreement to Harry but due to a different reason. When the manager relented, they offered to have their meal for free instead. Severus rejected the offer and told them that their food and service was outstanding, and it wouldn't be right for them not to pay because of something that happened outside their knowledge.

The manager, still wanting to compensate, offered the two nice men future reservations. They would be welcome at the restaurant anytime they want, no need to book a week ahead.

Severus thanked the manager, paid for their meal, and left the restaurant without further ado. When they were positively hidden from muggle sight, Severus activated the portkey back home.

The older wizard followed Harry quietly inside the house. Their little boy was staying at their neighbors' for the night so Severus could keep his focus on Harry.

"I want you to be honest with me, Harry, who was that?" Severus asked once they were seated on the couch.

"Lance. I really don't know his last name. We met last Christmas. He's Sam's godson who worked as a muggle lawyer. He was nicer then," droned Harry.

"Did he hurt you?" He knew the man must have touched his Harry inappropriately. He was trying to put down the skillfully placed locking charm when he heard the man say he could give Harry more.

"He...he tried to kiss me...and he...if you haven't followed me, I might have..." Harry's breathing hitched and he was starting to panic.

Severus did not know whether to pull the boy in his arms or not. He was afraid to scare Harry even more.

Deciding to comfort Harry the best way he knew, Severus brought Harry to his lap and rubbed soothingly at his back, "It's okay. Shh. I'm here. If you do not want to talk about it tonight, it's fine. But I might need to know, Harry. He touched what was mine. I won't let him get away with that."

"You called me your boyfriend," declared the once again, calm man.

Severus just had to smile and pressed a kiss on Harry's temple. "I did. Is that alright?"

"I like it. You are mine, too." Harry wrapped his arms on Severus' waist and buried his face to the man's chest.

"Can you talk about it tonight or would you rather sleep?"

"Talk, I guess. I don't want to sleep yet. I'm scared." Harry mumbled, not bothering to look up.

"It's normal to be afraid, Harry," assured Severus.

"No. I'm not scared of Lance. I'm scared of how I acted. I froze, Severus. I killed a Dark Lord, for Merlin's sake, and I still stood there letting it happen. I forgot my wand, Severus. I placed it on the sink when I washed my hands. I never forget my wand. Why did I forget my wand? Still, I could have kicked him and pushed him away but I didn't. I stood there and did nothing!"

Harry was trying to hold his tears. He did not want to cry. He was strong. He hadn't even cried much after the war unless it was caused by his pregnancy hormones.

"Shhh, I'm here. Go on, cry, Harry. You can cry." With that, all of Harry's barriers fell down. He cried and sobbed and wailed, fisting his hands on Severus' sleeves, holding on to dear life.

"Harry, what happened tonight was not the same as battling the Dark Lord. You did not do 'nothing' as you out it. You told him to stop. I heard you. If I haven't interrupted, you would have pushed him and hexed him anyway. You froze because you were shocked. You are still in shock, I think. You knew the man and probably did not think he'd do anything like that."

"I'm sorry for ruining our night," said Harry in between sobs.

"You haven't. What happened tonight wasn't your fault. And I had a great time today, apart from the end, it was perfect. _You_ are perfect."

Harry finally looked up at Severus and sent him a smile, barely there but a smile nonetheless. "Thank you, Sev. Would it be alright if you sleep with me tonight?"

"Of course. Whatever you need," informed Severus, giving Harry a long sweet kiss on his temple.

Harry asked Severus to shower ahead of him. When it was his turn, he took thrice longer to bathe. Even if he wasn't scared of Lance, what he did still caused Harry to feel dirty. He felt he needed to wash all the man's scent off him. He was glad Severus was there to cover Lance's cologne with his own. Still, there was a lingering scent that stuck on his skin.

Harry entered his room almost an hour later, a little red from all the scrubbing. Severus was seated on the edge of the bed patiently waiting for Harry, already dressed in his bedclothes: a plain black shirt, and a pair of black silk boxers. Harry could not help but ogle at the man before him but Severus had his mind focused on Harry's pinkish arms and neck.

Severus took Harry's hands in his own and brought him closer until he was standing in between Severus' legs. The older wizard gently ran his fingers over the pained skin and showered them with little kisses. He wandlessly summoned a tub of murtlap essence and carefully dabbed it over Harry's skin. He slowly lifted the boy's shirt and saw his sensitive, reddening upper chest. Severus hissed and applied more potion to it. All the while, Harry stood there silently, not even flinching at the pain.

"I'll take care of you, baby. You don't have to take the pain alone anymore."

Severus gently dragged Harry to bed and settled the two of them under the covers. Harry still hadn't said a word since coming out of the bathroom. Severus pulled Harry closer to him, mindful of Harry's sensitive skin, and tucked his messy hair under his chin. He wrapped an arm around Harry and started humming a mindless tune, hoping it soothed the boy in his arms.

Severus noticed Harry's initial ragged breathing turned calm and relaxed. The taller man peered down and saw Harry was already asleep, one of his hands clutching on his shirt, much like how Seb did it the night before. He bent down and softly kissed Harry's temple before finally drifting off to sleep himself, leaving all the revenge plotting for tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of sexual assult and rape but no details

**Chapter 14**

The next day, Harry acted as if nothing happened. Severus woke up to an empty bed and the smell of freshly made pancakes. He quickly got out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

And what he found surprised him. Harry was there, wearing an apron, flipping pancakes, and humming to a happy tune while swaying his hips a little.

"Sev!" called Harry with a smile. "I made pancakes. Here have some." He placed three stacks of warm pancakes on a plate and placed it in front of Severus.

Severus was confused why Harry was acting that way but looked at it as the boy's coping mechanism. Harry must be so used to bad things happening to him that his coping mechanism was to ignore it altogether, much like what happened to his abusive childhood.

The Potions Master accepted the plate with a heartfelt thanks and dug in. "Ms. Tan will be bringing Seb home in ten minutes," reminded Severus.

Harry nodded with a smile. "That's good. It's the longest I've been away from him."

Kate arrived five minutes earlier with a fussy Sebastian in her arms. She explained how Seb had been missing both his parents and couldn't wait to get home.

"I'm sorry, guys. We couldn't calm him down since last night."

Harry patted Kate's shoulder, "We're actually the ones who are sorry, Katie, for leaving him with you in the first place."

"We love having Seb over, it's no big deal. Anyway, I hope your date was great. I'll be going. See you boys later, and you, my little monkey, behave for your dads."

Seb giggled at her from Severus' hip and waved goodbye, "Bye-bye achi!" **(A/N: Achi = Older sister)**

Sundays were decidedly lazy days for the little family. Severus wanted to make a tradition where they would be eating lunch in the backyard. The man always wanted to do something like that as a child but never had the chance. He wanted his son to experience all the good things he didn't get to.

Harry was only too happy to comply with Severus' request. He made chicken and lettuce sandwiches, and lemonade for lunch. They had a blanket set down on the grass and ate their lunch like undignified people. Severus was a man who normally prided himself on proper etiquette and table manners but found the little change pleasant.

Of course, the little boy thought it was the best thing in the world. Severus had charmed a butterfly to fly around Sebastian and the toddler ran around the grass, chasing it happily. Harry was leaning at Severus' chest in between the older man's legs with a contented smile, watching his precious son having the time of his life.

Severus hoped life will always have moments like this.

That afternoon, Harry decided he wanted a nap. Severus offered to look over Sebastian while he rests as Seb just finished his own nap.

What Harry didn't know was that Severus had been secretly plotting revenge against the Lance boy. He knew the boy was a godson of Sam so he wrote a note to Harry informing him he and Seb were visiting the Russos in case Harry woke up.

"Severus! What brings you here with Seb?" Linda asked when she found Severus standing on their porch, about to knock on the door.

"Is Sam home?" inquired the tall man.

"Yes. He's actually at the back. Do you want me to keep Seb while you talk to him?"

"Yes, I'd appreciate that. Harry's taking a nap." Severus informed the witch. She took Seb in her arms and let the father go look for her husband.

Severus found Sam tending to one of his little gardens. "Sam," he called.

"Oh, hey Severus. What can I help you with?" Sam smiled at him, standing up and brushing his dirt-covered knees.

"I need to ask something very important and I need you to keep this confidential. Even Harry should not know, at least not from you," conferred the dark-haired man.

Sam raised an eyebrow at him, "I hope it's not something dangerous but sure, go ahead."

"You have a godson named Lance, am I correct?" At the older wizard's nod, Severus continued, "I need to know everything about him. His full name, his address, where he works...everything."

Sam stared at him in shock, "Why do you need to know everything about Lance?"

"He did something despicable towards Harry. I cannot go into detail because it is not my story to tell but what he did was unacceptable," growled Severus, anger towards the dirty-blond hair idiot getting stronger.

"Lance? Are you sure? It can't be! Lance is a good kid. He won't do anything bad to anyone, especially Harry," Sam doubted Severus. While he hadn't been around his godson for a while, he had been there when he was still a child. Lance was a sweet little boy.

Severus hissed, thinking how good exactly that Lance was. "I assure you, Sam. I am completely serious. I will even swear on my wizard's honor."

Sam understood the seriousness of swearing on one's honor. If one had lied about what he said, he will lose his magic.

The older man relented. He didn't want to believe his godson had done anything wrong. He did not even know what he did but he gave the little information anyway. He knew Severus would not do anything that might send him to wizarding prison, away from his family.

Severus learned Lance was born Lance William Pierce, son of a wizard and a squib. He moved to the muggle world right after his father died and studied to become a lawyer like his mother. The 22-year-old 'law-genius' who recently graduated had just started working at a company called Hill and Andersons, a law firm in Perth.

Severus was a possessive bastard. He knew that. Harry was his and to hell with everyone who dared to hurt Harry. Even though he also knew Harry can fight his own battles, Severus did not want to let him fight on his own. This Lance would reap what he sowed and Severus would be the one to deliver it to him.

He would not kill the man, no matter how badly he wanted to, not even if he knew ways to get away with it. After the war, Severus vowed not to do anything remotely similar to his experiences as a death eater. While Severus never fully participated in raids and rampant killings, he was still required to attend the Dark Lord's revels. Severus did not want to see another person be tortured ever again.

No, He would destroy him. Pierce was a young, proud, genius, well-sought lawyer. Men like him hold their reputation as life itself. To destroy his reputation means to destroy his life, and that's exactly what Severus wanted. No bloodshed, no Avada's, only pure Slytherin revenge.

* * *

Two weeks later, Harry still acted as if the incident at the restaurant never happened. When his friends asked how their date was, Harry told them almost everything apart from the end.

Harry did not think it was that much of a deal. It's not like Lance actually hurt him. The man didn't even get to kiss him. Harry just wanted to forget it ever happened. Although when he and Sam talked, Harry did feel a little ashamed, not that he let it show on his face. Sam was a very good man and he didn't want to have him blame himself if the man ever finds out what his godson tried to do to Harry. He was the one who introduced them in the first place.

Harry knew Severus was concerned about him but he ignored it, like everything else. Severus seemed to understand Harry did not like talking about it so he let it be.

Severus had been sleeping in Harry's bed after that night. They never talked about it or vocally decided to share a room. It just happened. It was better though since Harry never seemed to have nightmares when Severus was with him. The taller man surprisingly liked to cuddle which both amused and pleased Harry.

One afternoon, Severus told Harry he was going to Austwood Alley. The younger man was a bit preoccupied with deliveries that he hadn't even heard what Severus had asked and just nodded absentmindedly at him.

Severus apparated to muggle Perth. He brought with him a potion he specifically made for Pierce. While destroying his reputation in the muggle world proved harder than it would be in the magical world, Severus still had plans to make his life hell. And it all started with the _improved_ impotency potion. Severus had to hire someone to follow him for a week. He had further learned from his spy that the man was basically a rapist. He hid it carefully though, Severus gave him that. He'd lure men and women to his home and have his way, whether it was consensual or not. Pierce would then obliviate the person. If Severus wanted to destroy his reputation in the muggle world, he'd have to catch him on the act as there was no evidence of his actions. Pierce was a good lawyer. He knew how to avoid prosecution, add to the fact that he was a wizard. He had all the power and resources to get away with murder.

With the impotency potion, Pierce could no longer force himself to other people that way. Every time the man would feel even a little aroused, his prick would start swelling and become painful. Severus could not, for the life of him, allow that man to continue even though it was to catch him on the act. He thought about how detached Harry acted that night. He didn't want anyone else to experience that. While he witnessed a lot of rape during his time as a Death Eater, he had always occluded his mind so he never really remembered much of what happened.

Severus had more than 20 years of experience as a spy. Adding the potion to the man's drink was easy. Alcohol increased the effects of the potions and reduced the taste so it was fortunate that Lance Pierce frequented a muggle gay bar. Severus merely confunded the barkeeper and polyjuiced as him. Lance did not even notice the slightly different taste of his drink. The potion would take effect after 4 hours and would stay permanent.

Severus left the bar immediately after having served the man his drink. He chuckled to himself quietly as he apparated back home. _That was easy._

Harry was waiting for him in the bedroom, reading a book. He looked up at Severus when he entered and smiled at him.

"How was your night?" asked Harry, closing his book and placing it on the nightstand.

Severus took off his shirt and trousers and got under the covers with Harry. "It was fine."

Harry rolled his eyes at him and smirked. "I knew you were in the muggle world, Sev. What did you do to Lance?" Harry asked curiously.

Severus stiffened, thinking Harry would be mad at going behind his back. "I gave him permanent impotency potion. He deserved it." He defended himself.

Harry only chuckled at his boyfriend and patted his cheek. "Yes, he did. Thank you, Severus."

The older wizard finally breathed a sigh of relief and brought his arms around Harry. "I wanted to destroy him but he left no evidence of his transgressions. At least now he won't be able to do anything like that again."

Harry scooted closer to Severus and placed a delicate kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and rested his forehead on his chin. Severus only pulled him closer, not minding that Harry might feel his erection poking on his stomach. It became a common occurrence for the couple but they never ventured further than kissing. Severus was afraid he'd cause Harry to relapse. He knew the younger man had not really dealt with what he experienced yet. Harry had an unhealthy coping mechanism of just forgetting things ever happened. And even if Severus wanted to help the man, he knew only Harry could really help himself.

"Sev?" asked Harry in a small voice.

Severus hummed in reply, eyes closed and relishing on the feeling of Harry in his arms.

"I want you to touch me."

Severus instantly snapped his eyes open and brought Harry's face up to look at him directly, trying to find any sign of apprehension. "Are you sure, Harry?" He needed to make sure that Harry had not only asked because he was pressured to do so.

"I've been wanting you to touch me since that night at the couch," confessed the boy, playing on the man's little chest hair.

Severus had to stop the growl from showing in his voice. "You can stop me anytime, alright? If you even feel a little uncomfortable, we'll stop," Severus promised, fiddling slightly at the hem of Harry's shirt.

Harry nodded and pulled his own shirt off. Severus held himself on his elbow to gaze at his boyfriend heatedly. By the gods, Harry was beautiful. Quidditch definitely did his body all good things. Severus lightly teased a finger on the man's chest towards his taut stomach, making Harry shiver.

Severus rolled on top of Harry and leaned down to kiss him. Harry had his arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer until their naked chests rubbed against each other, making both of them groan in pleasure.

Severus began trailing wet kisses to Harry's throat down to his collar bone, sucking softly at the soft, pale ivory skin. His mouth descended on Harry's nipple, twirling and flicking his tongue over the bud while his finger caressed circles around the other nipple, sometimes pausing to pinch it a little. Harry keened under Severus, making those wicked, lewd noises Severus loved to hear. He crawled back up to kiss the boy, licking on his lower lip, asking for entrance which was immediately granted. He took Harry's tongue in his mouth and sucked at it. Severus did not dare close his eyes as he wanted to see the look of sensation on Harry's face.

"Severus, please!" mewled Harry, breaking the kiss and turning his head sideways in pleasure, gripping hard on the sheets.

Severus slowly slid his hand further down, giving Harry time to stop him if he wanted. By the time Severus reached just above the boy's waistband, Harry moaned and arched his hips upwards. Severus grinned as he continued sucking under Harry's left ear, slipping his hand inside Harry's pants and cupping his erection.

Harry gasped as he felt, for the first time, someone else actually touching him there. Severus stilled, thinking Harry wanted to stop but was soon proved wrong when Harry bucked his hips into Severus' hand. The Potions Master gripped on Harry's hard length and began to slowly stroke it, keeping his focus on Harry's erotic expression. Severus brushed his thumb on the slit of Harry's cock making the boy moan loudly. He stroked him harder and faster and growled when he felt Harry's hand over his own aching cock.

"Harry," Severus purred on the younger man's ear, making Harry grin and finally pushing the man's underwear down to grip on his throbbing and leaking erection. Harry gasped when Severus wordlessly spelled their pants off.

Harry giggled when Severus shivered as he traced a finger from the base of his cock to the tip. The man was indeed very blessed with a wonderful penis, Harry thought. Severus growled and pressed down on Harry, making their erections rub against each other. They both moaned in unison and Severus took one of Harry's leg over his elbow causing their fronts to rut further and closer. Harry trashed underneath Severus, pleasure nearly overflowing. He had to force himself not to come on the spot.

"Sev, I need...please!" babbled Harry as he panted heavily, eyes unfocused.

Severus slid his hand to cup Harry's round, pert backside, and used his finger to trace down the creek of his bum, stopping directly above Harry's entrance.

Harry arched his back, arms flailing and reaching to wrap around Severus' neck. Severus didn't press his finger further and only circled around the tight ring muscle, making the man under him gasp and thrust harder against Severus.

Harry went to grip Severus' cock and pumped him hard and fast, wanting the man to come with him as he couldn't hold it any longer. Severus was also doing all he could not to come before Harry.

"Severus...come with me," whispered Harry in his ear. That was all it took for Severus to still and release white spurts all over Harry's stomach. Harry finally let go and came with his boyfriend, panting and sweating.

Severus dropped his head on Harry's shoulder, trying to catch his breath, their spent cocks still touching each other.

"That was amazing," murmured Harry.

Severus smiled and rolled off Harry, "Indeed." He took his wand from the nightstand and spelled them both clean, summoning back their pants and handing Harry his.

Harry snuggled close to Severus, his arms over the older man's waist as he nuzzled on his neck. Severus released a sigh of contentment and pressed a kiss on Harry's temple before letting himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Harry's 20th birthday was in four days. Severus wanted to do something special for his young boyfriend that he decided to ask help from Harry's friends.

Harry was gone for the day, going into the forest to collect skin and venom from the snake pit. Medusa, Harry's green tree snake, just came back from mating in the forest. Severus was initially surprised when he found the small snake on the living room floor with Sebastian but he remembered Harry saying the boy was a parselmouth and that they had a green tree snake named Medusa who Severus hadn't met yet. Medusa took a liking at Severus immediately due to Severus' expert knowledge on holding snakes. She could smell both his speakers' scent on the new human and realized that this was his taller speaker's mate and youngling's sire.

Harry would not be back until later that evening so Severus invited Harry's friends to drink at the Dragon's Lair. He had left Sebastian with Linda who agreed and wished him luck when he explained he needed to plan for Harry's birthday. The twins, Mark and Lucas, and siblings, Alana and Liam, were already waiting for Severus in the pub when he got there. Kate informed him she was going to be late since she had work. Granger and Weasley arrived a few minutes later, still wearing their work clothes.

"Sorry, we're late, Professor. We both had night shifts today," explained Hermione when they both sat down.

"It is of no issue, Ms. Granger. I thank you for having the time to portkey from Britain at this hour."

Hermione waved her hand dismissively, "Anything for Harry, Professor."

Ron, on the other hand, was already cranky and tired from work but had no choice but to come since Hermione basically dragged him over. The red-haired only perked up when he was handed a steaming cup of coffee.

"I do not have experience with planning a celebration that is why I am asking for your help," confessed the wizard.

Ron piped up, "Harry does not really like big parties, Snape. But he does enjoy outdoor barbecue since coming here."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," Severus inclined his head in appreciation for the help.

Suggestions and gift recommendations were thrown around the table. Severus learned from Harry's two best friends that his boyfriend actually liked potions books and muggle crime novels. From his new friends, Severus learned Harry was a sucker for lemon cakes and blue raspberry pop tarts.

In the end, Severus decided to have a small backyard party for Harry where he would be serving barbecue, lemon cakes, and those blue raspberry pop tarts. Kate offered to buy the sweet treats in the muggle world, secretly planning to buy herself some on the process.

Severus wanted to bake Harry's birthday cake himself. He knew Harry liked things personalized instead of bought from a fancy, expensive store. Severus also planned to make his own gift for Harry, more or less.

Ron and Hermione were pleased with the older wizard's plan. While they had doubts about Snape's treatment to Harry, they soon saw how much the man cared for their friend, even asking a group of younger witches and wizards for help.

That night, Severus helped Harry organize his collection from the snakes while Medusa was keeping Sebastian occupied. The older man was surprised at the amount of snake venom Harry brought home. They could probably sell all these and have enough to buy a new apothecary, not that they need more money. Between the two of them, they might as well be the richest wizards in Britain. Harry was head of two major families, the Potters, and the Blacks, while Severus was head of the prime Prince family. Their little Sebastian was the richest, most powerful heir of his generation.

Severus had been thinking of the possibility of officially naming Seb his heir but with that came marrying Harry. He had no qualms about marriage with Harry as he knew he can never care for someone more than he cared for the man beside him. But he knew it was still too early to think about permanently binding themselves together. Marriage in the wizarding world cannot be annulled. Harry was young. He could still find a better match for him, someone younger, much nicer, and good-looking than Severus. He did not know what Harry saw in him in the first place. He was mean, ugly, had a huge nose, old, and did horrendous things in the past. No, he can never ask Harry to marry him. He wouldn't do that to Harry.

While Severus was having an existential crisis, Harry had been thinking about possibly going back to Britain. He loved Australia and the people in New Clethall were the nicest he ever met. But Australia was never his real home. As much as he experienced pain and suffering in Britain, it still was where he first met his best friends, where he had the chance to study magic, where his parents lived, and where he wanted his own son to grow up. Hermione mentioned Britain was no longer the same place when Harry first left. Most purebloods lost their initial superior beliefs after Hogwarts added the classes. Rita Skeeter was even gone from writing. Rumors said the beetle had angered a centaur when she tried sneaking inside their village. Centaurs have jurisdiction inside the dark forest that whatever happened within their perimeters, the Ministry cannot condemn. It had always been that way and wasn't causing any harm. Skeeter did what she usually does, poke on the sleeping dragon.

What scared Harry about coming back to Britain was the public's opinion on his little family. While homosexuality isn't unusual in the wizarding world, having a child born from a male is definitely one. He feared his son will be on the front page of every paper the moment they step in British soil. Add to the fact that Seb's fathers were the Boy-Who-Lived and the old Potions Professor and ex Death Eater. They'd surely have a field day with that.

In any case, Harry knew they had to return one way or another. He was head of two old families and Seb an heir of both. They could not escape their duties, and Harry did not want to let the Potter and the Black names perish.

Both men were snapped out of their thoughts when their two-year-old boy let out a little snore. Sebastian had fallen asleep on the floor, bum raised upward, and sucking on his thumb.

Severus snorted at his son's sleeping position while Harry snickered. Harry stood and picked up the little boy from the ground and carried him to his room. Severus chose to follow the two and stood at the doorway while Harry tucked the boy in his bed.

Harry bent down to kiss Sebastian's cheek and Severus stepped closer to do the same. The two fathers looked down on their sleeping son with contented smiles. Severus had his arm around Harry's shoulders while Harry leaned on the taller man's side, arm wrapped around his waist.

"We make the perfect kid, Sev," commented Harry.

"That, we do, Harry."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Harry felt someone pressing kisses on his neck and shoulders, fingers teasing his naked chest.

He sighed and shifted his head slightly to the side, allowing the person to continue pleasuring him.

Harry finally opened his eyes only to see his older boyfriend staring at him with intense passion. The younger wizard smiled and raised his head to press a delicate kiss on the tip of the man's nose.

"Good morning, babe," greeted Harry with a husky, sleepy voice.

Severus cannot help but growl as he leaned down and licked Harry's lip, biting it lightly in the process. "Good morning. Happy Birthday, Harry."

Harry stared at the man in shock. He actually forgot it was his birthday. He had been too busy organizing his new stock and sending deliveries to other apothecaries in the country that he hadn't noticed the dates.

"You forgot," said an amused Severus, pecking him on his forehead before rolling over to get up from the bed. "I made breakfast. Out, now." He ordered with a smile.

Harry hadn't even noticed Severus already showered and dressed. He checked the time and saw it was still 8 in the morning, way too early to get up for a Saturday, especially on his birthday. Harry groaned and rolled over, face down on the pillow. He had not heard Severus coming to stand by the bed and smack Harry's backside.

"Up, now," chuckled the man, making Harry groan louder but followed anyway.

"Annoying, demanding git" mumbled Harry under his breath. Severus had heard it and flicked a finger over the younger man's forehead.

Harry grumbled half-heartedly, secretly pleased Severus was comfortable enough to stop walking on eggshells around Harry like he feared he might accidentally rile the man.

When he entered the dining room where they rarely ate most of their meals, choosing to eat at the kitchen island counter instead, Harry found not just simple eggs and bacon for breakfast but rather a whole feast. Harry wondered how early Severus started cooking to have made not only sausages, scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes but also waffles dribbled with syrup and blueberries, a bowl of fruits, croissants, baked potatoes, and even ham and cheese breakfast casserole.

"Did you make all these?" gawked a shirtless Harry.

Severus rolled his eyes and smiled, throwing Harry a black shirt. "I did. I wanted to make you the best breakfast for your birthday. Don't worry about the leftovers. The twins will be over soon. Merlin knows their appetite rivaled your Weasley friend."

Harry grinned at Severus, putting on the shirt he handed and noticed it wasn't actually his but his boyfriend's, making him grin even more.

He sauntered towards the man and stood on his toes to give him a sweet, messy kiss. "Thanks, Sev. This is wonderful. I'm going to wake the little monster. He's going to love this!"

Severus chuckled when Harry skipped to Sebastian's room. Times like this, Harry acted like a child and Severus would admit it was adorable.

Harry came out from their son's room with the little boy perched on his hip, fists rubbing on his sleepy eyes, and hair still messy.

When Sebastian saw Severus, he immediately reached a hand to his papa asking to be held. Severus took the boy and brought him to his chest. Sebastian placed his head on his papa's shoulder, sucking on his thumb. The boy hadn't fully woken up yet and Severus rocking him ever so slightly caused Seb to fall right back to sleep.

"You're making him sleep again," moaned Harry.

"Let him sleep, brat. He takes after you, always sleeping late during the weekends," Severus said with a smile, continuing to rock Sebastian in his arms.

Harry took a seat and started serving himself a little of everything, wanting to taste all of what Severus prepared. Severus was a great cook, he knew that already, but today's breakfast was even more delicious.

"Wow! Why haven't you made these casseroles before? They're so good!" Harry exclaimed in delight, adding more to his plate.

Severus still had Sebastian sleeping in his arms as he smirked at Harry, "And why would I make that before? I wanted to reserve that for today."

Harry sent him a thankful grin before going back to his meal. Severus also sat down and served himself some of the scrambled eggs and the ham and cheese casserole, one of his best breakfast dishes.

Severus had learned to eat with one hand after many meals with Sebastian on his lap. His son basked in Severus' attention and Severus spoiled his little prince, allowing him to sit on him but only during breakfast.

Sebastian only woke when Mark and Lucas arrived. The twins volunteered to prepare the barbecue for lunch. If Severus wasn't sure, the twins might have been the Weasley twins' clone but with brown hair and black eyes, and fraternal.

The little boy's eyes widened at the sight of all the food. He instantly went to grab on the waffles but Severus stopped him. Seb glanced up to his papa with an apologetic smile that made Severus soften.

"Papa, waffes pwease?" requested Sebastian sweetly.

Severus nodded at the boy in his lap approvingly, making Harry roll his eyes and the twins snicker.

The man prepared a plate for Seb, cutting the waffles into smaller pieces so the two-year-old could eat easier. He also made sure to add blueberries and other fruits to his plate so the boy ate healthier.

"This little monkey really had you wrapped around his finger," smirked Mark, the younger but taller twin.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Severus replied monotonously but Harry could see the pride and love in Severus' eyes.

Mark gave him what seemed to be an understanding smile and changed the topic, "Anyway, the rest of the crew will be here at 11. Oh, and mate, Happy Birthday, by the way."

Lucas snorted at his brother and repeated his greetings. They finished their breakfast and went straight to the backyard, passing by Seb to ruffle his already messy hair.

"What have you planned?" asked Harry curiously.

"Just a small gathering. I heard you liked outdoor barbecue," Severus shrugged, handing Seb his sippy cup.

"Cool! I've only had barbecue during Christmas." Harry cheered which then made Sebastian cheer as well even though he had no idea what his parents were talking about as he was too busy building a fort with his waffles.

Severus told Harry to shower and that he would dress Sebastian himself. Severus wiped the boy's hands and face and carried him to his room. He wanted Seb to look his best for his daddy's birthday. He found an adorable pale blue dress shirt he paired with brown trousers and black toddler suspenders. He got on his knee and patiently dressed the excited two-year-old, putting on his little black muggle sneakers. He finally added the adorable black bowtie to finish his son's look.

Severus tapped on his chin, studying his handiwork. He never had to choose Sebastian's clothes before as Harry always prepared them beforehand whenever he bathed the boy. Sebastian copied his papa's action making the man smile and press a kiss on his head. He summoned the hairbrush and combed the toddler's silky hair, so much like his own. He took a hair tie from the side drawer and tied the little boy's hair into a semi top bun.

"You look very handsome, my love," Severus smiled in pride.

"Fank you, papa. You look hansum too," giggled Sebastian, placing his palm on Severus' cheek, an act the man had come to understand as Seb's way to tell someone they love them without actually saying it.

"Thank you, little prince. Now, let's go look for daddy and give him his birthday kiss" Severus stood up and took Sebastian's little hand in his own bigger ones.

The two of them found Harry buttoning his shirt, a few strands of wet hair covering his face.

"Dada! Happy Burfday!" squealed the toddler, running to Harry and raising his arms to be lifted.

Harry hadn't finished dressing but complied with his son's request. "Thank you, my baby boy." Sebastian leaned over and gave Harry a sloppy kiss on the cheek and then on the lips.

Harry nuzzled his nose with his son, a practice they've been doing since Seb was only a year old. He placed the boy back on the ground and stepped towards Severus to give him a sweet, long kiss on the mouth which the man gladly returned.

"Papa, stop. No more," ordered the little boy in between them, pushing his parents away from each other.

Harry could not help but laugh and lift the boy back in his arms so both of them could give him a wet kiss on either side of his cheeks, making the toddler giggle.

Severus thanked all the gods who were listening for the gift of Harry and Sebastian in his life. He did not know what he did to ever deserve the two of them. They made his life whole.

Their guests started coming in at 11, the Tans being the first to arrive. Kate immediately barrelled towards Harry and tackled him with a bone-crushing hug.

"Happy Birthday, shoti," The girl exclaimed happily **(A/N: Shoti = Little brother)**

Harry returned the hug, "Thanks, Kate."

Michael and Jenny also came to greet Harry and handed him their presents, asking where their little nephew was. Harry pointed outside where the twins were making Severus' heart beat abnormally fast with Seb flying with them.

"If someone could calm Severus down, that would be much appreciated," called Harry as the older couple proceeded outside in search of their favorite boy.

The Russos also arrived early but what surprised Harry was Ron and Hermione tagged along with them.

"Guys! Did you just arrive?" Harry asked excitedly, hugging both of them.

"Nah, we stayed over at Linda and Sam's last night. We couldn't exactly portkey at dawn or else we'd look like zombies on your birthday," chuckled Ron, giving him a side hug and a pat on the back.

Hermione pecked him on the cheek and whispered, "Happy Birthday, Harry."

Harry smiled at both of them and told them the others were outside, probably either scaring Severus or placating his worries. He already knew what each of the two would be doing once they step out the back door.

Harry welcomed Sam and Linda, also giving them a big hug. Linda handed him their gift, kissed him on the head, and headed outside presumably to scold the boys of scaring the father with all the fast flying with his son in the air.

"Henry? Could I talk to you for a minute?" asked Sam looking a little apprehensive.

Harry had a feeling exactly what they would be talking about, "Sure, come to the kitchen. No one else is there."

Sam followed Harry further inside the house and sat next to him, accepting the glass of orange juice.

"Lance had been missing since over a week ago," said Sam, "I know Severus had told you he came to ask for information from me. Did you know if he ever had anything to do with it? Not that I'm accusing him of anything."

Harry sighed. While he didn't know why Lance was missing, he knew Severus had nothing to do with it because the man never tried looking for Lance after he basically castrated him.

"No, Severus had nothing to do with his disappearance. He did give him an impotency potion, though, but that was over a month ago. I didn't want to tell you this, Sam, because you have been so kind to me and treated me like a son. Lance isn't a good man. Severus found out he had been basically engaging in nonconsensual sex by drugging them and obliviating them afterward."

Sam looked heartbroken at the thought of the little boy he watched growing up turning out to become a criminal. He dropped his head on his hands and sighed regretfully, "He almost got to you, didn't he? That's why Severus was so angry and asked me for information."

Harry only nodded once in reply. He hated having to see the man looking so defeated.

"I apologize for even introducing him to you, Henry. I didn't know Lance was no longer the sweet boy he used to be. His father's death really did break him. He was very close to Seymore," said Sam.

"It's fine, Sam. I'm sorry for Lance. I do hope you can still find him," Harry placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"You are a very kind man, Henry. Most would have wished he stayed gone or dead."

Harry gave him a small smile, "I have learned that thoughts like that only fueled pain and resentment. I've had enough of that to last me a lifetime."

At that moment, Severus came dashing in with a look of intense irritation, "Harry! Tell your idiotic friends to get my son down on the ground right now!"

* * *

Everybody gathered around the long picnic table to sing Harry a birthday song while he blew on the candle. Severus actually baked him a beautiful lemon cake.

The food was then served and people began eating. Sebastian preferred to sit on his daddy's lap instead of Severus which pleased Harry.

The rest of the afternoon turned out to be one of Harry's best birthdays. He can never consider any birthday before his 17th remotely celebrated so he only ever had his 18th and 19th to compare with.

They played a little Quidditch game and had a few drinks, Harry choosing not to indulge himself too much because he had a two-year-old, not that he liked drinking firewhiskey in the first place.

The older crowd engaged in their own conversations. Severus had Seb on his hip, playing on his hair as the man chatted with Sam, Tony, and Michael.

"Thank you very much for coming," Harry announced when it was already getting dark. "This has been the best birthday I've had. I'd really like to thank my two best friends for coming over from England. I'd also like to thank all of you for accepting me into your community, a lone 17-year-old, not to mention pregnant by that time, and feeling a whole lot lost. Without all of you, Sebastian and I would not have an easy life.

And I'd really like to thank my boyfriend for planning all of these and for giving me the best gift of all, my son. Thank you, all of you."

There were cheers and cat-calls from the twins at the mention of 'boyfriend'. Severus, for the first time ever, leaned down and pressed a small kiss on the corner of Harry's lips, making the crowd clap and whistle.

That night, when everybody had left, Harry had opened his gifts. Ron and Hermione had given him a set of Agatha Christie's books and a beautiful charm bracelet with the letters S and H on it. He wasn't sure if it meant Sebastian or Severus, either way, Harry was very thankful.

They also brought gifts from the rest of the Weasleys: a hand-knit jumper from Molly and Arthur, more prank stuff from the twins, a wizarding novel from Ginny, a box of chocolate frogs from Bill and Fleur, and a small live Hungarian horntail dragon figurine from Charlie.

Sam and Linda gave him a framed photograph of all of them from last Christmas. Kate, funnily enough, gave him two whole boxes of pop tarts, the exact same flavor he had craved when he was pregnant.

He also received a new jumper, a box of chocolate-covered macadamia nuts, a bottle of elf wine, and a new set of intricate quills.

Severus handed him his gift when they sat on the couch, Sebastian playing with his trains on the floor.

Harry opened the small box and found a magnificent silver necklace with a small narrow vertical, rectangular pendant. When Harry turned it over, there was an inscription at the back of the pendant.

_to the end of times -SS_

Harry felt tears in his eyes as he fingered the beautiful inscription. He took Severus' hand on his own and placed a loving kiss on his palm, giving him a look of complete appreciation.

"I have another gift for you but this one isn't really new," confessed the man, summoning a wrapped package to his hands and handing it to Harry.

"But you already gave me a gift," peered Harry at him confusingly.

Severus kissed his temple and smiled, "You may find I can give you more than a single gift, Harry. Go on, open it."

As Harry began to rip the package, he saw what looked like an old Potions book. He glanced at Severus questioningly but the man only gestured him to open it.

On the first page was written, _This book is a property of the Half-blood Prince_

"What... Severus... How did..." Harry stuttered, not believing Severus had just given him one of his hero's books.

"Ms. Granger mentioned in passing that you once had my 6th-year potions book," informed Severus with a smirk.

"The Prince family! Of course! I've always thought it was a royal Prince. You're the Half-Blood Prince!" Harry exclaimed excitedly, "I still have your Advance Potion Making book!"

"Indeed, I am, Mr. Potter," drawled Severus, smiling at Harry's joy at receiving such a simple gift.

"This is wonderful, Severus. Are you sure this is okay? I mean, it's your book."

"It's your's now, Harry. Think of it as my apologies for not noticing your aptitude in potion-making." Severus leaned and kissed Harry sweetly on the mouth

"Oh God! You're the half-blood Prince!" exclaimed Harry pathetically, "I've been in love with you since 6th year!"

Harry having realized what he said immediately turned crimson and quietly excused himself.

Severus sat there in shock. Harry had just admitted he had been in love with Severus. No, he was in love with the half-blood Prince. _But Severus was the half-blood Prince!_

He got on his feet and followed Harry to the bedroom. He found the man groaning and flushing in embarrassment.

"Harry, were you in love with the half-blood Prince?" asked Severus softly as he sat down next to Harry. "or with me?"

Harry mumbled a small "both" without looking at the man.

Severus placed his hand under Harry's chin and lifted his head up to meet his eyes, "I love you, too, Harry, I've loved you for three years." Severus leaned towards Harry and captured him in a sweeping kiss.

He could not believe it, Harry loved him and he told him he loved him back. Severus felt as if all his dreams came true. All those times he denied having feelings for the green-eyed boy was nothing but that, denial. He knew even then he loved Harry. There wasn't a day when he hadn't thought about the boy, how he was doing, where he was... And now, Harry was finally in his arms, kissing him back, and admitting he loved him.

"Dada? Papa?" a tiny voice called from the doorway. Severus broke the kiss and glanced at Sebastian rubbing his eyes with one fist while the other hand held his train.

"Hello, baby. Do you want to climb to bed with papa and me?" asked Harry sweetly. Sebastian nodded and sauntered towards the two of them, pulling himself up to the bed in between his parents. Severus held him by the bum to help him climb up.

Once he was fully on the bed, Severus pulled him to his lap and snuggled him close, relishing the feeling of having Harry beside him with their beautiful little boy in his arms.

"Can Sebbie sleep wiv you?" Sebastian asked hopefully, peering his green eyes to Harry then Severus.

Severus looked at Harry, asking him for permission. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Just for tonight, little prince," Severus agreed, though actually happy by the fact.

The little family settled under the covers, Seb between his parents all snuggled up and contented. Harry had his arms around Sebastian while Severus had his arm wrapped around the both of them.

Seb sighed happily and bent upwards to kiss his dada and papa's cheek. "Nigh dada. Nigh papa. Love you."

Severus and Harry leaned down to kiss Sebastian's head at the same time, miraculously not bumping each other at the process. Harry glanced at Severus and mouthed,

"I love you."

To which Severus smiled softly and mouthed back, "I love you, too, Harry, to the end of times."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Two months had passed and Harry had to admit, he never expected things to go as well as it did. In a span of days, Severus moved in with them, and then another week later they decided to build a relationship. Just three months of living together and Harry already fell in love. Five whole months with Severus felt like it came right out of a book.

Severus was very different from the old Potions Professor Harry was unlucky enough to be a student of. This Severus didn't snarl or sneer at every minute of the day. He didn't relish on calling him insufferable, imbecile, idiotic, whatever creative insult his brain could form. This Severus was caring and sweet. He loved to cuddle and shower random kisses every chance he could get. This Severus was excellent with children which Harry was definitely surprised with. He never thought he'd see the day when the stern, dungeon bat of Hogwarts bent on every whim of a two-year-old. Just last week he witnessed the man laying down on his stomach playing with trains with a toddler and looked very much happy with the activity.

Not that Severus let the little boy grow up a spoiled brat. No, Severus was a good father. He made sure Seb knew how to ask politely when he needed something. He was taught from proper table manners to humility. And Sebastian being a major papa's boy, absorbed everything Severus said like a sponge. Harry knew one day, the little boy would grow up wanting to be Potions Master like his papa. While Sebastian liked being around Harry when he brewed potions, he absolutely loved watching Severus from his designated corner in the lab. Harry welcomed the possibility as he, too, loved potions.

Harry never felt Severus took Sebastian from him, though. While Seb was definitely papa's boy, he still was the same little boy Harry carried and took care of. Harry even found it adorable how Seb seemed to cling to Severus like a koala, always trailing his father and wanting to be held.

* * *

Harry took Seb out to Austwood Alley to grab treats for Smudge and Medusa one quiet afternoon. Severus chose to stay home and ' _guard the fort_ ' as he put it. Harry knew the man only wanted to avoid social interaction and go read his book by the fireplace.

"Dada, dis one?" asked Seb, holding a pack of owl treats in his little hands.

"Yes, those are for Smudge. Very good." Harry praised the two-year-old who beamed at him. "Go find two more while I grab ice mice for Medusa."

Sebastian happily followed his father's instructions and disappeared into the shelves. Harry wasn't worried Seb would get lost because they have been buying owl treats from the smaller menagerie since Seb was 6 months old. The owner already knew little Sebbie very well.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here," drawled a menacing voice from behind Harry.

The younger wizard instantly stiffened from the sound of the familiar voice. Harry thought Lance had gone missing for over a month so why did the man suddenly appear right where Harry was?

Harry had to keep the slightest fear from his voice. He wasn't actually afraid of Lance. He was more afraid for Sebastian. He really wished the toddler won't come running to him at that moment because he didn't know what to do if ever Lance decided to touch his baby.

"Lance, what are you doing here?" Harry droned. He looked around hoping he wasn't at least alone in the shop. Madam Shea's Magical Menagerie was much smaller than any other shop in the area that was mostly why Harry chose to frequent it. It seemed like he was slowly starting to regret his reasoning as even the owner wasn't around.

Lance leaned over the counter, twirling his wand on his fingers, and smiled eerily at Harry. "You know, I mysteriously developed an ailment I could not seem to find the cure for. I'm really starting to get annoyed."

"What does that have to do with me?" Harry asked though he knew exactly what the real answer was. Still, he needed to distract and bid the time for him to be able to think for the right course of action. He hadn't heard Seb yet so he slowly took out his wand from the holster and discreetly pointed it to Lance.

Lance wasn't even bugged by Harry's defensive state. "Your boyfriend might have something to do with it but I don't really care anymore. You, on the other hand, I care about. I traveled to Britain in search of a cure and instead, lo and behold, I saw your plentiful posters hailing you a hero, Harry Potter... I always knew you were special.

And don't even try to use that wand or else I'll send your brat somewhere you will never find."

Harry felt his body lose all his color at the mention of his son. Harry could not help but growl, "What did you do to my son?"

"Oh, nothing yet. He's unharmed, really. Do you want to see him?" Lance asked calmly and flicked his wand. Sebastian was levitated towards Harry, enough for the father to see him bound and silenced. Seb had tears in his eyes and looked as if he had been screaming for his daddy.

Harry's blood boiled at the sight and finally snapped. He quickly sent a stupefy towards the man and hit him right on the shoulder, dashing straight to his son and releasing him from the spells. Owls and kneazles were hooting and wailing loudly. Sebastian sobbed in Harry's arms, gripping hard at his father's neck. Harry was just about to turn around and bind Lance when he found the man wasn't where he dropped.

Harry cursed himself to seven hells for forgetting the one thing he always practiced, constant vigilance. He grabbed the boy tightly in his arms and was about to run out of the shop since all shops have anti-apparating wards when Lance blocked the door. Harry immediately sent him hex after hex but with a crying boy in his arms, Harry did not have the same agility he had during the war.

Then, Harry had a sudden idea. He still wore the portkey disguised as medallion but it can only transport one person, a limitation Harry personally added so no one can accidentally or purposely side-along. He sent a strong reducto towards the man's direction and quickly placed the medallion over Sebastian's head.

"Tell papa, daddy needs help. I'll see you, soon, baby." Harry pressed a quick kiss on the wailing child and activated the portkey which will direct Seb right on their front yard.

Harry finally stood up tall and proud, ready to fight full-on. Lance was still recovering from the blasting curse that managed to pass his shields when Harry shot another bone-breaking hex to the man. They dueled for what felt like hours before Harry sent a bombarda above the man's head causing part of the ceiling to crash down on him. Harry fell over with the explosion and took a minute to get his head right back. He looked around and was glad none of the animals were hurt. Madam Shea must have put wards around their cages.

He was going to bind him once and for all when Severus suddenly appeared rushing into the ruined shop.

* * *

"Dada!" screamed Sebastian as he landed bum first on the grass.

Severus heard his son's screams and instantly ran to check. He found Sebastian crying and yelling for Harry on the ground. When the little boy looked up and saw Severus, he ran towards him screaming 'papa' and sobbed hard, clutching to him like a lifeline.

"Seb... Sebastian, where's your daddy?" Severus asked, panic in his voice.

"Bad man. Papa hewp dada. Now papa, now!" The little boy managed to let out between sobs.

Severus couldn't breathe. Harry was in trouble somewhere. He needed to go now!

"Listen, baby. Go run to Ms. Kate and tell her I'll be back for you later. I'm going to get daddy," Severus instructed seriously to the weeping, shaking, and nodding two-year-old. The father didn't know if he actually understood but let it be.

"Back papa. Back wiv dada, pwease!" cried Sebastian as Severus put him down.

"I will, my love. Go, I'll wait until they open the door before I leave," said Severus, putting all his panic aside so Sebastian would not worry even more than he already was.

Sebastian ran next door with tears still flowing in his eyes, constantly glancing towards Severus, making sure he was still there looking out for him.

When Michael finally opened the door and worriedly picked Seb from the ground, Severus finally apparated to the alley. Harry said they only needed to go get treats from the menagerie.

Severus received stares as he ran through the crowd, trying to get to Madam Shea's Magical Menagerie located at the farthest end of the alley. There weren't many people who shopped around the area but still, witches and wizards were sending hexes and curses on the shield trying to get inside. One witch actually screamed 'There's a little boy inside!' over and over again. Severus knew the woman meant Sebastian as he was originally inside before being portkeyed back home.

"Stand back!" yelled Severus as he raised his wand and muttered various Latin words, doing all he could to get the shield down.

Whoever erected the shield knew what he was doing. It wasn't a difficult ward to begin with but were stacked layer after layer so those who tried to bring it down would take much longer.

The rest of the little crowd understood what he was doing and began helping to undo the wards. They had to work faster especially when a huge explosion suddenly echoed from inside. Two minutes later, the wards were broken.

Severus was the first one to run inside the damaged shop, screaming Harry's name. Three others followed him inside while the other two and the owner stood outside.

"Harry!" yelled Severus, wand out, and extremely worried.

There he was, standing in the middle of the rubble with his wand in his hand, looking worn out and covered in ashes.

"Sev! I've got him under the pile of rocks. Quickly!" Harry exclaimed pointing at the huge pile of ruins.

The five of them cleared out the rocks and bound the bloodied but alive man. The Aurors arrived to take an unconscious Lance away as Severus took Harry right into his arms.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" asked Severus, running his hands all over Harry's form, looking for injuries.

"I'm fine. I'm not hurt. Seb, where's Seb?"

Severus breathed a sigh of relief, "He's safe. I sent him next door. Thank Merlin! I was so worried!"

The older man wrapped his arms around Harry tightly. When he first saw Sebastian on his bum crying for his daddy, Severus felt his world had stopped turning. It was different from all those times the younger wizard almost died because then Severus didn't love him. Sure he still did everything to save Harry but mostly because it was his duty. Now, Harry was one of the most important people in his life. The last five months were the best of Severus' life and he wasn't ready to let it go anytime soon.

"Sev...Severus, I can't breathe," choked Harry enclosed by Severus' strong arms.

Severus released his tight hold on Harry but didn't let him go even when the Aurors approached them for questionning.

"Sir, we need to ask a few questions," announced one Auror.

Harry nodded from inside his older boyfriend's arms, turning around a little so he could face the man in uniform. While he was slightly embarrassed being seen having a moment with his boyfriend, Harry could not for the life of him let go of the man as well.

"Were you the target of the attack? The shop owner told us you had a little boy with you."

"Yes, I was. I had my two-year-old with me but I portkeyed him back home. I wasn't able to escape because the portkey only takes the wearer," explained Harry.

"I will need your name and your son's for the paperwork, sir. It is standard procedure for filing a case," The auror informed, looking at Harry and then Severus who finally looked up from nuzzling his face on Harry's shoulder.

The auror did a double-take on Severus and then back to Harry and immediately his eyes widened. "Harry Potter!" exclaimed the man.

"Shhh, quiet." Harry shushed the auror. "I'm not planning to get mobbed anymore today, thank you."

The auror looked apologetic and stared at both of them in curiosity and awe. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape. You are both very well known even here in Australia. It's an honor to meet you." He gushed, going as far as to shake both their hands.

"Well, awesome. But can this be done fast and quietly? I need to go back to my son," conferred the Gryffindor Golden boy.

"Of course, sir. I will only need your name, your son's name, and the memories of what happened today so you wouldn't have to attend the hearing."

Severus finally released his hold on Harry so the man can take his memory and put it in the handed unbreakable vial. "Harry James Potter and Sebastian Eli Potter. I do hope this jurisdicial process will be discreet, sir. I kind of like my anonymity here." Harry smiled sickeningly sweet at the man, as if he hadn't just fought off a wizard in a duel.

Severus held back a snort at Harry's Slytherin side. He essentially ordered the auror not to mention this to anyone outside work without having to threaten someone. The man seemed happy enough to keep it quiet probably still awed at having to personally meet the hero of wizarding Britain.

"Thank you, kind sir. If you may be able to talk to Madam Shea, please tell her Mr. Evans will be sending payment for the damages. We must be going. Goodbye." Harry and Severus nodded towards the young Auror and apparated back to New Clethall.

"Thank Merlin nobody else noticed my scar! Lance must have removed the glamour," moaned Harry. Severus chuckled and took out his wand to clean the soot covering the man.

Sebastian had been sitting on the porch with Michael patiently and worriedly waiting for his parents when he saw his parents apparate to their front yard. The two-year-old began sobbing again and ran straight to Harry.

"Dada!" cried Sebastian. Harry immediately lifted him from the ground and twirled his son in his arms.

"My darling boy, thank godness you're safe!" mumbled Harry on top of the toddler's hair.

"You huwt, dada? You huwt?" asked Seb, running his palm over Harry's face much like what Severus did earlier.

"Daddy's fine, Seb. I'm not hurt," consoled the father.

"Good." Sebastian wrapped his tiny arms around Harry's neck and refused to let go.

Harry saw Severus talking to Michael over the fence probably explaining what just happened by the look of worry and relief on the Chinese's face.

"You were such a brave boy for daddy, Sebbie. You told papa to come help me, didn't you?" smiled Harry as he ruffled his son's hair.

Seb nodded and 'uh-huh-ed' on his shoulder. "Sebbie good?"

"Sebbie is very good. The best boy in the world. Daddy and papa are very lucky to have you."

Sebastian pulled away and grinned at Harry before showering him with sloppy kisses. It's a good thing Severus cleaned him up or else Seb would need a thorough mouthwash after this.

* * *

"I'm so sorry for what Lance had done, Henry. Sam went to visit him today. He wouldn't come with me here. He's been so guilty of introducing him to you. I think he blames himself for what happened," confessed Linda when she came to visit the next day.

"Sam shouldn't be blaming himself. It wasn't his fault," said Harry as he handed her a cup of tea. Severus had their son reorganize his toys and books with him supervising, a way to keep the boy occupied so he wouldn't keep worrying about his father.

"I told him as much but he wouldn't listen. Don't worry, it'll pass. I'll talk to him tonight when he returns. I think he needed to know why Lance was after you that's why he decided to visit today."

Harry still didn't know why Lance did come after him. Yes, he knew he wasn't really Henry Evans but Harry Potter, but it never answered why he was interested in him. Harry could remember him saying he thought he was special but that was it.

Speaking of, it seemed Harry really could not escape his real identity. If Sam was visiting Lance right now then he would know he isn't exactly Henry Evans.

"I'm just glad Lance hadn't hurt Sebbie or he would have hell of a lot to pay," muttered Harry, choosing to ignore his nervousness at being discovered by the few people who came to care for him.

"That's very true. I do not know what happened to that boy. The last time I saw him before last Christmas was when he was still 12 years old, when his father died. Only Sam kept contact. He was his only godson after all."

"Sam must feel very crushed about all of these. I couldn't imagine having to visit someone I practically raised in prison. But I will never regret what happened in the shop, my son was th-"

Harry was in the middle of conversing with Linda when suddenly the floo came to life and Sam stepped out all anxious and panicked,

"Henry! Lance escaped!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Five months of continuous bliss and then one day it turned sour.

Harry thought he finally had a quiet life after all he's been through. But no, not even a day after catching the man who sexually assaulted him and endangered his and his son's life, the bastard escaped.

Severus, having heard the commotion, instantly appeared in the living room. "What happened?"

Harry looked at Severus in worry, "Lance escaped."

There was a moment before everybody in the room could feel the magic coming off Severus. He was seething, to put it mildly. How did that imbecile even manage to escape? It's not even two days since he was caught! Severus just had to console his two-year-old son that no, his daddy would not be hurt again. The bad man won't take daddy. Last night, Harry had a major relapse from basically everything that happened to him. Harry lived a relatively calm life after the war. Having to fight off someone to survive brought back all the memories he tried so hard to forget. Severus had to rock his young boyfriend in his arms for a good 45 minutes before Harry fell asleep. Pierce did that. Pierce broke Harry's calm life.

"Severus!" a frantic voice called. Severus felt arms wrapped around him and a warm body pressed on his chest.

Severus hadn't realized his eyes had been closed until he _smelt_ Harry's scent instead of seeing his tousled hair and green eyes. "Harry?"

"I'm here. Breathe, love. You're losing control," soothed the shorter man, subconsciously rubbing on his back. "He hasn't done anything else yet."

"Yet, Harry. Nothing yet," growled Severus, gripping Harry's hips tightly probably leaving bruises.

"Severus, Sam said the Aurors are looking for him right this moment. They will catch him soon," Harry tried to placate his angry boyfriend.

"How did that...bloody menace escaped anyway?" demanded Severus, not caring if he upset the man's godfather.

Sam sighed as he plopped down the armchair. "When I got to the Auror's office, people were already yelling and blaming each other. I didn't know what was happening until some guy approached me and asked me to leave the premises. They placed Lance on a holding cell at least until the trial but somebody, and they think it was from the department, helped him escape. Two of the guards were found unconscious."

 _"What?!"_ bellowed Severus, "You mean to say, they lost a criminal from inside the ministry? Did they not have security?! Are you fucking kidding me? That man almost took Harry! He bound my two-year-old and silenced him while he bloody screamed raw!"

"SEVERUS!" yelled Harry, "That's enough! You do not need to yell at Samuel. He is not the enemy here. Please, calm down! Sebastian is only two doors away."

Severus looked down in shame, chastised by a few words. He did not mean to snap at their friend. Severus knew it wasn't any of his faults. He just... relapsed. The past 5 months also have been blissfully calm for Severus and to have it disrupted by a man not only once but three times took a toll on his patience. He wasn't considered the Dark Lord's trusted spy for nothing. Severus always had a sense of control with his emotions but they never seem to work well around Harry Potter. He was foolish to hope yesterday's event was a one-time thing.

Severus glanced up at Sam and expressed his apologies for yelling at him. Sam only nodded at him, understanding why the man exploded. "Severus, Henry. I need to go back to the Ministry. I have to talk to the Aurors in hopes I can help with the search. I only came here to warn you."

Harry smiled at the older man and said, "Thank you, Sam. Please be careful."

Linda also decided to head home after that. She thought the couple needed the rest and time to talk.

Once they were alone, Harry stood and checked on their son. He found Sebastian asleep on the floor with his pile of books and could not help but smile. It seemed the organizing he did with his papa turned useless. Harry picked him up and tucked him under the covers for the night.

When Harry came back to the living room, Severus still sat stiffly, probably overthinking about what happened.

"He's not that dangerous. He's a wizard who worked as a muggle lawyer. I doubt he had the background of a Death Eater," Harry assured the man. In all honesty, Harry wasn't that worried about Lance. It merely reminded him of the final battle. The guy was not even _that_ good in dueling.

Severus huffed, not caring if the man was a fluffy teddy bear. "Be that as it may, we will leave no room for such possibilities. Pierce might not be a Death Eater but he still has you as a target. You're not allowed to go out alone. We go to work then straight home."

"Seriously?! You're restricting me? Severus, you're being overprotective!" exclaimed Harry, disbelief written all over his face.

"Yes, I am. Harry, I do not care if he is only a muggle lawyer. We should not underestimate the man. He had to have help from someone in the ministry. He may not be dangerous but that does not say anything about his accomplice." Severus reasoned out, taking Harry's hand on his own.

Harry sighed. Severus had a point but that does not mean he should be treated like a child. He can handle very well on his own. "Okay, okay! No underestimating but still, you can't seriously give me a curfew! I am not your student anymore."

"Of course you are no longer my student! Do you think I would have snogged you senseless and suck your cock if you were?" droned Severus rolling his eyes at the boy.

The reaction he got from Harry wasn't what he expected but entirely welcome. Severus was serious when he said it but Harry had a different thought in mind, disagreement completely forgotten.

"Really? You won't suck my cock, Professor?" Harry asked sultrily, lifting one of his legs to rest over Severus' lap purposely hitting the man's bulge in the process.

Severus growled, throwing their initial serious conversation and pulled Harry to straddle him. "You're playing a dangerous game, Mr. Potter."

Harry only smirked at him and rolled his hips against the older man's growing erection.

Severus, angry and painfully aroused, devoured his younger boyfriend's mouth in his, trailing towards his jaw and thrust up in one, hard stroke making the man on his lap moan loudly.

"Bedroom. Now!" panted Harry, clawing at Severus' back and hair.

In seconds, Severus carried Harry straight to their room and divested them of their clothes with a single spell. He plopped Harry down on the bed unceremoniously and crawled on top of him. Harry wordlessly sent a locking charm and a strong silencing charm before pulling the man down to kiss him.

"Sev...I want you..." moaned Harry, breathing ragged from Severus' ministrations.

"Are you sure, love?" asked Severus, eyes darker than it ever had been.

"Yes! Please!" Harry cried when Severus took all of his length into his mouth, licking and twirling his tongue over the head.

He released the cock with a pop before smirking at Harry, "Well, since you've asked nicely..." Severus cast wandless, wordless lubrication on his palm and coated his fingers thoroughly.

Harry could feel Severus' cold fingers rimming over his virgin hole. "Sev! Do it!"

Harry gasped when a finger finally prodded his entrance. It felt weird...and good. It was very different from when he did it on his own. "More...I can take it..." keened Harry, grabbing Severus by the hair who kept his mouth around his leaking cock, giving him the blow job of his life.

Severus groaned around Harry's erection and added in another finger, thrusting it over and over again. He had been rimming Harry with his finger for quite some time over the past month, always never going all the way. Severus found Harry was tight, very tight, and hot! He added a third finger and increased the speed of his thrusts all while licking on Harry's cock.

Harry gasped in pleasure when Severus bumped his prostate, "There... right there... _fuck_ , Sev!"

Severus fucked him with his fingers faster, making sure he hit the spot at every thrust.

Harry gripped Severus on the shoulders and pulled him away from his cock. "Shit, do it, Sev. _Fuck me!_ "

Severus growled and lifted Harry's leg over his forearm, leaning down to give the boy a sweeping kiss.

"Are you positive about this, Harry? There's no turning back," Severus did not want to break the moment but he needed to make sure this was what Harry wanted.

"Fuck, yes! Please Sev..." moaned Harry, thrashing and writhing under him. Severus cast another lubrication and analgesic charm and coated his cock carefully.

Severus kept his eyes on Harry, looking for signs of discomfort when he slowly pushed his length into Harry's tight cavern as the boy let out a sob. The older wizard could not keep the loud moan from coming out his lips when Harry tightened around him.

He slowly pushed until all his 7 inches were inside Harry before stilling. "Are you alright?"

It was painful, Harry could admit as much, but it also felt so good, to finally have Severus so big and throbbing inside him. Harry smiled at his boyfriend when the initial pain vanished.

"You can move now," panted Harry.

Severus started with slow, careful strokes until Harry was writhing underneath him, begging for more. When he was sure he wasn't hurting Harry, he increased the speed of his thrust to a notch and pounded on his young lover like tomorrow will never come, making Harry mewl and whimper.

The two danced together wonderfully, one pounding while the other met each thrust, syncing even though one had not had sex for a long time and the other was a virgin.

Harry cried out and came all over his stomach and chest as Severus pushed in one long, professional stroke, clamping around the throbbing cock inside him. Severus released a grunt and thrust in a few more times before letting go, spurting his seed inside Harry.

Neither said another word and just leaned for a sweeping kiss before Severus pulled out carefully from Harry's tightness, making the boy wince. The older wizard plopped down beside him and pulled him in his arms, grabbing his wand on the bedside and muttering a cleaning charm and handing Harry a pain potion from the bedside drawer.

"I love you, Severus," whispered Harry sleepily tracing a finger over the man's chest hair.

Severus pressed a kiss on Harry's temple with a smile, basking in the warmth of his young lover beside him. "I love you, too, Harry. Very much."

* * *

Harry thought he won the argument last night.

"Harry, I am not making you my prisoner. This is only a precaution. Please, I cannot lose you," pleaded Severus as he helped Harry pack up the rest of the deliveries.

Harry sighed, feeling his resolve waver. He could not deny the man his worries even though Harry felt there was really nothing to worry about. Severus was only afraid for him and Sebastian, and Harry understood that regardless of his opposition to the suggested protection.

"Alright, I concede. But Severus, you need to remember I am not the eleven-year-old who goes out looking for trouble anymore."

Severus playfully smacked his bum and smirked, "You were looking for trouble last night, young man."

Harry grinned at Severus and winked, "I didn't hear you complaining."

The older wizard chuckled, leaving Harry in the shop to finish brewing a batch of Blood-Replenishing Potion. Severus did not want to confine Harry but his instincts have been bugging him since he found out Pierce escaped. He had a feeling that Harry was more than just the next sexual target for the man. Harry had told him Lance mentioned knowing his real identity and he wasn't on to Harry because of what Severus did to him. Severus definitely did not like not knowing what the man was thinking. As a spy, he always had a plan and if he had no idea what could possibly come, he cannot formulate a plan of action. Should he go search for the man himself or should he wait for his next move? Was it really safe to stay here where Pierce knew the place by heart? What were Pierce's intentions in the first place? Was it just because he found Harry attractive?

A week and a half later, there was still no news relating to Lance Pierce. While Severus did not want to be complacent, he had no choice but to relent to Harry's constant badgering of letting him off the 24-hour watch.

Harry really did not need the surveillance since he rarely does go out unless to work, dinner with the neighbors, or grocery shopping. He spent most of his days inside, reading a book or keeping Seb entertained. Still, Harry liked to think he had his freedom back even though he technically had no use of it.

Sebastian, on the other hand, loved the 24-hour watch. The toddler savored being at his parents' company all day. This was something Severus and Harry agreed to. While Harry can hold off a fight on his own, a two-year-old cannot, and Harry did not know what he might do if anything happened to his precious boy.

So, they had Sebastian with them all hours of the day and hadn't planned on stopping anytime soon. Both admit they can be overprotective of their son but both also being war veterans, knew of many awful things that might happen to their little boy.

Severus just sent his 3rd letter to Minerva the night before and was expecting a reply soon. In no specific details, he had asked her for news in Britain. Severus had a feeling that Pierce's accomplice knew Harry and possibly from there as well.

He was lounging on the couch reading the latest Potions Magazine with Sebastian's head on his lap when Spyro, Minerva's owl, came hooting in and dropped the letter and a copy of at least five The Daily Prophet editions on the coffee table. He carefully reached for the mail without moving his son off his lap, focusing on the letter first and setting down the paper beside him.

_Severus,_

_What did I say about sending me a letter each month? Then again, I suppose I should be glad you even sent one. I am very glad to hear you've found something to do, an apothecary of all things. I remember Albus mentioning you always wanted your own shop. Maybe this vacation really will do you good._

_Anyhow, Hogwarts started another term. Horace finally retired for the second time. Do not worry, your Slytherins are in good hands. I hired Mr. Pucey as the new Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin. You seem to tolerate the boy when he was a student and he was one of the more pleasant students in Hogwarts. Quite the kind young man, really. The staff seem to like him enough as do the students._

_While I have no idea why you need a copy of this week's paper, I sent them with Spyro. You might find the one from today very interesting. I got an early copy, a new perk of being Hogwart's Headmistress. There's an article about Harry Potter having a son somewhere and before you even think about the boy is too young and irresponsible, I will have you know that Harry is one of the most responsible and mature students I have the fortune to teach._

_Severus, do send me a letter every month before I track you down and drag you back to Hogwarts by the ear. I am not joking._

_Your dear friend,_

_M. McGonaggal_

Severus read the letter again before quickly picking up the paper dated yesterday. Sebastian growled softly when his papa shifted under him but did not move away.

**Boy-Who-Lived now a Father?**

**An anonymous source sent a photo and a note to The Daily Prophet disclosing one of today's biggest mysteries. What happened to the savior of the wizarding world?**

**As you can see (Please refer to the photo above this article), the Gryffindor Golden Boy, Hero of the Wizarding World, and Slayer of Dark Lords Harry Potter is helping a 1-year-old blow his birthday candle. Is this child who we think he is?**

**The note accompanying the photo says it is. Ladies and gentlemen, the little boy in the photo is alleged to be Harry Potter's very own son. While no name of either the boy's or the mother's is mentioned, the note gave us one final detail: Harry Potter is indeed a father.**

**We at The Daily Prophet are still waiting for confirmation from the rest of the Golden Trio.**

**Is the Savior of the Wizarding World finally out of the list? Who is the lucky woman who captured Harry Potter's heart?**

"Harry!" yelled Severus, feeling his heart constrict at the photo of his son on the front page of paper.

The yell startled Sebastian who glared adorably at his father. "Sorry, little man, daddy and I need to talk. Stay here, alright?"

Sebastian who really had no care in the world plopped back down on the couch with his bun-bun, seemingly staring at nothing, nodding his head absentmindedly.

"What?" Harry appeared in the living room wearing an apron and had flour all over his head which Severus really had no idea what he was doing in the kitchen.

"Look at this!" hissed Severus, handing him the paper.

When Harry glanced at the paper, his color instantly mimicked the dusting flour on his head. "Bloody hell!"

"Dada! Bad word!" exclaimed the toddler from the couch. Harry grimaced, fished a galleon from his pocket and handed it to the grinning boy.

Sebastian received the galleon with an ear-spitting grin and placed it on his denim overalls pocket. "Fanks!"

"This must be Pierce's doing! What is he planning?" Severus started pacing, uncharacteristically running his hands over his hair.

Harry knew the exact photo. This was the one taken by Linda and displayed on their living room side table. There was no doubt Lance gave The Daily Prophet the tip. He was only thankful he did not send a more recent photo.

"I really don't know, Sev," muttered Harry, still staring at the photo. He unceremoniously sat down the couch, moving his son's head over his lap, just like how Severus did earlier.

"Lookie! That me," squealed the two-year-old cheerfully pointing at the paper Harry placed on the coffee table.

Severus stopped pacing and tried to smile at his son, "Yes, my love. That is you." He looked at Harry and said, "They do not know his name yet, or anything about us... I have no idea why Pierce decided Britain should know about you having a son. It is not like you have done something worth scorning."

"Severus, they know I have a son. What if they find out there is no woman and that you're the father? Are you okay with the public knowing?" Harry asked his lover with a tiny hint of nervousness. He knew Severus tend to avoid publicity like a plague and Harry was hate to admit association with him definitely comes with the limelight.

Severus simply arched an eyebrow at the younger wizard and countered, "Are you?"

"I don't want to live in secret forever, Sev," confessed Harry, brushing a lock of hair from his son's forehead.

The man in question exhaled, looking directly at Harry. "I am not a public person when it comes to relationships and affections, Harry. I do prefer if the public stays out of our business but I am a very possessive man. If the need should arise, I will stake my claim on you, publicly if I have to."

Harry could not help but smile at Severus' assertion. "I agree, it would be so much better if our lives stay private but I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you. The public has an unhealthy obsession with everything that has to do with their boy-who-lived, a pain, to be honest. Hated it since my first year."

"We will cross the bridge when we get there, Harry. For now, we need to plan what to do with this," uttered Severus pointing at the plastered year-old photo of his boyfriend and his son.

"Ron and Hermione will come running here as soon as they're able. None of the Weasleys get The Daily Prophet anymore. This is today's paper, am I right? I'm guessing they'll get to see this at work."

Right on cue, Hermione came dashing in with a furious expression. "Harry, this is a disaster!"

Harry raised both hands in surrender, "Mione, we already know about the leaked photo. We were just talking about it right now."

"Oh, well, that was fast. I just got to St. Mungo's when the reporters came harassing me about you having a one-year-old son. I asked my superior for a day-off. Ron couldn't get out of work in the Ministry." Hermione sat down on the armchair next to the Potions Master after giving Seb a quick kiss on the cheek and nodding at the man.

"What had the people been insinuating, Ms. Granger?" Severus inquired the newcomer. He observed the witch was still wearing her healer robes, probably coming right over after hearing the news.

"Really, Professor, call me Hermione. You're already screwing my best friend, we can't be any more friendly than that." whispered Hermione, making sure little ears cannot hear.

Sebastian might not have heard it but Harry definitely did. The younger man sputtered and gawked at his friend, sporting a very visible blush. " _Hermione_!"

"Oh, pish posh, Harry. Don't tell me you haven't done it yet. You've been together for what now? 4 months?" The witch rolled her eyes at him.

Severus, on the other hand, snorted and smugly smiled at her, "In that case, Hermione, you may call me Severus."

Hermione sent him a knowing smile, ignoring the confusion and disbelief in Harry's face. "Anyway, most believe you've found a girl, got her pregnant, and took the baby. They do think Seb is only a year old though."

"I am concerned what Lance might do next. I really can't figure out his intentions," worried Harry.

Hermione's eyes widened and leaned over in urgency, "Wait? Lance? That same Lance who Samuel set you up with last Christmas? What does he have to do with any of this?"

So Harry began explaining starting from, in very simple terms, the men's room incident a few months ago to what happened earlier that month including the man possibly having an accomplice.

Hermione's expression turned furious then concerned then back to furious and then finally, thoughtful. It was one thing Harry really appreciated with Hermione. She always was clear-headed, never doing anything without a thought.

"Why haven't you told us anything when we visit?" She asked.

Harry shrugged, "Didn't really see the need to. It wasn't much of a big deal until he attacked us at the Menagerie."

Hermione only sighed. Only Harry could see nothing worth concerning about when he's the only one attacked, never mind it was undoubtedly a sexual harassment. "I'm not even going to try changing your mind," she muttered, earning a look of agreement from the older wizard beside her, "I have a thought which I am sure you will not agree to but I am going to say it anyway. What if we release the basic information? Sebastian's conception, existence, and even Severus' role in this. We do not need to include his name and your location."

Harry instantly disliked the idea while Severus sat pensively. "No! Why do we even need to let the public know of our private lives?" asked Harry, appalled at the thought of showcasing his family to everyone.

"She's right," interrupted Severus. "Lance probably knows everything about you already. It's not a secret in this town no matter how private everyone here may be. I am unsure of his intentions but I do have a feeling he's only building information slowly. He may not be as magically strong as any of us but he is considered a genius in the muggle law world. He might be using information to scare or blackmail you. He cannot have leverage over something the people already know."

Hermione beamed at Severus clearly thinking the same thing. "Exactly! It's a smart move, Harry. We can avoid another attack like this if we take away their ammunition."

Harry groaned knowing they were making sense, again. "Let me think about it, alright? I never thought I'd see the day when I give away information about my private life freely... well, not exactly freely but you get the point."

The witch smiled at him in solidarity, knowing exactly what Harry meant. "You have the rest of the week. The sooner you give out a statement, the less Lance might use it."

"Thanks, Hermione. I really do appreciate it," said Harry. "Why don't you stay for dinner? It's only... 9 in the morning in Britain."

"Dinner before lunch? Why, that's interesting. Sure, I'll stay. I do miss my adorable godson."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For those who wonder why Lance only recognized Harry after seeing his face plastered as a hero even though he is also very well known in Australia it's because he lives off as a muggle and does not have that much contact with the wizarding world.

**Chapter 18**

"Okay, I'll do it," said Harry three days later when Hermione returned bringing Ron along.

"Good, because we just had another photo released today... I don't think you will like this one," Hermione addressed, handing him the latest copy of The Daily Prophet.

Harry gawked at the paper, not expecting Lance to give out information that fast. He still had no idea how any of these random information drives benefitted the man.

"Fuck!" groaned the 20-year-old. Of all the tidbits Lance had on Harry, he just had to choose the ones he'd hate to be plastered on the front page. Why couldn't the man just announce he liked pop-tarts better than treacle tarts? Yeah, no chance at that.

Right in the middle was a photo of Harry resting his head on Mark, his 25-year-old friend's shoulder, sitting underneath a tree in the Russo's backyard. He can't remember this one being taken but he does remember exactly when this happened. Lance must have taken the photo without consent during Christmas.

**Golden Boy or Rainbow Boy?**

**That's right, folks, our Golden Boy is gay! The anonymous source, once again, sent us this photo (Refer to the one above) and a simple note commenting on how cute the couple looks together. They really do, don't they?**

**We have heard of rumors from when Potter was still a student that he swings for the same team but until today, there was no proof.**

**"Harry takes a longer time in the shower and nobody really knows what he does," said one of his old schoolmates.**

**"I always knew there was something else going on between him and Weasley. They're always together," another commented.**

**Just days ago, we received from the same source that Harry Potter was indeed a father. The recent information is just as shocking as the first one. Could it be true? Is Harry Potter really into men? It seems likely given that Potter never really had a serious relationship over the years. Sorry, witches, but the wizards have the quaffle this time.**

**The rest of the Golden Trio still refused to comment on the allegations.**

_Oh, God, this is embarrassing!_

thought Harry. And it's not even true! Well, generally it is, but he wasn't with Mark! Severus will definitely _love_ this.

"Blimey, Harry, I didn't know we had something else going on during our student days," Ron wiggled his eyebrows at Harry who then smacked him in the head with a rolled newspaper.

"Merlin' soggy balls, If Severus sees this, he's either going to explode in fury or laughter," groaned Harry.

"If I see what?" droned the all too familiar voice from behind. Harry couldn't hold the grimace as he pointed at the rolled-up paper on the table.

Severus arched an eyebrow at the trio and delicately picked up the paper. It took about 5 minutes before Severus began laughing. Hard.

Ron and Hermione had their jaws dropped at the sight. It was, no doubt, their first time seeing the greasy dungeon bat of Hogwarts laugh like a maniac. Sure, the man sometimes smiled and snorted, but laugh? A ghoul had much better chances at that. They didn't even know he knew how to laugh!

Harry ignored his friends and instead sent a stinging hex to the ex-Potions Professor. "Oh, stop it, you arse! It's not that funny!" Harry cried indignantly.

Severus only laughed harder, earning amused looks from Harry's friends.

"I didn't know he can laugh," whispered Ron to him and Hermione.

Harry huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I wish he couldn't," he mumbled.

Severus finally calmed down a minute later, flushed and annoyingly smiling, coming to sit next to Harry and placing a hand to rest on his back. "Wizards have the quaffle now, do they? Too bad there is no game."

A blush slowly crept into Harry's cheeks from Severus' subtle possessiveness, making Hermione giggle and Ron gag.

"You really can be sweet sometimes, Severus," commented Hermione with a smile.

"I certainly am not, as you call it, sweet. Ludicrous!" Severus exclaimed, looking rather appalled by the though.

"As fun and disgusting all this is, you may want to give that information now, Harry, before they write a tragic star-crossed love story between you and Malfoy," said Ron, grabbing a cookie from the plate Severus brought with him.

"As if the real thing is less scandalous," grumbled Harry. "I've already written a statement, approved by this one," He gestured at the man sitting next to him.

"Let's see then," Hermione held out her hand and Harry cautiously handed her the piece of parchment.

_To the people of Britain,_

_I am writing once and for all to speak out relating to the rumors that I have a son._

_It is true. I am a father to a 2-year-old boy. And while I do not typically give away information about my private life, I will give this once in hopes that nothing more shall be said about it. Everything that I have written in this parchment is true and not in any way fabricated or falsified before or after it is written. So mote it be._

_I will start by saying there is no mother. Like most of my life, the impossible does not seem to apply to me. In simple terms, I gave birth to my son, and before any of you start to speculate on who the father is, it's Severus Snape._

_I will put this out there that the Potions Professor and I did not have any sort of illicit relationship during my time as a student. There were no secret meetings in the corridor and late-night 'detentions'. The only detentions I had were spent scrubbing dirty cauldrons and gouging worm guts._

_Our son was conceived the day of the battle by means of accidental magic-sharing only, yes it is possible, and none of us knew of the parentage until the bloodline charm was done._

_We have been through enough from the war. I simply wish that since you now know of this carefully kept information, you will finally let us live in peace._

_\- H. Potter_

Hermione and Ron peered at the written statement approvingly. Both thought it was concise and assertive. Hermione personally thought Harry could have given more on the magical conception but generally, it was adequate. Harry had not said too much but not too little as well. And the vow at the beginning will surely dispel thoughts about Severus and Harry's apparent secret relationship in Hogwarts.

Severus liked how Harry made his stand on being left alone. While being submissive and generous to the people will get them positive reviews, it will undoubtedly create more room for questioning. They will be receiving howlers and threats for this but the people will find out sooner or later. The backlash will be unavoidable. Better have them now that it's early.

"This will do fine, Harry. I'll hand this over to Parvati. She works as an editor now," addressed Hermione. "Whatever information Lance has on you will have no use."

"Thank you, Mione."

* * *

Severus was right. The mails they received were astounding that they had to place a ward around their house and redirect the mail to the shed, away from Sebastian. It was a good thing Harry originally warded his home against tracking charms and spells or else they would have been found in minutes.

Harry's friends came to help them with the mail but they did have to thoroughly explain what was happening. Harry could not hide his identity any longer.

It did surprise Harry though that everyone already knew he wasn't Henry Evans. He was a bit miffed at being left in the dark before Severus pointed out that he was still Henry to them and at least his friends accepted him for who he was. When Mark found out about their 'supposed' relationship, the guy laughed even harder than Severus.

To everyone's surprise, the number of howlers and death threats were less than they expected. Most howlers were from people they do not know and probably those who only knew Harry and Severus by what the news say about them. Severus actually received many congratulations from his Slytherin students. A number of homosexual couples also wrote to them asking for information regarding male pregnancy. Harry made sure he replied to all of those with a reference to the book Hermione found three years ago.

Of course, there were the usual threats and hexed mail from Voldemort's supporters. Both of them received those constantly and were already used to it that both had different ways to detect malicious content. There was one they think was either from Lance or his accomplice. It was nothing but taunts yet Severus could feel the underlying irritation from his letter. He must not have expected Harry to share his secrets by choice.

"Hey, guys, there's a howler from a McGonagall with the Hogwarts logo on it. Burn or not?" called Liam who was home from school for the weekend.

"No, give it here," Severus instructed the boy.

Severus initially wanted to open the howler in private but seeing that none of Harry's friends really cared about what was written about them unless it's funny or a threat, he decided to let them be.

" _SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE, HOW DARE YOU NOT INFORM ME YOU HAVE FOUND MY GRANDSON! AND ONE WITH MY FAVORITE STUDENT FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! IF I DO NOT HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU IN THE NEXT 24 HOURS I WILL FIND YOU, BIND YOU, AND LEAVE YOU ALONE WITH ALBUS' PORTRAIT, YOUNG MAN! YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH KEEPING THIS SORT OF INFORMATION FROM ME. WHY I HAD TO HEAR ABOUT THIS ON THE DAILY PROPHET IS INSULTING!_ _AND YOU, HARRY JAMES POTTER, DO NOT THINK YOU'RE SAFE FROM MY WRATH! WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL US THAT YOU HAD A SON? FORGET ABOUT BINDING AND LEAVING YOU ALONE WITH A BUMBLING PORTRAIT, I WILL MAKE YOU TEACH DIVINATION FOR A WHOLE YEAR! THAT WILL OUGHT TO TEACH YOU NOT TO SURPRISE ME WITH KNOWLEDGE SUCH AS THESE. I AM COMPLETELY, UTTERLY DISAPPOINTED IN BOTH OF YOU!_ _I WILL BE EXPECTING YOU IN MY OFFICE WITHIN THE WEEK! NO EXCUSES. And do bring your little boy, I'm so excited to meet my grandson."_

"Woah... that was intense," commented one of the boys. "She makes Ron's mother seem like an angel."

Harry and Severus shared a look, both having the same expression of horror in their faces from Minerva's threats. The younger wizard finally cleared his throat, "Is there no way we can get away from this?"

"Minerva's threats are always real, Harry," muttered Severus. "It seems like we're visiting Hogwarts this week."

Harry supposed it was inevitable. At least it wasn't Mrs. Weasley who made them visit, though her threat on Christmas dinner was almost worse. Harry hadn't known Professor McGonagall considered Severus as her son and Severus accepted it like it was nothing new. He thought it was kind of cute that the most hated professor in Hogwarts was a softy when it comes to the Head of Gryffindor.

Harry knew this was the start of his return to Britain. He may have always planned to come back but to actually feel himself doing it was scary. He had been away for three years, way too long for someone who spent only 7 years in the British wizarding world to begin with. Then again, like many things in Harry's life, this was inevitable.

So, when Friday came, the little family decided they could no longer avoid Minerva.

Harry dressed Sebastian in his white formal dress shirt under a dark blue cotton wool vest, black shorts, knee-length socks, and a pair of black leather shoes. They only told the 2-year-old they will be visiting papa and daddy's friend from far away and the toddler was already jumping in excitement.

"Are you ready?" asked Severus, holding out his arms for Sebastian.

"Yeah, we're good. Let's get this over with," mumbled Harry.

They could not exactly portkey directly to Hogwarts so they had to use Severus' personal portkey to Prince Manor and then floo from there. Sebastian thankfully had the grace of his papa and the little boy managed not to fall head first or throw up after the international travel.

Harry can't help but gasp at the vastness of the Prince Manor drawing-room. It was very different from Malfoy Manor which was all dark colors and reeked of dark magic. Prince Manor was lighter than he expected. A little ostentatious in decor but relatively livable.

Severus offered to floo with Sebastian before Harry secretly because the man believed Harry will stumble out the wrong way. He never really got the hang of the art of flooing.

When Severus appeared at the Headmistress' office, Minerva was already waiting for them, a stern expression on her face but considerably softened at the sight of the little boy standing between the legs of the ex-Potions Professor. Not even a minute later, Harry staggered out of the floo, about to fall down head first if not for Severus already prepared to catch him.

"I see you still have not mastered flooing, Mr. Potter," said Minerva in lieu of the formal welcoming.

Harry merely snorted and replied, "I don't think I ever will, Professor."

"Very well then, come. I have tea prepared in my quarters."

The trio followed the Hogwarts Headmistress into the adjoining room, sitting down on the couch in front of the fireplace. Sebastian who was initially hyperactive turned quiet and shy and wouldn't let go of Severus or Harry. He crawled over the older man's lap the moment he was placed down on the seat.

"While you both have some serious explaining to do, I would rather meet this young fellow right here," said Minerva, smiling.

"Yes, of course. Minerva, this is Sebastian. Sebastian, this is my good friend, Professor McGonagall," introduced Severus.

Sebastian simply waved at her shyly and said, "Hullo, Pwefesow Mugonal."

"Sorry about that Professor, Seb's not entirely proficient in speaking yet," snorted Harry nervously.

"That much is understandable, Mr. Potter," smiled the witch before coming to address Sebastian, "It's very nice to finally meet you, Sebastian. I would prefer if you call me grandmother or grandmum."

"Gwandma?" peered the little boy to his parents who both nodded in agreement and permission. Sebastian glanced back to Minerva and gave a toothy grin, "Hullo gwandma."

"Come, I have bought you gifts," said the uncharacteristically cheerful witch.

Sebastian instantly climbed off Severus' lap and toddled to the woman bearing gifts. Minerva summoned about five wrapped and another five unwrapped gifts to the floor. The two-year-old squealed happily and looked back to Harry. "This mine, dada?"

Harry nodded at him and Severus reminded, "Go thank your grandmother."

Sebastian ran to Minerva and hugged her leg, "Fank you, gwandma!"

Minerva positively beamed and pressed a sweet kiss on the top of his head. The toddler immediately got on the floor and examined his new treasures, leaving the adults to talk.

"Now, you two, start from the beginning. How did this happen?" Minerva asked seriously.

"Err... How Sebastian happened or...?" Harry clarified.

"With Sebastian. Or am I safe to assume there is something going on between you two as well?" At the men's silence, Minerva pursed her lips, "Of course, there is. How silly of me."

"Uh, So Sebastian... Well, you see..." Harry stammered making Severus roll his eyes and interrupt.

"Potter was hit by an unknown curse during the battle, Minerva, that resulted in the magical conception. This is ancient magic, I believe. Not known to many outside it's origin. We still do not know all of it but basically, if a witch or wizard's magic is strong enough and encounters a similar magically powerful witch or wizard, it can create a temporary uterus for males and produce a child solely based on their magic. I accidentally met Potter during one of my potions ingredients hunting. We only discovered Sebastian's parentage when I urged Potter to cast the bloodline charm. And you know I have been searching for my son since I have found out about it, Minerva. I need not to explain my reasoning for staying," explained Severus in a singular, calm tone.

"And this... relationship?" The witch arched her eyebrow.

"That is our private life, witch. Stop meddling," Severus droned.

"I do not meddle, Severus! I am merely curious how you managed to get into a relationship with the one student you hated the most," said Minerva.

Harry muttered a low "I'm still here" but was completely ignored.

"I did not hate Potter the most, Headmistress! I hated the Malfoy boy more especially since I had to act as if I favored him," Severus replied indignantly.

The older woman sent him a scolding look and said, "Do not speak badly of the dead, Severus. No matter how irritating that boy might be. But I did not politely ask you to come for that. I need to know, when do you plan to return?"

It was Harry's turn to interrupt, not caring of the disapproving glare Severus sent him. "No plans set yet, Professor."

"As Potter rudely interrupted, I have no plans to return if Mr. Potter and Sebastian will not come with," said Severus.

Minerva sighed, "Can you just call Harry by his name, Severus?"

Harry smirked playfully and replied, "Oh, he does call me Harry, Professor. Calls me Harry all the time. In fact, this is the first time he called me Mr. Po-"

Harry could not finish his tale as Severus already silenced him, knowing exactly when he last called Harry, Mr. Potter. Role-playing sex tends to get Severus more passionate than usual.

"I do have a reputation to uphold, Headmistress," drawled the peculiarly blushing man.

The upheld reputation was instantly thrown out the window when the two-year-old decided he was ready for a nap.

"Papa?" he called from where he was seated on the floor, rubbing both fists on his eyes. "Tired now."

Severus ignored Harry and Minerva's amused look when he opened his arms to let the boy crawl into his lap.

"I seem to think the reputation he holds now is the doting father," whispered Harry, making the witch snort in agreement.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Harry rolled to rest his chin over Severus' bare chest, still panting from their recent activity.

"Sev, do you think we should go back to Britain soon?" asked Harry.

"We just went last week," Severus replied, closing his eyes and unconsciously running his fingers through Harry's well-shagged hair.

"No, I mean return for good."

The man stilled his handiwork and tried to sit up. "Do you want to?"

Harry shrugged and looked away. "Everyone already knows. I don't see the point in hiding."

"But you love it here, don't you?" Severus had to ask.

Harry sighed and rolled back to stare at the ceiling. "I do but we can't stay here forever and I could always visit."

The older man pressed a kiss on Harry's temple and smiled, "If that is what you want. When do we plan on going back?"

"The first week of December, I guess. I want to be back in Britain before Christmas," said Harry.

"Fine. We still have two weeks left. Have you told anyone yet?"

"I mentioned it in passing to Linda last Sunday dinner. She said she understood and everybody knows I never planned to stay here permanently anyway," conferred Harry. Severus merely nodded and pulled Harry back to cuddle, deciding to end the conversation. In 10 minutes, the man spooning him from behind already fell asleep.

Harry was pretty sure he'll receive hell when he finally tells everyone else he's going back to Britain. He can't even bring Medusa with them because the green tree snake's real home is in the forest and she's part of the rarer group who hunts in packs.

He isn't sure what to do with the apothecary. Maybe someone else would be interested in buying it from him. No matter how much he loved his job, he can always set up another. And his beautiful home for three years... Harry definitely won't be selling it. He's going to have to set up an international floo so they can always come over, maybe even have their lazy Sunday picnics in the backyard when Seb's older for old time's sake.

Sebastian will also be turning three soon and without anyone else near his age, the boy might have a hard time connecting to people when he grows up. In Britain, Seb will have playmates. Bill and Fleur were already expecting a second child and Victoire just turned four. He heard Luna and Rolf Scamander recently got married. Seb will have someone both older and younger than him to play with.

Harry decided it was time.

* * *

"Why do you even need to leave anyway?!" cried Kate. Harry felt really bad for doing this to her. He knew she saw him as a younger brother and he considered her his sister as well.

"I really cannot stay here forever, Katie. I am head of two of Britain's oldest and most prominent families. I am duty-bound to return and honor my father and godfather's name," explained Harry, frowning.

"But you're my _shoti_ ," Kate argued "Who else am I supposed to buy pop tarts for?"

"You can still buy me as many pop tarts as you want. I will be connecting my floo to whichever house we choose to live in."

Kate huffed but had no choice but to let it go, everyone else already has. Harry purposely broke the news to Kate last because he knew she'll have the most number of things to say.

"We're going for drinks before you leave, alright? Sebastian can even come with his sippy cup!" exclaimed the girl, making Harry chuckle.

"Of course, I'm sure Seb will love that," said Harry, smiling. "Thanks, Kate. I'll see you later. Severus will be back soon."

They will be leaving for Britain the next week and Severus suggested they stay in Prince Manor for the time being. At least until they both decide where exactly they will live in. The older man went to Britain to have their room in the manor and a bedroom and playroom for Sebastian prepared.

They also have told Ron, Hermione, Professor McGonagall, and the Weasleys of their plan and all were ecstatic to hear the news. Mrs. Weasley already had the Christmas dinner menu prepared.

His friends in New Clethall, however, were saddened. They had come to love Harry and Sebastian, and even made friends with Severus. They were only placated when Harry promised regular visits and letters.

Harry was sprawled on the living room carpet thinking about nothing and everything when Severus arrived. It was past 10 in the evening and Sebastian was already asleep.

"Hello, my love. What are you doing on the floor?" asked an amused Severus, looking down on him.

"Nothing. Pull me up," Harry raised both arms for Severus to pull.

When Harry was back on his feet, the man refused to let go and instead pulled him in for a sweeping kiss.

Harry moaned, wrapping his arms around Severus' waist and pushed his body closer.

"Hmmm...hard," purred Harry as he cupped Severus' crotch over his pants, breaking the kiss to nuzzle his nose on the man's cheek.

Severus growled and pulled Harry to wrap his legs around his waist, snaking both his hands to Harry's firm backside.

"I've missed you," moaned Severus.

"Bed. Now," hissed the younger wizard.

Both stumbled clumsily to their room and placed a strong silencing charm. In one swift flick of Harry's wand, they were naked.

Severus cannot deny sex with Harry was the best thing he ever experienced. He never imagined ever loving to teach Harry anything. The boy surprisingly was a fast learner. Very responsive too, a screamer. If only Severus knew Harry can be such a good student, he would have done this years ago.

Now, Severus would admit his stamina wasn't as...great as it was before. He's 40, for fuck's sake, but he and Harry can still go through more than two rounds a night. This night was no different.

Harry laid there totally debauched and spent having cummed thrice in the past two hours. He felt like his arsehole was just drilled in with a heavy-duty muggle drill machine and his cock milked to emptiness but damn, it felt so good. Severus definitely lived up to his title as the Snake King in Hogwarts.

"I don't think I'll be able to walk properly tomorrow," groaned the boy.

"I will make you another batch of cream. I apologize for being too rough," said Severus, kissing Harry with a heartfelt apology.

Harry smiled at the kiss and said, "Don't be. I like seeing you so passionate and free. It makes me feel...horny."

"Harry," warned Severus, "I'm not as young as I used to be. Give me a break!"

"I'm too fucked anyway. I just want to cuddle."

Severus could not help his snort, "Definitely fucked. Come here," Severus let out an arm for Harry to crawl in and spooned around the boy.

"Sev?" called Harry softly in the dark.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think soulmates are real?"

"I am not sure, my love. Why do you ask?" drawled Severus, voice husky from both screaming raw and sleepiness.

"I'm pretty sure you might be my soulmate. At least as far as the myth goes," said Harry, eyes closed, probably half asleep and won't remember anything tomorrow.

"If that is true, then you won't hear me complaining. Merlin, if my 35-year-old self sees me today, he'll have a conniption," Severus muttered.

"Uh-huh. Probably dropped dead already when you started fucking me with your tongue," droned Harry.

Severus snorted, feeling Harry already having one foot in dreamland. "Sleep, brat."

Harry hummed, "Love you." to which Severus smiled and kissed him on top of his head.

* * *

Harry started packing Sebastian's toys and clothes. They will finally be moving back to the UK in two days' time. He was thankful that Mark and Lucas decided to invite Severus who brought Sebastian with him to watch live muggle football so he wouldn't get too distracted. Harry didn't even know Severus had any interest in sports but found it was a very nice surprise. He can't wait to see his boyfriend sweaty and wearing nothing but jersey shorts. Maybe he could even teach Seb football while Harry teaches him Quidditch that way both of them can brag they taught their child a sport.

He had been putting the two-year-old's toys and books in boxes when his wards detected someone apparating on his backyard.

Harry knew something bad has happened the moment Lucas came running in disheveled and panicked. Between the two, Lucas was always the reserved and quiet twin. If Lucas was worried then something _really_ bad must have happened.

"Lucas? Is something wrong?" asked Harry, anxiety starting to creep in.

"Severus and Sebastian! They're brought to the hospital!" exclaimed the man.

Harry couldn't describe how he felt. It was like being dumped with a huge bucket of ice in the head. He couldn't breathe. His vision started turning dark and he felt so lightheaded as if he just had a hangover and then being woken up early in the morning.

"Henry! Henry! Breathe, you need to breathe. I'm going to apparate us back to the hospital first then I'll tell you what happened. Let's go," said Lucas.

Harry nodded dumbly and held onto the man's arm for a side-along apparition. He wasn't sure how he managed to even move but one minute he was at home holding a box of his son's toys and now he's at the hospital being dragged by his friend.

"Listen, they are still being looked at. Mark's still at the restaurant finding out how it happened," informed Lucas as they stepped inside the empty lift.

"What happened?" asked Harry quietly, still in shock.

"We only just started eating lunch when Severus suddenly grabbed Sebastian's plate and threw it on the floor. We didn't know what got into him until he started yelling about the food being poisoned. I told Mark to stay in the restaurant and cast detection spells on everything while Severus and I dashed here. Seb was already having trouble breathing and it was only when we arrived that I realized Severus was also turning blue. The healers immediately took both of them to intensive care and I came to get you as fast as I could. I am so sorry, Henry. We didn't mean any of this to happen." Lucas was almost in tears recalling the recent events.

Harry stood there with a blank look on his face. He supposed one would be screaming bloody murder right now but the moment he heard his Severus and his baby boy had been poisoned, he couldn't think. He acted as if he hadn't heard anything. Maybe he really hadn't, not after finding out about the poison.

The lift door opened and Harry mindlessly followed Lucas to an isolated area.

"Excuse us, sir, I was with the older man and the child who was brought here minutes ago. Is there any update?" The twin asked the healer who just came out of the room

Even though Harry couldn't speak up, he could hear the fear and worry in Lucas' voice and refusing to show it. Harry appreciated that very much. He didn't know what he was going to do if both of them were frozen.

"Healer Marchand is still flushing out the poison in their bodies but they both are going to be fine. If they had swallowed another single bite of that food, it would have been a different story," informed the healer. "I must be going. There is a waiting area at the end of the hallway. Healer Marchand will give you more information when he's done. I give it about an hour more."

Lucas nodded and thanked the healer before guiding Harry to the waiting area. As soon as he was seated, Harry finally broke down after being told his family was going to be safe.

"Oh, God!" cried Harry. Once the tears started, it was almost impossible to stop them. Harry dropped his head on both his hands and sobbed pathetically.

Lucas was beside him in seconds, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He didn't say anything to console Harry and Harry thought it was better than making shallow promises. He only forced himself to calm down when Mark arrived, a furious expression in his face.

"Mark! In here!" called Lucas.

"I found nothing!" exclaimed Mark the second he saw them. "Only Severus' and Sebastian's food were tampered with and I found no other signs of magic in the area. They had no surveillance cameras in the restaurant and none of the staff in the kitchen were confunded or imperioused. I already contacted the Aurors and had them search the muggle place again."

"This may or may not be Lance's doing. Severus had as many enemies as I have," conferred Harry, frowning.

"That sucks, really. How are they?" Mark asked.

"The healer said they're going to be fine. We may be able to see them soon," replied Lucas.

They waited for another 30 minutes before Healer Marchand stepped out of the intensive care unit. Harry instantly got on his feet and approached the witch.

"Are they alright? Can I go see them?" inquired Harry, almost bouncing in anticipation.

The healer turned and smiled at him, and Harry could see the slight recognition in her eyes, "I assume you are family?" she asked.

"I'm the child's father," said Harry.

Healer Marchand gestured for him to sit as she took the seat next to him. "We're going to move them to a private room right now. I must stress how lucky we are to have caught the poison in time. What almost caused their hearts to stop was a diluted, tweaked version of the venom from a golden dart frog. The wizarding world is lucky we have antidotes for animal poisons like the dart frogs. They will not have lingering side-effects but your son must be kept from doing strenuous activities for at least a week. His body cannot heal itself faster than adults."

Harry was finally able to breathe properly. He thanked the healer and dashed to look for his boys' room. Mark and Lucas were already outside the room waiting for Harry. As soon as he opened the door, Severus' figure was looming over their son. He looked frail and tired but stood over the boy protectively.

"Sev..." whispered Harry before barreling in for a hug. "Why are you standing?! Back to bed, now!"

Severus smiled weakly at Harry and proceeded to walk back to his own bed. Harry held him by the waist to make sure the man didn't fall. When he was safely back on his bed, Harry pressed a soft kiss on the tip of his nose before coming to sit by Sebastian's head. The little boy was still unconscious but thankfully wasn't looking so bad. Harry might not be able to take it if he ended up looking pale and weak.

Harry brushed a lock of hair from Sebastian's forehead when the twins came to sit on the edge of the bed. "You're going to be alright here for a while? Mark and I will be telling the rest of what happened."

"I'm fine. Go, tell them not to worry and that they'll both be fine. Thank you so much, guys," said Harry, smiling softly.

The twins nodded at him and Severus before bidding them goodbye.

"Sev, how did this happen?" asked Harry from where he's seated, running his fingers over Sebastian's arm.

"Sebastian wanted to try the burger and fries so we decided to have lunch. When I took a bite of the food, I instantly noticed the peculiar taste. I knew it was poisoned. Mark and Lucas hadn't started eating yet but when I saw Seb chewing, I panicked and threw his food. I may have scared him, Harry. Then he started gasping for air. Lucas and I got here as fast as we could. I did not even notice I, too, had swallowed some of the poison until I realized I could not breathe," explained Severus in a trembling, heartbroken voice. "I couldn't take it seeing Sebastian like that, Harry. It hurts so much."

Severus already had tears flowing down his pale cheeks and Harry immediately came to wrap his arms around his lover. "He's going to be fine, babe. He'll start annoying you with his singing soon enough, just you wait."

"I am so sorry, Harry. It's my fault. I was too complacent we were in the muggle world that no one will be able to identify us. I know this poison, Harry. I provided it for the Dark Lord before. It's meant to put the victim into a sudden cardiac arrest. I did that to Sebastian. I poisoned my son!" cried the man.

"No! Stop that nonsense, Severus! You have not poisoned our son. You were not the one who added it to his food! It's because of you he's still here with us. If you haven't recognized it as soon as possible, I might have lost you both!" exclaimed Harry, furious and devastated.

Severus did not reply and only let himself be comforted. He thought he was being selfish for seeking comfort from the person who probably needed it the most. It was supposed to be his job to comfort Harry, not the other way around. He was supposed to be their protector yet he could not even protect his son from a simple poison.

Harry, on the other hand, liked comforting Severus. It made him feel useful and needed. It has always been Severus protecting them, Severus doing the difficult jobs in the house, Severus looking out for them. While Harry liked being taken care of, he also wanted to take care of Severus. Having to soothe him in times like this helped him deal with his own worries and fears.

"Did Mark find the one who did it?" asked Severus weakly.

"No, but let me worry about that. You need to rest, you shouldn't even be up," scolded Harry lightly, brushing his hands on the man's tear-stained cheek. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Severus really must be exhausted and weak because he fell right to sleep.

Harry dejectedly wondered why his life couldn't be simple. Was it too much to ask? He only wanted a quiet life, perhaps have a house by a lake and raise a child with someone he loves, work an unremarkable job without having to hide, and not be a target for once in his life? Trouble finally found him and made him pay for the three years of calm.

The thing was, Harry may have been fine with it, well, not exactly fine but he'll accept whatever came to him if it meant Sebastian would be safe. He wasn't even sure if today's incident had anything to do with Lance. Severus mentioned he used to hand the exact same poison to the Dark Lord to use. There was always the possibility that it might be an escaped Death Eater or one of their families who held a grudge against Severus and/or Harry.

Sam, Linda, and Kate came to visit that night. Harry was glad for the company as Severus and Sebastian were still unconscious and resting. The healer informed Harry they would be free to leave tomorrow and will only be needing proper rest for three to five days. They were supposed to return to Britain soon and Harry had doubts continuing their move when both his boys just got out of the hospital.

The next morning, Harry woke up to a small weight on his lap. He hadn't realized he fell asleep on the couch. When he opened his eyes, the sight of his giddy two-year-old shot him to awareness. He instantly wrapped his arms around Sebastian and breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Dada, Sebbie go pottie," said the toddler.

Harry laughed. He was glad that Sebastian was fine. The child wasn't even perturbed that he was at a hospital wearing a hospital gown. Harry helped Sebastian in the toilet after glancing at the still sleeping Severus.

When they stepped out of the bathroom, Harry found that Severus was already up. He smiled warmly at the man and walked over to him.

Sebastian who was busy studying his weird dress robes finally looked up, saw Severus, and grinned, "Papa! You awake now."

"I am, little prince. How are you feeling?" Severus asked as Harry lifted the boy up to the bed with them.

"Good, papa," replied Sebastian, brows furrowed as if he was confused. He glanced at Harry and said, "Dada, I fink my wobe bwoken. You see my bum."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Harry postponed their move for two more days, at least until he was sure both Severus and Sebastian were healthy enough for an international portkey.

They still have not found who poisoned their food. Severus had a feeling it was a Death Eater because of the kind of poison used. Harry thought it might be Lance who suddenly decided he wanted to target Severus and Sebastian. But for all they know, it could just be a desperate witch or wizard who wanted Harry for themselves.

The Australian Aurors were still investigating the incident. Harry had to threaten Severus with no sex for the whole month if the man would not let them do their job. Severus wanted to go look for who did it himself, never mind he just got out of the hospital, body still weak.

Harry had Severus and Sebastian on constant watch. They weren't allowed to help in cooking, finishing the packing, or playing with the boxes in Seb's case. Harry had his two boys stuck in bed in his and Severus' bedroom. The father and son spent their day cuddling, reading a book, telling stories, and annoying Harry. Harry secretly loved seeing the two of them in their bedclothes unsubtly planning their next move to irritate poor daddy.

_"Daddy looks tired, little prince, why don't we invite him to cuddle with us?" conspired Severus._

_The glint in Sebastian's eyes shone. "Dada! Cuddles! Dada!" The boy exclaimed excitedl_ y.

_Harry merely raised an eyebrow at Severus and rolled his eyes. "Just let me finish this, I'll come join you."_

_Severus smirked and turned to his son, "I think daddy needs more urging, my love."_

_The little boy grinned and turned to Harry with puppy eyes, "Dada! Cuddles pwease?"_

_Harry had to stop himself from glaring at Severus. He sighed, trying to resist the adorable pleading eyes so he can put all their stuff in their respective boxes already but ultimately failed. He climbed on the bed next to Sebastian and joined his boys in bed thinking Severus was such a manipulative arse._

Harry did allow them out of bed the next day but were not permitted to do anything vigorous. Ron and Hermione also arrived as soon as Harry sent them a letter detailing what had happened. Both godparents fussed over Sebastian for hours giving Harry and Severus ample time to snog and grope each other in the secluded corners of the house.

_Prohibiting vigorous activities indeed._

* * *

The little family finally portkeyed to Prince Manor on a Wednesday at 6 in the evening, arriving midday in the UK.

Severus only had three house-elves in the manor since he sent the rest to Hogwarts even before he left for Australia. Dippy, his personal house-elf, welcomed them enthusiastically especially after seeing Sebastian in Harry's arms.

"Dippy has prepared the rooms, Master. Welcome back to Prince Manor," Dippy bowed respectfully to the trio looking as if he was stopping himself from bouncing in place. "Welcome to Prince Manor, Master Harry, and Little Master! Yous be calling Dippy, Betsy, and Tinky when yous need anything."

Harry was smiling gratefully at the elves all while holding a scared Sebastian who burrowed his face into his daddy's neck. Severus realized that even though Seb knew what house-elves were, he had never seen one before since no one in their village had house-elves. The last time they were here, none of the elves were present. He was actually proud of his boy who didn't even scream when he saw them.

"Thank you, Dippy. Please put our things in the rooms and send tea and a glass of grape juice to my office," ordered Severus.

The three creatures bowed and disappeared to do what was asked. Severus held out his arms for Harry to pass their son. "I'll take him, my love."

Harry shook his head towards Severus, smiling. "No, it's alright. Sebbie's just surprised, aren't you, darling?"

Sebastian raised his head from hiding on the crook of Harry's neck and nodded gravely. "Elf good. Elf not scawy."

"Yes, they are, little one." Severus agreed and kissed the boy in the temple.

He placed his hand on Harry's waist and guided him to his office. Harry had to admit, the rest of the hallways and rooms they passed on the way to Severus' office weren't as gaudy as the drawing room. He really loved the big windows of the manor, allowing natural sunlight to shine all over the place. He hadn't seen a single portrait too and Harry wondered if the Princes ever had them made like all the traditional pureblood families.

Severus must have noticed Harry's curiosity towards the empty walls in the hallways. "All the portraits are placed in the left wing of the house. My uncle Cassius moved them when he became the head of the family. He did not like having his ancestors watch his every move."

"So he's like you, then? I remembered there were no portraits in the dungeons," said Harry.

Severus inclined his head slightly in acknowledgment. He stopped in front of a double-door room. Severus took out his wand and updated his wards.

"I'm adding both your signatures to my office ward. Only I, Minerva, and now both you and Sebastian can enter my office at any time," explained Severus. He opened the doors and motioned Harry to follow him.

Severus' office was more like a small library. There were shelves of books on all sides of the room and more books on the coffee table and desk. The room had one large floor-to-ceiling window with a beautiful view of the Prince Manor garden. Everything was made of dark varnished wood, leather seats, and a few ash gray accents including the fireplace and the circular carpet in the middle of the room. Severus' desk was placed right where the window was. There were also two armchairs and a three-seater sofa surrounding the low coffee table, and a settee on the far side of the room.

"Are you sure this is your office, Sev? It looks more like a library," commented Harry as he placed Sebastian back on the floor.

"A good office should look more like a library than a sitting room, Harry," said Severus.

Sebastian loved it though. The moment he was back on the ground, he dashed towards the little Seb area Severus personally added to his office. On one corner, Severus installed a smaller desk for Sebastian. He even added a kid-sized bookshelf for the boy already filled with both his old and new books. Severus wanted his son to have his own space inside his office where he spent most of his time in. He could even teach him personally to read and write once he turns three.

"Well, somebody loves it," smiled Harry. He sat next to Severus on the settee, reaching for his own cup of tea while watching their two-year-old reverently browsing his books, an act no toddler normally has the patience for. Well, no toddler that doesn't have Severus' genes.

"We haven't talked about what you plan on doing now that we're back in Britain," addressed Severus. "You can have your own apothecary in Diagon Alley, maybe transfer your stocks from Australia. Mr. Mulberry planned to turn the shop into a clothing store anyway."

"I'm not sure about an apothecary, to be honest. People would come to my shop to catch a glimpse of their Boy-who-lived instead of buying ingredients and potions," groaned Harry.

Severus rolled his eyes, "You do not have to use your name to upstart the business, Harry. And hire someone else to man the counter. You can work in the background and I may still be able to brew for you in between my research."

"Well, now that you mention it, I do know someone who would need the job. Dennis just graduated from Hogwarts earlier this year and was still looking for the right job. He said he might try in the muggle world but I'd rather he stay here," conferred Harry. Dennis was one of the few people Harry kept contact with through letters. When he was about 5 months pregnant, he sent Dennis a letter asking forgiveness for the death of his older brother. Dennis never blamed Harry and actually knew why Collin decided to join the battle. Harry always thought it was because Collin idolized him but Dennis explained his brother sneaked out of the muggle world leaving a note to him explaining how he needed to help because he wanted his little brother safe and able to experience the magical world.

"The younger Creevey boy? He wasn't that irritating as a child. I suppose he will do," nodded Severus.

Severus and Harry further discussed their plans for the coming weeks including Christmas. This would be Severus' first Christmas with his family and he was secretly giddy at the thought. He wanted it to be special, a real celebration and not just Severus' usual celebratory drinking and brooding.

Severus realized he had been living for months without a single temper explosion. Harry grounded him. Every time his patience was wearing thin, Harry would always be there to calm him and soothe him. He never thought he'd be able to have an anchor that isn't named firewhiskey or calming draught, and actually _alive_.

The older wizard already decided his Harry would be the only one he will ever think of marrying the moment he kissed him. That day Severus went back to the UK to prepare Prince Manor, the man had bought a ring. He wanted to propose that night when he saw Harry sprawled on the living room floor but lost the courage. Severus feared Harry may say no. That it was still too early for them to get married. They haven't even been together for a year yet.

But, oh, Severus didn't want to care. He knew he wanted Harry in his life for eternity. Harry and Sebastian, his two men. The two most important people in his life. And so, the beautiful black rhodium ring sat carefully hidden in Severus' desk drawer. When the time is right, Severus will finally get down on one knee and offer Harry all of him.

In the meantime, Severus would gladly follow whatever Harry decided to do with his life. If he wanted to play quidditch for a living, Severus would support him fully. If he wanted to stay home full-time and take care of Sebastian, he would honor his wishes. If he wanted to have dinner with the Weasleys every week, Severus would brood but still accompany his family.

If only his past self could see him now he'd surely die of shock seeing himself willingly giving away control.

And that was how Severus agreed to an invitation for lunch at the Weasley home that weekend. Add to the fact that Sebastian couldn't contain his excitement of the prospect of having someone to play with, Severus cannot, for the life of him, deny them of the anticipated lunch date.

* * *

"Don't worry too much, Severus," said Harry, "The Weasleys are not that bad."

Severus huffed, bringing Harry closer to him by the waist, either to prove he wasn't nervous or trying to protect himself from the family, Harry wasn't sure. "I am not worried, Potter. I've taught all their children, I know what I'm in for."

"Yeah, whatever. At least Seb's excited," commented Harry, glancing down to the little boy bouncing on his feet between Severus' legs, arms wrapped around his papa's knees. He was wearing a plain dark green shirt with a small breast pocket on the left, courtesy of papa, a pair of white shorts, black socks, and his little muggle converse sneakers, courtesy of daddy.

"When is he not?" drawled Severus, rolling his eyes, but secretly pleased by the fact that his little boy was always the excited, happy child.

"Dada, we go now? I play wiv Vitowee," pleaded Sebastian.

"Victoire, Sebastian. Her name is Victoire," Severus corrected. He's been trying to make the two-year-old speak properly but still made no progress. Harry kept telling him Sebastian was still too young to pronounce difficult sounds but Severus believes with proper coaching, his son will master speaking before he turns four. Parents do have tremendous faith in their children.

"Veek-tawaa," imitated Sebastian, making Severus grin in pride.

"That is better," Severus praised and brushed his fingers over his son's neatly tied hair.

Harry didn't bother hiding his snort and rolling his eyes, "Now that we mastered the girl's name, shall we go?"

Severus nodded and braced himself as Harry knocked on the front door. Their floo still wasn't connected to the Burrow and if Severus had any say in it, it's not going to happen any time soon.

The door opened to a smiling Mrs. Weasley, unperturbed by Severus' presence and welcomed them inside.

"Harry! Oh, it's been so long! We have missed you so much, son. And this must be little Sebastian!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. "Oh, dear, come inside. Everyone's in the living room. Severus, I'm so glad to see you again."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. We're sorry we're late," smiled Harry sheepishly.

Molly waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about that, dear. We're still waiting for Charlie."

The family of three headed to the Weasley living room, Severus trailing a little slower. Everyone apart from Charlie was already lounging and chatting. The twins were on two armchairs, George had Oliver, his boyfriend, sitting on his lap while Fred's girlfriend, Angelina, was perched on the arm of Fred's seat. Ginny was on the floor, back resting against Fred's legs. Bill and Fleur were on a loveseat with Victoire sitting in between them. Percy was standing by the bookshelf, probably trying to find a good book to keep him occupied, and Hermione and Ron were on the sofa making googly eyes at each other.

When Ginny noticed Sebastian, she squealed and dashed to coddle the little boy, forgetting Harry and Severus' presence entirely.

While Sebastian hadn't seen Ginny personally before, he had heard stories and seen her picture many times, that he wasn't bothered by her fussing.

"Hi, Aunt Ginny," grinned Sebastian, making the girl coo.

"Ohh, you are such a cutie!" exclaimed Ginny. She turned to Harry and glared at him, "I'm still mad at you for not saying anything before leaving and for keeping this adorable boy from me."

Harry could see in her eyes that she wasn't exactly mad. He smiled at her and opened his arms to let the one he thought of as a little sister hug him. "I missed you too, Gin."

"Harry, Professor, don't just stand there," said Bill. "Have a seat." He gestured towards the vacant settee, just enough for the two of them.

Severus inclined his head in thanks, "I am no longer your Professor, Mr. Weasley. Please call me Severus."

"Very well, Severus, call me Bill. Be glad those two," he motioned to Ron and Hermione who were now fussing over Sebastian with Ginny, "already told us everything we needed to know or else you're going to have to explain why you're with our Harry today."

The twins who were sporting the biggest grins, nodded, making Harry feel uneasy as if the two already had something planned. He glared at them and shook his head subtly, warning them against whatever prank they planned.

Harry glanced back to his son who was now sitting on the floor with Victoire playing with the puzzle Severus recently bought for him. He didn't even know the little boy brought a toy with him until he heard Severus whisper,

"He was worried Victoire won't like him so I told him to bring a toy two of them can play together."

Harry smiled and placed his hand over the older man's thigh. Severus waited for the unwelcome reaction from the rest of the Weasleys but none said a word if they noticed Harry's subtle romantic gesture.

Severus had to admit, lunch with the Weasleys wasn't as disastrous and unpleasant as he expected. Oh, it was loud and boisterous, food passed around and over the table at top speed, chatter topped against chatter, and laughter ringing all throughout. It was very different from his obliged dinners at Malfoy Manor. He especially liked the discussions he had with Arthur, Bill, and Charlie, who arrived just in time for lunch. Bill's work at Gringotts and Charlie's love for dragons piqued interest from Severus. While he knew of them before, it was the first time Severus ever made conversations with the two. And he was surprised his two old students were great conversationalists.

Percy, Severus discovered, was still as pompous as he was years ago but he did notice he was a bit more relaxed. The twins he didn't feel that much concern for. Severus had never been a target for them as he always either caught them before they even managed to execute the prank or he was smart and fast enough not to be tricked. Seven years of dodging from the marauders and another twenty or so years of spying against the Dark Lord, Severus was an expert at avoiding pranks. Ginny, on the other hand, he was slightly worried about. He remembered the girl had romantic feelings for his Harry. Severus was a possessive man. Harry was his and he was worried she might make a move on him.

Of course, that, too, proved fruitless as Ginny finally mentioned during the meal that his _girlfriend_ just received a promotion. It turned out, Ginny Weasley and Daphne Greengrass, one of Severus' snakes who was now working as a barrister, had been dating for over a year.

Severus could hear Harry's snickers when Ginny finally let the cat out the bag. The older man knew Harry knew he was starting to get jealous _and he didn't even mention the girl he was jealous of was gay._ As retribution for his young boyfriend's deed, he placed his hand on Harry's inner thigh, creeping it achingly slow upward.

Harry inhaled sharply when he felt Severus cupping him through his jeans. It was a good thing lunch at the Weasleys were typically rowdy and loud as no one else seemed to notice him flushing or hearing his quiet moan.

Harry sent Severus a heated glare, not exactly sure if he wanted the man to take his hand off or jerk him good under the table. Meanwhile, Severus kept his palm softly groping Harry, massaging his growing erection over the clothes, making the boy go mad at the sensual feeling.

Severus heard Harry's breathing hitched, knowing he was close to orgasm. He instantly removed his hand off Harry's bulge and smiled at him sickeningly sweet.

Harry let out a quiet growl and leaned over to the man's ear, ignoring Ron's gagging noises when he saw the couple, and whispered, "You'll pay for that when we get home."

Severus smirked, not even put out a little by the threat, and honestly couldn't wait to head back to Prince Manor.

* * *

"Wow," muttered Harry breathlessly as he took in Severus' naked body looming over him. "Hurry the fuck up and fuck me!"

Severus snorted and kissed his way down Harry's chest. "Very impatient"

"I don't hear you complaining when I do this," Harry replied just before he rolled them over, Severus now laying under him as he sucked the tip of his cock into his mouth. Severus hissed and bucked his hips towards Harry's mouth at the unexpected action.

Harry continued to suck on the cock with overwhelming expertise, licking the precome from the slit and then using his free hand that wasn't pumping his own erection move to fondle Severus' balls.

Severus could feel his orgasm building up fast in the pit of his stomach. He grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pushed him away before rolling them back so Harry was sprawled underneath him.

Severus growled and locked their lips together in one deep, sinful kiss, their erections rubbing against each other as both gasped in the sensation. Harry thrust upward, aching to get fucked by his lover, a warmth spreading over his stomach and thighs trembling in anticipation, at the same time, Severus pushed in two fingers into Harry.

"Oh, God! Severus! _Fuck me now,_ " hissed Harry, accidentally slipping into parseltongue.

Severus never thought he'd ever find the hissing sound erotic after having heard it spoken by the Dark Lord many times before. But, oh Merlin it gets him achingly hard and aroused every. single. time.

He pulled his fingers out, spread Harry's legs wider, pulling one leg over his arms and pushed inside Harry's tight hole in one long thrust.

Harry cried out in pleasure as Severus thrust into him, repeatedly brushing over his prostate in the process. Severus started moving gently at first, making Harry beg for more.

"God! Sev... more! Harder!" cried Harry, one hand holding onto the headboard while the other gripped on Severus' muscled arms as he was fucked deeper and faster.

"I'm going to fill you up nicely," purred Severus onto Harry's ear, softly biting on his earlobe.

Harry keened and thrashed when Severus suddenly fisted on his cock, jerking it in accordance with his thrusts. He sobbed and wailed when he finally found his release, clenching around Severus' throbbing cock inside him.

That was all it took for the man to grunt and spurted his orgasm inside Harry, slumping over Harry's lithe figure, making sure he wasn't crushing him with his bigger and longer body.

They kissed gently before Severus rolled off his younger lover, slipping out with ease from Harry's tightness, and pulling his lover into his arms.

"You know, I think everybody knew what exactly we're up to when you said we needed to leave early," murmured Harry, running his index finger over the man's chest hair, a habit he developed over the months.

"Oh, I know. I found a bottle of lube in my cloak as we were heading out, signed 'Gred and Forge, wishing you a thorough shag'," commented Severus.

Harry stilled and looked up to Severus with wide eyes, "Please don't tell me you used that tonight."

Severus merely rolled his eyes and snorted, "It may have escaped your notice, Potter, but I am not stupid. I left it in Molly's kitchen."

Harry let out a laugh, leaning up to kiss the man happily. "Oh, you sly git. They're going to pay for that one."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Severus Snape officially loved Christmas.

Waking up at 4 in the morning to his two-year-old bouncing in excitement at the end of the bed where he and Harry spent the night making love to each other was both horrifying and gratifying. Thank Merlin they managed to put on their pants after the vigorous Christmas sex.

Harry was groaning at Sebastian's hyperactivity, mumbling to himself about needing to strengthen the lock on their room but Severus found the toddler's excitement for Christmas a very welcome sight in the morning.

"I'm sorry I forgot to warn you about Seb's enthusiasm for Christmas sunrise. We watched it last year and he thinks it's the best thing in the whole world," explained Harry with a husky voice both from last night's passionate screaming and this morning's grogginess as he slowly rose from his sleep, massaging the bridge in between his eyes before putting on his glasses.

"I find it endearing," smiled Severus, pulling little Sebastian on his lap. "Do you want to watch the sunrise, my love?"

Sebastian nodded enthusiastically and hopped off the bed pulling on Severus' hand.

"Come, papa! dada! watch sun now!" exclaimed the boy as if it wasn't too damn early in the morning.

Severus nudged Harry by his elbow and the younger man playfully growled, "Alright, I'm up! Jesus!"

Harry and Severus summoned their clothes and cloaks, bundled up Sebastian, and followed the toddler out of the room heading to the fountain court, the perfect place to watch the sunrise. They were lucky this year's Christmas morning isn't gloomy and snowing as Seb might not have his special event of the year.

The little family sat on one of the benches fronting the fountain. Severus called Tinky and asked for three mugs of hot chocolate. Although it wasn't snowing, it was still very cold in Wiltshire where Prince Manor was located. The three weren't exactly talking, just basking in each other's presence. Sebastian sat in between them while Severus had his arms around Harry, locking the little boy in the middle. Seb held his little dragon mug filled hot chocolate on both hands close to his flushed face, relishing on its warmth as puffs of fog formed when he breathes.

It was still a little dark, a gradient of blue and purple stretching the vastness of the sky above them, not a single cloud in sight, but you could see the faint orange strip glowing in the horizon, the sun perhaps hidden behind the small hills and mountains ranging across the county.

Severus had never done anything like this before but he wished he did. It was calming, the serenity of the wonderful picture of nature's wonders mixed with the company of two of the most important people in his world make up the best of moments. For once, he witnessed something majestic outside the comfort of the four walls of his potions laboratory.

And he was humble to admit he would never have experienced anything close like this if it wasn't for Harry and Sebastian. The two certainly showed him a part of himself and the world he never even knew existed.

They sat there for minutes just watching the sun rise in the horizon, finally brushing their skin with the soft June day hue reflecting from the sky.

Severus could hear the little boy sigh in content. The father loved how Sebastian had an old soul in him, maybe because he grew up surrounded by older people. Sebastian created his own paradise in his head, completely different from the boisterous, unruly children Severus usually encountered when he went to Diagon Alley.

"So pwetty," whispered Sebastian, awed at the sight.

Harry smiled and combed his fingers through the toddler's bed hair. "It is pretty. Merry Christmas, my darling boy." He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on his head.

"Mewwy Cwistmas, dada, papa. Sebbie love you," mumbled Sebastian happily, standing up on the bench and kissing both his parents on the cheek.

"Why don't we proceed inside and have breakfast?" Severus suggested. "You have presents to open."

The two-year-old squealed and climbed off the bench to run back inside. Harry could faintly see one of the house-elves dashing after him, making sure their little master wouldn't fall or trip.

"I owled Mrs. Weasley we won't be coming to dinner tonight since it's our first Christmas together. We will come to boxing day instead," said Harry, coming up to stand and head back inside.

Severus held his hand as they walked, "That would be agreeable. Thank you."

Like their practiced morning routine, they had breakfast in the kitchen, something the elves initially was appalled of but soon understood why the preference. The Prince dining room was so large it could probably house twice the Weasley brood.

Harry and Sebastian easily maneuvered the manor but preferred to stay within the right-wing, Harry not wanting to meet the Princes yet and Sebastian spending most of his time in Severus' office.

After breakfast, the couple finally allowed their son to head to the family room where the Christmas tree was placed. Sebastian probably had twice the number of gifts he had last year, not that he remembered and probably won't remember this one either when he grows up.

Harry's friends from Australia sent their gifts through the floo. The Weasleys who decided they needed to make up for the past Christmases and Birthdays sent Seb a ton of gifts. Minerva, the doting grandmother, looked as if she bought an entire toy store.

And of course, there was Severus who couldn't seem to choose the perfect gift so decided to build one himself. It was his surprise for Sebastian, a project he had been working on for the last week.

The little boy enthusiastically ripped the wrappers off the presents, stopping for a minute to gasp at every gift whether it was a simple trinket or a complete art set. He marveled at each gift he received, telling both his parents to thank whoever gave him this and that.

Severus handed Harry a small box while their son enjoyed his presents. Harry looked up at Severus and smiled, "This is for me?"

"Obviously," droned Severus but Harry could hear the mirth in his voice.

Harry pulled off the ribbon that tied the box in place and found that inside was a beautiful pocket watch. He gasped when he opened the locket. Right there was a photo of them having a picnic on their backyard back in Australia, Sebastian perched on Severus' shoulder while Harry held onto the older man's waist, all three waving at the camera.

Harry threw his arms around Severus' neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. "This is beautiful, Sev. Thank you so much."

The younger wizard then summoned a bigger-sized box but was made of wood and handed it to his lover. "This is for you," smiled Harry.

Severus took the box reverently and opened it. Inside were twelve vials filled with memories and a shrunken pensive.

"Harry? What is this?" asked Severus.

Harry placed a hand over his cheek and said, "You always said you wished you had been there to witness Sebastian's birth and milestones. I made a copy of my memories of when I first held him in my arms, when he first had a fever, his first smile, word, step... I wanted you to have this, something I am sure you will treasure with all your heart."

Severus hadn't realized he had tears in his eyes until he felt Harry wiped them off. With all that he could muster, he leaned and brushed his lips delicately against Harry's and whispered softly, "Thank you, my love."

Their little moment ended when they heard their son gasp and squeal at one of the gifts he received. They glanced at him and as it turned out, Harry gave Sebastian an explorer tent, something to exchange for his little teepee from his old bedroom. This was much larger since his bedroom in Prince Manor was twice the size of his old one. It was something Severus discovered living with the boy for months. Sebastian liked small, covered spaces that was why Harry placed a teepee tent on his room so he wouldn't hide under the furniture. It was where he spent most of his time playing.

Sebastian had a playroom connected to his bedroom which apparently was something the little boy decided to be his 'office'. When he told Severus he wanted a big boy room like his papa's, Severus re-arranged everything and made it look like his own office but with toys filling the shelves instead of all books, walls painted much lighter than his, and furniture made from either soft or child-proofed materials.

But no, it wasn't Severus' Christmas gift.

"Are you ready for your gift, little prince?" asked Severus, smiling.

Sebastian nodded happily and held onto his papa's hand when he offered it to him. Harry was curious of what Severus had for Seb that needed stepping out of the room.

He followed the two of them to the backyard and Severus muttered a revealing spell on one of the stronger but shorter trees.

Harry gasped and Sebastian shrieked in happiness at the sight of a majestic treehouse.

"It's completely child-safe. I added every safety charm I know and then some including an alert charm on this whenever Seb's inside it. This also acts as a tracking device, I directed a beacon charm on Seb and had it connected in this." Severus handed Harry a bracelet.

Harry beamed at the older wizard and pulled him in for a sweeping kiss. "This is wonderful, Sev. I had a tracking charm on him but this is much better."

Sebastian who was giddy and bouncing on his feet finally had the go signal to check out his tree house. Both parents accompanied him inside, Harry in awe at what Severus made for their son.

The tree house wasn't that high off the ground, which soothed Harry, not that Severus would ever allow his precious son to play inside something dangerous. It wasn't that big either, probably because he knew Seb preferred the smaller space. There was a little mattress on the floor in one corner, littered with stuffed toys. One wall was purely made into a blackboard, perhaps something he might find more use of in the future other than drawing.

"Fank you, papa! So pwetty!" exclaimed the little boy, hugging one of his legs.

"I am glad you like it, Sebastian."

* * *

Christmas dinner was a lively event even if there were only three of them. Severus supposed having an energetic two-year-old around, lively was the new normal.

Harry invited the elves to eat with them but all three refused, like most house-elves, they rather liked their solitude, especially since these were Severus' house-elves. Severus did inform Harry his elves were free to do whatever they wanted and that not many house-elves were mistreated like Dobby and Winky.

They had all the basics for a family Christmas meal: turkey served with stuffing, gravy, Yorkshire pudding, cranberry sauce, roast and mashed potatoes, brussels sprouts and parsnips, with plum pudding and trifle for dessert.

While Harry missed the Australian informal backyard barbecue during Christmas, this traditional dinner with his family was something he found he very much loved. Severus was still in his serious and stern face but Harry could feel his joy seeping out of his persona. The stern expressions never bothered Sebastian. He knew papa loved him very much and papa had very nice smiles for him and daddy.

That night, after dinner, the family of three laid together in one bed with matching pajamas much to Severus' reluctance. Sebastian was in the middle, cuddled in between his parents as they read him _The Fir Tree_ , a story about a tree wanting to grow up very fast, forgetting to live in the present. Harry initially thought it was too dark for Sebastian but Severus argued it was one thing Seb must understand while he was still young, that negativity and impatience breeds suffering, something Severus learned a little too late. Although both did change a few words, not wanting to traumatize the two-year-old.

As the two slept peacefully into the night, covered warmly under the blankets, and wrapped around one longer and larger arm, Severus thanked all the gods who were listening for giving him a family even if it came, ironically, on the form of the previous bane of his existence, and a little package of miracle.

* * *

Harry decided he wanted the apothecary.

Severus was happy for his lover. It was only the second day of the new year and Severus already decided he would be finishing his research on the improvement of Wolfsbane, an endeavor he took a break from when he decided to move to Australia and spend his time with his newfound family. Harry thought it was time for him to return to his initial researching projects, something he wanted Harry to also do for himself.

Harry owled Gringotts to send him a list of his properties, hoping to find one on Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. He wanted to owl Dennis but he needed to make sure his plan was doable before introducing another person in the picture. He also looked into other potions and potions ingredients he could supply. The Wizarding World in the UK need much more than his old clientele in Australia, though, he might still be providing rare plants from Sam.

It was then when Harry finally had the courage to venture on the left-wing of the manor. Severus mentioned the Prince library had books that may rival the Black's but without the added dark magic. The Princes had great brewers and business people in the family. Harry would have great use of the books.

The left-wing of the manor, like all other manors, was a reversed copy of the right-wing but in-place of Severus' office was a huge library. Harry remembered reading in one of the Black's pureblood doctrines that the Princes were one of the wealthiest families in Britain, and their library shows exactly how wealthy they are. One whole area was dedicated to the rare books and scrolls. He'd heard the Malfoys had the biggest collection of rare books before but it seemed like it was one of those things Draco bragged about that's mostly exaggerations.

There weren't many portraits in the library. Harry only saw two and they were placed on the study area.

"Hello, young man. Who are you and what brings you here in Prince Manor?" asked one of the two portraits in the library.

"My name is Harry Potter, and I am actually hoping to find something that might help me in starting my apothecary business," explained Harry, carefully hiding his nerves.

The old woman in the other portrait chuckled, "A Potter, you say? That is a good family. Marius Prince married a Potter in the 17th century, I believe. Are you betrothed to a distant Prince relative?"

Harry shook his head, "No, but I am in a relationship with the current Head of the Family."

"Ah, young Severus. A very fine man, smart and suitable for a Prince. Though he did mix himself with bad company. I suppose it was inevitable being born from that muggle," she replied, the distaste in her voice clear when she mentioned Severus' past as a Death Eater and his muggle heritage.

Harry felt angered for Severus and needed to defend him against his dead relatives. "Severus was a spy for the light. If it wasn't for him, the war would never have ended. And I am half-blood too, there is nothing wrong with having muggle blood. Blood is blood, no matter where it came from."

"You misunderstand me, young man. Although I did not know of his change of heart, I meant no offense to his muggle heritage, only to the one who sired him. My little Eileen was a precious, carefree girl. That muggle drunk seduced her and got her pregnant. Eileen married him in hopes Severus might still be considered the heir of the family. The Princes do not recognize heirs outside marriage and her brother Cassius was infertile, brought by the generations and generations of inbreeding. Severus was the only heir left of our line. I do remember giving my son a mouthful for disinheriting dear Eileen. He must have gotten that from his father," said the old woman, rolling her eyes at the last part.

"Forgive me, ma'am. I kind of felt the need to defend Severus. He's a good man," explained Harry, bowing lightly in apology for his outburst.

"That is alright, Mr. Potter. I am Adelia Prince nee Proudmore, Severus' great-grandmother," smiled the witch, "And that one right there is Cassius, Severus' uncle."

Harry sat down on one of the armchairs facing the portraits, "If you don't mind me asking, why are there only two portraits in this room? The Potter's and the Black's library littered with them."

"Ah, that is my doing, but we are not the only ones here. My uncle Artemus, and another ancestor Marcus Prince are upstairs, on the resticted section of the library," chuckled Cassius, "The library is our favorite part of the manor. The rest of the family were placed in their favorite rooms in the left-wing, mostly just in the gallery, honestly."

Harry nodded in understanding. If he ever had a portrait of his own, he would have loved to be placed in his favorite room as well. He remembered Severus mentioning once that it was his uncle who reinstated him in the family, making him heir. "Excuse me, you were the one who made Severus the Prince heir?" Harry inquired.

Cassius smiled at Harry, eyes filled with regret. "Yes, that was me. I always liked little Severus. I used to watch him play in the dodgy playground when he was younger but I couldn't come close. You see, I found out I was infertile a year before Eileen left the family. Father was as pureblood as one can be, saw Eileen's actions as a disgrace and disowned her. She was my baby sister and I had to look out for her. That Tobias man was a bastard, hurting my sister and my little nephew. Mother knew I used to go to the muggle world for them both but reminded me never to let myself be seen unless I wanted Father to disown me as well.

I couldn't talk to Eileen without my father not knowing so I had to know about Severus from the neighbors. I didn't even know his name until I heard my sister call him Severus. Father forbid us to look at the Prince tapestry for information. He was such a sweet child, always helping younger children when they fall in the park.

Severus used to have these bruises on him when he was younger and I did what I could to heal him from afar. I sometimes left him meals on the bench and I think he thought it was his mother or that friend of his with the red hair doing that. I stopped coming when Father started doubting my whereabouts. Severus was on his second year in school then.

When mother died, she told me to reinstate Eileen back to the family after father's gone. But father did not die until a few years later and it was too late. Eileen had died and Severus was all alone. I found out that he joined Voldemort's Death Eaters and I couldn't help but feel guilty. The sweet little boy turned to a mad man and all because I didn't have the courage to stand up to my father and welcome Eileen and Severus into the family.

Father died two years after Severus' graduation and I immediately reinstated Severus into the family, no matter his affinity for the dark magic. I knew he was still the kind little boy I watched growing up. I made him heir but I didn't introduce myself to him. I couldn't.

The first time we talked, I was already dead. It was about three years ago. It wasn't a long discussion. He just asked me the reason he was made heir and I told him the truth, that he was the only Prince left and because of his mother's sacrifice of marrying his father, Severus is eligible to inherit."

Harry listened to Cassius Prince's retelling. He could hear the regret in his voice and see the sadness in his eyes when he talks about Severus' childhood. "Why didn't you tell him you were watching him all those years?"

Cassius looked away. Adelia Prince smiled at him and nodded as if she was asking the same thing. "I couldn't tell him I've been watching him for years and didn't do anything to help him and his mother."

"But you did. You healed him and fed him, and you made him your heir," argued Harry. "Severus is happy now. Well, I think he is. I really think you should tell him."

Cassius smiled at Harry, thankful for his words, and decided to change the flow of conversation. "So you are dating my little Severus? I never knew he liked men," said the man in the portrait, not a bit upset by the fact that the only Prince left preferred men. It may be because homosexuality was fairly common in the wizarding world and with the help of magical surrogacy, the lines still continued. They even had two homosexual couples in the Prince line before.

Harry ignored the description of Severus being _little._ The man wasn't little at all, in more than one aspect, not that he'd ever tell his uncle that. "I didn't either. We saw each other again last year. Severus used to be my Potions Professor and I hated him, to be honest," snorted Harry.

" _A student and a professor_!" exclaimed Adelia, appalled by the idea, "Wait until his grandfather Marcus hears about that! He used to be a Headmaster at Hogwarts, that young man will have an earful!"

Harry could not help but laugh. He supposed he should be insulted at being thought of as someone who engaged in a relationship with a _male_ professor as a student but he only found the idea funny. "No, forgive me Ma'am, Severus and I did not have a relationship when he was my professor. It's a long story."

Cassius chuckled, "Well, we have all the time in the world."

So Harry told them in small details what happened the past three years including bits of his student life under Severus. Gasps were heard when Harry mentioned having carried his and Severus son so Harry had to explain exactly how they think it happened. Of course, the two Princes were shocked and uncertain of the tale until Harry told them about the Prince family tapestry.

Adelia Prince was giddy of having a great-great-grandson and wanted to meet him very soon. Cassius was almost in tears, if it was possible for a portrait, when Harry told them of the time when Sebastian first called Severus 'papa'. Harry didn't know if Severus would be okay with Harry telling his dead relatives about their lives in the first place but he thought they deserved to know. There was no way they could have hidden it from the portraits if they lived in the same place.

"Harry, we know it is not our place but to be acknowledged as heir to the Prince line, the parents must be married. It is one of the traditional requirement our ancestors placed in the family," said Adelia.

Harry merely smiled. "I'm not sure what Severus thinks but I know he is the only one I will ever choose to marry. But if marriage isn't for us, my Sebastian will still be heir to two families: the Potters and the Blacks. He will not need for anything."

"Aurelius will have a conniption when he hears the grandson he disowned is in a relationship with the head of not one but two noble and ancient houses. And a Potter and Black heir for a great-grandson? Merlin!" exclaimed Adelia. The old witch will definitely have fun taunting her son with his foolishness.

That night, when Harry and Severus laid in bed, the younger wizard confessed he talked to two of the portraits: Severus' uncle and great-grandmother. Severus didn't mind though. Just like Harry, he knew it would be inevitable that his ancestors would find out about his little family. He was mainly concerned, however, that both portraits may have mentioned the little detail about marriage but Harry didn't seem to bothered when he shared his tale. Maybe the portraits never mentioned the marriage thing at all.

Harry did tell Severus to talk to Cassius Prince. He was quite insistent, in fact. Severus supposed it was something he should have done before but was perhaps fearful of what the man who made him heir of a very wealthy and old family thought of him.

He used to want to know how his uncle knew where to find him when his mother had been disowned even before he was born. He also knew the man had kept something from him when he asked of the reason he was reinstated in the family.

Nevertheless, he decided it was a conversation long overdue.

* * *

Lance Pierce was seething.

Henry finally moved out from New Clethall, a mission he spent nights planning, yet the boy still managed to keep himself hidden from the public. He only heard from his accomplices that the pair only surfaced a few times since moving back to Britain, and always observant of their surroundings.

That boyfriend and brat of his should already be dead. He did not follow them for hours, applied heavy glamours, and pretended to be a waiter just so they can detect the poison and survive. He didn't know what it did but he personally bought that specific poison from the black market after being told it was from a dark lord's collection of poisons, made by a competent potions master who was said to have been one of the cruelest and most evil of his followers. They weren't supposed to live through that.

His accomplices were getting impatient. They kept insisting they be killed once and for all but Lance refused. No, Henry should not die yet. He must feel pain. He must know he should never have chosen someone else.

Lance needed a new plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I finally added a little perspective from Lance. I know he's kinda stupid for not realizing Severus was the "evil" potions master but consider that he wasn't that informed of what was happening in the Wizarding World, much more in the UK.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Severus' birthday was typically celebrated with a bottle of Ogden's finest Firewhisky and muggle takeaway Chinese food.

Like many things in his life after Harry, the way he celebrated his birthday also changed.

Severus woke up way too early in the morning, unbelievably hard. As it turned out, Harry wanted to surprise him...

And surprised he was. Harry had his mouth locked around Severus' leaking cock, swallowing almost all of his length and alternating between sucking the head and licking from base to top of his shaft.

"Merlin, Harry!" moaned Severus, hands fisting on the sheets and hips bucking up against the lustful mouth.

Harry released him with a pop and crawled up like a panther ready to strike his prey. The young man leaned down and captured Severus' lips in a deep, frenzied kiss. Seeking the friction he desperately craved, Severus thrust his hips upward in a rocking motion, making their bodies grind against each other, earning him a throaty moan from the man hovering above him.

Harry trailed wet kisses and licks down to Severus' jaw to the column of his throat and then nipping his way to his earlobe, sucking softly, and whispered, "Happy Birthday, babe."

Severus had no time to react when Harry snapped his fingers, wandlessly and wordlessly vanishing the rest of their clothes. The kiss that followed was gentle and soft, telling Severus of his love for him. The younger wizard gripped on Severus' erection and pumped it once, twice, and slowly lowered himself on the cock, bottoming entirely.

"Oh... _oh fuck!_ " cried Severus, grabbing Harry by the waist and helping him ride him to pleasure. "You're going to be the death of me, Potter!" He hissed.

Harry merely giggled and continued to rock and grind against the man, lips sliding along the side of his neck down to his collar bone, nipping lightly on the skin and tasting the salty sweat on his lover's delicious body.

A muffled sound escaped Severus' lips as he threw his head back at the intensity of the pleasure a riding Harry brought him. He frantically gripped on Harry's own steel-hard cock and jerked it along his thrusts, trying to make the younger man cum before him.

Within a couple of thrusts, Harry slumped down on Severus' heaving chest, his own heart hammering and breathing ragged from the vigorous activity, Severus' spent cock still inside him. Harry softly brushed their lips together in sort of a whisper as he pulled himself off the man.

Severus chuckled when Harry plopped down next to him in bed, sweating and properly fucked. _"Happy birthday, indeed."_

Of course, that was only the beginning of his wonderful day. Two hours later, when both Harry and Sev finally got out of bed, freshly showered and currently dressing, a tiny form came barreling into their Master suite.

"Papa! you birfday!" exclaimed Sebastian cheerfully, who judging by the clothes and the hair had just woken up, and slammed their door open with a sheepish Dippy falling behind.

"Dippy is sorry, Masters. Little master wants to come in your room," said the trusted house-elf.

Sebastian giggled at Dippy and patted on his head which was a little difficult for the boy as Dippy was still slightly taller than him, "Silly Dippy, is papa's birfday!"

Harry smiled at Dippy and told her it was fine and that she can forego breakfast since they'll be going out. The elf disappeared and Severus knelt on the ground and opened his arms to let his son give him a hug. Sebastian squealed and dashed into Severus in a matter of seconds.

Harry who was on the other side of the room taming his hair, walked towards his boys and pecked their cheeks, "Come, my love. Let's get you dressed." Harry took the boy from his papa and leaned back to Severus to press a soft kiss to his lips, making the man smile.

"Hurry up and finish dressing. We'll see you downstairs."

Severus had no idea what Harry planned for the day but he did know they were supposed to go on a trip as a family. It thrilled Severus that for once, someone else wanted to celebrate his birthday with him. He hadn't had anyone do that for him since Lily. It was ironic how of all people that would celebrate with him, it had to be her son.

Severus put on his jet black waistcoat over his deep purple dress shirt, something Harry chose for him. He imagined wherever they might be going must be semi-formal as Harry also wore a dress shirt and a vest but of white and gray respectively.

He found his two men on the kitchen, Sebastian sitting on top of the counter while Harry was calmly leaning over Seb with his forearms resting on the smooth marble. Both hadn't noticed Severus walking towards them since they seemed to be having a serious discussion, as serious a discussion can be with a toddler. Little did Severus know they were only discussing which cereal brand should they buy next grocery shopping.

Harry jumped a little in surprise when Severus pressed his body behind the man and settled both hands beside him, locking him between them. Severus winked at Sebastian who giggled before kissing the back of Harry's neck.

"Where exactly are we headed, Mr. Potter?" drawled Severus mirthfully.

Harry turned slightly to his lover and smirked, "We're going on a picnic."

Severus gazed at Harry in confusion. He glanced down to Sebastian and saw the little boy was also wearing a purple dress shirt and an adorable gray waistcoat, a combination of the both of them.

"A _picnic_?" asked a bewildered Severus, "In these clothes?"

Harry pushed Severus off him a little and picked Sebastian from the counter to set him back down on the ground. "You'll see," grinned Harry, giving Severus a wry smile.

Severus arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything else. Harry motioned for him to follow as he held Sebastian in one hand. The little boy looked back up to him and grinned, looking as excited as always. They were close to reaching outside the Prince Manor gate when Severus realized they would be apparating to wherever their picnic may be.

Harry pulled Sebastian up to perch on his hip and held onto Severus' hand. "I'm going to apparate us, and before you ask, yes I can side-apparate you both," he chuckled when Severus opened his mouth to ask exactly what Harry thought he might.

Severus playfully scowled at the younger man and intertwined their fingers, lifting his other hand to hold onto Sebastian's back for extra protection.

Harry apparated them in the middle of a forest. Severus was definitely curious what Harry had planned and why precisely did he apparate them in the middle of nowhere, in formal clothes no less.

Harry saw the turmoil in Severus' expression and rolled his eyes before placing Seb back on the ground. "Patience, darling. We are not there yet. This is a muggle place."

The younger wizard kept his hand on Severus' and his other hand holding Sebastian's as they walked to what Severus realized was the path out of the woods. They finally stopped in front of a gate with a small security building in the middle.

"Good morning, welcome to Oakland Farm and Restaurant. Do you have a reservation?" A middle-aged man in uniform asked, smiling.

Harry removed his hand from Severus and took out a piece of paper from his coat pocket, giving it to the man. "Yes, we do."

The staff peered at the piece of paper before gasping, "Mr. Potter! The place is ready for you and your family. Please head down to the first building on the right. Someone will come and give you a ride."

Harry smiled at the man and nodded. Severus mindlessly followed Harry, even more confused of what was happening. Harry said it was a muggle place so why was the staff acting as if he knew and respected Harry with a mere look on his name?

"The Potters owned a few muggle establishments and companies, mostly managed by the squib lines. I found this place when I was looking for properties the Potters or Blacks owned for the apothecary," said Harry. "When I saw a brochure of this place, I remembered those picnics we had at the backyard. This is a muggle outdoor restaurant, basically a picnic fine-dining experience. It reminds me of you, actually, very formal and stern yet also loves the simple things in life."

"That is quite the comparison, Harry. I did not know the Potters ventured into business in the muggle world," said Severus.

Harry shrugged and glanced to the side, possibly looking out for the club car that was meant to take them further inside the farm. "I didn't either, but it actually made a quarter of the Potter fortune."

Severus nodded, thinking of the possible investments he might make in the muggle world. The Prince money merely sat duck on the vaults and he supposed he could take his Head duties to the business level.

The club car finally arrived to take them in. Sebastian was especially happy seeing their ride. Severus thought he might have to buy a smaller version of this contraction for Prince Manor.

The driver took them to a quieter side of the farm. They passed by some of the customers, also in formal suits and dresses, but sitting on picnic tables, probably being served their third course. The place was beautiful, to put it mildly. Severus imagined it would look majestic during the night, when all the lights were on and fire burning on the many fire pit surrounding the area.

Where they would have their brunch was a little more private than usual. In the middle of a vast ground was a wooden deck with a single picnic table. The small area was covered under an exquisite wooden pergola with vines twisting and climbing all over.

A waiter was standing at the side, holding a bottle of champagne. Harry nodded gratefully at the staff whose eyes beamed at his boss' kindness. The trio sat down on the picnic table littered with tons of food with Sebastian on his complementary booster.

The waiter, who they found out was named John, poured them a glass of champagne and grape juice for the toddler's little plastic wine cup which the two-year-old absolutely adored. After that, Harry thanked John and told him he may leave and relax, that they would be fine.

While they usually serve multiple course meals, what the little family would be having was a special brunch. Their brunch was almost as big as their Christmas dinner. They had a plateful of bacon, breakfast sausages, eggs benedict, croissants, a basket of different types of bread, hash browns, smoked salmon, a whole lobster, muffins, crepes, Belgian waffles, and assorted fruits.

Severus knew they won't be able to eat even a quarter of the food but Harry assured him it would be fine. The Oakland Farm and Restaurant donates left-over food to a local homeless shelter, a practice they've been doing for over ten years.

"The place is beautiful, Harry. Did you know which of your ancestors built this?" asked Severus, taking a bite of his buttered lobster meat.

"My grandfather Fleamont, actually. I did not know the exact story but I've read the ledger. It only says he had it made for his grandchildren," shared Harry.

Severus hummed. He never thought he'd be fine talking about Potters without a single contempt. "Your grandfather, I believe, was a kind man, at least that is what your mother says."

Harry chuckled and took a sip of his champagne. "I forgot you were friends with my mother. Do you think she would have been fine with us being together?"

"I am unsure. I know your father must be rolling in his grave but Lily would have been happy if you are happy and cared for," said Severus. "Although, if you were Sebastian and he suddenly decided he loves Longbottom at 20, I would throttle the man in his sleep, so, you see, I am _very_ unsure." The sarcasm in Severus' tone at the last part was evident.

Harry let out a laugh, getting the attention of the little boy messing his clothes with maple syrup from the waffles. I'll clean him later, thought Harry, before focusing back to Severus. "You don't have to worry about that. Neville's in a long-term relationship with Hannah from Hufflepuff."

"Be that as it may," drawled the man. Severus glanced towards Seb and cannot stop himself from smiling, "If your parents were alive, I don't think they would have accepted us with open arms."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I know it's wishful thinking but it would be great if they did."

Severus took Harry's hand in his and softly placed a kiss on his knuckles, "It doesn't matter anymore, my love."

Harry leaned over and gave him an equally soft kiss on the lips, smiling as the man parted them and tried to deepen the kiss.

"Papa, stop! no more kissy," cried their two-year-old, making Harry laugh and Severus groan. Harry could hear the older man's muttering of being cock-blocked by his own son.

Harry turned to Seb and pulled out his wand to clean him. "You don't like papa kissing daddy?"

"Uh-huh. No big kissy," nodded the boy gravely.

"And why is that, son?" Severus inquired, lifting one eyebrow in question.

Sebastian inhaled one big breath and replied, tone so serious it seemed like he was talking down to the adult, "cos dada need bweathe, papa. Big kissy don't bweathe."

Harry could not stop laughing at Sebastian' expression. It was so similar to Severus' when he taught potions, like he was talking to someone so stupid.

Severus scowled at Harry knowing exactly what went through his meager brain. "Do be quiet, Potter. It is not that funny."

"Did you... see his... face?" Harry had to grab on the edge of the table to keep him in place from all the laughter.

Severus subtly kicked him from under, making sure Seb didn't see. It won't be a good influence if the toddler saw his papa kick his daddy at all.

When Harry finally calmed, he pulled Severus towards him and pressed a kiss on the tip of his nose. "Gods, Seb is like your mini-me."

Severus rolled his eyes in mirth, giving Harry his own kiss on the same spot. "I do love you, you know that?"

"I know. I love you, too. Happy birthday."

* * *

They did not spend all day at the restaurant. Harry wanted to treat Severus to a full-on muggle experience even though Severus was technically half-blood. It was something that Severus never had done before. Sure he was half-blood and grew up in the muggle world but he never had the chance to experience the things Harry prepared for him.

Harry and Sebastian had to pull a stubborn Severus into a McDonalds chain to grab a snack. A few people were staring at them, maybe from their unusual choice of clothes for dining at a fast food. Some even smiling at the picture of the family, probably thinking both were Severus' children, to be honest.

" _Really, Harry?_ A fast food chain? Do you want to stuff Sebastian and yourself with chemicals?" droned Severus.

"We're only doing this once! And Seb hadn't had fast food before," argued Harry.

"And he won't be having any more after this," Severus reluctantly let the two pull him inside. He eyed the food and the people with utter distaste.

Sebastian, thankfully, did not think McDonald's was the best thing in the world. Merlin knows what Severus might do if it had been. He had enough trouble saying no to Sebastian and he won't ever want his son to get too familiar with junk food.

To add to the muggle experience, Harry also bought tickets for an animated film called Monsters Inc. the day before. He knew Severus would have preferred a more action-packed or historical movie but he was also positive Severus hadn't seen a children's movie before.

"This might not be the kind of film you enjoy watching but it's one of the two movies Seb is allowed in," said Harry sheepishly. It was already past 3 in the afternoon and the film would be starting soon.

"That is fine, Harry. I would rather watch some film about what was it again... _monsters?_ Are you sure Sebastian can watch this?" Severus stared at the poster outside the movie theater.

"Yes, Sev. It's for kids. It's not a scary movie," chuckled Harry, holding Sebastian in his arms.

"Alright then, I would still rather watch this," he gestured to the poster, "with the both of you than watch something I think I might like alone."

Harry grinned at his lover, "I need to warn you, Seb likes movies. He might get a bit over-excited."

Severus did not bother holding back his snort, "Again, when is he not?"

Severus honestly cannot say he liked the movie one bit and he was glad there weren't many who decided to watch it the same time as they did. He can't imagine what it might have been if the theater was filled with unruly children.

However, Severus would also admit seeing Sebastian (and Harry) enjoy the film thoroughly was gratifying. He had Harry resting his head on his shoulder the whole time and Sebastian preferring to sit on his lap instead of his designated seat. This was one of the many wonderful moments he never may have experienced if not for a magical conception and Harry's astounding capacity to forgive and to love.

Today's event was not in any way extravagant and luxurious but it was the best birthday he could ever ask for. He was a contented, happy father and lover. They could stay at home and eat muggle instant noodles and he would have been happy as long as he could spend his day with his two men.

* * *

"So am I really doing this?" Harry asked to no one in particular.

Harry finally found a wonderful location for his apothecary. The Potters actually owned properties both in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade but he personally preferred the one in Hogsmeade more. It may be because it was a lot closer to Hogwarts and had a bigger chance of success given that there was no apothecary in Hogsmeade as of the moment.

"This is a good business venture, Harry," replied Fred and backed up by George. Harry had contacted them along with Hermione to look over his business plan.

Hermione patted his knee, "I agree, Harry. You do not have a competition in Hogsmeade and students and staff alike from Hogwarts would be your first and main target."

Harry inhaled sharply before finally signing over the documents. He had a discussion with Dennis Creevey just a few days before and he was surprised to know Dennis was actually very good in business. His parents owned a small muggle grocery store and he used to help out during the summer.

It was official, recorded in the Ministry and Gringotts, that Harry Potter now owned P&P Apothecary, from both the Potter and Prince family name. Harry initially wanted to use Snape's surname but the man refused to give his magic-hating father's muggle name a worthy wizarding standing. If Harry really wanted to incorporate his name in the new shop, he might as well use Prince. Severus even planned to take the Prince name once he and Harry finally get married, if they ever do.

It wasn't that Severus was embarrassed to be half-blood. No, he just did not want to pass on the Snape name to his son. Sebastian did not deserve to be named from a sadistic, drunk bastard. The Princes, Severus had realized, were very good people apart from a few ancestors and his pureblood maniac grandfather who disowned his mum.

"When do you plan to have PP Apothecary set up?" asked George, sprawling himself on the chaise in the Prince library.

"It's going, actually. Dennis is friends with Anthony's cousin. He had the shop commissioned. The Goldsteins are one of the best architects in the magical world," shrugged Harry as he placed the documents back on the folders and compiled it on a new-added smaller shelf.

Hermione nodded at him approvingly as did the twins. "So we only need to prepare for the opening. Has Severus said anything about when he thinks it should happen?" she asked.

"He thinks we should do it after Seb's birthday so that's... 5 weeks from now."

"After Sebastian's birthday is a good plan, perhaps on the 10th or 11th. That's enough time to finish reconstructing, decorating and stocking the shop. It's a weekend so the rest of the Weasleys and our friends can attend the opening," agreed Hermione.

"You're right. Thanks guys," said Harry, smiling.

His three friends left after lunch, leaving Harry alone in the Manor. Severus had a meeting with the Head of the Experimental Treatment Research Department in St. Mungo's and brought Sebastian along, the father and son duo planning to go get ice cream after.

Severus told Harry of the Research Department's numerous projects including those the Princes previously funded and those he chose to fund himself. It was a worthy cause, Harry thought. He told Severus if the Department needed further funding, the Potters and the Blacks would be happy to help. When Severus told him about the scrapped project of growing an entire organ, Harry was dismayed. It would have been great to fund that specific study. George found his missing ear funny but Harry knew he would rather have two of them. And he and Severus could have another baby, that's a wonderful thought. Harry knew Severus wanted another child. He could see it every time the man steps out of the pensive after watching Harry's memories. He could see it every time he tucks Sebastian to bed. This time, it wouldn't have to be accidental and Severus might actually be with him throughout the pregnancy and the delivery.

Then again, it was a scrapped project. Unless someone else would continue it, everything would just be wishful thinking. No one still knew what the spell Lucius sent him, not even Severus who Harry let view his memory of the incident, so they couldn't use that again. Severus was smart and talented enough to continue the research but Harry also knew the man was still occupied with his Wolfsbane potion. It was almost finished and even better than he originally planned. Harry was so proud of his lover. Severus was very close to finding a cure for Lycanthropy. Maybe after that, Severus might venture into growing organs or at least something to allow male pregnancies the normal way.

That was Harry's line of thought when Severus and Sebastian stepped out of the floo.

"Dada!" cried the boy, "I haf ice cweam!"

Harry snorted at the child's messy face and wiped the chocolate smears off his face. He turned to Severus and pecked a kiss on his lips, "You couldn't just clean him off before stepping in the floo," drawled Harry in mirth.

Severus huffed, "I might have if given the chance. Your son wanted his daddy to clean him and not papa."

Harry only chuckled, "So he's my son, now?"

"He is if he's being naughty."

Harry turned to the grinning toddler between them, "Papa says you're being naughty, Sebastian. What did you do?"

Sebastian simply grinned wider at Harry and shook his head. "No nawty dada. I make fwends!"

Harry glanced back to Severus who rolled his eyes but a twitch could be seen on his lips, an effort to keep himself from smiling. "He saw another boy at Florean's and gave him his ice cream. I had to buy him another one but he gave it away to another girl. I had to wait until there weren't any more ice cream-less children in the store before I bought him one for himself. The parents were giggling and cooing, Harry, and not just at Sebastian but also at me. It was horrifying!"

Harry laughed at Severus' tale mainly because he _really_ _was_ horrified by the thought of being seen as cute. He reached up and kissed him on the cheek before whispering, "I think you're cute, too, babe," Harry then looked down to Sebastian, "And you, my darling boy, not naughty at all. You are very kind, my love. I am so proud of you."

The toddler beamed and raised both arms to be lifted which Harry gladly complied. Sebastian turned to Severus with a stern expression when he was perched on Harry's hip. "Sebbie good, papa. Dada say so."

The two parents laughed. Sebastian really was a miracle.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Hello, Uncle Cassius," greeted Severus. It had been a week since Harry mentioned that Severus should talk to his uncle and Severus finally had the time and the courage to go through it. He was glad too, that his great grandmother Adelia must be visiting the other portraits in the manor as her frame was empty.

The man in the portrait startled but of course, stayed in place as he was still a portrait after all. "Severus! What brings you here?"

Severus sat down on the same armchair Harry was on the last time he talked to the portraits. The current head of the family casually replied, "Harry said I may need to talk to you, quite determined, really."

Cassius chuckled nervously, "I do not know why Mr. Potter would think that."

"Nevertheless, there is one detail I've been curious of for a while, and don't think I cannot tell if someone is lying or keeping information even for portraits," droned Severus.

The portrait sighed. "Go on, ask away."

Severus peered at his uncle's portrait, his forearms resting on his thighs as he reclined his upper body forward in thought. "What was the real reason I was made heir? How did your barrister know where to find me? Hogwarts does not release addresses and I know for a fact that once mum was disowned, all information about her vanished from the ledger."

Cassius had a sad smile on his face. He supposed it was time for Severus to know. "Your mother was ten years younger than me, did you know? When father disowned her, she was only 17. Too young for the world. So, I followed Eileen to a place called Cokeworth. Mother knew, she did, but only reminded me not to let father find out. That I may be able to watch over but not allowed to talk to Eileen. Back then, I was the submissive heir and I did what was told of me, no questions.

I was there the day you were born. It was a small muggle clinic on the other side of town. I even got to hold you once. The healer thought I might have been your father when I kept staring at you through the glass. She handed you to me. It was one of the best feelings in the world, having to hold your tiny figure in my arms. I am infertile, and you are the closest thing I have to a son, Severus.

I watch you grow up. You used to like sitting on the porch steps every morning, and when you turned five, your mother brought you to the park. Every day at 10, after your father leaves for work, you walk yourself down to the park and not leave until 4 when he comes home. I saw the bruises, Severus. I did what I could do to heal them. And I used to leave those fruits and sandwiches on the bench you frequented. I know it wasn't enough. You should have grown up in Prince Manor, my child. If not for my father, you would have.

When you started Hogwarts, you stopped going to the park. You rarely even go out of the house anymore. And then when my mother got sick in your second year, father began to notice my successive outings and started doubting my reasons. I stopped visiting then. It wasn't until a year after you graduated that father finally passed and I had the chance to reinstate you and your mother in the family. It was still one of my worst days when I found out Eileen died a few years before. I didn't even know.

I made you my heir not just because you were the only Prince left to inherit but because all your life, you should have been the true heir and treated like one."

Cassius spoke emotionally yet not even looking at Severus, not once during his recounting. The portrait kept his gaze on the bookshelves behind the Potions Master. Was it because he was feeling guilty or was he trying to keep his emotions in check, Cassius really didn't know.

Meanwhile, Severus sat there rigid and jaw slacked. Never in his life did he imagine something like this. He thought his uncle would have told him he had him followed by a spy. Or that he may have found his mum's old journals mentioning a muggle man. To be watched over throughout his childhood did not pass through his mind. Not at all.

"You left me those ham sandwiches?" asked Severus softly.

Cassius still had his gaze away from Severus but nodded. Severus inhaled sharply and said, "I used to think it was Merlin who left them. Mum used to tell me stories of the wizarding world when I was young. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I couldn't. I was too much of a coward, fearing disow-"

Severus cut him off, "No, I meant why did you not say anything after you reinstated me? Why did you not ask to see me after your father died?"

Cassius finally looked at Severus with eyes of regret, "I felt guilty for not doing more."

Severus shook his head, "It was enough, Uncle Cassius. If it wasn't for those ham sandwiches and a few apples, I would have starved. Apart from my friend, Lily, those were a few of the only good memories I had as a child."

Severus realized how different his reaction might have been if he found out about his uncle's actions 5 years back when he was still the angry, stone-hearted git. He would have blamed the man for not helping his mother leave his father. He would have accused him exactly what he feared, that he didn't do more.

But that was before. Now that he was grounded and calm, he saw not with the eyes of pessimism but instead saw how he was once cared for even without his knowledge.

The portrait smiled at Severus and all of a sudden, let out a laugh. "Your Harry is right about you, my child. You really do look happier."

Severus playfully groaned at the thought of Harry describing his wonderous joys in life and Merlin help him, his cuteness. "That boy really should stop describing me to other people. He makes me seem like a marshmallow."

"He's a good man, Severus. I know it isn't my place but when do you plan to ask his hand in marriage? You have a son together and you live in the same home. You're skipping a few steps, young man," scolded portrait-Cassius lightly.

"I do not think he is ready for married life yet, Uncle. He is still young. Barely 21 and I am twice his age," argued Severus, more to himself than to the portrait.

"That is nonsense, child. I think if you would just take a leap of faith, have that courage, you may find your man might say yes," said Cassius, smiling.

"I suppose so," replied Severus, leaning back on the chair, "I already bought a ring."

Cassius beamed, "That is wonderful! When do you plan to propose?"

The man sighed, "I am unsure, but soon, I hope."

"Make sure that you do. I want little Sebastian to be the Prince heir. Your son is a wonderful boy, congratulations, Severus."

Severus sent the man an appreciative smile. "He truly is. Our little miracle."

Severus left the library after that, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his chest. He hadn't realized how much he needed to hear what his uncle had just told him. All his life, he thought the only people that might ever care for him before Harry was his mother and Lily, the latter he ultimately fucked up with. To know that another relative looked out for him and even saw him as a son was enlightening.

And yet another thing he had Harry to thank for. His Harry who was insistent that Severus should talk to his uncle's portrait. His Harry who never failed to describe him like a saint. His Harry.

Severus was certain. Harry was his forever and he would do what he have to to make sure of that. After all, he was a possessive man.

* * *

**Miraculous Potter Turns Three!**

**The curious and extraordinary unnamed son of The-Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter and Death Eater-turned-Spy Severus Snape turns three today, sources say.**

**In the past few months since the unusual family was back in Britain, the child had been seen with either or both his parents in Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, and even in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies. Those who were lucky enough to catch a glimpse of the adorable toddler can positively say he is a perfect mix of his parents. The little boy was even seen accompanying Master Snape in one of his meetings. Still a toddler and already acquainted with his role as heir of three of the wealthiest and oldest families in Britain, the Princes, the Potters, and the Blacks. (For more information on Severus Snape as Head of the Prince Family, proceed to Page 4)**

**The Wizarding World still wonders how the conception was possible. We at The Daily Prophet reached out to scholars and unspeakables regarding the unique phenomenon.**

**"We live in a magical world where possibilities are endless, and for Harry Potter, the only person to ever survive a Killing Curse, a male pregnancy is just another fiction-turned-reality," said one scholar.**

**The Department of Mysteries is still trying to find more information regarding the remarkable conception.**

"I don't even know who this source is anymore," muttered Harry as he threw the paper back to the counter.

"As long as they do not stick their heads into our business then let them be, my love. Sebastian is half-Potter. Public interest is inevitable," said Severus, nonchalantly picking up the paper and flicking on its pages, his reading glasses secured on the bridge of his nose.

"Ugh!" moaned Harry. "Tell me about it."

Harry and Severus had planned a little party for Sebastian that day. It would be the first time Seb could have his birthday in the presence of their old friends. The family if three already visited their friends of dinner in Australia the past weekend as an advance celebration for Seb's birthday as well.

The little boy was still sleeping in his room when the parents started preparing. Harry wanted to bake his son's own birthday cake and Severus couldn't just let Harry do it on his own unless he wanted it to be inedible. No matter how good Harry was in the kitchen, baking was never his forte.

They were both covered in flour, Harry much more than Severus, when Dippy announced the little master was awake and coming down. In a few seconds, their little birthday boy came shrieking into the kitchen, bun-bun in one arm and hair sticking out all over.

"my birfday! Is my birfday!" squealed the three-year-old enthusiastically.

Harry wiped his hands over his apron and lifted Sebastian to sit on the clean side of the counter. "Happy Birthday, my darling boy."

"Happy Birthday, little prince," greeted Severus, smiling and leaning down to press a single kiss on his forehead.

Sebastian had the biggest grin on his face and gave them both a peck on the cheek. "Towee coming?" asked the toddler.

"Yes, darling. Tori and her baby brother will be here later," said Harry.

Victoire became Tori for Seb, a nickname he came up with as he had a hard time pronouncing her name while Sebastian became Baz for Victoire because she didn't want to call him Seb. He and Victoire became good friends over the months as Seb usually had playdates with her when Severus and Harry were busy with research and business planning respectively. Molly had been watching the two children in the Burrow since Fleur also recently gave birth to baby Louis and she needed help with Victoire.

Harry and Severus also invited their friends to attend their son's birthday. Hannah even said she'd bring her 4-year-old nephew so Sebastian can have another friend to play with. Severus didn't have as many friends as Harry but apart from Minerva, Filius, Poppy, Hagrid, and Rolanda, Severus also invited Healer Wayne Smyth, the Head of the Experimental Treatment Research Department in St. Mungo's. Wayne became a good associate of Severus and the healer loved to have Sebastian over when they had meetings.

Harry decided to leave the rest of the baking to Severus and dress their son instead which Severus gladly agreed to, secretly relieved Sebastian's cake won't taste like soap later.

Harry had Sebastian bathed and dressed in an hour, just in time for the excited adopted grandmother to arrive. The toddler was on Harry's shoulder wearing his adorable dragon costume, this year's party theme, when Minerva stepped out of the floo.

"Gwandma!" cried Sebastian happily. Harry lifted him off his shoulder and placed him back on the floor to barrel towards the witch.

"There's the birthday boy. Happy birthday, darling," Minerva knelt on the ground gracefully and pressed a soft kiss over the boy's head.

"Hello, Professor. You're the first one here. Severus is still in the kitchen, he might need help." Harry chuckled.

Minerva pursed her lips and nodded sharply, patting Sebastian's head before heading to the kitchen. The rest of the Hogwarts staff also arrived a few minutes later along with the Weasleys and some of Harry's friends.

While Harry and Sebastian welcomed the other guests in Prince Manor, Severus had a sudden influx of nerves for the day, that he hadn't stepped out of the safety of the room even after finishing the cake. That was how Minerva found Severus, leaning over the clean kitchen counter, a beautiful dragon cake on his side, fiddling on a small box, and deep in thought.

"Severus?" called Minerva.

The man was startled and instantly hid the box on his coat. Minerva had a feeling what was exactly inside that box that had the usually composed man tensing.

"Minerva! What are you doing here?" asked Severus, back to his cool demeanor.

The old witch arched her eyebrow at Severus and replied, "I am here for your son's birthday, Severus. The one that cake you just baked was for."

Severus scowled, "I know it's my son's birthday, witch. I meant what are you doing here in the kitchen?"

Minerva strolled over to sit on the stool with elegance. "Harry said you might need my help and I suppose he was talking about the cake and not that box in your pocket," said the witch indifferently, trying to gauge the wizard's reaction.

Indeed, Minerva was right. Severus flushed red at the mention of the box. The man really did plan to ask Harry's hand in marriage. The older witch smiled to herself. It was about time both her boys receive the love they deserve. "I need not ask, my child. I am happy for you and Harry. Do you plan to do it today?"

Severus tried not to blush further. No, not blush. Severus Snape does not _blush_. In the coolest and most casual manner he could manage, he replied "Tonight. I plan to do it tonight."

"That is wonderful. You do not have to worry, Severus, Harry will say yes. I am sure of it," said Minerva, smiling. "Well, do compose yourself. Your guests have arrived."

The witch did not bother waiting for a sound from the man as she gracefully walked out of the kitchen, a contented smile on her face.

Severus took another few minutes before finally stepping out of the kitchen and heading to the drawing-room where the celebration would be taking place. He found Harry laughing with his friends on one corner, Sebastian, Victoire, and another boy with golden blond hair running around the room, and his old colleagues chatting on the couches, Wayne joining them.

"Papa!" squealed Sebastian, grabbing the attention of almost all the guests. Severus did not want to be seen as soft in front of his old students and workmates but could not deny his son when he raised both arms in request to be held.

Severus sighed, it seemed like he had no choice but to ruin his stern reputation. He held the boy under his armpits and lifted him to perch on his hip. Sebastian giggled and pressed a sloppy kiss on his cheek, making Severus smile softly.

The silence was unmistakable. He could hear Rolanda and Hagrid coo, Filius' and Poppy' sputtering, and feel the rest of Harry's friends gawk at him, jaws dropped to the earth.

He glanced at them, raising one eyebrow and managed to draw, "What?"

That was all it took for Harry and Ron to burst out laughing. Hermione shook her head at them in disapproval while the rest of the Weasleys laughed alongside the two boys.

Severus rolled his eyes, ignored them, and proceeded to welcome his old friends and the healer, Sebastian still firmly attached to him.

Of course, the Hogwarts professors did not fail to comment on Severus' personality change but when he began to hit them with insults for not using their brains to think he'd stay evil in front of his son, the group sighed in relief. Poppy even had the courage to say she was worried someone else had polyjuiced as him. Severus was even surprised to know that Poppy and Wayne were good friends.

The rest of the day turned out pretty great if Harry was asked. Sebastian had the most fun playing with Victoire and Micah, Hannah's nephew, and even pulled out a promise from Severus of a future playdate in Prince Manor. The initial surprise from Severus' personality changed vanished and Harry's friends somehow took their relationship to stride, not one made it an issue.

It was, by Sebastian's words, the _bestest_ birthday ever. Harry and Severus were glad the boy thought it was even though they knew he'd still think it was the best birthday if it was celebrated with a single cupcake and a whole day in papa's office. Seb was like that.

That night, as a birthday treat, Sebastian had two bedtime stories, one from Severus and one from Harry. Severus told him the story about the time his mother took him to the aquarium. Harry didn't have many good memories from his childhood and instead told Sebastian the story of how he came to be. How he was a blessing to both daddy and papa, that he was their little miracle and that they loved him so much. Then they kissed him goodnight, both secretly wishing he wouldn't grow up too fast.

When they stepped out of Sebastian's room, Severus was restless and dying of anxiousness. He was not sure if this private proposal was something Harry preferred. What if Harry wanted something like those in the muggle films where the man would invite his family and friends to witness their engagement? What if Harry won't say yes? Oh, god!

Harry was about to head back to their room and get ready for bed when Severus pulled him back.

"Sev? What is it?" asked Harry, tilting his head in question.

 _This is now or never,_ "I need to show you something," muttered Severus and didn't wait for Harry to reply when he took his hand and led him out the house to the exact same spot they sat watching the Christmas sunrise.

Harry let Severus drag him outside quietly, curious of the man's jittery behavior. When they reached the bench, Harry looked around in confusion.

The night was clear and the moon shone down on them with such intensity Harry thought it was closer than normal. He hadn't found anything strange. He was looking for something different around him, something he thought Severus might want him to see, that he hadn't noticed the man before him going down on one knee.

He only snapped his head back to Severus when he called his name. Harry inhaled sharply, his heart hammering through his chest when he found the man, one knee dropped on the pavement. He felt his hands shake on his sides. He didn't want to assume but everything in him screamed in anticipation and excitement. When Severus took both of Harry's hand in his own, Harry could no longer hold back a muffled sob.

"My love, all my life I have been told I had the heart of stone. That I deserve no love and I will never be welcomed in a family. I believed them for so long. I believed I will never deserve to be happy. I have done evil things in the past, some you even experienced yourself. I had no hopes and dreams. I thought death was the best thing that might happen to someone like me.

But you, you proved them and me wrong. You completed me when I had no idea what was missing. You welcomed me in your home, loved me, and cared for me when I had no one.

You gave me everything and more. You saved me and I am not talking about the day at the battle. I was merely drifting after surviving the war. I had nothing to live for and what made me go on was the fact that somewhere out there, I had a son. And you gave me that. You gave me Sebastian, right this day three years ago. You showed me miracles and mere dreams can be true. And most especially, you gave me you.

I did not know I was capable of loving like this. I am despised, Harry, scorned, hated, and disgusted by many. I thought I was fine with all of that and I was proud of my strict reputation, not knowing I could have something better."

Severus pulled out a box from inside his coat's breast pocket and with shaking hands, presented it open to the love of his life, the intricately-made black rhodium ring which previously kept hidden in his desk drawer, sat there staring at Harry.

"Harry James Potter, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Harry had tears in his eyes throughout Severus' little speech, trying so hard not to argue with his self-demeaning words.

"Yes! Yes! Sev, _Oh, god, Yes!_ " sobbed Harry, throwing himself to the man before him, making both of them fall back on the pavement, the cold crisp air hitting their flushed skin.

Severus also could not help but cry and laugh at the same time. Harry had said yes. _Harry said yes._ Severus wrapped his arms around his new fiancé, crushing him to his toned chest, breathing a half-sob, half-sigh of relief. Severus didn't care if they laid there alone in the pavement of the fountain court, in the middle of the night. Harry would finally be his forever.

The couple stayed there on the ground as Severus carefully pulled out the ring from the box and took Harry's hand in his own. He inserted the ring on Harry's finger and pressed a soft kiss on his knuckles, earning him the sweetest smile from Harry before the younger wizard buried his face on Severus' neck.

Harry let out a giggle that vibrated throughout Severus' skin. "We're engaged."

"I suppose we are," replied Severus, the smile on his face rivaling the brightness of the moonlight above them.

"Should we head back?" asked Harry, looking up, face still beaming in joy.

Severus pushed himself up with Harry and as soon as both were back on their feet, Severus instantly pulled him back into his arms and ravished his mouth, something he ought to have done right after Harry said yes.

They did not let the kiss go further. Severus released Harry's lips with a soft caress, connecting their foreheads together as onyx eyes stared into emerald. Harry's smile never left his face as did Severus'.

"Did I do alright?" inquired a smirking Severus although inside he was honestly nervous of having done something wrong.

"Definitely," grinned Harry, locking their lips back to each other, Harry softly sucking on his fiancé's tongue. He pulled back to breathe, "I am glad you didn't ask earlier when everyone else was here. I don't think I could stop myself from doing this."

Before Severus even had the chance to ask exactly what Harry would be doing, Harry pulled their bodies closer and grinded their groins against each other, making Severus groan in pleasure, their awakening lengths constricting inside their trousers.

Severus hissed and felt all the hair at the back of his neck rise when Harry leaned over to his ear, nipping lightly on his earlobe and whispered sultrily,

"How fast can you take us back to the bedroom?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For those who do not know, Sebastian's birthday is April 6.

**Chapter 24**

Harry could not believe he was finally engaged to the love of his life. He really had not expected Severus to ask him let alone do it the night of their son's birthday. They haven't even talked about marriage before.

It was a surprise, a definitely good surprise. He loved Severus and he knew Severus loved him, no question about that. Harry honestly had been thinking of asking Severus himself but didn't think the man would have wanted to get married to him, his 20-year-old ex-student, this soon, not even a year in their relationship.

It hadn't even been 24 hours since Severus proposed to Harry and Harry was already feeling both anxious and excited, though mostly excited. Both of them decided they'd announce their engagement during the apothecary's opening on the 11th, that's in four days. They would, however, be talking to Sebastian very soon.

No matter how early others think it may be to bond themselves to each other, Harry knew there will be no one else for him. While he never believed in soulmates before, and even after knowing he'd fallen mysteriously pregnant to his possible 'soulmate', Harry still was doubtful of the entire concept. He wasn't really sure if Severus was his soulmate but damn if he'd let any myth get in the way of his happiness. He had already offered himself once because of a prophecy. He won't let another fate dictate his life. Severus was his choice and his alone, not manipulated by some sort of deity, not by any magical compatibility. He did not fall in love with Severus just because they have a son together. No, he fell in love with the man because Severus was... well, Severus. The man he used to hate with all his being, who used to make him feel so unworthy as a wizard. The man who saved him in more ways than one, probably irritating Death by now. The man who packed up his life in a matter of days and moved straight to the middle of nowhere at the other side of the earth just so he could be with his unconventional, still uncertain family. The man who took him to a muggle aquarium just because he wanted Harry to experience the only happy memory he knew as a child. The man who left the bedside lamp on when they slept because Harry hated the dark. The man who loved Harry as Harry loved him.

It wouldn't be surprising for those who had seen Harry and Severus together. Severus may not be the kind of person who shows affection publicly but everybody could see how much Harry held importance in his life by a mere palm on Harry's lumbar curve whenever a loud sound erupted as if he was ready to protect him at any moment. By a casual flick of gaze to Harry whenever someone mentions the word 'love' or 'family'. By the sheer amount of devotion he had to let the Weasleys connect their floo to Prince Manor.

If anybody had anything negative to say in their decision then Harry could honestly say they should go fuck themselves.

* * *

The night after Sebastian's birthday, when the little family finished dinner and was ready for bed, Severus and Harry decided to let their son know of the recent developments.

Severus stood at the side of the toddler's bed, casually leaning on the wall while Harry sat on the bed, back resting on the headboard with Sebastian in his lap as he combed through the boy's long hair that definitely needed another cut.

"Seb, papa and I need to tell you something," said Harry.

The recently turned three-year-old tilted his head to the side, brows furrowing in question. Severus moved from his place and sat next to Harry, placing a hand on the child's back.

"Your daddy and I will be getting married, little prince," Severus informed lightly, half-certain that their son understood what it meant.

Sure enough, the boy peered at them both and in a soft voice, asked, "What's maweed?" _(What's married?)_

Harry continued brushing Sebastian's hair perhaps to keep his hand occupied, "It means papa and daddy will be together forever, my love."

Sebastian gazed at them as if they were silly. "You not geder now?" _(You're not together now?)_

"Of course, we are. Being married means we will be together forever and ever," smiled Harry.

"Oh," Sebastian nodded gravely like it absolutely answers everything before grinning at him, "Book now, dada?"

Both Harry and Severus let out a laugh, Severus' smaller than Harry's but a laugh nonetheless. They weren't worried what the toddler might think of the news perhaps because they knew he will either be happy or forget about it altogether. It seemed like the right bet was the latter.

Harry finished reading The Fountain of Fair Fortune to Sebastian and tucked the sleepy boy in bed, kissing his temple and then letting Severus do the same. They don't usually do this together, only on special occasions or when Sebastian's feeling a little sick.

Severus walked inside their own bedroom only to see Harry staring at the ring on his finger. The older wizard climbed into bed, took Harry's hand, and placed a soft kiss on top of the ring.

"What are you thinking?" asked Severus, clutching on Harry's hand over his own heart.

"You don't have a ring," replied Harry casually.

Severus snorted, "It is fine, love. If you want, we can choose my ring together."

"We don't need to," said Harry, and before Severus could react, Harry held out his free hand to the side as a black velvet box zoomed from Harry's dresser. The hand that Severus clutched twisted to clutch on Severus' instead. Harry copied his previous actions and placed a kiss on Severus' knuckles before placing the velvety box on the man's palm.

"Harry... what is this?" asked Severus, voice a little shaky as he held the offered item.

Harry smiled at him genuinely, "Go, on... open it."

Severus reverently opened the little yet surely expensive gift and gasped. Right there gawking at Severus was a sterling silver ring with an emerald stone in the middle.

"I bought that when I checked the property in Diagon Alley. I thought I'd have to be the one to propose and I was too preoccupied last night to think about this," Harry explained in nonchalance though a blush crept into his cheeks. Severus loved how Harry was still innocent even after showing Severus how wild he can be in bed.

"This is beautiful, my love... the color of your eyes," smiled Severus, pulling Harry for a quick passionate kiss.

Harry withdrew from the kiss and sent Severus a wry grin, "I chose my eye-color for your ring and you chose yours for mine. Such egos we have, babe."

Severus chuckled as Harry took the ring from the box and said, "I don't think I need to ask you anymore," before gently placing it on Severus' finger.

Harry then pulled him in for a much more passionate kiss, both hands on each side of Severus' face, holding him in place as he ravished the man's mouth. Severus let himself be submissive to Harry's carnal explorations.

It was like all of Severus' luck in his life came down to this: him wrapped around Harry's arms in bed with a promise of a beautiful life together and a perfect little boy sleeping in his room. Severus could honestly not need more.

* * *

This is it. Harry would finally have his apothecary in Hogsmeade. Theoretically, he should have felt the same way when he bought his first apothecary in New Clethall but he didn't. P&P Apothecary was different. First, he had a wider scope of customers in the UK. He might have had deliveries to other apothecaries before but it was never made public. Second, it was something he personally planned and enacted. He didn't merely buy the shop and continued the business. It was a little more gratifying. And third, he had Severus with him to open the shop. When he had the apothecary (really, his old shop was seriously only called apothecary), Sebastian was barely 7 months old and he hadn't technically opened it as he only just continued the existing business.

Harry originally refused to let people know he owned the shop. He wanted to use Henry Evans in the documents. He didn't want to succeed just because people thought of him as a celebrity and that they would only buy from him just for the idea of it. Severus, on the other hand, argued there was nothing wrong about that, and it wasn't like he'd sell fake, overpriced ingredients and half-arsed brewed potions. He would not be tricking the people as he technically hadn't endorsed his own shop and sold them as merchandise. Hell, if he wanted that he could have just named the shop, Harry Potter Apothecary, that way everybody would know. He wasn't exactly announcing to the world of his new endeavor, it's just that he didn't have to hide it as well.

Harry had one major problem though. Since the shop opening date was announced in The Daily Prophet, a huge number of people might flock in later. He and Severus were supposed to announce their engagement. Though both also did not plan on hiding it to the public, they still did not want to be mobbed on the same day.

Harry invited their friends earlier than the opening time instead. Since it was the first day, the shop would open at lunch so before then, Harry and Severus gathered everyone: the Weasleys and their respective partners, some of the Hogwarts Professors, Neville and Hannah, Luna and his husband, Rolf, Dean, Seamus, Dennis, and even Kate and the twins came to visit.

His three friends from Australia instantly got along with his old friends. Harry could even swear he saw the Mark and Lucas on one corner with the Weasley twins. He should watch out for that, two sets of twins will be the start of an apocalypse. Kate and a 3-month pregnant Luna were chatting as well. He didn't think the two would get on that fast. Kate was much more like Ginny, a wild, free-spirited girl. Though if he'd think about it, the new friendship made sense. Luna is no way conventional... eccentric if he's being honest. Kate would definitely have fun talking to her.

Severus glanced at Harry significantly, Sebastian safely tucked on his chest, likely on a nap again. Every time Severus held him like that, he could not help but swing him a little, making Seb fall right to sleep.

Harry sighed and nodded. Severus suggested that they announce their engagement before the opening so everyone who deserved to know beforehand could hear it from them. After all, everyone else will know soon if they sneak a look on their fingers.

"Alright, listen up," called Harry which immediately silenced the room. Harry always had that power, to catch a room's attention by a simple order. "Thank you for coming today. But before we officially open PP apothecary, we have something to announce."

Someone, probably Ginny, muttered jokingly to Charlie under her breath, "I'll bet you ten galleons they're going to announce their engagement."

Harry having heard it chuckled and responded, "Well, you're going to be ten galleons richer, Gin, because Severus and I are going to get married!" Harry then raised his hand to show his engagement ring.

The girls (and Mark) squealed at the news while the rest exclaimed their congratulations. Minerva had this smile on her face that made Harry think she'd known all along. Ron came over and clapped Severus on the back, an act both men were surprised by and both quickly ignoring their little friendly interaction. Even though Ron accepted Severus fully in Harry's and Sebastian's life, they still had this made-up feud between them. Harry knew though that Ron came to secretly like Severus' personality and Severus secretly liked the red hair's sense of humor.

The rest of Severus' friends came to him and expressed their congratulations as if he wasn't marrying his ex-student half his age. Severus who still had their son in his arms merely nodded in gratitude.

Harry supposed it was something he wouldn't fully understand until Bill told him their age-gap wasn't that unusual in the wizarding world. Magical people tend to live longer than muggles. Twenty years between them was still considered within the normal range.

Harry smiled to himself, feeling elated at the acceptance of the people around him. It may be because all of them already went through a war, two for others, and that made them more emotionally mature than some. Harry glanced at Severus who was gently rocking Sebastian and sighed happily before moving closer. Without saying anything, Harry leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on the corner of his lip, in front of all their friends, and Severus didn't even care.

No one noticed a man lurking outside the shop, peering at the unfolding events inside, a furious expression on his face.

* * *

"Kill them, torture them. _I don't care!_ " exclaimed Lance, slamming both hands on the table.

"What? Finally realized Potter won't come crying in your arms?" taunted Rabastan Lestrange while his brother snorted beside him.

Lance scowled at the brothers. "You do what I tell you and you get paid. You finally get your wish to kill Henry and that traitor."

Both men smirked evilly. They have been waiting for this moment ever since a certain Australian sent them an owl. No, they have been waiting for this since their master's demise. If it weren't for Potter and that traitor Snape, those disgusting mudbloods, they would have ruled the world as they pleased. The Lestranges were good purebloods, the purest of all. They deserved to be honored and rewarded, not hiding in the depths of Romanian forests feeding off wild animals and stealing from locals because they could not access their vaults. They shouldn't be following the whims of a rich, crazy, narcissitic mudblood just so they could live the rest of their lives in comfort. Potter and Snape will get what they deserved.

Lance was enraged. When he found out in the British papers that his Henry was opening a new apothecary, he wanted to visit him. To see him and talk to him, to finally ask why he rejected him that night in the men's room, to know why of all the available men, he would choose someone unworthy of him.

But when he saw them announcing their upcoming wedding, Lance lost it. Screw the plan of taking Henry. Screw them for getting married. Screw punishment, Henry was supposed to be his. Only his. If he can't be his, then he can't be anyone else's.

* * *

Harry was glad he hired Dennis. He didn't need to be in the shop all day since the boy managed well enough, giving him time with his family.

Harry found Severus and Sebastian inside the office, Severus patiently started teaching Seb how to read. He sat on the armchair and had the toddler on his lap as they both read into the My first magical alphabet, one of the books Severus personally bought for the occasion. The man was actually serious when he said he would be teaching their son when he turns three. In the span of a week and a half, Sebastian's speech ability significantly improved. The little boy had even began calling Harry daddy insead of dada, not that Harry minded eitherway. Severus just thought it was a little more formal if Seb called him daddy than dada even though it was adorable. Who would have thought Severus Snape could teach a toddler decently and calmly?

He walked over behind the pair and bent down to kiss the top of their heads. Severus turned his head upward to give his fiancé a better kiss on the mouth before going back to his original task.

Whenever Harry came into Sev's office/library, he would always go straight to the window behind the desk as it had the most beautiful view of the fountain court. When he passed by the man's desk, a certain manila-wrapped box caught his attention. Severus doesn't usually receive owls in his office. They've been receiving countless owls since Harry made their relationship known a few months ago. All mails were directed to the sitting room and sorted by one of the house-elves.

"Hey Sev!" called Harry, coming to check on the box. "There's a package from an RR on your desk."

At the mention of the initial, Severus instantly got to his feet with a startled Sebastian in his arms, and bellowed, "Harry! Get away!"

Harry who was surprised by the sudden sound fell backward on his arse. They didn't have time to react when the package started ticking. While Severus had no idea what the sound was, Harry had watched countless action movies with Kate enough to know that that was the sound of a muggle bomb countdown.

Severus hadn't noticed Harry's panicked face because Sebastian had started crying in his arms. Harry clumsily got to his feet and immediately yelled at Severus to take Sebastian and run. Severus, having realized what it was, quickly placed protection shields on their son as he and Harry ran to the door, Sebastian sobbing in fear, holding onto Severus' neck like a lifeline. Times like these, both wanted to curse the vastness of the office/library and the existence of anti-apparition wards.

They were barely out of the door when the bomb ticked faster, signaling it's end. Harry didn't know what else to do. Sebastian was with them, their baby boy. He knew they could not get away fast enough to safety so Harry pulled out his wand, pulled Severus and Sebastian protectively on his back, and with all the magic he could force out from himself, erected the most powerful shield he, and probably anyone, could manage, just in time for the loud, horrible sound of a blast erupted, like a thousand confringos were packed into one big explosion.

His heart was pumping out of his chest, he could feel the blood flowing in his veins to his head and his breathing turned erratic. He could still feel the body pressed behind him as an arm wrapped crushingly on his waist but couldn't hear anything. The rush of adrenaline finally declined as dust filled the air and rubbles of stone gathered around them. Harry dropped on his knees, too shocked to move. He hadn't heard Severus screaming and Sebastian's wailing over the ringing in his ears and hadn't noticed the blood coming out of his nose and ears. All he knew was the blast hadn't hurt his family. That was all it took for Harry to finally succumb into darkness.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"HARRY!" cried Severus over Sebastian's sobbing, catching Harry by the waist as he slumped over, unconscious. The shock wave was strong enough to get through the vibration barrier Severus managed to cast last minute along with Harry's unusually strong shield, and throw them off their positions.

"Papa! Hurts!" cried the child firmly attached to his chest as the boy rubbed on his ears from the sound of the blast. Even through all their wards, the sound was still loud enough to irritate a child's ears. "No more, pwease! No more!"

"Shh... it's alright, you're alright... We're going to be fine, okay? The ringing will stop soon... Just keep your head down and hold onto papa," stammered Severus, clutching his son on one arm, making sure the little boy wouldn't breathe in any of the dust.

Harry's shield was down. Severus still couldn't see much of what was around them, as if they were under a huge chunk of a fallen wall. The ashes and dust were beginning to suffocate them, Sebastian especially. The three-year-old had asthma and a little more can trigger an attack. Severus felt he didn't have enough strength but had managed to put up another protective barrier around them.

Severus felt like crying. He had Harry's unconscious body, barely breathing, in one arm and a crying, hurt toddler in another, all while everything around them were rubble and debris.

Severus prided himself in his ability to keep a cool and calm demeanor when on life-and-death situations but this was a hundred times worse than being hit with cruciatus after cruciatus.

The three of them were already on the ground, Severus on his knees with Sebastian clinging on his neck and Harry's back pressed on his side. Severus had to check on Harry but he also could not let go of Sebastian. "Shh... Seb, love... papa needs to check on daddy, alright? Can you be a good boy for me and let go of papa for a minute?" asked the shaking father hoarsely, voice both fearful and anxious. Sebastian kept whimpering but slowly released his hold on Severus' neck.

Severus sighed and carefully settled Sebastian beside him, telling him to hold on to his waist if he's scared while he checks on Harry. The man gently placed Harry's head to rest on his lap, his body awkwardly slumped on the ground. Severus cast a lighting charm on his wand and waved it gently over Harry's form.

Aside from a few cuts on his face, Harry had blood pouring on his ears and nose, definitely a bad sign. He cast a diagnostic spell and quietly cursed at the results. Harry didn't just have a concussion, he had cuts, bruises, and broken bones littering on his body. He must have been hit through the shield or hadn't completed the shield before the bomb exploded. He quickly sent a Patronus to Kingsley informing him of the incident and their location. Their only hope was to wait for a rescue team. In the meantime, Severus needed to stabilize Harry. He didn't have the right equipment and potions with him. His _episkeys_ can only do so much. Severus would have found a way out of their situation but he could not leave Sebastian with his unconscious father and he also could not bring Sebastian with him, leaving Harry on the ground.

A bright lynx appeared in front of the trio, "Severus! The auror's are coming, is anyone hurt?" Kingsley's voice cut through Sebastian's soft whimpering.

"Harry's hurt. He needs medical attention right now. And bring a calming and a breathing draught, my son has asthma," said Severus with a grave voice.

Kingsley quickly ordered someone over the Patronus and told Severus to stay put. Severus thought they didn't really have much choice anyway. He wasn't sure how much damage the explosion had on Prince Manor. When he looked around, he realized a bookshelf actually fell right on top of them and books littered around them, Harry's shield protecting them being hit. Severus would have been very impressed and proud of Harry for such a strong shield but he found that he couldn't think about it, not when Harry laid unconscious on his lap and Sebastian was whimpering on his side.

Severus held onto the back of Sebastian's head and pulled him closer to the crook of his neck, "Don't worry, little prince. Someone will come to get us very soon."

"Papa... daddy okay?" asked the boy between sobs, wrapping his little arms around Severus' neck.

Severus wasn't sure if he should lie to Sebastian. Hell, he wasn't even sure if Harry would be okay but Merlin, Severus hoped he was. "I don't know yet, my love... I hope so."

Severus needed Sebastian calm. He didn't think he could handle any more than this. Then he remembered, Harry used to sing to the boy when he had nightmares. "Do you want papa to sing you a song?" Severus asked through the eerie silence around them.

Sebastian nodded, face still buried on Severus' neck. Severus didn't know the lyrics of Harry's go-to song for Seb but began softly humming on the tune of a song called Sleeping Child by a muggle Danish rock band. It still worked, much to Severus' relief. Sebastian was no longer shaking on his side.

They waited what Severus thought was about 15 more minutes before two Aurors managed to locate them through the rubble. Things happened so fast. A few more Aurors came to help and the medical personnel took Harry from his lap, carefully lifting him to a stretcher while Severus was helped out of the demolished area, cradling Sebastian to his chest.

He soon found himself sitting on their front lawn, a healer checking over major injuries and then being portkeyed straight to St. Mungo's in a matter of minutes. It was like the events finally caught up to him. In his shock, he let himself be manhandled by strangers all while he had his son in his arms, probably scared of everything that's been happening around him. He hadn't even noticed Sebastian was being pulled from him until the boy screamed.

'"PAPA! No!"

Severus instantly got to his feet, a bad decision as he suddenly felt lightheaded. Black spots started appearing on his visions and it was like all the blood rushed out from his head. An arm came to hold him from behind, helping him stand back up and he could hear faint whispering around him.

"Sebastian... Harry... Where are they?" asked Severus roughly when he was finally made to sit back on the bed. He glanced at the person who helped him and was surprised to see it was Arthur.

"Hermione has him. They needed to look over Sebastian and make sure he didn't inhale any smoke or had ear damage from the explosion. Harry's in intensive care. We still don't know anything yet," said Arthur.

This was the first time Severus was ever in the position where he had someone in the hospital to worry about. He didn't know what to do. Should he go and demand to see Harry? Should he get to Sebastian first? What exactly should a fiance and a parent do at a time like this?

"Arthur... my son... get me my son..." Severus whispered, grabbing the man by his sleeve, no longer caring if he wasn't acting like the composed ex-professor that he was.

"Severus, you're in shock. They will bring you to Sebastian as soon as the healer finishes checking on you, too," consoled Arthur, only then did Severus realize they weren't alone in the room. There was a healer on the other side of the bed waving his wand over him steadily and Bill standing on one corner with a concerned expression.

Severus wanted so badly to check on both Sebastian and Harry. His son would have been very scared right now without either of his fathers around. Harry was in intensive care. He needed Severus. But Severus' body wouldn't cooperate, and in a few more seconds, he finally let his exhaustion get ahead of him.

* * *

When Hermione heard the Head Healer announce there were three incoming patients, two adults and a child, from an explosion that occurred in Prince Manor, she felt like collapsing.

She knew she should leave the other healers to handle... things but Hermione could not just let Harry, Severus, and Sebastian be taken into St. Mungo's without even checking on them personally. Hermione needed to know they were going to be alright.

She inhaled sharply when her best friend arrived on a stretcher, unconscious, covered in dirt, witb bruised, dried blood on his shirt and face. She had no time to take a closer look as Harry was immediately taken into Intensive Care. As much as she wanted to follow, she was not allowed. Hermione had the pediatric rounds for the day. She needed to wait for Sebastian and hoped to Merlin nothing bad happened to her godson.

About 5 minutes later, an ash-covered Severus with a blank look on his face was maneuvered to an empty room. He was cradling his crying son on his arms, the boy's hair and clothes equally covered in ash. Arthur and Ron followed closely behind.

"Mione!" called her frantic boyfriend. "Where's Harry?!"

"In the Intensive Care, go and wait for updates. I need to check on Sebastian," said Hermione, trying to keep herself act as professional as possible.

Arthur followed her into the room where Severus and Sebastian were taken. Severus was in shock, there was no doubt, and wouldn't let go of Sebastian even after he was settled in a bed.

Healer Frazier had Terry about to get Sebastian off Severus so he could cast diagnostic spells on the man. When the older Healer saw Hermione, he ordered her to have Sebastian on a full-body diagnostic scan. Sebastian still wouldn't let go, though, and Severus still had the same blank look on his face.

"Sebbie, darling. I need to check on you so Healer Frazier can check on your papa, okay?" pleaded Hermione, coming over to brush her hand on the boy's back.

Sebastian shook his head and kept sobbing. Hermione really needed to get Sebastian off Severus so she had no choice but to gently lift him from Severus' arms.

"PAPA! No!" cried the boy, one hand grabbing onto his father's dirtied shirt.

Everyone could see the sudden change in the man's expression when he tried to stand up and take Sebastian back. His action was so abrupt and his body already weak that Severus was seriously going to fall back if it wasn't for Arthur catching him from behind.

While they helped the man back to bed, Terry and Hermione quietly stepped out of the room, a whimpering boy in her arms, trying to get Sebastian to another room. She passed by Bill and gestured him to the room she was just in.

"Sebastian, be a good boy for me and Healer Boot, and sit on this bed, okay?" said Hermione, making sure her voice stayed controlled and calm. When Sebastian nodded and let go of her neck, Hermione praised him, "That's a good boy. Healer Boot would be casting a diagnostic charm on you and I need you to be very still for this one, like the 'red light, green light' game I taught you. Do you remember?"

At the boy's nod, Hermione motioned to Terry to start scanning. A few minutes later, Hermione finally breathed a giant sigh of relief when nothing was amiss. Sebastian wasn't in danger of any hearing loss, had no bruises or broken bones, and hadn't triggered his asthma. While she still did not know what exactly happened, Harry and Severus really had protected their son.

* * *

When Kingsley ordered a rescue team to head to Prince Manor ASAP, Ron instantly felt the blood draining from his face.

He was the only person in the room aside from Kingsley who knew the exact location so the two of them had to apparate two Aurors at a time and return for the others. Ron probably had to apparate six times in the past 30 minutes until there were enough rescuers in place, just in time for one Auror medic to portkey Snape and Sebastian to St. Mungo's.

Ron glanced at Kingsley who gave him the go signal to follow his friends. Ron quickly apparated to the hospital and even bumped into his father on the way to the lift.

"Have you heard?" asked Ron.

Arthur sighed dejectedly and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Yes, I was with Kingsley when the Patronus appeared. I sent the message to Minerva and your mother before coming straight here. Had you seen the damage?"

"Half of the right-wing collapsed. I still don't know how they survived but gods... as far as I can tell, Harry got the most of it," said Ron, his hands slightly shaking on his sides. He thought when the war was over, they wouldn't have to experience anything like this. Sure, he worked as an Auror and been through the same thing many times but to be targeted again was a huge bandage ripped out of their wounds.

"I'll check on Severus and Sebastian, you check on Harry. Bill and your mum will be coming over soon," said Arthur as the lift finally opened.

They met with Hermione for a minute before he dashed to the ICU, hoping to get something out from the healers.

Ron must have paced back and forth outside the room for a few minutes before his mother arrived, frantic.

"Is there any news? Bill went to check on Severus and Sebastian," said Molly, pulling Ron into a hug.

"We don't know yet. I just got here a few minutes ago," replied Ron.

The two of them waited for about an hour, Ron going back to pacing back and forth halfway through it, before a healer finally stepped out.

"Is he alright?!" Ron half-asked, half-demanded.

The healer glanced at them through his glasses, "Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, we're still stabilizing him. Physically, we believe he's going to be fine, he had a concussion, some minor bruises, a fractured leg, and two broken ribs but we had them managed. Magically, though, we're not sure what exactly happened but he almost had a complete magical exhaustion. The best thing to do now is to wait."

* * *

Severus could hear faint discussions around him though he wasn't exactly sure why in the first place. Was he asleep? It must be Harry reading Sebastian a story.

Harry... Sebastian...

Severus suddenly woke up, grabbing the attention of the people around him.

"Seb... Harry... where are them?" He asked hoarsely, vision still slightly blurry from the unexpected light exposure.

Someone sat on the chair by his bed whom he soon recognized as Minerva. "Mr. Weasley took Sebastian to the cafe. Harry is on the bed next to you."

Severus softly turned his head to the side and saw Harry's motionless frame only a few feet from him. With all the strength he could muster, Severus carefully pushed himself off the bed in an effort to get closer to his fiancé.

There was no use though as Bill stepped in to stop him, "No, stay there. We'll just move the beds closer."

Severus sighed and waited until his bed was levitated a few more feet towards Harry's, close enough for him to hold onto Harry. Severus gently brushed his fingers over Harry's face before clutching on his still hand.

He looked around, trying to find someone to ask how Harry and Sebastian were doing and what had happened to him. He didn't exactly remember being hit by anything during the explosion and hadn't felt anything wrong after, until he lost consciousness.

Aside from Minerva and Bill, Arthur, Hermione, and the Weasley twins were also in the room. Severus kept his eyes on the only healer inside the room and finally asked, "How long was I out? How is Harry and Sebastian? What happened to me?"

Hermione, in her professional tone, answered, "They brought you here yesterday afternoon. It's currently around 9 in the morning. Sebastian is perfectly fine, no wounds or internal damage. You were in shock and over-fatigued but physically, you're fine, just exhausted. Harry had a concussion, scattered bruise on his chest, arms, and legs, and a few fractured bones... We're not sure when he'll be able to wake up. His magical core was almost completely depleted," Severus could feel the lingering fear and worry in the witch's voice.

Severus schooled his expression to remain cool and collected. There was no point in panicking. Harry would be alright. Harry _should_ be alright. He had no choice but to wake up. Severus won't accept anything else.

Of course, his fiancé just had to sacrifice himself again for the safety of others. "Magical depletion..." mumbled Severus quietly, clutching tighter on Harry's hand.

"What happened, Severus? All we knew was a bomb exploded in Prince Manor and Harry was hurt. The aurors are still investigating the damage in your home," said Arthur.

Severus began to fume in anger, the furniture around them except for his and Harry's bed began to shake. "The Lestranges!" He spat, "Rodolphus and Rabastan managed to intercept our mail-redirecting ward and sent a package directly to my office. I was teaching Sebastian the basics of reading when Harry informed me of a package signed RR on my desk. There wasn't enough time to get as far as we could before the bomb exploded, a muggle bomb of all thing... Harry placed a shield around us strong enough to deflect most of the blast and I managed to set a vibration repelling ward on instinct but there were still debris that got through and hit him."

Arthur who, like the rest of the people in the room, had his jaw dropped on the sheer amount of magic Harry exerted to be able to ward off a blast big enough to destroy a quarter of Prince Manor, one of the largest manors in Britain. Add to the fact that the Lestrange brothers were considered dead by the Ministry after being missing for three years without a single sighting, Arthur immediately sent a Patronus to Kingsley and inform him of the development.

The tenseness of the air in the room instantly vanished when the door creaked open and the little figure of Sebastian came running.

"Papa! You awake!" cried the toddler, Minerva helping him climb into Severus' bed. "Daddy still sleeping," his son whispered loudly to his ear.

Severus let himself bask in the presence of the three-year-old. He felt a whole lot better having Sebastian next to him. "Yes, daddy is still sleeping. You need to be a very good boy and behave."

The boy nodded gravely and let his head rest on Severus' chest. "Sebbie scared," mumbled the toddler, looking at Harry's body.

The father sighed sadly and pressed a soft kiss on top of his head, "I know you are, my love. It's over now. Daddy will wake up soon. He's just tired." He had his arm around Sebastian, holding him close to his body while he still clutched on Harry's motionless hand.

Severus gazed back to Arthur and said, "Tell Kingsley to find those bastards as soon as possible or else I shall go look for them myself... and I cannot promise it would not be bloody."

Arthur understood completely where the man was coming from. If it had been Molly and one of his kids, he would probably think the same. "Sure, Severus. We should probably get back to work anyway, though Bill will be here if you need any help with Sebastian."

Bill actually volunteered to help with Sebastian. He just returned to the UK from visiting Fleur's family in France, Fleur opting to stay with the kids until the weekend, when he received his father's patronus.

The rest of the group started to leave but not before the Weasley twins handed Sebastian a stuffed elephant. They thought the little boy might want some company since none could go to Prince Manor and get his bun-bun.

"Thank you, Unca Gorge, Unca Fred," said Sebastian, smiling and hugging the blue elephant.

"It's Uncle, Sebastian," corrected Severus mindlessly, a little habit he formed the last few days.

Sebastian sighed with exaggerated exhaustion, " _Uncle_ ," imitated the toddler before peering up at Severus, "See, papa? Sebbie can do it."

"And I am very proud of you," drawled Severus yet amidst everything that happened, a small smile still formed on the corner of his mouth.

The twins chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair before bidding Severus goodbye, Bill excusing himself to get them some breakfast.

"Papa, Sebbie stay with daddy now," announce the boy, crawling over Severus' body to get to Harry's bed.

Severus managed to hold the boy safely as he transferred to his daddy's bed. Sebastian settled beside Harry, burrowing himself gently and placing his tiny hand over Harry's chest.

Severus felt his heart constrict when he heard Sebastian whisper to Harry's sleeping form, "No more scary, daddy. Wake now, please"


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Severus was fully back in good health the next day, and in between watching Harry and taking care of Sebastian, the ex-professor barely had time to check the status of Prince Manor. Although, Mr. Goldstein, through Dennis Creevey, did assure that everything was easily repairable since it was a muggle bomb that caused the damages, not leaving any residual magic that may interfere with the reconstruction.

Kingsley also updated him by the hour of the development of the hunt for the Lestranges. The Head of the MLE already got Severus' statement and his memory of the incident. As of the moment, there was no news yet.

Mrs. Weasley, ever the kind woman, offered to take Sebastian during the nights. It wasn't suitable for a three-year-old to be cooped up in a hospital room all day and night. Although Severus had reservations of being away from his son, he knew it would be good for the boy. Sebastian needed the normalcy. The father was already worried his son had been traumatized from the explosion. No child should ever have gone through something like that, especially not his child.

Sebastian, though, was as resilient as his parents. Severus wasn't sure if he was happy about that or even more worried. He didn't want Seb to develop the same coping mechanism as him and Harry. He had rage as a coping mechanism while Harry tends to bury everything and simply forget. He needed Sebastian to deal with what he'd been through.

He supposed Molly would be good for Sebastian, at least for a while until Harry wakes up. The mother of seven was an expert on children. She'll take care of their baby boy well enough.

Sebastian initially did not want to part from his parents but Molly did promise they would be baking cookies in the Burrow. That alone convinced the toddler to come with.

_"You'll be staying with grandma Molly tonight, Sebastian," informed Severus softly._

_The boy quickly shook his head, "No, papa. I stay here wiv you and daddy."_

_"Little boys should not be in hospitals all the time, my love. Do not fear, you will see daddy first thing tomorrow," consoled the father, brushing the child's hair sticking out from his ponytail._

_Molly finally interrupted and dropped to her knee beside Sebastian, "You and I can bake cookies tonight, darling. We can bake cookies for your daddy when he wakes up, how about that?"_

_Sebastian instantly beamed and nodded. Problem solved._

It wasn't until two more days later when Harry finally woke up. Severus had just sent Sebastian with Bill to the Burrow for the night when he heard a hoarse whisper behind him,

"Sev..."

Severus instantly snapped his head to Harry and saw him putting on his glasses, slowly blinking from the sudden light exposure. The man quickly dimmed the lights and called for the healer before coming to sit on his usual chair by the bed.

"Harry... love, how are you feeling?" inquired the worried wizard, softly brushing the pads of his fingers against Harry's cheeks.

"Like I've been hit by a bomb," Harry even had the nerve to send Severus a grin, making Severus snort in between his relief, "Hi babe, how long was I out?"

Healer Frazier came into the room and without another word, checked on Harry's vitals and did another scan.

Severus glanced back to Harry and replied casually, "Five days since the incident."

That was within Harry's normal range of hospital stay. Harry tried to snort from the fact that he had spent so much time in hospitals enough to have a 'normal range', but essentially failed because it turned into a coughing fit. The healer merely sent a quick _anapneo_ to Harry and gave him a reassuring smile, "That is quite normal, Mr. Potter. Your throat hadn't been used for days, it will feel scratchy for at least another 6 hours... Everything is good. Your magic isn't fully back on it's normal level yet but the progress is promising. I will be coming by tomorrow morning for another scan. Goodnight, Mr. Potter, Master Snape."

Healer Frazier nodded at both of them and excused himself out. When Severus turned back to Harry, the boy had a sly smirk on his face and wiggled his eyebrows slightly, "Healer said I haven't used my throat in days, Severus..."

Severus had the biggest urge to hit Harry on the head but forced himself not to get the boy back on an unconscious state, and only huffed at him, a small reddening on his pale cheeks coming to play. "Oh, do behave, Potter! Now is not the time for innuendos."

Harry softly chuckled and sighed, leaning back on the pillow and closing his eyes before snapping them back open in urgency, " _Sebastian!_ Where's my son?!"

"Easy, love. He's staying at the Burrow during the night," said Severus, making Harry suck in a relieved breath.

The younger wizard relaxed once again and held onto the hand that kept brushing on his jaw. "Sev? Who was that RR?" asked Harry quietly.

"Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. They used to sign RR on the bodies of their victims," replied Severus monotonously as if he was occluding. Harry thought he probably was.

"Oh... so still Voldemort's minions then... when will I ever get away from him? He's dead and he's still hunting me... but a muggle bomb, Severus? As far as I know, those brothers hated everything muggle..." rambled Harry, looking perplexed.

"That was my thought also," said Severus. "The ministry brought in a wizard who worked in a muggle bomb squad to have a look and reported it was something called a large metal pipe bomb. They reckoned both our mere presence triggered the device because they detected a magical revealing ward in the spot it detonated."

"Had they found anything on the Lestranges yet?" asked Harry in seriousness.

"Not yet but as soon as they do, Kingsley will send a Patronus," assured Severus. Honestly, Severus thought they weren't doing enough. The Lestrange brothers were not the brightest of people, it shouldn't be that hard to locate their signatures.

"I hope they find them soon. I'm getting really tired of being a target, you know?" Harry muttered dejectedly.

Severus only nodded, fully understanding his sentiment. He then had Harry eat a few bites of his dinner and forced him back to bed. Even though Harry had just woken up, the man still needed the rest. It wasn't that difficult to get him back to sleep anyway because Harry really was exhausted.

Harry had woken up to a weight on his chest.

"Daddy? Sebbie here now, wake up," whispered a small voice that roused Harry at once.

"Seb?" called Harry voice husky from sleep. He felt for his glasses on the bedside and put it on, the sight of his grinning three-year-old welcomed him.

"Hi, daddy," smiled the toddler. "I missed you."

Harry had Sebastian wrapped in his arms in seconds, savoring the warm feeling of his son's little figure pressed to his chest. "I missed you too, love. What have you been doing while I was asleep?" Harry asked the boy, a genuine smile plastered on his face.

"Me and grandma Molly made cookies, daddy! Was very yummy and gooey. And I sleep in uncle Ron's room. Uncle Ron likes cannons, daddy, and me and Tori made funny faces for the baby," informed the child earnestly.

"That's very nice, Seb. Where is your papa?" Harry had not realized quickly that they were indeed alone in the room.

"Talking to the big man wiv weird hat," shrugged the boy.

Sebastian must have meant Kingsley so that means there might be news regarding the search. As much as he wanted to get up from bed and hear what the Head Auror has to say, he doesn't think he could handle standing for a while. Perhaps he should just wait until Severus informs him of the development. In the meantime, Harry would be happy just to cuddle with Sebastian and listen to his tales.

Harry intently listened to Sebastian's rambling for about 10 minutes before Severus finally returned. The man's expression was grave and somber before it changed into a calm and satisfied look when he noticed Sebastian rambling, sometimes switching to making elephant sounds with his new toy as he straddled on Harry's waist.

"Good, you're up," drawled Severus, the corner of his lip twitching lightly as an effort not to smile. He then lifted Sebastian off Harry and placed him on the ground, "Sebastian, your godmother is asking for you. Run along, now."

The little boy's eyes gleamed in mischief before dashing out of the open door without another word, somehow worrying Harry. The younger wizard gazed cryptically at Severus and asked, "Are you sure he'll be alright going out there alone? What's Hermione need with him anyway?"

Severus snorted and rolled his eyes before coming to sit at the edge of Harry's bed. "That son of yours is a staff favorite, Harry. He will be fine. I am guessing your friend took him to the healer's lounge again. Sebastian always returns stuffed with sweets." Harry could hear the amusement and revulsion in Severus' voice, making him chuckle at the thought of Severus around an already hyperactive boy in sugar rush.

"Anyway," the older wizard's tone turned serious, "Kingsley was here earlier. They've got the Lestranges, Harry. One of them was stupid enough to use a black market wand and the Aurors were able to track the magical signature to an isolated cottage 10 miles east of the lake."

Harry gawked at the news Severus brought. He thought the search was way too easy but considering he did beat Voldemort with a simple wand-expelling charm, it was entirely plausible. Technically, they have been searching for at least 4 days already but Harry had only woken yesterday. He had no idea what the Aurors have tried.

"Well, that's... good?" said Harry hesitantly.

Severus looked at him as if he was stupid, "What do you mean, it's good. This is perfect!"

"I know, I know... I just woke up, my brain isn't fully functioning yet," grumbled Harry petulantly causing Severus to soflty chuckle and pat on Harry's knee.

"The Aurors are still questioning them. Your red-haired friend will be informing us of the details tonight," informed the man.

Harry nodded gratefully and sighed. He hoped there isn't more bad news.

* * *

Harry should have known not to jinx anything.

"As soon as they were caught, the pair started talking. They basically agreed to tell us everything in exchange of a cell away from dementors. They really were out of contact from the Wizarding world if they thought Azkaban still uses dementors, geez. It turns out, they have been hiding in the Romanian forest for three years until a wizard named, get this... _Lance Pierce_ owled them and offered to have your head on a platter. Seriously, I mean, this is the same Lance that had attacked you last year!" Ron exclaimed hotly.

"I really don't understand what that guy has for me... it's been bugging me for months! First he says he wanted me, then he attacks me, releases my personal life to the papers, and now this?" Harry was bewildered. He could not remember talking to the man other than the first time they met and he seemed okay at that time, a little creepy but relatively harmless. He didn't think he'd done something wrong to him, hell, he was the one who harassed Harry in the first place.

"Don't worry, his face is already plastered both in the magical and muggle world. The Australian Ministry corresponded with us and gave all their information on him. They think Pierce is in the UK," informed Ron.

Severus finally spoke, "I do not think he is in the magical world. I had someone spy on Pierce when we were still in Australia. That man lived like a muggle aside from a few uses of magic."

Ron nodded with a thoughtful expression on his face, "It will be much easier to track him in the muggle world. They have this thing called... uh... the one that they stick onto the wall... what was it...?"

"Surveillance cameras," piped Harry.

Ron snapped his fingers and pointed at Harry in acknowledgement, "Yes, that's it. Surveillance cameras. We can track him down in no time. Thankfully, the news of the Lestranges being found hadn't reach the papers yet. I don't think he's technically hiding right now."

Ron stood up and brushed the crumbs on his shirt before glancing back to the couple, "I'll get back to the office and have a team work with the Scotland Yard. I'll see you both later." He nodded once before patting Harry on the shoulder, "Take care of yourself, mate."

"Thanks, Ron," said Harry, smiling. Severus also inclined his head in gratitude.

As soon as Harry and Severus were once again alone in the hospital room, Harry released a humorless laugh, "Well that was unexpected."

"We always knew Pierce had an accomplice, Harry. We just did not think it was the Lestrange brothers. Honestly, it was stupid of me not to realize it ahead. Those two were the worst death eaters to have escaped," muttered Severus, sucking in a huge breath.

"I hope they catch him soon. I am getting way too tired of this. Do you think they had anything to do with the poisoning?" Harry inquired, bringing his hand to rest atop Severus'.

"Rodolphus and Rabastan knew I made the poison, Harry, and knew I may be able to detect it right away. If they meant to kill me, they would not have used something I created," said the Potions Master. "No, I think that alone was Pierce's doing, if they do have anything to do with it."

"You may be right," wondered Harry. "This is all messed up. I think I'm going back to bed, I'm knackered, " mumbled Harry tiredly before collapsing on the pillow and pulling the covers. He really was tired especially from the weight of all the news he received for the day, and if he wanted to go home tomorrow, he really should be well rested tonight.

* * *

Harry finally was allowed to leave St. Mungo's the next afternoon. Because they could not come home until Prince Manor was restored, they needed a place to stay. While both men had more than enough properties to spare, the people around them refused to let the family move somewhere they'd be by themselves. Molly invited them to stay in the Burrow for the time being but Severus declined the offer, saying the woman had already done enough for them just by taking care of Sebastian during the past few nights. She did make a good suggestion, though, that was agreed by the majority. Molly suggested they should stay in Hogwarts, after all, it was nearly summer anyway. Minerva was all too happy to have them and she really did want to have company during the break other than Hagrid and a few other professors who preferred to stay in Hogwarts than go on holidays.

Severus supposed staying in Hogwarts for a while was a fine idea. He did miss his old quarters. They would have to add a room for Sebastian but that's easily done especially in a sentient castle like Hogwarts. Severus can give his little prince a tour of the school and Harry could get around flying in the pitch when he's strong enough. Maybe he and Harry could even have a little role-playing in the potions laboratories... yes, staying in Hogwarts was _definitely_ a splendid idea.

They do, however, need to get more clothes. Thankfully, Sebastian's room was placed on the rear side of the manor where it had the best view of the backyard. It also had two extra levels of protection wards on them that it wasn't as affected by the blast other than a few of his toys and books scattered on the floor. Both Severus and Harry were indeed over-protective of their little miracle. Arthur was able to get Sebastian's clothes, a few books, favorite toys and his bun-bun when he came to check on the progress two days ago.

The Master's bedroom, on the other hand, was included in the damage caused by the explosion. Molly had to get them new clothes the day they were taken to St. Mungo's but still, it wasn't enough to last them at least a month. They would perhaps have it mail-ordered from Madam Malkins to Hogwarts since the witch had their sizes anyway. Severus could not get himself to care for all the valuable things he lost, not when his family had survived. He was only thankful he had given his research papers and a sample for testing to Healer Smyth, the Head of Experimental Treatment Research Department beforehand as it would have been such a waste of potential.

By that evening, the two men and their little boy flooed to the Headmistress' office, Harry once again almost falling on his feet.

"The floo really hates me," grumbled the man, dusting himself off before taking a sleepy Sebastian from Severus back in his arms.

Severus had to roll his eyes as he passed the boy to Harry. "Be thankful Sebastian has my grace and sense of balance."

Harry scowled at him, "I am not clumsy, I just seem to land wrong."

The older man had to roll his eyes and snort before responding with a snarky remark about always landing wrong. The pair started bickering, their son ignoring them altogether, preferring to fall right to sleep on Harry's shoulder as if the three-year-old didn't care. All the while, Minerva was watching the little family interact. While she knew both men loved each other, those two butt heads more than necessary... at least in public. Merlin knows how they act when they're alone. The witch shuddered at the image of Severus giving Harry a love-sick look, not knowing the man does it almost every night when he watches Harry sleep.

"That's enough!" snapped Minerva, keeping her voice stern but not loud enough to wake the sleeping boy. Like Sebastian would ever wake up to that... the boy was a dreadfully heavy sleeper.

The two men sported flushed cheeks at being chastised by the Headmistress not even an hour yet into their stay Hogwarts.

"Er... sorry," mutter Harry sheepishly. "We got carried away."

"Yes, well do try to avoid getting... carried away often, especially within little ears," scolded Minerva, glancing at Sebastian's figure and giving both of them disapproving glares.

Severus scowled but kept himself mum. While he and Harry bicker all the time, it never turned into a fight. Severus already had that conversation with Sebastian and explained to the little boy that daddy and papa love each other very much, that they only do that to irritate each other. Seb really had no problem with their bickering and thought it was funny because papa gets all red in the face when daddy kisses him quiet.

Minerva sighed, came to give the two men a hug and a kiss on the sleeping boy's temple. "Your quarters are ready, Severus. A room for Sebastian has been added. Classes don't end until next week so please don't scare my students while you're here."

Severus sent her a sly smirk completely telling the witch of his plans. When she glanced at Harry to give him the same order but not to swoon the young girls _and boys_ with his boyish looks and fame, Harry already had a similar smirk on his face.

Minerva sighed. She was starting to regret her decision of allowing two of Hogwarts' worse rule-breakers as students, the older much more than the younger though less apprehended. And by this time tomorrow, a smaller version of them would wreak havoc in the castle.

"Oh, don't worry, professor. I will have my eyes on him all the time and make sure he doesn't take points from Gryffindor left and right," smirked Harry.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, you do that. Now, leave my office. I have work to do," ordered the witch.

The pair immediately left the room, their son softly snoring on Harry's shoulder. They quietly strolled down to the dungeons without bumping into any unruly students in the corridors. It would be Harry's first time in Severus' quarters and he had to admit, he was excited to see what his fiancé's room was like when he was still a professor.

They stopped in front of a snake statue and Severus stated his old password, "Galanthus Nivalis"

" _Massster Sssnape, welcome back. And you brought your mate and hatchling_ ," hissed the snake.

Harry forgot he was speaking to a snake and hissed back, " _My name isss Harry Potter and thisss iss our ssson Sssebasstian_."

The snake's eyes widened in shock, at least it seemed like it did for a statue. " _A ssspeaker! What a rarity..._ "

Severus stood by the door and huffed, "You may talk to the snake on a later date, Harry. We need to take Sebastian to bed."

Harry nodded apologetically and hissed an excuse to the snake before finally stepping inside the quarters. Harry should have expected what he Seversus' rooms looked like but he still was surprised. Severus really does have great taste when it comes to the interior. The stone walls were unsheathed but there were a few wood accents here and there including the recessed bookshelves and the mantelpiece. The ceiling was painted the softest hue of yellow and on the middle was the same shade of yellow carpet. Naturally, there was no windows in the dungeons but the whole room wasn't dark at all. There were long lamp tables that doubled as a desk situated behind two dark green couches facing each other with a round wooden coffee table in between.

It was spacious and calm. Very far from what he, and many others, imagined when they were still students. No bats hanging from the ceilings at all.

Severus saw the surprise in Harry's face and smirked, "Not what you imagined?"

"Uh-huh. It reminds me of your office, actually," shrugged Harry, a little saddened by the loss of their favorite spot in the house.

"I suppose it does," said Severus. "Go and put Sebastian to bed. The last door, I believe. That one is new."

Harry nodded and went to tuck the boy in. Sebastian's room was almost like his bedroom in Prince Manor but smaller. Harry removed the ribbon that tied his son's hair and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead.

Harry plopped down next to Severus on the couch. The man had one leg folded atop another and was casually flipping on a Potions journal. Harry laid his head on Severus' lap and fiddling with the buttons of his waistcoat, clearly seeking attention.

The older wizard was still focused on reading making Harry huff. "Sev... _Sevvyyy..._ "

"I abhor that nickname," rumbled Severus. "What do you want, Harry?"

"Take me to bed, baby... It's been too long!" pouted Harry pathetically.

The man peered down at him straight-faced. "I'll take you to bed but no sex tonight. You are still weak."

"Then you do all the work!" exclaimed Harry petulantly.

Severus arched his eyebrow and smirked wolfishly, "Still a no, my love... however..." The man leaned in close enough to brush their lips together and moved to whisper leeringly on his ear, "If you're well enough in two days' time, I'll take you to my old lab, bend you over my desk, and fulfill that request."

Harry felt all the hair at the back of his neck stand in excitement. He smiled coyly at his lover and pulled him in for a full-on snog before releasing him and whispering, "You're on, Professor."

Severus gave Harry another kiss but this time, softer and much more tender. He then lifted the man bridal style and carried him to their bed. Severus settled Harry slowly under the covers and climbed behind him, burrowing one arm through the little space between Harry's neck and the pillow, and another wrapping around his slim waist, coming to rest right on Harry's beating heart.

Harry snuggled back into Severus' body, clutched on the hand on his chest, and sighed dreamily. "Goodnight, Sev."

"Goodnight, Harry."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The great hall was yet to be packed with students when Severus, Harry, and Sebastian entered for breakfast. Of course, when those present did notice the trio, surprise was an understatement. Some older students who were under tutelage from Snape cowered a little. Most of the younger students, however, looked at Harry with reverence. The girls though... no matter their ages, cooed at Sebastian who waved at everyone cheerfully while holding his daddy's hand.

The silence in the hall was astounding. If one listened carefully, they could probably hear the underlying magic swirling within the castle. That did not stop Severus though and he still maintained his indifference, walked to the head table with his chin high and non-teaching robes billowing. Harry had to stop himself from laughing when Sebastian tried (and failed) to copy his papa. The little boy only looked like he was trying to get an insect off his adorable matching robe.

Severus proceeded to sit on his usual chair but this time, next to a high-chair. Harry lifted Sebastian into his seat and came to sit next to the boy. The room was still quiet and when both men glanced to their sides, all the professors bar the Headmistress had their jaws dropped to the table, Hagrid smearing strawberry jam all over his beard.

"Good morning, professors," said Harry, voice cutting through the silence.

The Head of Ravenclaw was the first one to make a sound albeit only a squeak. Minerva rolled her eyes at her colleagues and cleared her throat.

"Severus, Mr. Potter, and their son, Sebastian will be staying here in Hogwarts until Prince Manor is habitable," informed the witch.

The exclamations of joy and excitement instantly commenced but so did the commiserations for the recent incident.

"I am very happy to finally meet the distinguished Sebastian Potter," said Pomona, a smile stretching on her face as she glanced at Severus and Harry. "All Filius talks about is your son's aptitude in charms."

"My Sebastian also has a knack for Potions, Pomona," bragged the Potions Master, looking both proud and smug. Sebastian beamed at his papa happily while Harry hid a laugh under a napkin. Severus just had to be possessive as if there was any doubt Sebastian was his son.

The witch only chuckled and waved at the precious little boy sitting beside the dour man. Conversations took place after that and Severus, like always, prepared a plate for Sebastian, making sure to cut the sausages of his English breakfast into bite-sized pieces. Those who had not seen Severus with his son before were astonished and confounded by the stern man's behavior. Severus merely arched an eyebrow at them and everyone was back to their meals, relieved that their old coworker was still under the doting father.

Every time a student comes into the great hall for breakfast and glances up to the head table, there was always another gasp and curse echoing. Some of the students who were present earlier when the trio arrived even started betting which house had the most number of students who tripped and cursed when they saw the couple and their son.

Gryffindor won by a landslide. The Slytherins would have won but they were more composed and collected not to show that much surprise in public. Of course, breakfast was not a mandatory gathering so who knows, really?

"Daddy?" asked a small voice from Harry's side. Harry turned to the boy and inclined his head for him to continue. "Why there so many people? Is there a birfday?"

Harry chuckled and wiped off the jam on the boy's chin. "No, there is no birthday, Sebbie. You know we can't come home yet and we're going to stay in a castle for now, right? This isn't just a castle, love. This is also a school."

The three-year-old's eyes widened, "A school... what's a school, daddy?"

Harry could feel the smirk on Severus' face, seriously wanting to wipe that off the git's mouth, but chose to ignore him entirely. "A school is a place where children learn. Like when papa teaches you but with other children."

Sebastian had always been a curious child but they had been through his increasing amount of incessant and questioning for weeks. While both parents argued that their answers were better than the other to the point that it became a little competition between them, neither had that much patience to begin with.

Sebastian tilted his head to the side, "But papa only teach Sebbie."

"Yes, but when you grow up, papa won't be teaching you all the time. You will be attending school instead. When you're a little older than now, daddy will enroll you to a wizarding primary school," said Harry.

"Oh..." Sebastian nodded, his mouth forming a prolonged O-shape. "What's a primawy?"

Harry groaned while Severus snorted and the rest of the staff who heard the conversation from the beginning laughed. _This is going to be a long morning._

* * *

"Harry! We've found him!" cried Ron as he stepped out of the floo. "We found Lance!"

Of course, the man need not shout really as Harry was just sitting a few feet from the fireplace, quietly reading one of Severus' Potions Journal. Ron's arrival did startle him for a minute causing him to jolt in his place and clutch a hand to his heart. Harry scowled lightly at his friend who had the decency to look apologetic.

Harry quickly sent a Patronus to Severus informing him of the recent development. His fiancé was taking their son on a stroll by the edge of the Forbidden Forest, picking up a few ingredients. Harry wasn't allowed to go because Severus would not let him do any strenuous work, and by Severus' definition, walking around the vast grounds of Hogwarts was strenuous.

Ron plopped down on the couch opposite to Harry and ran a hand through his ruffled hair. It was only then Harry noticed his friend was utterly disheveled and had a gash on his cheek.

Harry instantly summoned their healing kit and knelt in front of Ron, dabbing healing paste over the wound.

"What happened to you?" asked Harry.

"He wasn't hiding, alright... but he put up a good fight, magic and muggle style. He cut me with a steak knife!" exclaimed Ron looking peeved at being wounded by a utensil.

Harry knew it was inappropriate to laugh at his best friend's experience especially if he was the one healing him but he just could not hold his snickers. Ron scowled playfully and hit him in the head with a throw pillow.

"Let's wait for Severus before you begin so you don't have to tell it twice," Harry then grabbed his wand and muttered a cleaning spell over Ron's very unusual flour-covered robes, the red hair sending him a thankful look.

"Bugger... I forgot about that, sorry," said Ron sheepishly.

Harry was about to ask why he was covered in flour in the first place when Severus entered the quarters alone. Harry looked at him quizzically, wondering where their son was.

Seeing his lover's confused expression, Severus informed, "I left him with Poppy before coming here." He then looked to their visitor, "Mr. Weasley, welcome back to Hogwarts."

Ron stared wide-eyed at Severus and glanced around him. "Blimey! This is your room, Snape? I thought there'd be jars of body parts or something..."

"Yours would be the first," smirked the older wizard making Ron snort and roll his eyes.

"I knew you'd like to keep a part of me around... Anyway, now that you're here, I'll start at the beginning, yeah?"

So Ron began narrating the events. They received a tip from their correspondence in Scotland Yard informing them of Pierce's location. The man was staying in an apartment in the middle of London. A team of Aurors went in to get him including Ron. His friend told them that Lance had no idea his accomplices have been captured. The man was even baking cookies when they arrived in his apartment which explained why Ron was covered in flour earlier.

Lance didn't make their task easy though. While he wasn't that proficient in spells, he was good with muggle fighting. Still, he had no chance with 5 fully-trained Aurors. They managed to bind him and then took him straight to Azkaban to wait for his trial. The Lestrange's official trial would be moved next week Monday instead of the end of this week so it can be done on the same day. Harry initially preferred not to attend the trial but he had questions for Lance. He was very curious why he had done all of these. They would have to get someone else to watch Sebastian because they sure as hell won't bring him to a trial.

When Ron left to return home for the day, Severus instantly pulled Harry to his lap, surprising the younger man.

"They've got him..." muttered Severus distractedly.

Harry rested his forehead on the man's shoulder and breathed, "They did. He won't get to hurt us anymore."

Severus wrapped both arms around Harry and softly pressed a kiss on his head. Severus knew there will always be something or someone that may hurt them but knowing that the person who almost took Harry and Sebastian from him was finally caught, he can't help but feel elated. He had been having trouble sleeping since that bombing incident because every time he closed his eyes, he'd recall the look of horror in Harry's eyes and the sound of Sebastian's cries. Merlin, even Sebastian had nightmares for a while. Molly told them that much but they hadn't experienced it until the first night they slept in Hogwarts.

_"NO! DADDY!" screamed Sebastian from his room._

_Both men instantly got to their feet the second they heard their son cry out. Sebastian was trashing in his bed and tears were falling from his shut eyes. Harry immediately came to scoop him into his arms and Severus sat next to them, rubbing soothing circles on Seb's back._

_"Seb, baby... wake up. Daddy's here... papa's here," pleaded Harry. The three-year-old gradually ceased crying as his parents comforted him. He opened his tearful eyes and looked at his father._

_"Daddy, Sebbie scared," mumbled the toddler in between sobs. Severus brushed a hand over the bed-hair and pressed a soft kiss on top of it._

_"Was it a bad dream, love?" asked Severus gently, a tone he only used for Harry and Sebastian._

_Sebastian nodded and clutched hard onto three of Severus' fingers. The papa brought the little boy's hands to his lips and pressed more soft kisses._

_"Do you want to sleep with us tonight?" asked Harry and the boy nodded again._

_Severus pulled Sebastian off Harry without another word and carried him to their room, placing him right in the middle of the bed. Harry followed right after and settled on his side with Severus climbed on the other, sandwiching their little miracle between them._

_"Daddy..." called the toddler quietly, "don't leave Sebbie and papa, okay?"_

_Severus understood why Sebastian feared for Harry. The child had seen his father bleeding and sleeping for a long time in the hospital bed. "Don't worry, little prince, daddy will not leave us. Isn't that right, daddy?" Severus looked back to Harry only to see him softly crying, brushing the toddler's hair. The man brought the pads of his fingers to wipe Harry's tears off before leaning in to give him a gentle kiss on the forehead._

_"No, baby... daddy won't leave you, I promise," said Harry._

Thinking of their son, Severus suddenly had the urge to go and get Sebastian from the infirmary and give him a good cuddle.

"I'll floo call Poppy and have her send Sebastian right now," announced Severus before lifting Harry off of him and going straight to the fireplace.

About 5 minutes later, the small figure of their son dashed out of the floo gracefully. Severus peered at Harry with a smirk as he caught the boy in his arms.

"You're very good with the floo, love. Not like daddy," said Severus. His eyes were shining of smugness and amusement.

Sebastian grinned at Harry and nodded mischievously. "Daddy falls."

Harry rolled his eyes at them both and opened his arms gesturing for the boy to climb into his lap, which Sebastian did.

"I'm thinking of cooking for us tonight," said Severus, sitting down beside his family. "It's been a while since I made you your favorite, little prince."

The toddler's eyes instantly lit up. "Roccli and cheese, papa!"

" _Broccoli_ , Sebastian," corrected Severus but the boy only nodded as if that was what he had said.

"By the way, babe... how are the house-elves?" asked Harry.

"Helping out on Prince Manor. Betsy is especially miserable and kept on blaming herself for the package. I told her it was none of her fault," said Severus. Betsy was the one who took care of their mail but even she did not know of it.

"Poor Betsy," muttered Harry.

"Betsy sad," agreed the boy in his lap. Harry nodded at him and rubbed their noses together making Sebastian giggle.

Harry turned to Severus and asked, "How did that package get into your office anyway?"

"They imperioused a house-elf that used to work in Prince Manor. Dippy noticed the presence of elf-magic that wasn't familiar in the area it happened. The Princes had more than 30 house-elves before Uncle Cassius sent them to distant relatives and I sent more to Hogwarts when I took the position as Head of the family," informed the older wizard. "Only elves that served the Princes have access to the Manor."

"I hope they haven't hurt the house-elf... and why do the Princes have so many house-elves anyway?" Harry asked. The Blacks only had Kreacher as far as he knew and the Potters... well, he wasn't sure how many they had. When his grandparents died and his parents went to hiding, Potter Manor wasn't used again. Harry hadn't even visited the place or any other properties they had aside from the muggle restaurant they went to for Severus' birthday and the properties in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade.

"The Princes are one of the wealthiest families in Britain, Harry. They just don't flaunt it like the Malfoys," commented Severus, sneering at the thought of Lucius walking around like a peacock. He knew that without the man, he might not have gotten his family, but he will forever be repulsed by that bastard.

"Oh... so I'm marrying a rich guy, eh?" smiled Harry wryly, wiggling his eyebrows at the man.

Severus snorted and smacked the back of Harry's head lightly, "Says the Head of two Noble and Ancient Houses. Merlin!" His eyes widened and glanced at their son who was busy buttoning and unbuttoning Harry's robes. "Sebastian is the wealthiest and most powerful child in all of Wizarding World. We're going to have to watch out for scoundrels, love," groaned the father. Sebastian who heard his name being mentioned only smiled at them endearingly.

"You don't have to worry about that. I still think he'll end up with Victoire," chuckled Harry.

At the mention of Victoire's name, Sebastian instantly grinned, "Tori!"

Harry looked at Severus with a similar grin, "See?"

Severus huffed and crossed his arms. Bill's daughter was an adequate witch for his son... as adequate a witch can be for a 4-year-old anyway. But if he had any say in it, his baby won't be allowed to date until he's 30.

* * *

Harry was finally handed a clean bill of health. It was a bit later than he hoped but free from his confinement all the same.

If there was one thing Harry was entirely pleased of, it was that Severus really executed his promise and had Harry sprawled naked on his old table that Friday evening. That was one of the best sex Harry ever had with his lover. Severus even transfigured their clothes into his teaching robes and Gryffindor robes for Harry.

He had to admit, while the idea of actually fucking his professor inside a classroom was unethical and sinful, their role-playing was nothing but hot and arousing. He was very glad Severus wasn't his professor anymore or Harry would have definitely caused an uproar more than he already had.

They probably had three wonderful penetrative sex that night and Harry was always bottom. From all their past experiences, Severus never really bottomed. Harry supposed he preferred fucking than being fucked, which he definitely had no qualms about by the way. Being pounded into ecstasy by the Snake King of Hogwarts was hell of a throne to keep. He wasn't sure though if it was because Severus liked topping or was it because Harry was younger than him?

Harry knew their relationship was not and won't ever be like the traditional ancient house husband-wife system where the Head of the family makes money and the wife raises the children. First of all, they would be both husbands. Second, _he_ was head of two families and there was no way Severus was going to let Harry provide for them. And finally, they would be raising their son together. Aside from their sex life, everything else was a mutual give-and-take.

They would also be hyphenating their names. After the bonding, they would become Potter-Prince, as per Severus' request. The stern man would never let himself be called Prince-Potter and not because it sounded horrific, which it does, but because he used to mock Harry with the same name before. He didn't want the constant reminder.

They would, however, still need to discuss the specifics of their wedding. Both have not decided on anything yet aside from having their wedding at the Oakland Farm and Restaurant, the same place Harry took Sev on his birthday. Since they were both focused on their careers, Harry thought they should get help from Molly which Severus reluctantly agreed to.

Harry would be going back to work after the trials. While he actually did not have to be in the shop to do his job, he did want to be able to look over the business himself. Dennis did most of the organizing and customer service and Harry handled the deliveries, restocking, and a little brewing on the side.

Severus, on the other hand, just finished his improvements on Wolfsbane and had it on trials in St. Mungo's. He told Harry he started another project but he wouldn't say anything about it until he's sure it's feasible. Harry understood that. He knew Severus hated disappointing people especially those who were important to him.

No matter what, Harry will always be proud of his soon-to-be-husband.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The day before the trials, Sebastian developed a fever. Harry, having gone through a number of Sebastian's fevers still can't help but over-worry. It was actually Severus who calmed him down.

Harry woke up that Sunday morning with a little tug on his shirt sleeves. He groggily opened his eyes only to see his son, red-faced and eyes tired, quietly whimpering.

"Daddy... head hurts," complained the boy helplessly. He had his bun-bun on one hand and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

Harry instantly sat up and scooped Sebastian from the ground. He checked his temper and found their little boy was sporting a mild fever.

"Sev!" called Harry. He was a little panicked but managed to keep his voice down not to hurt Sebastian's head more than it already was. Severus only groaned in reply and turned his head to face Harry, reluctantly opening one eye.

The moment he saw Harry wide-eyed with a bundled up Sebastian in his arms, he was fully awake. "Harry? What happened? Why is Sebastian here?"

"He's warm. I think he's got a fever," muttered Harry, cradling the whimpering boy gently.

Severus moved closer and checked over his son. Sebastian had not had a fever since moving to the UK but thankfully, Severus kept emergency pediatric fever-reducing potions and pepper-ups.

"I'm going to get his potions," said Severus before pressing a gentle kiss on Sebastian's forehead and getting out of bed.

Harry settled the boy down on their bed and ordered warm broth from one of the elves. Sebastian had almost fallen back to sleep by the time Severus came back. Though they did not want to disturb their son, Severus needed him to take his potions.

"Baby, you need to take your potions," cooed Harry. Sebastian looked up at his parents with unfocused eyes but nodded all the same.

Severus carefully pulled the boy into a sitting position and tilted down the potion into Sebastian's mouth. He personally created the potion for his son thus it did not have a nasty taste to it.

After Sebastian downed his potions, Harry carried him back to his room and tucked him in, putting up a ward in his bed to notify them of any changes. Harry wanted to take Sebastian to the infirmary but there was a viral skin infection going in Hogwarts. Sebastian already had a low immune system, a minor contact with any sort of infection will be troublesome. In any case, Severus was knowledgeable enough when it comes to healing magic.

Throughout the day, Harry barely left Sebastian's room. It wasn't until Severus assured Harry that their little miracle won't get worse. Poppy had already came to check on their son and told both parents it was a mild case of the flu and totally normal. They would only need to wait it out.

That next morning, Sebastian's fever subsided a little but he was still lethargic. The little boy was extra clingy to Harry. Severus spent the whole day yesterday in the potions lab brewing more fever-reducing potions and pepper-ups while Harry stayed in the quarters and watched over their son.

Both Severus and Harry initially decided not to go to the trial but Harry knew Severus wanted to see Lance and the Lestrange brothers finally sentenced to Azkaban.

"Sev, just go to the trial. I'll be fine with Sebastian. His fever is down," said Harry. He placed a hand over Severus' shoulder while Sebastian had his head on his lap. The two were lounging on the living room, their son cuddled up with them, napping.

"I will feel like an inadequate father if I leave while my son is not well." Severus carefully combed his fingers through his son's hair.

"You're a great father, babe. If it wasn't for you, I would have seriously panicked," assured Harry and leaned over slightly to press a soft kiss on his cheek. "Going to the trial won't make Seb hate you."

"I know that. I do not think Sebastian is capable of hating," smiled Severus. "Are you sure it's fine if I go?"

Severus knew Harry never wanted to attend the trial in the first place. It was one of those things Harry liked to avoid especially after the countless death eater trials he went through after the war.

Harry chuckled softly, careful not to move much in case Sebastian wakes up. "It's perfectly fine, Severus. One of us has to know what happens anyway."

Severus nodded. The trial was scheduled at 1:30 in the afternoon and it was already a quarter to 12. He supposed he should get ready. He carefully stood up, knelt in front of Harry and their son and gave the boy a sweet kiss on the forehead. He leaned towards Harry and locked their lips together in a deep, promising kiss.

"I will go dress up. I will see you both later. I love you."

* * *

Severus stepped inside the Wizengamot trial court. Funnily enough, the room was not crowded. There were journalists but were only allowed up to the antechamber. Only those who had immediate business can enter the court which Severus highly approved of. There really was no point in letting spectators inside a trial.

Severus sat in the gallery beside Arthur and Longbottom, there to witness the trials of the wizards who caused his parents' insanity. Severus saw familiar faces in the Wizengamot committee and was thankful only a few were supporters of the Dark Lord's propaganda.

"Where is Harry?" asked Arthur. The man acted as Harry's guardian that was why he was allowed in court even though Harry was technically legal for quite some time.

"Sebastian had a fever since yesterday," replied Severus. "We decided at least one of us needed to attend. Harry hates these things so here I am."

"Oh, I hope little Seb will get well soon," said Arthur, giving Severus a small reassuring smile.

The trials started with Rabastan Lestrange. It was a quick process. Rodolphus' trials were very much the same. It was like they were tried for the sake of a trial which no one honestly minded. The Lestrange brothers were notorious Death Eaters with a staggering number of victims in both wars. Even without the recent murder attempt at Prince Manor, the brothers will never see the light of day again. Their crimes were punishable by the veil. They were carried to Azkaban not an hour after the proceedings started.

Lance Pierce, on the other hand, had a complicated trial. The Australian Minister was present and it was personally presided by Minister Bones instead of Chief Warlock Marchbanks.

Pierce was shackled on the chair with a smirk on his face. Everyone in the room felt a shiver on his expression alone. Severus knew right then that Pierce was not sane. He had the same look on his face as Bellatrix had when she got out of Azkaban. When Lance glanced at Severus, his eyes turned cold.

"The trial on Lance William Pierce shall commence," ordered the Minister, "Before we begin, I would like to inform every one in court that we will be including a set of questions from the Australian Wizengamot. Auror Shacklebolt, administer the Veritaserum."

After Kingsley gave the man three drops of the serum, he asked, "What is your full name?"

Lance answered in a dead voice and unfocused eyes, " _Lance William Pierce_ "

"When is your birthday?"

" _December 14, 1977_ "

Kingsley nodded and turned to Amelia, "Veritaserum is working, Minister."

The Minister inclined her head in acknowledgement before gazing hard on the shackled man in the center. "We will begin with the questions from the British Wizengamot. Mr. Pierce, Did you attempt to kill Harry Potter, Severus Snape, and Sebastian Potter?"

" _Yes_."

"How and When did you try to kill Harry Potter, Severus Snape and Sebastian Potter?"

_"I once poisoned the boyfriend and the brat's food the first week of December. I provided the bomb to kill the three of them in April."_

A few gasps were heard echoing in the room. The question was a standard procedure and wasn't needed to be included. No one imagined Lance Pierce had attempted to kill Severus Snape and Sebastian Potter before the bombing in Prince Manor. Even though Severus knew there was a possibility of Pierce having to do with their poisoning, to actually hear him say it was still shocking. The poisoning incident wasn't even included in their original case against him. All they had for Pierce was Sexual Harassment, three counts of Attempted Murder, and Malicious Disclosure of Private Information.

When Amelia and the rest of those in the room recollected themselves, she proceeded, "What is your reason for poisoning the Severus Snape and Sebastian Potter?"

 _"He took what was mine and the brat should never have been born"_ Even with the effets of the Veritaserum, the fury in Pierce's voice was still evident.

"What exactly is yours that he took?" Amelia asked, looking both curious and confused with how the questioning was advancing.

_"Harry Potter."_

Severus could not keep himself from snorting quietly but the anger inside him was building up. The man was indeed insane to think Harry was his. Harry was never his.

The Minister sighed in resignation, perhaps needing to order a sanity test on the accused. "How did you come to contact with the Lestrange brothers?"

_"When I came to Britain in search of a cure from a strange erectile dysfunction I acquired, I discovered Henry Evans was actually Harry Potter. I wanted to punish him for choosing someone else. I heard Harry Potter had many enemies so I simply wrote to everyone from the list of escaped Death Eaters if they wanted Harry Potter dead. The Lestrange brothers were the only ones who replied and we got to planning."_

"What exactly was your plan?"

_"Take what was mine and kill the obstacles."_

"And did the brothers agree with your plan?"

 _"No. They wanted to kill them both directly but I told them no. They did not have a choice because without me they would not even have a roof over their head."_ If the serum didn't surpress emotions, Severus was sure Pierce would have smirked and felt he owned two of the worst desth eaters in history.

"If you wanted Harry Potter alive then why did you participate in his attempted murder?"

_"They got engaged. It was game over."_

"Did you release the private details of Harry Potter's life to the media?"

" _Yes_."

"Why did you release the personal information of Harry Potter?"

_"I wanted to scare him, get him to contact me and beg me not to release his dirty secrets."_

Severus arched his eyebrow at the man's plan. They really had irritated him when they came out clean voluntarily.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the next set of questions are from the Australian MLE, is it true that you drugged, engaged in non-consensual sex with muggles and then obliviated them afterwards?"

" _Yes_."

"Are all these muggles? How many have you done this to?"

 _"Yes. Five men, two women_."

"Have you forced yourself on Harry Potter sexually inside a muggle restaurant's men's room?

" _No_."

Severus who was quiet the whole proceedings instantly got to his feet and bellowed, "You imbecile! Harry said no!"

Most of the committee looked at Severus disapprovingly but a few, including Kingsley and Amelia, nodded in understanding.

"Take your seat, Mr. Snape. I am not finished questioning," said Amelia, arching an eyebrow at the man.

Severus did all he could do not to flush in embarrassment at his little burst and merely nodded before sitting quietly. Arthur patted his shoulder in solidarity but kept his gaze on the proceedings.

"Did you try to entice Mr. Potter to engage in any form of sexual acts with you?"

" _Yes_."

"Did Mr. Potter say no?"

" _Yes_."

"And did you continue what you were initially doing?"

" _Yes_."

"No further questions. Auror Kingsley, administer the antidote," ordered Amelia. She internally groaned at the number of cases they had against Lance Pierce. He could basically consider himself as a Death Eater by now. "The trial is now officially on break, the sentence will be delivered in half an hour after deliberation."

The moment Pierce was back to his normal, insane state, he began to cackle like a maniac, causing the atmospherein the room to drop considerably. Minister Bones immediately ordered him to be silenced while she and the Wizengamot discussed the verdict. While there was no doubt the man would be taken to Azkaban, they still needed to count how many years he should be imprisoned.

"As much as it pains me to say this, I don't think this Pierce guy will get a life sentence," muttered Arthur dejectedly.

Severus knew. It was one of those new laws he was a bit miffed with. His time as a death eater made him realize that sometimes a quick death was much more welcomed than being tortured alive. He only hoped Pierce will get what he deserved.

The wait wasn't that long. The judicial committee went back to their seats with grim faces. "The Wizengamot unanimously agreed that Lance William Pierce be found guilty and must serve 70 years for seven counts of rape, 5 years for one count of sexual assault, 50 years for five counts of attempted murder, and 10 years for two counts of hiding a fugitive. Lance William Pierce will be locked in Azkaban for a minimum of 135 years with no chance of parole."

Severus honestly found it adequate. Even if Pierce did not get the veil or a lifetime in prison, 135 years was more than enough. No prisoner in Azkaban will last more than 50 years in the cold, dark cells, especially for someone like Pierce who was used to a comfortable life. That was why most of the pureblood imprisoned after the war secretly prefered being thrown to the veil.

Severus stepped out of the courtroom after nodding his thanks to Kingsley and Amelia, and bidding goodbye to Arthur. He needed to get home soon to Harry and especially to Sebastian.

* * *

"How was it?" asked Harry the moment Severus stepped out of the floo.

The man sat next to Harry on the couch and sighed, "It was quick. The Lestranges got the veil. Pierce would be spending 135 years in Azkaban."

Harry wasn't really worried about the results of the trial. He knew Britain's justice system had come a long way after the war, add to the fact that the Australian Minister also looked over the proceedings, there was no way Lance would get out a free man. But it was still satisfying to finally know he can't hurt his family anymore.

"That's great!" exclaimed Harry, "Let me watch the memory after dinner."

Severus nodded and looked around, noticing a few of Sebastian's toys were littered on the floor. He glanced at Harry and raised an eyebrow in question.

Harry chuckled, "Sebbie's all better, it seems. I just put him to bed when you arrived."

Severus smiled at the welcomed information. He hated seeing his precious son ill and Harry tends to freak out whenever something happens to Sebastian even after having went through countless fevers and pains from teething.

"I already ate with Sebastian but your dinner is still on the table. I placed a stasis charm on it," said Harry. "Why don't you go eat while I watch the memory?"

Severus nodded, "That is fine." He pulled out his wand and summoned a vial before taking out the memory of the day's event.

He gave it to Harry with a kiss on the lips and walked to their connected kitchen. Harry immediately got to his feet and entered their bedroom where the Pensive sat on the nightstand drawer.

Harry gulped before pouring the memory onto the pensive and diving head first. While Harry watched the trials, Severus finished his dinner and entered their son's bedroom.

Sebastian was indeed asleep. He quietly sat on the edge of the boy's bed and watched his son's rhythmic breathing. It always calmed Severus to see the evidence of life in Sebastian. It was one of the reasons Severus decided to venture on his new project. He wanted to experience more. He wanted to get it finished in time for their wedding. Severus wanted to give Harry the best wedding gift. He knew Harry wanted more children. Hell, he wanted more children. He never thought he'd be that kind of person, to want children in general. When he first found out he had a son, that was all he thought, a son. One son. But now that he had Harry, he was aching for more, to give Sebastian a sibling, to hold a baby in his arms. His baby in his arms. Sebastian was the perfect little boy and Severus knew whatever child he had with Harry will be perfect in his eyes.

Severus brushed the locks of hair sticking out on Sebastian's face. The little boy sighed and unconsciously moved closer to Severus. The father leaned down and pressed a long kiss on top of the boy's hair.

"I love you so much, my little prince," whispered Severus.

When he stepped out of Sebastian's room, he found Harry standing outside the door, casually leaning on the wall, deep in thought.

"Harry?" called Severus.

Harry snapped his head towards Severus and shook his head slightly, perhaps coming out from his daze.

"What were you thinking? Have you seen the memory?" asked Severus. He stepped closer to his fiance and brought an arm to wrap around the man's waist, guiding him back inside their room.

"He tried to kill you and Sebastian to get me, Sev," said Harry with a tone of frustration and vulnerability. "I'm only yours, you know that, right? I've never been with Lance. I wasn't his... I wasn't his..."

Harry was beginning to get a little hysterical and Severus instantly pulled him in for a hug.

"Hush, my love. I know," whispered Severus. He rubbed soothing circles on the man's back and held Harry's head under his chin. "Lance was delusional. He was obsessed with you. He thought you were always meant to be his. I may even think he had narcissism and psychosis."

 _"He won't hurt us anymore,"_ said Harry mostly to himself.

"Yes, Harry. He won't hurt us anymore."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Severus strolled into St. Mungo's two days after the trial. He was finally going back to his research and Harry to his apothecary.

It had been three months since Severus and the head of the research department in St. Mungo's decided to restart the scrapped project on growing an organ inside a body. It was purely accidental, actually. He was just meeting up with a few of the researchers who needed consultation when he came across the proposal. He was originally told the project was thrown because it ' _just couldn't be done_ ' but it turns out, the head researcher said it ' _just couldn't be done by him_ ' because he was diagnosed with muggle blood cancer of all things.

Since then, Severus talked to Wayne Smyth and had it back on track with no worries of the funding. He even volunteered to personally look it over. The head of the department had just received his improvements on Wolfsbane and knew Severus was highly competent and agreed to co-head the project without a second thought.

"Severus!" called Wayne when Severus entered their shared laboratory. While Severus was a benefactor of their department, the man was also intelligent and an expert at potions that Wayne actually hired the man to help them with a few of their projects when Severus came back to the UK thus the numerous previous meetings where Severus brought Sebastian along.

"Wayne, it's good to see you again," greeted Severus. "I apologize for my absences. Have you found anything?"

"Don't worry about that. I'm glad you and your family are alright," Wayne waved his hand dismissively before placing a journal on the table. "Look at this! I've found an old journal in one of those storage boxes. I'm not exactly sure who originally owns this as there is no name written. It talks about the possibility of growing a limb. We can test this out and if it works fine, we may be able to develop growing a whole organ from this."

Wayne found the journal only a day before Severus and his family were attacked in their home and he did not want to disturb his co-researcher during his recuperation so he chose only to tell the man when he's up to work again.

Severus stared at the journal in shock. Whoever made it was seriously brilliant! Everything was detailed and theoretically feasible. Why it wasn't published was a travesty. "This is wonderful!" exclaimed Severus with a smile. "We can test it out on mice first and then we'll go from there. I do hope this is the breakthrough we've been waiting for. I want this done as soon as possible."

"Exactly. I got all the ingredients prepared. I was waiting for you to brew the potion. I also started developing the spell it comes with. For now, it's only made for growing limbs but we can adjust the spell casting to get it to work on other organs as well." Wayne was incredibly giddy at their project. He spent the last two weeks studying the basics and the creation of the spell as it was his forte. He was confident it will work just fine.

"Okay, I will see to it immediately. This potion, I believe is also made only for limb growing but with some adjustments, I may be able to have it work for our endeavor," said Severus, carefully containing his excitement. "Have you found anything about this journal's history? What year was it made? Was it ever tested?"

"Nothing at all, though there was a letter P on the last page. I don't know what it means. St. Mungo's does not have records of these. I think someone who used to work here as department head must have either gotten it from somewhere and left it here or actually owned it. We're not even sure if it is originally from Britain."

Severus nodded thoughtfully, "Is this the only thing you found in the box? Can you show me?"

Wayne shook his head, "There are a few trinkets but I am not familiar with what those are. I'll get it. I placed it on a vault in my office."

The healer left the lab without another word, leaving Severus to ponder the possibilities of whatever else was inside the box.

Wayne came back not 5 minutes later with a decent-sized cardboard storage box in hand. It looked old, Severus thought. It was almost a miracle the box hadn't been thrown out yet.

The man placed the box on the desk and started removing various items from inside. Most were indeed weird trinkets but one specifically caught his eye.

"I know this," murmured Severus, bringing the rusty pin closer to his vision. "I think I've seen this before... from a portrait."

Wayne looked at Severus with avid curiosity. He let the man think in silence and maybe if they find out who owned the pin, they might know more about the project and its creation.

Severus' eyes widened a fraction. This was the same pin his ancestor Gaius Prince, the second son of the founder of the research department wore on his portrait. He hadn't known Gaius worked as a healer. He must have done this research on private if it really was his.

"This is the same pin my ancestor Gaius Prince has. Perhaps a conversation with him is imminent in my future. If he created something like this, he might have created more," wondered Severus in amazement.

"Gaius Prince... is that Augustus' son?" asked Wayne. He actually knew a lot about the Princes because when he started working as head of the department, he also looked up on his predecessors.

"Yes, he is. I am surprised you know," said Severus. He placed the pin back on the box, making sure to cast a cleaning charm on it and added a layer of protection.

Wayne shrugged, "Curiosity." He glanced at Severus before continuing, "Your ancestors were honorable people."

Severus inclined his head in agreement, "I do believe so. It's a shame my grandfather's disownment on my mother clouded my judgment. I would have made contact with my uncle the moment I was made heir." Severus did regret not knowing his Uncle Cassius when he was alive. They still talk from time to time after their long-awaited conversation and he found that the man was good company, smart with a good sense of humor.

"At least you're making the Prince name rise again in the medical field with your improvements on Wolfsbane. Trial tests are almost finished and I've been told it's going quite well," commented Wayne.

"It is," said Severus proudly.

The two then went to work on their tasks, Severus on studying the potion and Wayne on studying the spellwork and the history of this medical potential.

Severus felt Lady Magic had given him exactly what he spent nights wishing for. He would admit, his reasoning for developing the potion was selfish but he knew with this project, they can help not only male couples who wished to have their own child but also those who lost a part of their body from diseases or from the war.

* * *

Harry noticed that Severus was getting preoccupied with work. The man had been going in and out of St. Mungo's every day and Harry imagined Severus might seriously overwork himself by his pace, add to the fact that Severus still continued to teach Sebastian in the mornings. Harry would have loved to do it instead, but Severus refused. He said it was their bonding moment since Harry now usually took Sebastian to work with him in the apothecary.

Whatever Severus was doing must be important. He knew Wayne hired Severus as a consultant for their department. The projects they're working on must involve complicated potions for Severus to be that busy. At first, Harry wanted to ask but he knew the man would tell him if he could. He understood some of the things in a department like where Severus was working preferred not to have their projects discussed while it's being studied. Hermione was like that. She never talked about what she sees at work because of her oath. Severus may not have the same oath as Hermione but Harry knew his fiancé was nothing but ethical.

There really was no reason for Harry to doubt Severus. If it had been any other person in a relationship where his or her partner kept the details of his work private, they might be suspicious but Harry also knew and believed Severus will never do anything that may harm others or cause problems in their own relationship. It wasn't wishful thinking or mere hope. He just can't help but have unwavering trust in Severus Snape.

It was then Harry decided that they should have a family date together. It had been a while since they went out and Severus did promise Sebastian he would take him to a muggle aquarium. Harry also thought that Sebastian might like to go to the beach again in the future. When they lived in Australia, Harry and his friends used to visit one of the many beaches in Perth and Sebastian loved the sand between his toes.

Severus was already in bed with his reading glasses on reading one of his Potions Journal when Harry stepped out of the shower.

"Have you just arrived?" asked Harry as he climbed into bed next to the man.

Severus glanced at him with a small smile and nodded, "I'm sorry for missing dinner. I went to check on Prince Manor and had a few conversations with the portraits."

"It's fine, babe. How's home? Did you talk with Cassius?" Harry settled his head over Severus' chest.

"Mr. Goldstein thinks we may be able to move back by the end of July. We can celebrate your birthday at home," assured Severus. "I did talk to Cassius. He says he misses our presence."

"I miss talking to him too and Sebastian did ask for his Grandpa... I miss Prince Manor," sighed Harry. Severus leaned in to kiss the top of Harry's head and placed his journal and reading glasses on the nightstand.

"I find that I miss our home too."

While they originally decided to stay in Prince Manor only until they decide where to live, Harry had come to love the place. It was huge, he'd give it that, but it was also easy to navigate. They rarely spend time in the left-wing anyway aside from the library. And Sebastian loved Prince Manor especially the huge garden in the backyard. When Harry looked up the properties to his name, most were even more flashy and gaudy than Prince Manor. Harry thought that maybe that was one of the reasons his father acted like a spoiled brat because he _really might be a spoiled brat._

He did not want Sebastian to grow up like that. They may have spoiled their son but both Severus and Harry would never tolerate rotten behavior, not that Sebastian was ever an ungrateful and mean little boy. No, Sebastian was always kind and thoughtful, and if Harry had his way, his baby boy will stay like that forever.

"Sev?" asked Harry quietly after a few minutes of silence. "I'm thinking we should take Sebastian out tomorrow. Take him to that muggle aquarium and perhaps have dinner outside. We haven't done anything like that for a while," muttered Harry.

"I think that is a grand idea, my love. I really do apologize for being too busy." Severus pulled Harry closer to his chest and softly rubbed circles on the man's bare back.

"Don't worry about it, Severus. Just make sure you don't overwork yourself, alright? Sebastian does not need an old man for a papa," grinned Harry mischievously.

"Old man, you say?" drawled Severus, voice deeper than usual. "I'll show you just how old this man is."

Harry grinned, "I'd like that."

Harry found that night that Severus _definitely wasn't old._

* * *

Severus had Sebastian on his shoulders as he and Harry walked hand-in-hand around Sea Life in Brighton. They all wore casual muggle clothing. Surprisingly, Severus wore a plain white shirt with dark blue muggle jeans, a combination that made Harry's own jeans constrict. Of course, Severus being the over-doting father, made Sebastian wear the same thing.

Although same-sex marriage was allowed in both worlds, the muggle world isn't as welcoming to homosexuals as the wizarding world which Harry found a little ironic since he always thought the wizarding world was too far behind in terms of development. There were some who looked at them weirdly, a few looked disgusted, but there were also others who sent them encouraging nods and smiles especially when they saw how happy their little boy was.

It never bothered them, though. They just tried their best not to let Sebastian see the disapproval on other people's faces. Sebastian didn't seem to notice as he was very busy waving and smiling at the fishes as if they would wave back anytime soon. The three-year-old was having the time of his life watching all the creatures and beautiful aquarium displays.

"Daddy, look!" cried Sebastian happily. He was pointing above his head where a stingray had just passed by.

Harry smiled indulgingly at his son and held his hand all while he was still perched on Severus' shoulders. "That was a big one, wasn't it, love?"

"Very big, daddy," nodded the boy gravely before adding, "Like papa." Sebastian leaned over until his head was facing very close to Severus' face. Severus had to hold the boy's back carefully so he would not fall over. "You are very big, papa."

Sebastian's expression was so solemn and serious but both Harry and Severus can't help but smile. "I really must be if you say I am, little prince," said Severus, his eyes shining with devotion.

The boy only nodded and went back to gawk and gasp at every animal he saw. Severus had Harry pulled closer to him and held him by the waist, not caring of the few stares they received. Harry liked it and did not bother hiding his thoughts. He turned to Severus and softly pressed a kiss on his cheek.

"Papa, what's that?" asked Sebastian from up his shoulders.

Severus glanced a little at what his son was pointing at and saw it was directed to a small creature grasping its tail on a plant stem.

"That is called a seahorse, Sebastian," Severus informed. Harry initially requested a tour guide but Severus would not have any of it. He preferred they have the day all to themselves.

"Oh, it looks weird, papa," muttered the child. He then turned to look down at Harry and said, "Daddy, can we see turtles again?"

Harry gave a nod and a smile at Sebastian making him squeal happily. They passed by numerous sea turtles that morning and Sebastian fell in love with them right on the spot. He only used to look at them through his muggle Animals ABC book.

When they reached a part of the aquarium where there were green sea turtles swimming, Severus lifted the boy from his shoulders and placed him back on the ground.

Sebastian slowly walked over to the glass, head raised to watch the turtles with so much awe.

"Daddy, can I touch?" Sebastian asked Harry innocently, both palms flat on the aquarium glass and his face sticking very close to the surface.

"The turtles?" clarified Harry. At the boy's nod, he continued, "I am not sure we're allowed, Seb. Those turtles are very old and special. They might not want to be touched."

Harry hated saying no to Sebastian but there was no way Harry would use their money just to have their way. The little boy's face dropped a second but then smiled sadly, "It's okay, daddy. I just watch, don't want turtles hurt."

Both Severus and Harry's heart melted at Sebastian's words. Now, they really wanted to let their son touch a turtle. Merlin, they'd even get him one!

Little did they know a staff who was passing by, about to feed the turtles, saw the interaction. He had seen many children in his line of work who whined and demanded to touch and pet the creatures, and many more parents who felt like they can do whatever they like. It was quite refreshing to see the two men and he supposed was their son acknowledge that the creatures they have in the aquarium were real and not just meant for petting.

Deciding to indulge the little family, he approached them. "Excuse me, is he your son?" He asked.

Severus glanced at the man wearing gloves and a black polo shirt with the aquarium logo on. He arched his eyebrow curiously at his presence while Harry nodded with a smile. "Yes, he is."

Sebastian peered up at the man from his position close to the glass and waved a hand, an adorable smile on his face. The man can't help but wave back at the charming little boy.

"Do you work here, sir?" asked Harry.

The man nodded, "I'm Joe, the senior aquarist here in Sea Life. I've heard this little one wanted to touch the turtles."

Both parents nodded but it was Severus who answered, "Sebastian loves them but understands what he can and cannot do."

"Turtles awesome!" exclaimed the boy with a bright smile, not minding the fact that he was not allowed near one.

"Listen," whispered Joe to the parents, "I'm heading up to feed the turtles. You guys can come along. He can't touch them though because they bite but he can watch them up close."

Harry stared at the staff in surprise. "Are you sure that's alright? We'd love to but we don't want to impose."

The man only smiled and kneeled down to Sebastian's level. "You're Sebastian, right?" Sebastian nodded curiously, looking so much like his papa. "My name is Joe and I was just about to feed those turtles. Do you want to watch?"

The three-year-old's eyes lit up like a Christmas had come early. "Can I? Can I? Papa, I watch please?" He looked at Severus with pleading eyes. Severus would have agreed anyway. Sebastian really did not have to use those eye... Merlin, how would they ever say no to those eyes.

"It's 'May I', Sebastian, but yes, love, you may. Come now," said Severus softly. He leaned down and opened his arms so Sebastian can barrel in. He lifted the boy up to his hip and followed Harry and the kind staff.

"You have an adorable son, sir," commented Joe with a smile.

"Thank you, Joe. My name is Harry and that's Severus," said Harry, gesturing at the man behind them holding the child.

"I don't mean to be rude, but is he adopted?" asked Joe quietly, making sure he wasn't heard by the child or Harry's boyfriend/husband.

"No, surrogacy actually," replied Harry. He glanced back at his two men with a smile. It was their excuse every time they ventured into the muggle world. If anybody asked who provided the sperm, they'd tell it was Harry because Sebastian looked much more similar to him physically.

Joe also smiled, "I thought so. He does have your eyes."

They went up on the stairs into a big room with a view of the aquarium from above. Sebastian was giddy and squirming in Severus' arms but the father would not let go for fear Sebastian might fall into the water.

"Papa, down please," requested Sebastian.

"Not yet, little prince. I'm not sure it's safe," explained Severus, clutching on his son a little tighter.

Sebastian groaned dramatically, "I be careful, papa. Promise! I even hold your hand the whole time!"

Harry chuckled from beside him earning the man a jab on the rib. "Ow, Sev!"

"Serves you right," muttered Severus under his breath before turning back to Sebastian, "I will put you down but do not let go of my hand, understood?"

Sebastian grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, papa."

Severus sighed and carefully put Sebastian back on the ground, keeping a tight grip on his small hand.

Joe motioned for them to come closer. He was crouched to a kneeling position near the edge with two buckets of lettuce on his side. "Just stay beyond the yellow line for safety."

Harry held Sebastian's other hand and together they stepped towards the water to have a closer look at the turtles.

"Wow," gasped Sebastian in amazement. "Look, papa! They eat their greens!"

"That's right, love. So you better eat yours too," said Severus.

The little boy actually rolled his eyes, "I always eat them, papa."

Harry snorted and glanced down at Sebastian, "Yes, you do, darling but do not roll your eyes at papa."

Sebastian sighed apologetically, "Sorry, papa."

"I forgive you, my love," smiled Severus warmly, brushing his other hand over his son's hair. "Are the turtles better up close?"

"Uh-huh." Sebastian nodded seriously. "I like turtles."

The trio watched as Joe and another staff fed the turtles. Sebastian would gasp and giggle every time the turtle snaps it's teeth when eating the lettuce. The two workers humored their little guest and gasped with him, making Sebastian giggle some more.

After the feed, Severus and Harry thanked Joe and his companion immensely. Harry even invited them for dinner but both refused, saying it was fun watching Sebastian's wholesome reactions.

Harry gave them his muggle business card instead. "But if you do need anything, please don't hesitate to contact me. We really do thank you for indulging our little boy."

With that, Harry and Severus bid them goodbye with Sebastian back on Severus' arms, waving at them with a smile.

Joe and his co-worker gaped when they realized just who they were with. The Potters' muggle businesses were quite famous even in the muggle world, known to them only as PTR, a corporation best known for their many restaurant chains and retail stores.

Who would have thought the current owner of such a big company was one so young and modest?


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"I talked to Gaius," said Severus in lieu of greeting Wayne.

The healer's eyes widened. "Really? What did he say?"

"It was his. He was actually surprised that someone found it. It was meant to be his life's work but he contracted a dangerous case of dragon pox and died before it was set to test trials. He placed a ward on the storage box so no one would steal it but he had not thought about dying when he did that. Gaius thought his research would be lost forever just because he placed a ward on it only he can acces," informed Severus while preparing his work station.

"That is unfortunate," commented Wayne with a frown. "But how did I open the box?"

"He theorized the wards must have vanished in time."

"Did he create any more of these journals?"

"Yes, he went by the name Phineas Bourne," Severus said, glancing a little at his colleague to see his reaction.

And it was satisfying, thought Severus, to see Wayne gaping like a fish. "Phineas Bourne?! The author of _Moste Potente Potions_? That _Phineas Bourne_? Seriously, Severus! Your ancestors are highly academic people!"

"Not everyone, Smyth. We actually have more who ventured in business than the academics but yes, essentially," smirked Severus. He was indeed very surprised when Gaius told him. Severus tried to have the man claim it as his work but Gaius refused, saying Gaius Prince and Phineas Bourne were the same person. There was no need to claim it. That made Severus' respect towards his certain ancestor increase ten-fold. A potioneer who made potions not for fame but simply because it was his passion was very rare.

"Well, your ancestors would be proud of you when we do accomplish this project," said Wayne.

Severus nodded. While he did care a little what his dead ancestors thought about him, he cared more about the results of this potion they're making.

"Let's get this trial started."

* * *

Sebastian loved the castle.

He liked it when he and papa took many walks near the forest and the lake. Papa always carried him on his shoulders and then he would help papa hold the basket when he picks up tiny plants. Papa would also get flowers for daddy and it always made daddy smile and kiss their noses. It was fun.

Daddy took him flying in the big grounds sometimes and those were very fun too. Daddy would fly very high and tell him not to tell papa but he knew papa already knows. Papa always knows. And he thinks daddy knows that papa knows too.

When daddy and papa get very busy with work, he would stay with Grandma Minnie. Grandma Minnie was like his nana and he liked her very much. She gives cuddly hugs and always has sweets in her pocket for him. He and Grandma Minnie go around the castle and talk to the people in the pictures and the many ghosts.

Sometimes daddy or papa left him with Aunt Poppy or Hagrid or Grandpa Filius or Uncle Adrian. Sebastian liked every one of them. Aunt Poppy would let him help in the hospital, Hagrid would bring him along when he feeds the animals (if daddy or papa allowed), Grandpa Filius was very small and he would always have flying paper cranes for him, and Uncle Adrian would tell funny jokes and read him stories.

But even then, he still missed home. No matter how much he loved the castle and the people inside, he loved home more. He missed Dippy and Tinky and Betsy. He wanted to play in his tree house. He even missed papa's big room even though it 'sploded.

So when daddy told him they would finally be going him, Sebastian was the happiest boy in the world. Grandma Minnie and everyone were sad they're going home but papa did promise they'd visit. Sebastian thought they have so many people to visit... the family in their first home far away, and then Grandma Molly's family, and now the castle... but Sebastian was okay with it. He really liked visiting them.

When they were back home, the big house didn't look broken though. He heard daddy say the same thing and papa told daddy that Mr. Gold-man did a good job. He supposed Mr. Gold-man fixed their house. He would have to thank Mr. Gold-man when he visits.

Dippy, Tinky, and Betsy were very happy to see them again and Sebastian made sure to hug each one so they will be even more happy. He also asked daddy they visit Grandpa Cassius and Grandmother and maybe even papa's grumpy grandpa.

He was very happy to be back home. He hoped they won't have to leave ever again. He knew papa and daddy put up more pertection all over the house so no bad guy can hurt them again. They even asked Uncle Bill for help. Uncle Bill's very good at pertections. Daddy said he worked for the bank and knows many grown-up things.

Daddy still took him to his work everyday and he liked it. He gots to see many people waving hello to him and saying he's a good boy. Papa used to take him to his work too but then papa said it was dangerous now so he need to stay with daddy. It was okay because papa still loves him and make sures he kisses Sebbie goodmorning and goodnight. He even still teach him how to speak properly, say his letters, and count his fingers and toes by himself. Papa says he's very smart.

They even got to celebrate daddy's birthday in the garden with daddy's friends and papa's friends and his friends too. Tori and Micah played with him. **(A/N: Micah is Hannah Abbot's nephew from a few chapters ago in case you don't remember)** He wished Louis would get big soon and the baby in Aunt Luna's tummy get out already so they could play together. Sometimes he wished papa and daddy would give him a brother but he didn't want to ask yet. He wanted to wait for Christmas so Father Christmas would make sure he gets one. Tori said baby brothers were very cuddly but cries a lot. Maybe when he gets a baby brother, he would not cry lots because big brother Sebbie will take care of him and play with him and make funny faces so he will always laugh.

He'd make sure to write a very good letter to Father Christmas when the time comes and be a good boy everyday to papa and daddy so Father Christmas will give him a baby brother.

* * *

"Oh good, you're here," exclaimed Molly as the soon-to-be Potter-Prince family stepped out of the floo. She stepped closer and kissed the top of Sebastian's head. "Victoire is in the backyard, Sebastian."

Sebastian beamed and charged his little legs straight the back door without so much a glance from his parents, making Harry laugh and Severus shook his head in exasperation. It seemed like whenever Victoire was around, Sebastian forgets them. Still, Severus thought it was still too early to assume they will end up together. For Merlin's sake, he and Lily were inseparable when they were children but Severus never saw her romantically.

"Well, come on!" urged the mother of seven, "Don't just stand there. We're having lunch out in the open."

The couple followed the woman to where Sebastian ran out a moment ago. They were surprisingly early. Harry had not even seen Ron, Hermione, and the twins yet. While they do not attend all the Weasley Sunday lunch, they do try to go to at least one per month, much to Severus' displeasure. This was one of those especially since Ron had hinted he'd be announcing something important. Harry did have an idea what it was but preferred not to say anything yet.

Harry sat on one of the lawn chairs facing the lawn where Sebastian and Victoire were playing catch with Bill. Fleur was sitting next to him holding little Louis in her arms. When he glanced at Severus, the man was already in deep conversation with Arthur, probably something about the Ministry.

Five-month-old Louis looked up at Harry and gurgled happily. Harry chuckled and cooed at the baby. Louis had the Weasley hair unlike his sister who had Fleur's silvery-blond but other than that, the boy had all the Delacour features: deep blue eyes, heart-shaped facial structure, and the notable pale skin.

"Vould you like to hold 'im, 'arry?" asked Fleur with a smile.

Harry nodded eagerly and accepted the baby in his arms. It had been quite a while since he held a baby. Well, he had not really held another baby aside from Sebastian. He found that he had missed having such a fragile and precious bundle in his arms.

"Hello, little one," cooed Harry making the baby babble happily and grip on Harry's finger. "Such a strong grip, you have. Sebastian was just like you."

"'ave you ever thought of 'aving anozer one?" Fleur asked.

Harry shrugged faintly. "If I could, but I don't know if we can have another one. Sebastian is special."

Fleur peered at him questioningly, "Why don't you 'ave ze surrogacy?"

Harry had thought about it but he really would have loved it if he carried his own child. Even though it was too much a pain to be pregnant, he'd do it all over again if he and Severus could have another. "Perhaps. Severus and I have not talked about having another one. Maybe in the future, though."

The woman sent him an encouraging smile. Fleur knew the look on Harry's face. She was sure that Sebastian won't be an only child even if the two men had to go through surrogacy to have another. Fleur always thought Harry would be a great parent with the way he talked to Gabrielle when he was younger. The professor, on the other hand, was a shock. She had heard of stories regarding the dark professor from during the Triwizard tournament and even from Bill but he was very different now. The older wizard still does not smile frequently but every now and then, they catch a glimpse of it, always directed to Harry and their son.

When Ron and Hermione arrived, Harry reluctantly handed back Louis to his mother to greet his best friends. Severus had moved on to following Sebastian like a hawk. The child was running around the grass trying to catch the training snitch Ginny released.

"Hey guys," said Harry and giving each a hug. Ron was a lot taller than Harry so he basically had the green-eyed boy towered when he placed an arm around him.

"Mate, Hermione and I need to talk to you," whispered Ron.

Harry raised an eyebrow but nodded, letting himself be directed inside the house and up to Ron's room with Hermione following them. Once they were safely out of hearing range from the rest, Ron and Hermione glanced at each other with the biggest grins.

"You're getting married," guessed Harry with a smile.

Ron chuckled, "That's the thing... we kind of already are."

" _You're kidding?!_ " The two shook their heads at their friend. "You eloped!" Harry gawked at his two best friends. "While I am truly happy for you, I think I should be saying good luck with telling your mum."

The color on Ron's face drained while Hermione laughed nervously. "Yeah, we're expecting a thorough verbal lashing. We had one from my parents and I can tell you this: I'd never seen my mother unsure if she should congratulate us or scold us."

Harry then crushed them both in a tight hug, "I never thought you'd be someone who does things without a plan, Mione."

"Honestly, me too. It was a complete spur of the moment."

"You're going to have to tell me all about it," said Harry but then turned to Ron, "But if your mother takes it out on me and Severus, you're going to have to name your firstborn after me," groaned Harry. He had a feeling Molly will even be more determined to organize his bonding with Severus when she finds out her son eloped.

"You got it, mate!" grinned Ron. "As long as we don't have to name them from Snape then we definitely have no problem." The three of them started heading back outside.

"When will you two ever admit you like each other," said Harry, rolling his eyes.

Hermione laughed. "When pigs start flying, Harry."

Ron huffed but didn't say anything, either because he had not thought of a snarky comeback or because they were back in the presence of the others.

They came back just in time because Molly had called everyone to the table. Harry saw Severus in the background patiently changing Sebastian's shirt and wiping the sweat from the boy's back. Between the two of them, Severus was undoubtedly fussier. Harry walked towards the two of them and took the worn shirt from Severus' shoulder to put it back inside the child's new turtle backpack.

They settled in their usual seat, Harry next to George while Severus sat beside Bill, with Sebastian in between them. As always, lunch with the Weasleys was rowdy. But that did not stop Sebastian dozing on his plate not even twenty minutes later, probably tired from running around. Harry had to lift the boy up from his seat and settle him straddling on his lap with his head on Harry's chest while the father held him in place. Still, the conversations continued. Everybody already knew how much of a heavy sleeper the little boy was.

It wasn't until Ron finally coughed loudly and cleared his throat when everyone stopped talking.

"I... uh, Mione, and I have something to say," said Ron nervously. "You see... uh... mum, we uh..."

"Oh for god's sake! We got married last week," interrupted Hermione with a huff.

Silence.

The silence was deafening making both Ron and Hermione squirm in their seats. Hell, even Harry felt anxious. When he glanced at Severus, the man had the audacity to smirk. Arthur only smiled at the pair but all of Ron's siblings were looking at their mother and Ron in anticipation. The twins were trying their best not to laugh, Ginny looking excited at someone being berated, Percy and Bill shaking their heads disapprovingly, and Charlie... Charlie's in Romania but if he was here, he'd probably join the twins.

"That's quite the news," drawled Molly after a long wait. "We are happy for you two."

"We are?" gaped Ginny. "You're not going to yell at them?!"

"Shut up, Gin," Ron whispered harshly to her sister.

Molly smiled sickeningly sweet making Ginny laugh and Ron tremble in fear. "Oh, honey. They'll hear it from me tonight but not right now at the table." She then turned to Hermione and this time, smiled genuinely, "Hermione, dear, welcome to the family!"

Hermione breathed in relief. It did not matter if they'd get a good scolding later as long as her mother-in-law accepted them. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

"Call me mum, dear. You are family after all," said Molly. "At least now it's official."

The tense aura vanished and everybody went back to their initial conversations, satisfied with their brother's upcoming lectures later.

Harry then beckoned Severus closer and the man complied with a sigh.

"What is it?"

"You do know Molly will take her frustrations out on planning our wedding, don't you," whispered Harry while still holding his son to his chest.

The look on Severus' face when he finally realized what they're in for was one to remember.

"I will skin your friend alive," growled the man under his breath.

* * *

"You will not leave this room until you both give me a date," exclaimed Molly, folding her arms over her chest as she stared down at the two men in front of her. "Don't you dare tell me you are going to elope as well!"

Harry was right. Molly had indeed cornered them before they could even get to the floo. Sebastian was still on a nap but currently on Severus' arms instead.

"And don't get me started on the theme... I will not let the both of you be married in your usual robes, Severus! And Harry, where was that place you told me you wanted the wedding to take place again?"

Times like this, Harry wanted Severus' calm composure even as he rocked Sebastian slightly. The man basically sat there unbothered by the unwavering stares of one Molly Weasley. Severus arched his eyebrow back at Harry and sighed.

"I believe the date would be the first thing to discuss. Mrs. Weasley, may I talk with my fiancé first?" requested Severus.

Molly nodded with a grin before stepping out of the room, leaving the two men to discuss when they would be having their wedding.

Severus wanted it to be soon but he was not even close to finishing his research. He wanted it to be done before their wedding. He and Healer Smyth just began their 3rd trial test on rats and guinea pigs. So far, it's been going well but they still have the human clinical trials after that, provided their current calculations were correct. Still, Severus believed they need more time.

"When do you propose we should have it?" asked Harry.

"A January wedding would be great, a fine way to start a year. If that is alright with you..." said Severus, nervous at the possibility of Harry thinking it's too long of a wait. It was still early August and that would be enough time to finish the project.

"January," echoed Harry thoughtfully before giving Severus a wide smile. "We can do it on your birthday! I'm going to save a lot of money buying you a gift." Harry chuckled and sent Severus a sly smirk, telling him he was joking. "But, really Sev, January is a good month, but perhaps not on your birthday though... how about on the full moon? I think it's on January 28th. We'll have plenty of time to prepare so Molly won't hound us day and night," grimaced Harry at the last thought.

Harry thought a long engagement was right for them. While he had no doubts about marrying Severus, they still have a lot to discuss and manage especially with their house duties. Both of them were heads of ancient houses with a lot of money and properties. They'd have to set up a joint account as well since they'd become Potter-Prince.

Severus was relieved Harry was fine not having it as soon as possible. "January it is... do you think we could leave all preparations to Mrs. Weasley? I know she'd love to and I don't think we both have that sense of creativity to plan a wedding love," smiled Severus. Aside from that, Severus would be busy with his project and his lessons with Sebastian. He was only thankful Harry wasn't one to ask what he does in St. Mungo's every day. He probably thought Severus was there to watch over the trial tests for Wolfsbane.

Harry snorted, "Got that right. January 28th, Oakland Farm and Restaurant, you'll only wear black, and we shall not have green or reds. Got it," smiled the man, winking at his fiancé.

They then went to talk to Molly who was very much happy with their choice of date because it meant more time for her to plan a wedding. She was even happier when they told her they will leave the planning to the witch, only that there must be no reds or greens in the ceremony, a compromise stemming from countless of bantering between house colors. Molly found no issue with it. She wasn't planning on using both colors anyway. She pictured the two men in black formal robes with little Sebastian sporting an identical robe to his fathers. They would look so cute together. Molly honestly could not wait!


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The next day, Harry invited Hermione for lunch... well, more like demanded. In his defense, he did make her promise to tell him all about their impromptu wedding during Sunday lunch.

So, Harry sat on a table inside a small café just two blocks from the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for his friend. Hermione arrived only a few minutes later, clothes probably transfigured from her healer robes.

"Hello, Harry. Where is Sebastian?" asked Hermione as she seated herself opposite the man. Sebastian was usually with Harry so when Hermione found her friend without her godson, she had to ask.

"Severus is taking him to get his hair cut. Apparently, he isn't keen on having his hair long anymore," said Harry with an affectionate look on his face. "I've ordered for the two of us. I got you their vegetable pasta, thought you would like that."

"Thank you... Anyway, you wanted to know what happened?" Hermione never fidgeted but she can't help but be nervous. She was always the plan-first type of person and while she knew Harry would never be disappointed in them, Hermione still hoped her friend's outlook on her won't change.

Harry inclined his head faintly, another habit he got from Severus.

Hermione sighed and nodded, just as their food was delivered to them. They both thanked the waiter and Harry then put up _muffliato_. He arched an eyebrow at her, "You're not pregnant, are you?"

Hermione's eyes widened and quickly shook his head, "Merlin, no!.. and you look too much like Severus, it's weird."

Harry only snorted and gestured Hermione to start explaining. He certainly was curious. He can't see any reason why they had to get married right away if she was not pregnant. It wasn't every day your best friends suddenly announce they're married, especially not if one of them had the organizing skills that rivaled Severus'. It was simply uncharacteristic of her.

But that does not mean Harry disapproved of their choice. First, he had no right. Second, it would be hypocritical of him since his own relationship also happened so fast. And third, Ron and Hermione were likely meant for each other. Marriage seems inevitable.

"It's funny, actually," chuckled Hermione lightly. "Ron just meant to propose but then we uh... had a few celebratory drinks and when we woke up the morning after, we're already married."

What Hermione expected was a follow-up question of how it happened but Harry only stared at her in disbelief. He shook his head absentmindedly and then stared again before exclaiming, "You got drunk?!"

Hermione can't help but release an undignified chortle. Of course, that's what Harry focused on. Typical.

"Yes, and perhaps never again," muttered Hermione with a grumble at the end.

"You. got. drunk." Harry enunciated word per word as if he was waiting for Hermione to say it was a joke. "Hermione! The first time you decided to drink you ended up married!"

Harry was full-on laughing now. Oh, this was so much better than he expected, thought Harry. Out of all his friends, Hermione was always the one who refused to drink, saying she preferred her butterbeer than the good old bottle of Ogden's finest.

Hermione rolled her eyes but the corners of her lips turned slightly, also finding her predicament a little funny... at least now she did. Two weeks ago, she probably had berated her new husband for days just for suggesting they pop a bottle of champagne that turned two. Hermione always knew she could not hold her alcohol well that was why she does not typically indulge herself in drinks.

"How did you getting drunk ended up with a ring on your finger, anyway?" asked Harry when he finally calmed down.

"Yeah... we kind of woke up to a Ministry owl in our flat window carrying our marriage certificate. We took out our memories of the night and viewed it. Turns out I am a curious drunk. We tried a marriage ritual I read in a book and magic recorded it as real," said Hermione.

"Wow... and are you and Ron fine with what happened?"

"I mean, we're going to get married anyway. We can always have a reception if we want to but I don't think I'm into that idea. You know I don't like the attention."

Harry nodded in agreement. Of all the years he was friends with Hermione, the girl, like him, never was one for attention. And he knew Ron did not like big weddings especially if his mother had any part in it.

Harry would have wanted a secret wedding with Severus if he thought about it but he also wanted to have their family and friends to witness their union. He owed them that after disappearing for three years.

Severus, Harry knew, would agree to whatever he wanted and even though Severus wasn't keen on public appearances, Harry also knew his lover was a possessive bastard. Marrying Harry in front of an audience will surely bring him satisfaction that Harry was his forever.

The two friends then talked about their works, their partners, and Sebastian until it was time for Hermione to go back to work. Harry supposed he should return to the shop as well. Severus did inform Harry he'd drop Sebastian off in the afternoon after getting his hair cut.

* * *

Harry and Severus made sure that Saturdays were reserved for family time.

After bringing Sebastian to a muggle aquarium, the next week, they brought him to a wizarding one. And then they tried museums, parks, and even muggle malls. It was something they decided was important especially since their little boy was still little. They wanted Sebastian to grow up experiencing all the good things they hadn't when they were his age. They tried both magical and muggle not only because they wanted Sebastian to know both worlds, but also because Sebastian seemed to enjoy muggle outings more. The parents would give the muggles credit, they really do have a lot of activities and places built and designed for family activities. They went out to the muggle world so much that they decided to buy their own car, a 2003 Rolls-Royce Phantom. It was surprising when Severus informed Harry he knew how to drive, one of those few talents he bothered learning but hadn't much use of. Another was playing the violin. He even knew knitting. A man like him who lived a double life and had a red target on his head needed the distraction, and Severus' used learning as his distraction.

This time, they went to a "fun house" for children, a request by the child himself after they passed by the god-forsaken place on the way home from eating dinner at a restaurant.

It was a nightmare, to put it mildly. There were messy children running, screaming, and crying around the parking lot, being dragged out of the place by their parents.

"No, we're not going in there," said Severus seriously, glaring at the repulsive establishment called _Playzone_. He was holding Sebastian's hand tightly while the boy tried to free from the grip to get inside.

"Yes, we are," replied Harry with a smirk. "Man it up, babe. Seb asked for this specifically, and you know how rare he does that."

"I'd rather go to a Death Eater meeting," grumbled Severus.

When Sebastian saw the expression on his papa's face he stopped trying to pull him in. His papa did not want to come inside and Sebastian didn't want to make his papa sad. He tugged on his papa's sleeves to get his attention. "We don't hafto go, papa," mumbled Sebastian quietly.

The moment Sebastian looked at him with guilty eyes, Severus was a goner. How they were blessed with such a thoughtful angel was a mystery. There was no way he could say no to his baby.

Harry saw the conflict in Severus' face and knew right then the man would relent to going in.

"We'll go, little prince. You deserve a treat for being such a good boy." Severus dropped to his knee to level his eyes with his son and kissed his forehead.

"But you don't like it here. We can go to the restrant instead," said Sebastian with a sad smile.

"I like everything you like, angel. Come, your daddy is getting impatient. Don't tell him I said this but I think daddy wants to go in too," whispered Severus although he knew Harry could hear him.

Harry huffed but could not stop his lips from curling into a smile.

Sebastian's eyes widened and leaned closer to his papa, "Papa, I think daddy hear you."

Severus only chuckled and lifted Sebastian to his hip. "I guess he did, angel."

Severus took Harry's hand in his and together they walked into what originally was Severus' worst nightmare but because of Sebastian, he no longer saw it that way.

Well, not really. It's still his worst nightmare, he realized. The second they entered the place, it was literally a disaster waiting to happen. There were children hanging upside down on the atrocious looking playground, little figures bumping into each other, food and drinks splashed around, and even a few parents who looked like they were wishing to be anywhere but there. Severus was one of those parents.

Severus could not understand why he was letting Sebastian play with such undignified children. Victoire and Micah were never this... wild when they have play dates in the manor. Sebastian was heir to three noble names, a child of pedigree. Severus hadn't realized he was acting like a typical pureblood parent, thinking their child was superior to everyone else. Nevertheless, Sebastian really was one to be proud of. His son was well-mannered, kind, smart, and behaved. He had no idea what the muggles teach their offspring but considering they have McDonald's as a daily meal, he supposed it wasn't worth applauding.

No, Severus wasn't a muggle-hater. It would be hypocritical of him since he was a half-blood and he knew how developed the muggle world was. Magical children were sometimes worse, mostly purebloods who were boisterous, little spoiled brats thinking they own the world just because they have money and have "clean" blood. He taught in a school for Merlin's sake. He even went through worse in the magical school than a muggle one. The bullying was terrible. He was only thankful the magical world didn't have one of these... fun houses. This unruliness plus their trained superior attitude would be the death of him. He might have renounced magic altogether.

But for Sebastian, his precious son, he would be willing to do anything. Even if it meant he had to suffer a few hours in one of the earth's versions of hell.

Severus was stiffly sitting on one of the benches while keeping his eye on Sebastian like a hawk when a man dressed in semi-casual clothing approached. Harry left him there to get their food.

"Your first time?" the stranger asked with a half-smile.

Severus glanced at the man for a second before watching his son again. He nodded tightly, "As you can imagine," drawled Severus. "I assume this is yours as well?"

The man sat on the opposite bench and chuckled, "No, it's not my first. Unfortunately, my daughter loves this place. I'm basically a regular."

While Severus never cared for small talk especially with a stranger, his instincts told him there was no danger. "The things we do for our children," said Severus monotonously.

"Got that right. My name is Joshua, and that is my daughter, Maddy." The man, Joshua, pointed at the little raven-haired girl Sebastian was playing with.

Severus held his hand to shake the man's hand before introducing himself, "A pleasure. I am Severus. That's my son, Sebastian, playing with your daughter."

"I thought so. You have not removed your sight from him for a minute. Who are you with, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My fiancé... that man over there." Severus gestured towards the cashier.

Joshua was a little shocked that the stern-looking man was gay but shrugged, "That's nice."

Severus arched his eyebrow, "And you? Who are you with?"

"No one, actually. Maddy's nanny had to go home so I have to watch her myself for the next few days."

"What about her mother, then?" Severus asked. He welcomed the casual conversation mostly because if he wanted the distraction.

"Didn't work out with her. She's probably marrying some guy in the states, for all I care," said Joshua dismissively.

Severus didn't have time to respond because Harry had arrived. "Sev, I got you their saus- Oh, hello," exclaimed Harry when he noticed the man talking to his fiancé. He glanced at Severus and smirked, "Look at you, making friends."

Severus smacked him lightly on the back of his head. "Harry, this is Joshua, the father of the child Sebastian is playing with."

Harry looked at Joshua in surprise, "It's nice to meet you, Joshua."

The man smiled in return and shook the outstretched hand. "You, too, Harry. You have a very well-mannered son." Joshua complimented.

"Thanks! Are you here alone? Why don't you eat with us? I'll call the kids," said Harry.

Joshua accepted the invitation and joined Harry in getting the children for lunch. Severus was greeted by the figure of his son jumping into his lap with a grin, "Thank you, papa. I like it here. It's fun!"

All of Severus' initial hatred towards the place instantly vanished. If it brought Sebastian that much fun, who was he to deny the boy.

The three men ate their meal, sausages, chips and baked beans, which was surprisingly adequate for Severus' taste while the two little children ate their children's meal consisting of fun-shaped chicken nuggets, baby carrots, spaghetti Bolognese, and a juice box.

Both Severus and Harry found Joshua a good conversationalist. After lunch, Harry went with the children to play (more like watching over) while Severus and Joshua continued their conversations. The day turned better than Severus expected and Sebastian was especially thrilled which then thrilled Severus.

Harry and Severus left by mid-afternoon when Sebastian ran out of energy and fell asleep on one of the ball pits. Severus made sure to exchange numbers with Joshua in case Sebastian wanted to go to the children's indoor playground again so he could call up to set a playdate with Joshua's daughter. It was good for Sebastian to have friends in both worlds.

* * *

"I need to write you in the Potter and Black vaults, Severus and we should set up a school trust fund for Sebastian," said Harry one evening.

Severus nodded absentmindedly while reading on his Potions Now Journal. They were both just lounging and reading at their sitting room after putting Sebastian to bed. Severus was too engrossed with the article about bursting mushrooms that he hadn't really heard what Harry was talking about.

"Sev... SEV!" exclaimed Harry loudly from his armchair across Severus' causing the man to startle and scowl at his young lover.

"What?" growled Severus, bending over to pick up the journal he dropped.

Harry rolled his eyes, placed his worn-out copy of Great Expectations on the coffee table, and stood up to sit on the arm of Severus' chair. "You weren't listening," said Harry, taking the journal from the man's hands and placing it beside his own reading material.

Severus sighed and brought Harry to sit on his lap instead. "I apologize, my love. What were you saying?" He wrapped an arm around his lover and pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead. If there was something Harry didn't like, it would be not being listened to.

Harry snuggled closer to Severus. "I said we should set up a school trust vault for Sebastian and I need you to sign on a few documents so I can add you to the Potter and Black vaults."

"The Potter and Black vaults? Harry, why would you add me to your vaults? I have my own money," asked Severus, peering at him quizzically.

"But what's mine is yours..."

"Harry, love, while that is true, you do not have to include me in your vaults. That is your own money and yours to do as you please. I suggest we set up a joint account instead, the Potter-Prince vaults," conferred Severus.

Severus secretly preferred having a new account for them instead of sharing. He had no qualms about adding Harry to the Prince vaults but Severus wasn't as accepting of the Potter and Black vaults, and not only because he still harbored resentment over the marauders but also because he wanted him and Harry to have their own account that was theirs alone. He wanted him and Harry to have their own account that was theirs alone.

"Our own vaults? Why? What's wrong with our current vaults? I mean... we have already too much."

"Would it be better if we keep the money we earned from your apothecary and the royalties I get from my research developments."

Harry looked up to him with slight confusion but then nodded. "Alright, if you say so... but what about Seb's trust fund?"

"The Princes have trust vaults for every child in the line. I know both the Potters and the Blacks have as well. But if you want, we can have another set-up under the Potter-Prince accounts."

"No, 3 vaults for one little boy are more than enough..." Harry rested his head in Severus' chest and nuzzled a little on the man's chin.

Severus nodded and pulled him closer. "We'll go to Gringotts tomorrow, love. Is that the only thing you wanted to say?"

Harry shook his head faintly. "You've been very busy. We don't spend as much time together anymore," whispered Harry.

The man softly sighed and brought his hand to lift Harry's chin up. He looked at his young lover with sincerity before locking their lips in a gentle but passionate kiss. Severus pulled away a minute later. "I apologize, again, Harry. What can I do to make up to you?"

"A good shag would be great right now. I really missed you," mumbled Harry shyly, cheeks turning red. Even after all their intimate moments, Harry still sometimes get a little embarrassed and nervous when speaking his desires.

Severus could feel his cock jump at Harry's request. He didn't bother giving him a response as he immediately stood up with Harry in his arms and headed straight to their bedroom.

"Sev!" cried Harry in shock, holding onto Severus' neck.

Severus managed to reach their bedroom in one minute, an achievement given how big Prince Manor was. Severus dropped Harry right into bed and crawled over like a panther. Harry didn't have enough time to react when Severus instantly covered his body with his own.

"Oh, gods! Babe!" cried Harry when Severus began sucking and licking on the column on his throat.

He could feel Severus smirk on his skin but could not for the life of him reprimand him at that time. The mouth on his neck trailed up sensually to his mouth until Severus captured Harry's lips in a sweeping, deep kiss.

Harry moaned into his lover's ministrations and reached up to grab on his hair, faintly pulling on it just like how Severus liked it, making the man groan in delight.

"Harry..." whispered Severus to his ear, "I love you so much."

"I love you to- AHH!" A hand was instantly shoved into his pants and began jerking his erection in fast strokes.

"Sev! Sev! Ugh!" moaned Harry, gripping on the sheets beside him and had his eyes closed in pleasure.

Severus continued pumping Harry's cock while grabbing his wand to cast their clothes off in a second. He then threw his wand to some part of their room and ground his hips down to rub their erections together, earning a loud moan from Harry.

Severus didn't wait long before he wandlessly summoned the jar of lube from inside the bedside table drawer and coated his long fingers.

While their tongues battled, brushed, and danced against each other's, Severus slowly brought one hand to rim around Harry's hole causing the man to jerk suddenly.

Severus inserted one, long slick finger inside Harry's tight opening and began prodding it lightly, thrusting it in slow rhythms, just enough to make Harry beg for more.

When the younger man writhed and keened loudly, Severus added two more fingers into the mix, pumping all three in increased speed. Harry was incapable of speech. Every receptor in his body tingled in pleasure.

Severus continued fingering Harry, making sure to brush his prostate at every thrust, at the same time, mapping the insides of Harry's mouth with his tongue. He would have wanted to map Harry's insides with his tongue as well but he was getting a little impatient. He needed Harry and he needed him now!

Harry had the same thought. It had been quite a while since he and Severus had sex mostly because every time they get home, at least one of them was tired or they opted to cuddle instead. They were too pent up to wait any longer.

"Severus! Please! _Fuck me!_ " hissed Harry as he grabbed onto the man's shoulders tightly.

Severus complied, instantly pulling his fingers out and slicking his aching cock with the same lubricant, trying not to grip too hard so as not to come even before he enter that gorgeous leaking hole.

Harry was about to growl at Severus to hurry the fuck up when Severus pushed in in one single, hard, long thrust.

"AHHH fuck!" cried Harry in pain and pleasure. No matter how much Severus prepared Harry, the initial pain will always be there for not more than a few seconds. Severus was not at all small in length and girth. There was no way Harry will ever receive Severus without resistance but it was the pain he craved and loved. To make love with the love of his life was still a taste of heaven.

"Fuck, Harry, shit... so tight," groaned Severus in his ear. Severus began moving when he felt Harry clawing his nails on his back. He started with slow strokes until the man begged and wailed for him to go faster.

"Ugh! Ugh! Sev! I'm going to come!" cried Harry, his eyes rolling back and arms thrashing about, trying to grab onto every part of Severus' body.

"Come with me, love... come for me!" hissed Severus. His thrusts were becoming more erratic and irregular, a sign that he, too, was close to completion.

Harry cried in pure bliss as he released spurts of white fluid onto his stomach, reaching as far as his own chin. The sight alone was enough to make Severus pour out inside Harry with a satisfied grunt.

No one moved for a few minutes. They just laid there, connected the most intimate way, panting and sweating. Severus buried his head into the crook of Harry's neck while Harry held onto the man by his shoulders.

"I love you so much, Harry," whispered Severus tiredly. His voice was so raw and soft but for Harry, it was like a scream so loud it may never leave his ears ever again.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

October 31st was in two days. Harry always disliked the specific date because things always happen on Halloween. While he hadn't had any disasters happening the past Halloweens, those times that something did will haunt him forever.

Harry felt restless for over a week. He had no idea what he was worried about. He's not even sure if he's actually worried or just feeling anxious over nothing. In the last few years, Harry barely had time to realize the date. In New Clethall, he didn't have a constant reminder of his parents' death around him. In the UK, it seemed like everything came back to him all at once. Seeing Hogwarts castle from his shop in Hogsmeade reminded him of his struggles in school the first time he arrived not knowing anything. Surrounded by the Weasleys reminded him of a family he should have had. Even looking at Severus and their son made him feel a little torn.

Severus did notice Harry was becoming more and more agitated. He was deeply concerned especially when he realized how close the day was to Halloween. Harry had rational anxiety over Halloween brought upon by his parents' murder. He discovered that in Harry's 6th year, on the Astronomy Tower at the dead of night, Harry breaking down white clutching on a photo album. It was one of those times Severus saw Harry not as James Potter but himself, a broken boy desperate for family, for acceptance, for love.

Severus was the same. Every night on the 31st of October, he would drink a bottle of muggle whiskey staring at a photo of him and Lily when they were children. Even now, he still cannot forgive himself for the role he had on Lily's death. Albus never failed to remind him that Voldemort would target the Potters regardless of his actions but Severus always knew that the fact that it was he who brought the prophecy meant he was the one to give them their life sentence.

Harry forgave him, though. Harry with his perpetual compassion, that regardless of the guilt forever be tethered in his soul, with Harry accepting him for all his faults, he felt like he had hope... he does have hope. His family was his hope.

"Harry?" called Severus. They were eating dinner in the kitchen and Harry's silence started to worry him.

The man looked up from his plate of pesto chicken bake and gazed distractedly at Severus. "Hmmm?"

"Are you okay, love?"

Harry was okay, or so he thought. There really was no reason not to be. He sent his lover a small smile and a nod. "I am fine, babe."

The little boy who was initially focused on eating his meal also noticed his father's silence. He knew his daddy very well. Daddy wasn't always quiet, especially at dinner. Dinners were happy meals but this dinner was very quiet. Sebastian peered at his daddy and tilted his head in thought, "You sad, daddy..."

"Daddy's not sad, sweetheart. Just a little distracted," reasoned Harry, brushing Sebastian's hair.

Sebastian arched both his eyebrows quite similar to his papa. He stared at Harry for a minute before nodding and going back to his meal.

Harry smiled warmly at his son and glanced at Severus, "I'm sorry for being too preoccupied these past days."

Severus waved a hand dismissively, "It is of no matter, Harry. I do understand your predicament with the upcoming Halloween. I just want you to know I am here for you if you need someone to talk..."

Harry did not bother replying and instead stood up from his chair and leaned in to kiss the man's mouth. Severus always understood how Harry felt and sometimes the fact that someone else knowing what he was feeling was enough to comfort him.

"Thanks, Sev."

"You are most welcome, my love," said Severus with a small smile though it faltered not a minute later and Severus continued, "If I may suggest, why don't you go and visit your parents' grave?"

Harry's eyes widened a fraction. He honestly hadn't thought about that. He spent all his life not knowing where his parents were buried that it no longer came into his mind, and only visited once, ironically on a Horcrux hunt. He hadn't even spent more than a few minutes at the cemetery.

Yet, Harry found he wanted to go... No, he needed to go.

"That's a great, idea, Severus," exclaimed Harry. "We can go tomorrow instead so -"

" _We?_ " interrupted Severus. "I will not be going, Harry." His voice was firm but soft, both certain and vulnerable at the same time.

"Why? Is it because of my dad?"

Severus shook his head, "While it is a factor, that is not the only reason. I do not want to desecrate your parents' grave, love. I am at fault why they were there in the first place. I have no right to honor that experience with you. I may have hated your father but I will respect that he would not like to see his son in a stable relationship with someone twice his age, his enemy, and an ex-Death Eater at that."

Harry rounded the table and wrapped his arms around Severus' shoulders. "Listen to me Severus Snape, you are not the one who killed them. We talked about this. You are going to be my husband and I am proud of it. My dad is dead, he cannot dictate my life. He never had. You are my life now and I am happy with how it's going. I want you to come with me. We'll go visit as a family, please."

"Do not think for a second that I'll do anything you want just because you say _'_ _please'_ and look at me with those eyes," drawled Severus, taking a sip of his glass of red wine.

Harry ignored his husband's exclamation and sat right on his lap, bringing both his palms to the sides of Severus' face, " _Please, Sev._ "

Severus groaned. He's utterly a goner.

"Fine. I will accompany you tomorrow," muttered Severus, leaning over to kiss Harry's cheek softly.

* * *

It was a bright sunny day when the little family apparated to Godric's Hallow. The sun's glare was so intense that the parents had to apply protection charms on Sebastian's sensitive skin. There were barely people in the area that day but Harry could spot children from the distance wearing costumes. Godric's Hollow used to be a purely magical town, protected by muggle-repelling wards but fewer and fewer wizards and witches stayed causing the wards to fall, that muggles have started building residences in the area.

The three walked towards the muggle-repelled Godric's Hallow cemetery, hand-in-hand with the little boy in between. While it was Harry's second time in the area, it was Severus' first time. All those years, Severus never wanted to return to the same place he last held the body of his childhood friend, to have her unseeing eyes stare at nothing before him.

When they reached the two tombstones, Severus did not think he'd feel quite as affected as Harry yet he could not stop feeling much grief. Harry never knew his parents but Severus had been friends with Lily since he was 9 and suffered 7 years of bullying from James. Even if he thought James Potter was nothing but a goddamn arse, he should not have died that night. And as much as Severus hated admitting, James Potter died a brave man. If not for the man, he might not have his Harry and their wonderful miracle with him today.

Severus was too engrossed with his jumbled feelings that he had not noticed Harry stepping forward and kneeling in front of the tombstones, placing the flowers they brought with them. He hadn't even noticed the words written on the stones. When he did, though, a small sad smile graced his lips.

_"The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death."_

It was fitting, thought Severus, for two brave people. He pulled Sebastian up in his arms and moved closer to Harry. The man had his head down, palms brushing over the stone inscription reverently, like it was gold. Severus didn't know what to say to his lover. There was nothing he could say to take away the pain of losing his parents in a war he, too, almost lost himself in. He understood the pain and he understood the only thing left for them was to move forward... to finally move forward.

Harry was on his knees right between his mum and dad's graves. There must be a charm placed around the graves as the wreath he conjured almost four years ago was still there.

Harry used to dream about what it felt like to have his parents with him, especially when he was younger, locked in the cupboard. He dreamed his parents would come to rescue him at night and take him away but he'd always wake up disappointed. Yet, he never did believe his Aunt and Uncle telling him his parents were worthless beings. He knew deep inside that Lily and James Potter loved him with all their hearts.

He realized how little he knew about his parents. All the people around him talk about how much he looked like his father but not one, not even Sirius or Remus, sat him down and talked to him about his parents other than their lives as Marauders. And that was not one of those things Harry would have liked to know. No one ever told him his father's middle name was Fleamont. No one told him his mum's birthday was on January 30, 1960. She would have been Harry's age that night. But no one ever told him anything. Not one... until Severus.

Severus who told him his mother's favorite flower was not lilies but Asters, the same flowers Harry brought that day. It was him who shared stories of his parents' childhood (It turns out, Severus knew enough of James Potter from Lily), and not of their roles in the war and their untimely death or the color of his mother's eyes. It was Severus who made his parents seem _real_.

"Papa?" He heard Sebastian whisper to Severus' ear, "that my grandpa and grandma?"

Severus nodded and pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Yes, my prince, that's your daddy's mother and father."

"Oh..." Sebastian furrowed his brows in thought before continuing, "but where's your mummy and daddy, papa?"

Severus didn't want to say his father was in heaven because if heaven was indeed real, that man won't definitely be there. He hadn't had the chance to reply as Harry stood up and replied for him, "They're gone too, darling. But you have your many Grandmas and Grandpas, right?"

Sebastian nodded enthusiastically, reaching out for his daddy. Harry took him from Severus' hold and kissed the man sweetly on the lips. Harry pulled away, smiling softly at the love of his life, and whispered, "Thank you, Sev."

It was amazing how the quietest of words have the loudest of meanings.

* * *

It was done.

The potion was done. It only took them roughly 7 months to finish the project which itself was a huge accomplishment. All those family dinners he missed, those failed potions blowing upon his face, all those hours away from Harry and his little prince... Severus knew it will be worth it.

While the potion was only able to grow out external organs for now, Severus had made it so that it can also grow a temporary uterus for male pregnancies just by adding powdered Black Cohosh. It wasn't tested yet but Severus was the top Potions Master in England, perhaps even Europe, and he would never give Harry something he wasn't sure would work or at least safe.

No matter, Severus asked Smyth to postpone the publication until after his and Harry's marriage. He wanted it to be a surprise to Harry on the night of their bonding celebration. He could not wait until he saw his lover's face when he received the gift. Severus knew it would be priceless! Smyth understood and was actually anticipating the Boy-Who-Lived's reaction.

If the gods bless them and they may conceive a child, the first ever to be conceived naturally by two men, Harry would experience a relatively normal pregnancy, but he would have to give birth through his anal passage. He wasn't sure if Harry was up to the challenge but he very much hoped he was. Severus was willing to carry their child for them but due to the years of Cruciatus curses from the Dark Lord, his body can no longer hold such a difficult task.

But oh, he was starting to dream about another little boy with auburn hair and emerald eyes. He dreamed of him holding the precious bundle in his arms, the tiny hand wrapped around his fingers as he drinks from his bottle. He imagined his son would be so much like Harry... that sense of adventure, the bravery, the shyness, his talent for Quidditch, and a true-born Gryffindor. Severus never thought he'd be excited to see his child wear that red and gold scarf on his neck. Sebastian was already 100% Slytherin, there was no doubt about that, and Severus also had no doubt that the little boy he dreamed of would be a Gryffindor even though he hadn't met him yet. He can see him so clearly he could almost touch him...

It was that night that Severus came home with a huge grin on his face, a very uncharacteristic look on him even after meeting Harry. He could not stop himself from being delighted with the news he received that day.

Severus walked into their room, unable to join them again for dinner. He thought himself the luckiest man in the world that his Harry was never one to doubt him. There was really nothing to doubt about. Harry was and will always be the only one Severus ever truly loved, and Harry likely knew that. Severus made sure he did.

"Sev!" exclaimed Harry happily when Severus entered their room. Harry was lounging on their chaise at the foot of their bed with a book on his hand.

Severus walked over to Harry and bent down to kiss him passionately, his tongue plunging without warning into Harry's mouth, wanting to taste every inch of him.

Harry moaned and pulled himself up to wrap his arms around Severus' neck, clutching on the man's decent-length hair thus making him groan in pleasure.

"Harry..." whispered Severus after pulling away, panting and staring straight into green eyes.

"Severus..." whispered Harry back, flushed and tousled. Severus then crushed the younger man into his chest and hugged him tightly.

"Sev?" called Harry softly, "While I am pleased to be greeted like that, and I expect that every night from now on, has anything good happen today that brought out this... cheerful you?"

Severus chuckled and pulled him closer, resting his chin atop Harry's hair. "All good things, my love. You... Sebastian... our family."

"Well, awesome, babe," giggled Harry, "but can you loosen up a little I can't breathe."

He let go of Harry but instead of preparing for bed, he vanished all their clothes making Harry gasp at the sudden use of magic on him. Harry arched his eyebrow at the man and smirked wryly, folding his arms on his chest and teasingly stretching his legs on the chaise. Severus was standing only two feet from Harry, his eyes darker than ever.

"Alright, you old man... _ravish me_."

* * *

"Luna gave birth last night," informed Harry over breakfast. "We received an owl this morning."

"I supposed we should send them a gift then," conferred Severus, buttering a toast for Sebastian. The 3-year-old was patiently waiting for his papa to fill his plate so he can finally start eating.

Harry nodded and made mental note to order a gift basket for Luna, Rolf, and their daughter, little Estelle. He couldn't wait to meet the beautiful star!

"Aunt Luna's baby out now?" asked Sebastian. His eyes were wide with excitement. Harry knew Sebastian wanted to have more children to play with. He spent his first two years without the presence of one and now that he knew how much fun playing with friends was, he craved for more. It was lucky for them they have friends who have children or will be having children that way Sebastian may grow up around little kids.

"Yes, darling. Her name is Estelle," said Harry with a smile.

Sebastian peered questioningly at Harry, "A girl?" The boy was deep in thought, brows furrowed in confusion. Both Severus and Harry chuckled at Seb's adorable face.

"Yes, Estelle is indeed a girl," informed Severus formally, glancing at Harry with a slight smirk.

"Why I not a girl?" Sebastian finally asked after a few moments.

The question startled the parents. They did not know what their son meant. Did he want to be a girl? Was he just curious? Harry stared at Severus with his jaw dropped before clearing his throat.

"What do you mean, Seb? Do you want to be a girl?" asked Harry carefully.

Sebastian quickly shook his head, "No, daddy. I like being a boy... but Tori is a girl and then... Stelli is a girl. Are first babies 'posed to be girls? I'm the first baby..."

Severus held back a smirk from Sebastian's description of himself as the first child, as if he knew he won't be the only one. The question though... he had to admit, Sebastian had a keen mind to come up with that sort of conclusion. It was entirely wrong but a child's mind was truly wonderful.

Severus pulled their son to his lap and tilted his chin up to look at him. "Firstborns are not always girls, Sebastian. Your Uncle Bill is also a firstborn but he is not a girl, is he not?" Sebastian shook his head again. "It is a matter of chances, love. Your daddy and I are very lucky to have you as our little boy."

Sebastian beamed at Severus and Harry, "I very happy too!"

Severus heard Harry sigh in contentment and noticed him glancing at him for a split second, knowing exactly what went through his mind.

Severus can only imagine what his life would have been like if he had not found Harry and Sebastian. The dungeon bat professor with a very short temper disappeared every time he's with his two men. It was like his days of suffering under the whims of a madman were nothing but nightmares now.

Even their fights were something to cherish. Between the two of them, they had a lot of pent-up anger. Whenever they're at a disagreement, Harry would sometimes accidentally channel back his 5th-year temper and Severus would hide under his dark, bloody git of a mask.

But at the end of the day, Harry would always shyly glance at Severus, flushed and regretful. Severus would never fail to make up for his faults. Sometimes the make-up sex was even more passionate. Both would never go to bed angry at each other, something Severus learned from Linda, and Harry from Sam. It was good advice, Severus thought. It certainly avoided them lingering frustrations.

Not that he needed Harry to grovel at his feet when the man did something stupid. No, Severus could never stay mad at Harry, exactly the opposite of what he saw of him 5 years ago.

Nothing else mattered for Severus now than his family.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"I do not see the point of all of these, Potter," grumbled Severus. His lips were pursed and brows wrinkled either in distaste or confusion of what he's seeing.

"Molly clearly instructed me to get your opinion on this, Severus," replied Harry, setting the pile on Severus' desk. "Be thankful I already went through these and took half I was sure won't suit your tastes."

Severus sputtered, " _Half?_ Do you mean there were more of these? Merlin!"

Molly flooed over earlier that day and talked to Harry about the upcoming wedding. She would send over brochures and schedules for both of them: flowers, food, cake... everything. Severus barely had enough patience to deal with it. He got through it all though. He was there when Harry decided they'd have soft blue Hydrangeas and white roses for the flower arrangements. Severus kept his calm demeanor on when Molly had them try on their suits. He even faintly enjoyed the cake tasting and food course choosing.

But Severus did not understand why they needed this much to choose for their invitation. A simple owl would be sufficient. It was not like they were inviting people who were not within their social circle.

There were different textures of parchment, some he even believed was muggle. There were also different scripts used but that was one Severus already had a decision for. He wanted their invitation to be personally written by him.

He glanced up to Harry who was already looking at Severus with clear expectations. Harry wanted him to decide which... paper they would use for their invitation. He groaned under his breath and laid perhaps twenty different parchments across on his desk. Severus stood from his chair and tapped on his chin in thought.

A simple, smooth black sheet with gold accents caught his eye. It was elegant and pleasing to look at. Severus picked it up from the scattered parchments and handed it to Harry.

"This one, and tell Molly I will be sending the words tomorrow," informed Severus.

Harry took the black sheet with approval and triumph in his eyes, clearly expecting Severus to pick the same parchment. "You're writing it?" asked Harry in surprise.

"Obviously," droned Severus as if it was common knowledge. "These writings are atrocious and we can't have you write it. Your penmanship rivals Sebastian's."

Harry rolled his eyes, "It would have been so much better if somebody bothered teaching me how to use a quill in my first."

Severus gave a noncommittal hum, not really agreeing with his fiancé. Harry could have honestly learned over the years but his handwriting was still as messy as his nightmare of a hair.

"Molly will be coming over on Friday for the seating arrangements. You're not getting away this time, Sev."

Severus sighed but inclined his head in acknowledgment of his impending suffering. It was times like these Severus wished they eloped instead.

* * *

Christmas was in less than a month and Sebastian already had the contents of his letter prepared in his mind. The only problem was he didn't know how to write yet and he could not simply ask daddy or papa to write it for him this year. He wanted it to be a surprise for his parents.

Sebastian sighed hopelessly, swinging his short legs as he seated patiently on the couch in his papa's office. His daddy and papa had to go to the bank again for only a little while and asked Dippy to keep watch of him. Sebastian decided he stay inside papa's office and write his letter to Father Christmas. Papa said his office was very safe now.

"Young Master, Master Severus, and Master Harry want to remind you to eat your snacks," informed the trusted house-elf, carrying a bowl of fresh fruits and iced tea.

"Thank you, Dippy..." replied the 3-year-old gloomily, unable to hide his troubled dilemma.

"You are sad, Young Master. What can Dippy do to help the Young Master?" pleaded Dippy. All the house-elves including those who worked in Hogwarts simply adored Sebastian Potter, soon to be Potter-Prince. To see the little one sad made them sad as well.

Sebastian took a grape from the bowl and popped it in his mouth before looking back to the house-elf. "I want to write Father Christmas a letter but papa not teach me yet," pouted the boy.

"Dippy can help, Young Master! Dippy can charm a quill to write what you say. Wizards call it a dictaquill."

Sebastian's eyes widened in excitement, "Really? You can do that, Dippy? Oh, please, please, please!" The little boy gave the elf the biggest puppy eyes, palms together for emphasis.

The house-elf snapped her fingers and conjured a simple quill and charmed it to her Young Master's wishes. Dippy also provided the parchment and laid it all on the table in front of the boy.

"Thank you, Dippy!" beamed the child happily. The house-elf bowed and went back to dusting the shelves.

Sebastian got off the couch and knelt on the floor next to the table. He peered at the quill curiously. Dippy told him the quill would write on its own and he just needed to tell it what to write.

"Hello, Mr. Quill," said Sebastian. The quill floated right above the paper and dipped itself in the bottle of ink. Sebastian smiled.

Victoire told him her baby brother did not come for months and months, a very long time. Sebastian wished he asked for one last year instead so he could receive the baby brother right now but he supposed next Christmas would be okay too.

But what if Father Christmas gave him a baby sister instead? Sebastian didn't know what to do with a baby sister. Maybe if he gets a sister, he'd have to ask Tori how to take care of one. Tori knows lots and lots. He thought a baby sister didn't sound so bad. He liked Tori, and baby Stelli was very cute too... But still, a baby brother was something he really wanted.

Okay, here goes, thought Sebastian.

_"Dear Father Christmas,_

_My name is Sebastian and I'm three now. Dippy, that's our house-elf, gave me this quill and it writes on its own! Daddy used to write my letters, you see... but Tori said parents should not know what I wish for. Why shouldn't daddy and papa know, Father Christmas?_

_Tori also said her mummy told her only good little children gets gifts from you. I've been a very good boy, Father Christmas. I helped daddy in his apocary. Daddy sells different potions and ingidients. And I am a good boy to papa too. I listen carefully and obey them and am respectful, Father Christmas._

_I know Papa said babies can be boys or girls but this year, I'd really like a baby brother, please, so we can play with my blocks together and read stories with daddy and papa. We can play in the treehouse too and I promise to ask daddy and papa first. I'll even share my room and my toys!_

_I think daddy and papa wants a new baby too. Daddy likes to hold baby Stelli all the time and papa looks at daddy with smiles. They tell me having me was the best thing in the world and they're very happy. I want them to be more happy._

_May I have a baby brother, Father Christmas? Tori said Louis stayed in their mummy's tummy for a long time. Will my baby brother stay in daddy's tummy too? I promise I will take care of him and make him smile every day. I will be the best big brother in the whole world!_

_Love, Sebastian."_

Sebastian dashed to his papa's desk and climbed to his big chair so he could reach the top. Papa usually has Sebastian's crayons on his desk. He wanted to draw Father Christmas a picture of him and his papa and daddy, and his future little brother.

He reached out for the box of crayons and ran back to the table. The quill was still floating above the paper and Sebastian groaned, "Sorry, Mr. Quill. I finished already. Thank you!"

The quill then stopped hovering and dropped to the table. Sebastian laid out his crayons and pulled the paper closer to him. He was already an expert at drawing daddy, papa, and himself but he did not know how to draw his baby brother yet. He nibbled on his lower lip in concentration as he took the blue crayon and began adding a smaller stick figure between him and daddy. He made sure his little brother held his hand so Father Christmas will know how much Sebastian was going to protect his baby brother. He also drew their big house behind them so Father Christmas will know where to send the baby.

When he finished his drawing, he held it by both his hands and raised it to look at it closer. Feeling satisfied, he folded it in half and wrote his name on the front, the only word he knew how to write yet.

"Sebastian!" called his daddy from the slightly open double door.

Sebastian perked up at his name, placed his letter in his pocket, and quickly got to his feet. "Daddy! You back!"

Harry knelt to catch the running toddler in his arms, "Have you been a good boy?"

The three-year-old nodded enthusiastically and wrapped his little arms around Harry's neck. Harry stood with Sebastian clinging on him. Harry carried Sebastian to the drawing-room where Severus was waiting for them. He and Severus just returned from the bank to sign a few papers to set up their joint account. While the Potter-Prince account won't be official until their bonding day, they may be able to start redirecting their earnings and transfer some of their monies and properties. The moment they flooed home, the man suddenly decided they have dinner outside. When Harry asked what was the occasion, Severus only looked at him as if Harry was stupid.

_"We do not need to have an occasion to have dinner, Harry."_

So there they were, outside the magical Italian restaurant, Bella Bistro, dressed in casual clothing and checking for their reservations. While Harry went to get their son, Severus managed to get a house-elf to deliver his reservation notice to the owner, who apparently was a family friend of the Princes. In less than 10 minutes, the house-elf returned with a positive reply.

Severus strolled inside the restaurant behind Harry and Sebastian. If the people didn't already know they're together, they would have thought Severus was Harry Potter's personal bodyguard with the way the older man hovered over the younger man and his son.

The restaurant was unsurprisingly filled but not overwhelmingly so. For them to get a reservation in a nick of time was proof of their family name's power and connections. Not that it mattered, if any business owner or manager would receive a reservation from not one but two war heroes, especially two who were very much private with their lives, they simply cannot say no. Their presence alone would surely increase their popularity.

A waiter led them to a three-seater table complete with a booster for the toddler. Harry thanked the man and let him pour him and Severus a glass of Champagne, and juice for the little guy.

"What will you be having tonight, Lord Potter, Lord Prince," asked the waiter politely, using their titles instead, as ordered by the manager.

Severus glanced over the menu and hummed. "I will be having the Pasta Carbonara," said Severus, handing the menu back to the waiter before turning his head to Harry, "Harry?"

Harry tapped a finger on his chin and nodded, "I'll have your Lasagna and perhaps tiramisu for our desert. I think Sebastian will love the Broccoli-stuffed Ravioli, won't you, darling?"

Sebastian's eyes gleamed and bounced on his seat a little, "Broccoli, daddy!"

"That's a yes, then," chuckled Harry before handing his own menu to the waiter.

The man smiled at the trio, bowed, and then went on his way.

"Daddy," called Sebastian. Harry turned his head back to the boy and nodded for him to continue. "I wrote my letter to Father Christmas... will you send it for me?"

"Sure, love. Did papa help you write this?" asked Harry with a smile. He held out his hand to receive the folded letter with what he believed was "Seb" written in blue crayon in front.

Severus didn't help his son write the letter but he let the boy answer for himself. He folded his arms and leaned back on his chair with a small smile, looking at both his boys.

Sebastian shook his head and glanced a little at his papa who gave him a soft smile. "Dippy helped me. She made a quill write on its own!"

"I see," said Harry, amused. "Well, I better get this delivered to Father Christmas very soon then."

Sebastian nodded gravely, "Uh-huh. No reading it, daddy!"

Harry wanted to say he won't but didn't want to lie. Harry really had planned to read the letter so he could go and buy what his son wanted for Christmas.

Sensing the man's predicament, Severus intercepted. "Daddy won't be reading your letter, Sebastian. I will make sure of it." Severus sent Harry a smirk, telling Harry he had a plan on his cunning mind.

Sebastian sighed in relief, not thinking he hadn't really asked his papa not to read the letter too. While they do not like tricking their son, they do want to give him his Christmas wish. If only they knew what was waiting for them on one piece of parchment...

* * *

The next day, Harry had just flooed home from work when he saw both Ron and Hermione drinking tea with a sour-faced Severus. In his shock, he managed to let out a small squeak earning him a snort from his fiancé.

Harry scowled at the man and straightened his posture before turning to his best friends with a smile. "Hey, guys! I didn't know you're coming over," said Harry, moving closer to the pair.

"We sent you an owl, mate. Didn't you read it?" Ron asked as he set his cup down.

It took all of Harry not to blush. He did receive the letter last night but was way too horny to bother reading it and perhaps forgot all about it in the morning. He could actually feel Severus smirking behind him and desperately wanted to smack it off the man's face.

"Sorry 'bout that," mumbled Harry quietly. "So, what's this about then?" Harry changed the topic quickly, trying not to get them to dwell exactly why he had not read their letter.

Hermione's eyes were glowing in happiness. "We're having a baby!" She exclaimed happily.

Harry took about two seconds before crushing both of them in a hug. "Congratulations guys! How far along are you?"

"Thanks, Harry," smiled Ron, wrapping an arm around his wife. "About a month now. Our parents know but we told them to keep it a secret for a while. We wanted to tell you ourselves."

Severus cleared his throat and inclined his head towards the couple. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione giggled, "Thank you, Severus, though it's actually Granger-Weasley"

Severus hid a smile but Harry could see the approval in his eyes. "Very well, Mrs. Granger-Weasley, then."

It was only then Harry noticed Sebastian wasn't with Severus. He glanced at the man and raised an eyebrow, "Where is Sebastian?"

"Napping," muttered Severus, leaning back on his chair and flipping the pages of his Potions Now magazine. "I reckon he will be up in the next half-hour."

Harry acknowledged Severus' answer with a small nod and turned back to his friends. He was very much happy to have another possible niece or nephew. Which reminds him...

"You know you promised to name your child from me, didn't you?" asked Harry with a smirk.

Hermione sent him a wink. The two actually talked about that already and were happy with the idea. They wanted to name Harry as the godfather and having their child's second name be after Harry was fitting.

"I know, mate. Shut up," said Ron. He was glad to do it but didn't want bis best friend to be all smug about it.

As the Golden Trio talked, Severus sat their seemingly unbothered and uncaring but in truth, he was also thinking about whether Harry would want to name their future child after himself. He supposed his lover wouldn't as he once told Severus he didn't want Sebastian (or any of his children, added Severus) to grow up under his shadow.

He also thought of what Harry would have felt when he heard of his best friend's news. Harry never said anything to him but he knew his future husband wanted another one. That much was evident on his face. It wasn't that he thought Harry was jealous of his friends, just that he could see the glint in Harry's eyes whenever they talk about babies or have one in his arms.

And Severus wasn't the only one who noticed that it seemed. Severus already read Sebastian's letter to Father Christmas earlier that day and decided not to tell Harry what it contained. Severus was astonished, to say the least, that their son wished for a baby brother. It was like their whole little family wished for the same thing and Severus was deeply touched by his little boy's letter.

That night, right when Severus and Harry laid together in bed, Harry tugged on Severus' hand. "Sev? Have you read Sebastian's letter yet?"

"Yes, I have," replied Severus in his deep voice, eyes already closed and ready to sleep.

Harry waited for him to continue but the man did not open his mouth again. "And...?" prompted Harry.

"And nothing, my love. I promised Sebastian you won't read his letter."

Harry groaned in frustration. It wasn't what he expected Severus to tell him. He expected the man to tell him Sebastian wanted a new little tent, or a trip to the aquarium, hell, he expected Severus to tell him Sebastian wanted a turtle.

"Sev!" whined Harry pathetically. "I won't read it, you're telling me."

"Still a no, Harry," smirked Severus. His eyes were still closed but if it wasn't, a mischievous glint should be shining on the onyx orbs.

Harry was about to protest not being able to give what Sebastian wished for Christmas when Severus shushed him.

"Hush, Harry. Do not worry about his Christmas gift, I'll get it for him for the both of us. You'll see soon," droned Severus.

Harry wanted to huff and annoy Severus until the man relented but he knew this was one of those things Severus would never back down. He folded his arms petulantly and rolled over to his side so his back was facing Severus.

Severus merely snorted at Harry's childishness. He rolled to his side as well and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, snuggling closer until all of his front was pressed on his fiancé's back. Severus pressed a soft kiss on Harry's neck, making the man sigh. Severus learned that Harry sometimes needs a little cuddle when he's being petulant and Severus was only pleased to give it to him.

"Don't think you're out of the dog house just because you give good cuddles, Snape," mumbled Harry sleepily.

Severus chuckled and tightened his hold on the man.

"Sleep, brat," droned Severus, but there was a faint curve on his lip.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Severus was busy writing their invitation to send to Molly so she could multiply them and send them out when Harry entered his office.

"Sev, Joshua called earlier, that guy from Playzone and asked if Seb was available for a playdate on the 29th," said Harry, sitting on the comfortable chair fronting Severus' desk.

Severus hummed, not bothering to look up from his work, "That's tomorrow."

"I'm aware," replied Harry, "Seb wants to go."

"So the little monster knows about this already?" clarified Severus before nodding and finally turning to face Harry. "I see no problem, but I rather one of us be there to watch over."

Harry handed him a ripped piece of parchment, "I wrote it down. He said we could come at around ten. I'll take him. Dennis had the shop managed well enough on his own."

"That is fine, then. Send me a Patronus if anything happens," said the older wizard.

The next day, while Harry and Sebastian went out, Severus made use of his time to buy presents. It was very easy to buy the mandatory gifts for their friends both in the UK and Australia, and his ex-colleagues. Severus only had to order bottles of elf-made wine for the older recipients while the younger generations would be receiving gift certificates to the same Italian wizarding restaurant they recently went to. Harry's friends in New Clethall would be receiving Honeydukes sweets instead, treats he noticed Australia did not have.

For Harry, he thought about giving the potion but decided against it. He knew if he gave it before their wedding, Harry would surely conceive before then. Harry's mind was so open Severus did not need to legilimize him to know his fiance wanted another child. He was basically screaming it.

Nevertheless, Severus wanted to do it right this time, and marry the man before putting a baby inside of him. No, the male-pregnancy potion would still be given during their wedding night.

Severus resolved to venture the muggle world in hopes to find the perfect gift for Harry. While he was walking around the many shops in Oxford Street, an antique shop caught his eye. Severus was fairly sure it was muggle owned because as far as he knew, there was no wizarding store outside the wizarding world.

This shop, however, had the feel of magic on it. Severus headed straight to it mostly out of curiosity. Outside, he could not see anything inside aside from the few displays right on the shop's glass windows.

The bell chimed when Severus entered the wooden glass door. There were a few shoppers inside, perhaps looking for Christmas presents as well. An older man stationed behind the counter smiled at Severus and welcomed him to the shop. Severus merely nodded out of respect and began feeling the source of magic around.

At the farthest end of the shop, Severus found one whole shelf of dusty antiques, looking much older than those in front. He spotted old trinkets such as jewelry boxes, frames, a few photographs, books, and even an old gramophone. When he moved closer to inspect it, the older man suddenly appeared beside him.

"These were my father's collections," said the man, slightly startling Severus. He seemed to have not noticed Severus' surprise and continued, "He found these in our basement when we moved after the Second World War."

"Interesting," commented Severus. It really was interesting as he knew the muggle World War II coincided with the Global Wizarding War. "Do you know anything about these items?" Severus asked the old man.

"Not much. Some had these coat of arms but I cannot seem to identify any of them," informed the man. "Well, I do remember my parents saying the previous owner of the house was a hermit who died during the war... Corvus, I think was his name. Corvus Lestrange."

Severus' interest already doubled when the coat of arms was mentioned but when the man said the name Corvus Lestrange, Severus almost sputtered. Based on the history Severus remembered, Corvus Lestrange was mistakenly believed to have been the father of Credence Barebone, an ally of Grindelwald.

The old man stepped closer and pulled out one item from the shelf, a small wooden box, and blew the dust off. "Here, there's one of those coat of arms carved in the front." He handed the book-sized box to Severus.

Severus instantly accepted it and as soon as he saw the Potter family crest, his jaw dropped, a rare feat considering his personality. Severus decided right then to buy the box, no matter what the cost, even if he did not know what was inside it. Severus could not open it though. It seemed only those with Potter blood could. Maybe he should show this tonight to Harry, he thought. How Lestrange managed to get hold of the Potters' possessions was a mystery and perhaps something he'll never know as there was no one who was active during the Global Wizarding War still alive today.

"How much?" Severus immediately asked.

The man looked at him in shock. "You're interested in buying?" He was indeed surprised someone wanted to buy any of the stuff. There was a reason it was placed at the back of the shop because they don't sell very well. What he did not know was that all magical items look invaluable to those who do not possess magic.

"Very much," replied Severus seriously. "And I would like to see more."

The old man hurriedly let Severus look around. Severus then slowly studied each item, finding each more and more astonishing. He discovered two more with the Potter Family crest, four from the Blacks, and even one from the Prince family. There were some from the Malfoys, Abbots, Longbottoms, Rosiers, Greengrass, Burkes, and Averys. It was like a collection of old family antiques, an extraordinary collection considering Severus found it inside a muggle shop.

Thinking he had enough money to buy the whole shelf if the man didn't know the value of the items, he decided to buy everything. The owner was even more surprised when the stern-looking customer offered to buy the whole lot for 3,000 pounds. It was true, he really had no idea how valuable the things he had were. He was even willing to sell it for a thousand.

But for Severus, it was already a huge bargain as the items were truly priceless. It was common knowledge for the wizarding families that once their family crest was plastered on something, it must be treasured, for only those that were historically important shall have the honor to carry the crests.

Plus, he found the perfect gift for Harry. The only Prince possession he found coincidentally was a wooden case with an old snitch inside, perhaps owned by Marcus Prince III, the only Prince who played professional Quidditch.

The owner happily offered to deliver all of Severus' purchase which Severus thankfully accepted, giving the man their muggle address which was actually just a stone cabin at the edge of their property, the only building visible to the muggles.

Severus apparated home with the case in his pocket while the rest of the stuff was due to arrive later that day. His fiancé and their son would not be home until before dinner so Severus still had time to decide what to do with the rest of his purchases.

Those owned by dead families such as the Malfoys and the Averys would no longer be considered their property, as well as those from old families whose only existing heirs and heads were in Azkaban. Severus decided to add a section in the library to house the items but also decided to return those from the Longbottoms, Greengrass, and Abbots. The ones from the Black family would likely stay in Prince Manor.

When the items arrived only two and a half hours later, Severus immediately asked a house-elf to set up the small showroom. The Prince Manor library now houses a staggering amount of wizarding heirlooms.

At around six in the evening, Sebastian came running from outside straight into the sitting room where Severus was casually reading one of Harry's muggle crime novels.

"Papa!" shrieked the three-year-old. Harry followed not a minute later, sending an apologetic look towards the Potions Master.

Severus placed the book at the side table and let Sebastian crawl up to his lap. Harry moved to kiss Severus on the lips.

"He had a few sweets earlier. I'm afraid Seb's going to be a handful tonight," said Harry.

The boy in question nodded enthusiastically as if it was a piece of news his papa would want to hear. Severus looked down at his son and raised an eyebrow, "You should not have too much, young man or else you will have an upset stomach. We do not want an upset stomach, do we?"

Sebastian shook his head gravely but added, "Muggle sweets are yummy, papa."

"I am sure they are, but my point still stands. No more than 3 sweets next time, understood?" Severus placed a hand under Sebastian's chin to make him look straight to his eyes.

The boy sighed and nodded. "Yes, papa. No more than 3."

"Good," smiled Severus, pressing a soft kiss on his son's head.

"I'll go shower for a bit," informed Harry before going in for another kiss, smirking as he pulled away. He turned to Sebastian and said, "Why don't you tell papa about your day?"

Sebastian beamed and immediately went on about how much fun he had playing with Maddy's playhouse and the different children songs and dances he recently learned, all while Harry stepped out of the room, quietly snickering.

It was a testament of Severus' devotion towards his little boy that he managed to get through the toddler's incessant chatter without minding at all.

* * *

Only a few days before Christmas, the family of three decided they were due for another visit to New Clethall.

Harry had Sebastian dressed in a powder blue polo shirt tucked in his black toddler shorts, perfect for the Australian weather. They all had clothing suited for both climates which was quite convenient for them. Harry had their luggage shrunk in his pocket as they would be staying over for two days.

They met Severus in the drawing-room, waiting for them. It was still early in the day in the UK but since Australia was hours in advance, they'd still arrive late afternoon.

"Are you all set?" asked Severus, reaching out his hand for Sebastian to take. They would be flooing straight to their home in New Clethall and Sebastian always flooed with Severus so as to avoid any possible tumbling out the wrong way with Harry, especially since it would be an international floo.

The boy instantly took hold of his papa's hand. Severus threw the floo powder in the fireplace and stepped in with Sebastian.

"Evan's home, New Clethall, Australia," exclaimed Severus, vanishing along with the green flames.

Harry followed soon after, miraculously not falling over when he landed. Severus arched his brows at his lover and nodded in approval. Sebastian even clapped cheerfully when his daddy came out the floo without tumbling, making Harry wink at the boy.

Their home in Australia was as pristine as ever, noticed Harry. Severus' charms added with his protections were so strong that it barely looked uninhabited. Aside from the bareness of the shelves in the living room, it was almost exactly like how they left it.

Severus cast a Tempus charm and found it was still an hour and a half early for dinner at the Russo's. He instructed Harry to unpack their clothes to their rooms while he checks for possible repairs inside and outside the house. This house was actually listed as a property in the Potter-Prince accounts, the first property they had together. Severus needed to check the exact measurements of the land so the records in Gringotts would be updated.

Harry took Sebastian with him to help him unpack their few clothing. Sebastian was especially giddy at having to stay in his smaller old room. He really missed his teepee tent and his bed. That was one thing that never did change for the little boy. Even though he decided he now liked to wear his hair short, or that he loved turtles more than snakes, Sebastian still loved his small spaces.

The little boy sat on the bed while he watched as his daddy magicked all their clothes into the wardrobes very fast. He thought his daddy and papa were the strongest wizards in the whole world.

"Come, darling. Let's go see where papa's gone to," called Harry.

Sebastian lifted both arms to be carried. Harry did not think twice before stepping closer and lifting the little boy up in his arms. Sebastian instantly rested his head on his daddy's shoulder. The father was glad Sebastian still loved to be carried around. He didn't think he'd survive if his baby won't let him hold him anymore.

Harry placed a hand behind Sebastian's head and pressed a soft kiss on the boy's temple before stepping out of his and Severus' bedroom. They both found Severus in their front yard, his wand out, and casting monitoring and protection charms around the house. The older man was in full concentration, standing tall and arms flailing around gracefully that Harry could not help but ogle. Severus' biceps flexed alongside his wand-waving, making Harry shiver. He could feel his body warming up looking at his future husband. It seems they're going to have to consecrate their bed again for the night.

Harry moved closer and waited until Severus finished before going in for a deep kiss. Sebastian giggled in his arms, being faintly crushed between his parents. The boy removed one arm around his daddy's neck and held on to his papa's shirt, playing on the buttons, not caring that both his parents were locked in a passionate kiss centimeters from him.

Harry pulled away from the kiss, breathless and flushed. Severus smirked down at Harry and leaned in once more but this time, to whisper, "Next time, do that when we're alone. I shudder to think of losing my control in front of our son."

Harry blushed a little more and drew Sebastian closer to him, in hopes to hide his embarrassment of being taken over by his hormones right when he was holding their son.

Severus merely chuckled and opened his arms for Sebastian. The little boy immediately reached out and transferred to his papa's arms. Severus always offered to carry the boy especially since Sebastian was getting heavier by the day. Harry didn't mind, though, because seeing Severus with Sebastian made his heart flutter every time.

"Michael passed by earlier. They're already at the Russo's," informed Severus, instinctively rubbing circles on Sebastian's back.

"Are we headed now?" asked Harry.

Severus nodded and gestured Harry to walk before him. The Russo's were only a few doors down and it barely took them two minutes before arriving at their neighbor's front door.

It was Harry who came to knock on the door.

"Harry! Severus! Come in," greeted Linda cheerfully. She let the men pass through the doorway before stepping forward to kiss Sebastian on the cheek. "Hello, my darling boy, I missed you so much!"

Sebastian giggled in Severus' arms and waved his hand, "Hi Nana!"

Hearing the others already inside, Severus placed Sebastian back on the floor and sent him off to the living room. The three adults could hear the coos and squeals informing them the rest of their friends have seen the little boy.

Linda then directed them towards the kitchen first where Sam was busy preparing their meal. The older wizard was ecstatic to see them again, the last time was just after the trials.

They walked into the living room right after. Immediately, a figure ran towards Harry and tackled him. Harry resisted the groan when Kate hit him on the ribs, choosing to laugh instead. Severus was rolling his eyes beside them and strutted straight to the older couple who were currently fussing over his son, leaving the pair of rumbustious kids in their twenties to catch up.

"Sebastian, do behave," ordered Severus lightly. Sebastian was bouncing on the couch opposite to the older witch and wizard, singing and dancing to the tune of Wheels on the Bus, very much hyper with all the attention he's having.

The boy looked up and grinned at his papa before plopping down to sit, hands on his lap in emphasis. Severus barely hid his amusement at his son's mischief, arching an eyebrow at him before turning to face the Tan couple who were also sporting looks of amusement.

"Michael, Jenny," greeted Severus, sitting down next to the boy and putting an arm around his shoulder, bringing Sebastian closer to his body.

"Severus, how's England?" smiled Jenny.

"Cold as always," droned Severus.

Both did not mind Severus' tone and merely chuckled. The three then went to converse about Sebastian's recent appreciation towards muggle children's music, a side-effect from letting the boy have a playdate with Maddy two weeks ago.

Meanwhile, Kate dragged Harry up to the basement where the rest of their friends were lounging. The twins were there and so was Alana, Liam's sister. Liam, the youngest of the bunch at 18 years old, had begun studying for Mastery in Arithmancy so he was not able to come.

"Oi, mate! Where's your boy-toy and the mini-Henry?" grinned Mark, throwing a miniature football to his brother.

Harry rolled his eyes at the fact that Severus was called his boy-toy, as if the man can even be called a boy, much more his toy. "Upstairs, feel free to call him that in his face," smirked Harry.

Mark shuddered and raised both his arms to imitate a surrendering position. "No thank you, I'd like to live to see the next day."

"Thought so," grinned Harry before dropping next to Lucas, taking the ball from his hands to pass it back to Mark.

"How long will you be staying?" asked Lucas.

Harry took his eyes off the other three in the room who were currently hitting each other with the ball and turned to the man beside him. "We'll floo home the morning of the 24th."

Lucas hummed, "By the way, we received the invitations yesterday."

"You guys are coming, right?"

Lucas glanced at him and snorted, "Of course, we are! As if we'd miss it for anything."

Harry nodded and smiled warmly. Their bonding wouldn't be complete without their friends from New Clethall, the very people who helped Harry go through his pregnancy and Sebastian's first two years.

Five minutes later, Linda peeked from the stairs and called them out for dinner. The five of them immediately headed back upstairs, Harry walking straight to Severus and Sebastian.

"Where were you?" whispered Severus as they seated themselves on the table.

"Got dragged to the basement, why?"

"No reason," replied Severus, setting a napkin on his lap and doing the same for Sebastian.

Dinner was then served. The Russo's really outdid themselves. Buttermilk fried chicken, turkey pot pie, shrimp boil with spinach, mozzarella-stuffed meatballs, tomato quinoa soup, and even their special salmon bake. Considering it wasn't just Harry, Severus, and Sebastian joining them for dinner, their menu was rather sufficient.

For the next two days, the little family spent all their time reliving their previous lifestyle. Severus enjoyed hunting for ingredients early in the mornings in the lush virgin forest while Harry took Sebastian out flying in the backyard.

By mid-day, the three, along with a few of their friends, apparated to the nearest beach. Perth was warm throughout the year, posing no problem for the group. Sebastian very much loved playing in the sand while Harry and Severus laid together contentedly watching their son.

At night, Severus and Harry made sure their bed was properly utilized for all its purposes. Since they were hardly tired the first night given the time difference in the UK and Australia, the lovers spent hours and hours shagging like rabbits in heat. At the rate they're going, Severus almost believed Harry would get pregnant even without the potion.

Sometimes, Severus wished they did not have to leave Australia. He liked how free they were to live their lives away from the public's eye. Severus even found himself missing the warm climate.

They could not, though. Their life was in the UK, that he and Harry were sure of. Sebastian would study in Hogwarts and so would any future children. Their life in Australia will always be just a get-away. At least they'll always have somewhere to run to when they need to relax.

The night the family had to floo back to England, Harry out of the blue asked Severus if they could have dinner again as a family, at a restaurant. The family did not have much time alone together as they always had company with them. He wanted to be able to spend the night with his lover and their son.

Remembering the five-star restaurant where he and Harry had their first date, and the offer the manager gave them that they could dine without setting a reservation a week before, Severus decided to call the restaurant. He was grateful Harry managed to pressure him into buying his own muggle phone.

Dressed in transfigured formal muggle clothing, the family entered the restaurant. Severus walked to the front desk and informed their arrival. They were quickly guided to their seats and shown the menu.

After ordering their food, Severus raised a toast to celebrate their family, the family he never thought he would be blessed to have.

"To us, and to our future," declared Severus proudly.

To them and to their future, indeed.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

The day they arrived back to the UK, Harry went out to do a last-minute holiday check on the apothecary. While the shop was closed for Christmas, Harry wanted to make sure he did not leave any dangerous ingredients or potions simmering behind.

"Sebastian? Come here for a minute," called Severus, patting his lap signaling the boy to climb on him. They were at their sitting room, lounging.

Sebastian sleepily stood from playing with his trains on the floor and walked over to his father. With one train in his hand, the three-year-old managed to climb into Severus' lap without so much trouble.

"Do you think you can keep a secret, little prince?" Severus whispered.

His son nodded solemnly, "What is it, papa?"

"Father Christmas told me you wanted a baby brother," smiled Severus, brushing his fingers over the boy's neatly combed hair.

Sebastian gasped and brought his free hand to cover his mouth in surprise. "He did?"

"Yes, and he wants me to tell you, you must have to wait for a little while until you get your wish," consoled the father. He thought it was stupid of him to let his son expect a baby brother. No matter how potent the potion he made, there was still a possibility that Harry might now conceive. If he does, it's not even 100% sure it would be a boy.

Sebastian merely nodded, as if he knew it already. In fact, he did know it. He already knew he needed to wait a very long time to get his wish. "Will daddy have a baby in his tummy?"

"If your wish is granted, then yes, my love. Daddy will have a baby in his tummy like you were."

The boy's eyes widened at the new information, "I was in daddy?"

Severus nodded before standing up, keeping Sebastian tightly pressed to his chest. It was almost time for his nap and both Severus and Harry were serious in following his schedule. Add to the fact that they just arrived from half-way across the world, Sebastian was set to be tried very soon.

Severus took his son to his room and gently set him down on his small safari cot. The boy started to refuse napping in his bed so Harry added a cot by his play-tent.

Sebastian looked up to his papa with tired eyes, "Papa? Why do I have a daddy and a papa and not a mummy?"

Severus sighed and knelt next to his son, carefully brushing the locks on his forehead. He thought he would have this conversation when Sebastian was older, and Harry was with him, not when the boy was in a sleepy state.

How do you tell your three-year-old son the concept of reproduction, much more for a male to have been pregnant?

"You are a very special little boy, Sebastian. In time, you will understand. But for now, it's time for your nap. We do not want daddy scolding us, do we?"

Sebastian shook his head and finally closed his eyes. Severus gently patted his cheek before standing up to head to the kitchen to begin preparing. Harry wouldn't be back until later, just in time for Christmas dinner.

Severus decided to create their family tradition of sitting down for Christmas dinner, like last year. He called for two house-elves to help him prepare their meal which Severus decided would be Honey-glazed baked ham, prime ribs, roasted baby potatoes, sour cream mashed potatoes, cranberry pie, blueberry cheesecake, Parmesan Brussels sprouts salad, honey-garlic broccoli, and some good old beef wellington. Severus need not to worry about excess food since Harry had already decided to send the rest of the food and then some to Grimmauld Place, now an orphanage managed by the Wizarding Social Services, a department added right after the war.

Two hours into his cooking, Sebastian woke up with a tantrum. Severus had to put all the dishes into stasis while he calms his son. Sebastian sometimes cries when he wakes up from a nap and not finding either of his parents with him. It had been going on for a few weeks already.

Severus entered his son's bedroom and found Sebastian on his cot with fat tears rolling in on his cheek.

"Come here, love," said Severus softly as he dropped one knee on the floor and opened his arms.

Sebastian was engulfed in his papa's arms in a matter of seconds and continued his sobbing on Severus' shoulders.

Both Severus and Harry initially found his behavior troublesome but after a visit from St. Mungo's, they were told Sebastian was probably merely undergoing separation anxiety and will not be permanent as long as they do things right.

"Hush now, my love. Papa's here," cooed Severus softly, bringing his lips to brush against Sebastian's bed-hair.

As usual, the crying began to lessen which then turned to small hiccups. Severus kept rubbing circles across the boy's back in an attempt to soothe him.

"Are you fine, now?" asked Severus gently, making sure not to sound mad of the crying.

Sebastian nodded and buried his face on the crook of Severus' neck. Severus stood up with the boy in his arms and sighed. "Papa needs to finish preparing dinner. How about you go finish your ABC's in the kitchen counter?"

Sebastian lifted his head and smiled at Severus amidst red puffy eyes. The father then summoned the boy's worksheets from his little desk and carried his son back to the kitchen.

He placed Sebastian in his booster seat and set up space for the boy to practice his letters. Severus then went back to preparing their meal, answering some of Sebastian's unusual queries along the way.

"Papa, I finished!" exclaimed Sebastian happily.

Severus bent over to check his son's work nodded in approval, causing the boy to beam.

"Why don't you go play in your room for a little while until daddy comes home?" suggested Severus. While he loved having Sebastian with him in the kitchen, the boy was a scoundrel and kept on eating the blueberries.

Sebastian nodded cheerfully and got off his booster with practice. Severus saw Dippy racing after the boy, already knowing her Master Severus would not want his son playing without supervision.

He then went back to put the pie in the oven. If not for the help of the house-elves, he would never finish preparing dinner on time.

Severus was too occupied cutting the baked ham to thinner slices that he had not noticed his fiancé entering the wonderfully aromatic kitchen.

Harry smiled to himself as he stared at Severus' form. He decided not to distract the man just yet. Harry very much liked how ravishing Severus looked when he was in deep concentration. The man had his hair tied up into a neat man-bun and his pale-pink lips twitching into little smiles every time he slices a good piece of ham that had Harry feeling warm throughout his body. He felt extremely lucky to be soon married to someone like Severus.

Deciding to finally let that man know of his presence, Harry faked a tiny cough that may have started Severus.

Harry moved closer to the scowling man and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Hello, Sev," greeted Harry, not bothered by the scowl still plastered on his fiancé's face and leaned up to kiss him on his cheek.

It softened Severus a fraction, just enough to lose the scowl. Severus hummed and went back to his task but not before ordering the younger wizard to fetch their son in his playroom.

Harry merely chuckled at Severus' manner of greeting and quickly went upstairs to find his three-year-old.

Severus, with the help of his two house-elves, finished preparing a wonderful Christmas dinner for his family and set it up on their dining table.

Harry and Sebastian came downstairs only a few minutes later, dressed in matching Christmas jumpers, Harry in red while Sebastian in red and green, that had Severus grimace.

His grimace turned to a sneer when Harry happily handed him a green jumper with the exact reindeer design.

"Oh, come on, Sev! Just wear it," said Harry. Sebastian was beside him looking at Severus with curious eyes, probably unbelieving his papa would wear such a thing.

"No," droned Severus, picking the jumper from the back of the chair with his two fingers, getting it away from him as much as possible as if it was a dead animal.

Severus could hear Sebastian's quiet giggles and a soft whisper to his daddy, "Told you papa won't wear that, daddy."

Harry huffed and ruffled the boy's hair, "You're right, champ. Papa's too scary to wear the jumper. Such a shame, we would have looked like a very close and loving family, don't we? With matching jumpers on Christmas eve..."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake! Fine! You win," grumbled Severus, quickly putting on the distasteful jumper with much reluctance. "You really should have let the sorting hat decide, Potter."

Harry grinned at Severus and walked over to kiss him sweetly. Sebastian followed and hugged Severus' legs.

"We look the same, papa!" grinned the boy toothily.

Severus thought that smile alone was definitely worth wearing an atrocious jumper. "We do, my love. That, we do."

Christmas Eve dinner was just as merry as last year had been, though they did have it on Christmas day instead. And as long as they're together, it will always be.

None of the three even noticed their house-elves taking photographs of the family as they enjoy their evening. Perhaps they would be merely surprised when they wake up tomorrow morning with a new addition of a family picture on their mantelpiece and on Severus' desk.

That night, Sebastian slept peacefully between his parents, a rare occurrence in the house, reserved only for Christmas evenings and very bad nightmares, which hardly happen lately anyway.

"Sebastian asked me today why he had you and I instead of a mummy," informed Severus nonchalantly as he ran his fingers through the little boy's hair.

Harry who was just placing the storybook on the nightstand, snapped his head to Severus. "And? What did you say?"

"That he'll understand when he's older. I am unsure how to inform him of his conception, one that will make a three-year-old understand."

Harry sighed, "Yeah, when he's older... Sev? Do you ever think of having more children? I mean, Sebastian will be turning four soon..."

Severus supposed this was a conversation long overdue. He did not want to ruin the surprise yet he also wanted Harry to know he was very much into the idea of having more children. "I do, Harry. I would be amendable to more little ones with you," said Severus softly, bringing his hand to caress Harry's arm across their sleeping son's form at the same time leaning down to press a soft kiss over Sebastian's head.

Harry's eyes filled with light and happiness at Severus' declaration. "Really, Sev? I have brochures of surrogacy agencies in my desk drawer, I'll show you tomorrow!" said Harry excitedly.

"Hush, my love. Be calm," smiled Severus, looking down again to make sure Sebastian had not roused from his sleep. "We'll do it after our bonding, okay? I want to do it right this time."

Harry deflated a little but then brightened once again. They would be getting married in less than a month, and Harry was all too willing to wait. He'll finally get his chance of a bigger family.

Severus was glad Harry had not minded waiting until their bonding day. He knew Harry expected them to have surrogacy but he hoped Harry was really open to carrying their child again. The mere thought of his soon-to-be husband swelling with their child was so arousing that Severus had to steady his breathing so as to not pound on Harry right there where their little Sebastian was between them.

Glancing at the two most important people in his life, Severus could not help but smile as he drifted off to sleep.

"Daddy! Papa! Wake up," whispered Sebastian loudly on their ears.

Both parents were light sleepers caused by the war and were quickly woken up by their son. Harry glanced at the clock on the nightstand and found it was only half-past 4 in the morning.

Harry groaned at having to wake so early but still moved out of bed to get their winter clothes. Severus was an early riser no matter the date so waking up at 4 am was not as taxing as it was for Harry. Severus silently received the child's coat, hat, gloves, and boots, and bundled Sebastian thoroughly. When the boy was properly dressed, Severus went to grab his own clothes only to find Harry already holding his coat up for him.

Severus smiled at Harry in gratitude and leaned down to lock their lips in a deep kiss. After putting on his own coat and shoes, Severus lifted Sebastian to his shoulder and carried him effortlessly to the fountain courtyard.

The sky was a bit different from last year but beautiful all the same. They had a bit of snow this time, reflecting the pinkish hue of the early morning sky. It was colder than usual and Severus moved closer to wrap both his lover and their son in a tight one-arm hug.

With their steaming mugs of hot chocolate (for Sebastian) and coffee (for Harry and Severus), the little family welcomed the rising sun.

Of course, Christmas would not be complete with presents, and Sebastian was one ecstatic child to have received a vast number of them, perhaps even more than last year. This time, he received gifts from the rest of the Hogwarts staff. Sebastian even got something from the muggles they encountered throughout the year, a Dr. Suess book collection from Joseph and Maddy, and a 6-piece wild animal toy set Jim from Sea Life.

Sebastian was definitely thrilled to have also received his first tricycle from Severus, a black and mint-green pedal bike complete with a tiny basket and a water bottle holder. Severus found it when he was browsing through the muggle shops, thinking of possible gifts he could get his son aside from his delayed-Christmas wish. The fact that it would keep the boy on the ground instead of up in the air was an added bonus.

Not that it mattered though, as Harry, ever the Quidditch-fanatic, also bought their son his very own toddler broom. Severus almost sent his lover a scowl but managed to send it as a disapproving look.

Harry merely rolled his eyes and said, "How was I supposed to know what his Christmas wish was?"

Severus grunted and let it be, vowing to keep the broom out of Sebastian's hands at all cost, or at least be there to supervise when he does make use of it.

Naturally, Harry was delighted to have received a vintage snitch from Severus, so much that he launched himself into the man's lap and snogged him fully. Thankfully, their son was busy pedaling across the room and back to notice his parents on the couch.

It did not escalate, much to both's dismay and perhaps for the best as well. The line crosses at groping around their three-year-old.

Severus, like always, was surprised by Harry's thoughtfulness. His future husband had given him a signed first edition copy of The Alchemyst: The Secrets of the Immortal, a book written by the great Nicolas Flamel.

"How did you get one of these?" asked Severus in awe.

Harry merely smiled and half-shrugged, "Just the right contacts."

"Thank you, Harry. This is wonderful," smiled Severus before pulling Harry in for a soft kiss on the lips.

* * *

Severus had only a week left to wait before he will finally be bonded to the love of his life, something he never thought he would get to experience in his meager life.

In all fairness, Severus did not feel an ounce of anxiety he thought he would be having considering he would be bonding his life to another's, completely offering all of himself up willingly. He once saw every type of bond to be similar to the one he had with the dark lord and then to Albus, a slavery and a duty respectively.

This time, though, he chose to bond himself mind and soul to Harry Potter. Ironically, the same person involved in his last two magical bonds. It was truly an unexpected outcome, come to think of it. No one in their right mind would have guessed Severus Snape and Harry Potter would one day choose to tie themselves for life. No one in their right mind would bet on them getting on very well. Hell, no one in their right mind would even think both were gay to begin with.

But they were and they will. What others may think of their relationship were either of no matter or were all for it. Not that they cared either way. The only people who had a definite say in their relationship and could actually put a stop to the bonding were their Head of Houses but since they were already the heads of their houses with their parents (or Severus' uncle) dead, there really was no point.

Thinking of the dead, Severus imagined whether his mother would have been happy for him. He supposed she would have. After all, all his mum wanted for him was to be happy. Severus suddenly wished his mother was alive and with him on his wedding day.

"I've invited my cousin, Dudley, to the wedding," said Harry casually one evening.

Harry had sent the invitation last minute, opting to send an olive branch to the only blood relative he had left that may still accept him. The last he heard of his cousin was that he joined the military, a decision Harry was surprised with.

"That same cousin who bullied you throughout your childhood?" asked Severus sourly.

"Yes, I'm not trying to defend his actions but he really did change for the better... I think."

"Harry, if he does anything to hurt you..."

Harry held out a hand to stop Severus from continuing his line of thought. "No, he won't hurt me. I'm quite sure of that. I'm more worried for him than of him."

"Why is that?" asked Severus, taking his reading glasses off and closing the book he was reading to focus all his attention on Harry.

"He's not well-versed in the magical world. I am certain he will have a mental breakdown at some point during the wedding."

Severus snorted, thinking a mental breakdown was the least Harry's cousin could suffer. If he had the choice, that Dudley kid would be having a very much awaited discussion regarding his past actions, and perhaps a little help from the Weasley twins.

"Do not worry about that, my love. That whale cousin of yours will be fine," muttered Severus with a slight scowl that made Harry punch his arm lightly.

Severus glared at Harry but without the hate in it, and instead reached out to pull his lover close to his chest.

"I love you," whispered Harry softly.

Severus smiled indulgently, eyes already closed and his arms around Harry's waist as he whispered back to the darkness, "I love you too, with all my heart."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

His hands were shaking.

This is it. He will finally become Harry James Potter-Prince and marry the first and only love of his life. There really was no backing out. From this day forward, he and Severus will become one in mind, body, and soul. Marriage in the magical world constitutes a lifetime, a complete bonding, and Harry had no doubts of being bonded to Severus.

Harry was already in his white tux, hair applied with as many charms Hermione could perform. He was pacing across the room, a habit when he's anxious. Glancing at the time, Harry found he had two hours left to wait, way too long in his opinion. Hermione had already taken a handsomely dressed Sebastian to his other father while Ron, his best man, was pulled away by a frantic Molly, ordering him to greet the guests.

So, Harry was left alone inside the room anxiously waiting to be called out for the ceremony to begin. He kept on repeating his vows over and over again, fearing he might forget it on the altar. Oh, what a tragedy that would be. Severus will no doubt skin him alive for the mere embarrassment.

A knock stopped him from pacing, expecting it to be Hermione or Kate about to reprimand him for messing up his hair again. But instead of either woman, Harry was surprised to hear an unfamiliar deep, masculine voice call his name from behind the door.

Harry quickly walked to the door and opened it, shocked to see the tall, slimmer figure of his cousin.

"Dudley?" asked a dazed Harry, still holding the doorknob in one hand.

Dudley managed to send him a small smile and a nod. Harry shook his head lightly in an attempt to bring back his focus. It had been more than 5 years since he saw his cousin, and had only heard the news of him the few letters his cousin secretly sent him the first year through their old neighbor Arabella Figg. It was how Harry knew Dudley entered the military.

Harry immediately let his only cousin inside the room. While he was aware of Dudley's attendance, he had not expected him to come see him in person.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Harry as they moved further into the room.

"Your friend with the bushy hair told me," replied Dudley.

"So..." said Dudley awkwardly, "You're getting married to a bloke, eh?" His cousin didn't look surprised or disturbed that Harry was gay, much less marrying a man, perhaps because Dudley did not exactly know the said man was twice his age.

Harry could not help but chuckle. "Yes, I guess I am. How have you been, Dud?"

The man half-shrugged, "Alright. I left home a few years ago, joined the military. Mum and dad got worse after we left Privet Drive... I never really did apologize for how I treated you when we were younger." Dudley lowered his eyes, his voice a little vulnerable but his posture still stiff, perhaps due to his training.

Harry walked over and placed his hand on his cousin's shoulder, "I've already forgiven you, Dudley. Thanks for coming today."

"Thank you for inviting me. I know you did not have to."

The groom waved his hand dismissively, "You're the only relative I have left who won't throw away the invitation at first sight, of course, I'd invite you."

Dudley gave him a soft smile and took a small box from his breast pocket. It was the size of a large ring box and had a black velvet case. "I found this in mum's closet. I think it's supposed to be yours. It had your mum's name on it." He handed the small box to Harry who in turn received it with much reverence.

When Harry opened the small container, a gasp escaped his lips. In it was the most beautiful emerald brooch he had ever seen. He was even more astonished when he turned it over as it had a small engraving of the letters JL.

It was his mum's. Harry finally had something from his own mother. He hadn't noticed the few tears falling from his eyes as he stared at the object in his palms.

Harry quickly wiped his face, grimacing as he accidentally ruined his pristine white sleeves. He pulled out his wand and cast a cleaning charm on it, startling his cousin.

"Sorry, I forgot you aren't used to seeing magic... but thank you for this, Dudley. It means a lot to me," said Harry sincerely. bringing the brooch close to his heart.

The man stood and offered his hand, "Here, let me put that on you."

Harry thought he might have reached his quota of surprises in the past few minutes. Nodding quietly, he handed the emerald brooch to his cousin and let him pin it on his tux lapel.

Harry softly touched the stone and smiled. "Thank you, Dud."

Dudley, who used to be such a talker, only smiled in response before going back to his seat.

"So, who is this lucky guy you're marrying?" asked Dudley after a short silence.

Harry took out his wallet and showed him a photo of his family, taken on Sebastian's third birthday. "This is Severus. He's a potions master, that's like a chemist or a pharmacist in the muggle world... and that's our son, Sebastian. He's three years old."

Dudley's eyes went wide, "I have a nephew?" but then quickly backpedaled, "Not that I assumed I'd be allowed to spend time with him or anything..."

Harry sent him a gentle look and said, "You are allowed to spend time with Sebastian, and yes, he is your nephew. Just don't tell him tales from your military exploits or else he'll have nightmares for days."

"Got it! I'm not planning to, anyway. It's not for little ears. I didn't know men like you who can do magic can get pregnant... or was he adopted? Sorry..." asked his cousin sheepishly but no longer fearing of being scolded for using the word magic.

Harry shook his head and placed his wallet back in his breast pocket.

"No, Sebastian isn't adopted. While wizards don't usually get pregnant, I was hit by an unknown spell that did it. My son is the first and perhaps the one to be born out of a male, at least in the last few hundreds of years," explained Harry in very simple words.

"That's amazing!" exclaimed Dudley. "But does that mean you won't be having any more? I thought you wanted to have three?"

Harry sputtered, "How did you know?" He was truly curious as to how his cousin knew of his wishes. Harry never told the Dursleys anything!

"One time, in 5th-grade homeroom, our teacher asked if we wanted to have a family in the future. It was the only time I remember you participating in class and told the teacher you wanted to have three kids so they'd have someone to play with and protect each other. I even laughed at you back then, but now..."

Dudley didn't even need to finish his sentence as his expression was enough to tell Harry of his regrets.

"I can't even remember that," mused Harry. "Well, we can always have surrogacy. I may still have my three kids."

"Isn't your husband... partner?... a magic pharmacist? Can't he create a pill for that?" asked Dudley perceptively.

Harry had thought of that but didn't want to distract Severus from his ongoing project. He was already too busy from whatever St. Mungo's had him do and Harry wanted Severus to also be able to relax. And Harry was not sure it was even possible. If it was, then why hasn't anyone done anything like that before?

But boy, was it a vision to carry his own child again. The mere feel of Sebastian kicking on his guts and bladder had him smile.

"Perhaps in the future, Dud. We'll still have to look it up if it's possible," smiled Harry sadly.

They did not have the chance to finish their discussion when someone dashed inside the room. Harry snapped his head towards the door while Dudley was instantly on his feet, instinctively shielding his cousin from whatever came inside.

The protection wasn't needed. It was only a panting Ron. Harry's best man took a minute to calm himself and then straightened his suit.

"Who's this?" asked Ron unashamedly, determinedly assessing Dudley. They were almost of the same height, a few inches taller than Harry.

Harry moved in front of his cousin and gestured, "Ron, this is Dudley, you know, my cousin."

Ron's eyes went wide before turning into a glare. "Why is he here?!"

Dudley knew better than to speak for himself. He knew Harry's friends don't and probably will never like him for what he's done to Harry when they were younger.

"Easy, Ron. Dudley and I are good now. Stop glaring!" Harry rolled his eyes and playfully punched the red hair's shoulder. "What got you rushing in here anyway?"

"Mum wants me to tell you you're up in fifteen minutes," informed Ron, looking down on his watch.

" _Shit._ " Harry quickly dashed in front of the mirror and rechecked himself, making sure his hair wasn't the usual mess that it was and his suit flawless.

Finding himself acceptable, he turned to the two men with him and smiled nervously, "This is it, then?"

Ron gave him an impish grin while Dudley smiled and nodded.

With a sigh and all the Gryffindor courage he could muster, Harry stepped out of the room followed by Ron and his cousin. The event would be held in the middle of the Oakwood garden, closed off for the day for the bonding of its owner and his lover.

The moment he saw the garden from afar, Harry was more than astonished at how Molly and the rest of the Oakwood staff who were familiar with the magical world had done the place.

It was quite a gloomy afternoon, totally opposite to what he was feeling. From a distance, he could see the white garden chairs complimenting the natural colors of the garden around them, their guests standing in wait for Harry. It was beginning to get dark and the fairy lights wrapped around the trees were shining brightly.

He couldn't see Severus from the litter of people but he knew the man was already waiting for him on the altar, probably looking dashing as ever in his black muggle-mixed-magical suit. He initially did not want to walk down the aisle like some bride but after thinking how wonderful it would feel to have Severus right there waiting for him, he decided to go for it.

Hermione was waiting for him by the side where a partition wall separated them from the crowd. She had Sebastian with her and when the little boy saw his father, he immediately squealed and ran to him.

"Hello, darling," said Harry, kissing the top of Sebastian's head. He then turned to the other three people with him and nodded.

Dudley wished him the best before heading off to sit somewhere in the back. Ron clapped him on the back and said, "See you there, mate," before also heading off but straight to the front. Harry could hear the soft playing of the violin and the chatters among the guests.

"Good luck, Harry," whispered Hermione and leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. She then guided the little boy to the start of the aisle and instructed Sebastian to begin walking down. With a last glance to his daddy and a toothy grin, Sebastian staggered off to his papa, causing a few chuckles and giggles from the guests.

This was really it, thought Harry. With a huge breath, Harry began slowly walking. The song began to change, a soft melody of the muggle song, Make It with You. Quite fitting, smiled Harry.

All the nervousness and anxiety instantly vanished the moment he saw Severus standing and waiting. There he was, on the same white two-step platform, all handsome and proudly standing with one hand on their son's shoulder. Harry had not heard the chatter turning into silence when he entered. All his attention was to the two people in front. Harry felt his eyes starting to moisten as he and Severus locked each other in a gaze, so intense it had him forget they were not alone.

In what felt like a thousand years, Harry finally took the last step towards the love of his life, never removing the gaze.

They were only brought back to reality when Amelia Bones, their Minister, cleared her throat to get the two men's attention, making the rest of the guest laugh.

"We are gathered here today to witness the bonding of two of the most unexpected people in the world, Harry James Potter and Severus Tobias Snape." Amelia began.

Severus glanced at Harry and cannot help but indulge him in a smile reserved when they're alone. Their son was standing happily beside his parents, not really understanding the events but was still joyous to see the beautiful lights and his papa and daddy standing in the middle.

"The rings, please," ordered the Minister. Ron quickly fumbled in his breast pocket while Sam, Severus' best man, already handed the ring to Severus.

"There! Phew," sighed Ron in relief before also handing the bonding ring to his best friend who rolled his eyes at him in mirth. Ron was lucky not to have lost the ring or he would have to experience the wrath of Severus and Harry, not to mention his own mother!

With a ring on each other's palms, Amelia continued, "These bonding rings are emblems of love through time, a symbol of devotion and commitment. Harry, you may start."

Harry gulped and nervously chuckled, holding Severus' hand in front of all their family and friends. The man merely looked at him expressionless but Harry could see the love in Severus' eyes. That alone was enough to get him going.

"No one who knew you and me when I was still in Hogwarts and you a professor would have guessed we'll end up right here, right now. You and I were like oil and water, not a day passed when you do not take points or scowl at me or I annoy you and destroy your lab.

But now, standing here, all those were like a lifetime away. I was lucky enough to have known you for exactly who you are under that dark, angry persona you keep putting on.

And I am awfully thankful that you decided to give this, us, a chance the moment you found me and Seb. I honestly thought you would have sneered at me and left us alone. That would have been anyone's guess considering our past. But no, you are the most incredible father, the most amazing companion, and I am sure the most wonderful of a husband as well.

I vow never to hex you or curse you even when you're being infuriating. I vow to grovel and apologize every time I say things that I don't mean. I really am known for saying things out of place. I vow to keep my annoying habits and incessant chattering to a bare minimum. I vow never to leave you angry and always look back when I am. I promise to love you forever as I love you now.

I've been through countless unusual, shocking, impossible feats, but this one is my favorite. You and our son are my favorite. And I would be honored to spend the rest of my life with you, hopefully without being skinned alive or turned into potions ingredients at some point."

When Harry finished his vow, and their guests softly laughing throughout, Severus brought his hand up to caress Harry's cheek.

"Harry, my Harry... you have always been full of surprises. The moment you let me into yours and Sebastian's life was the best thing that could have ever happened to someone like me.

Merlin knows what you loved in me, I had the heart of a stone, a perpetual sneer on my face, and not to mention this nose. I was the dungeon bat of Hogwarts, the same person who made you life hell for years. But I know better now than to judge your tastes. You seem to have a good sense of character, judging by the friends you keep.

You are the most forgiving, kind, compassionate person I had the fortune to meet. Even after all the years I caused you pain, you still saved me during the battle, you made sure I was properly taken care of, you sent me Christmas presents without expecting anything in return. You invited me for tea when I accidentally arrived in your shop. You took me in when I decided to move halfway across the world.

You are my life, my love, my future. I will endeavor never to turn you into potions ingredients, as you eloquently put it, or to ever skin you alive. That would lose the sense of having every chance to touch you. I promise to always consider you and our family first and foremost, to follow wherever you go, to finally free myself of the image I wrapped myself with.

You are the missing piece in my life, and when you and Sebastian came, everything fell to its place. Everything suddenly made sense, all those times I had to suffer trying to save you. All those times I thought I was too hated to be loved, all those were preambles to something better, you. I will love you forever as I love you now."

Of course, with Harry's emotional capacity, he hadn't stopped the tears escaping his eyes. It took all of him not to grab the man and kiss him fully right then.

Their guests also had not eluded a few tears and sighs at the stern ex-professor and potions master's public declaration of love. While it was normal for Harry to hear Severus tell him he loves him as he does that almost every day, everyone else hadn't. Severus was still as private as he was before, only allowing a few smiles and small kisses to go between them when they're around people. When Severus proudly proclaimed his love for Harry, it was a wonder how different the man had become.

"By the powers that be, I pronounce you bonded in body, mind, and soul," said Amelia Bones with a smile. "You may kiss."

Severus instantly pulled Harry and dipped him back to kiss his new husband thoroughly making everyone cheer and whistle. Sebastian giggled beside them especially when the two sets of twins shot out confetti poppers.

Severus pulled away and picked their son up to settle him on his hip between him and Harry. Turning to their guests, Severus pressed a soft kiss on top of Sebastian's head while Harry kissed Severus' cheek, a beautiful moment captured by their hired photographer.

Their reception was held only a minute walk from the wedding venue, looking almost like a wonderland. Under a very big tree were falling rain lights above a number of tables and chairs on a wooden platform set up just for the event. The full moon shone brightly on them, completing the rustic look.

They did not have much guests to begin with. The Weasleys were there and so were their partners, the Hogwarts staff, Harry's old schoolmates, their friends from Australia, Severus' very few colleagues from work, the surviving members of the Order, and Dudley Dursley, the only muggle in attendance.

"Dudley!" called Harry. His cousin was stiffly standing by a tree a few feet from the crowd, watching the same people his aunt warned Dudley throughout his childhood interact like normal humans. It had been more than an hour since they started the party and it was the first time Harry saw his cousin since before the ceremony.

Dudley was startled by the sudden call of his name and went to move closer to Harry. He could see the figure of Harry's new husband coming over from behind his cousin as well.

Harry felt Severus' presence before he saw him and turned his head back. "Oh good, you're here. I'd like you to meet my cousin Dudley. Dud, this is Severus."

Putting his arm around Harry's waiste, Severus plastered the all too familiar sneer on his face as he distastefully regarded Harry's bully of a cousin. Harry already told him of his cousin's surprising visit and the wonderful gift he brought. He found he had no right to be mad at the man who was undoubtedly trying to mend bridges when he too used to bully Harry.

But Severus was still Severus even when he's all wrapped up in cakes and flowers.

Dudley was becoming quite affected by the stares he received from the other guests especially those who knew of his behavior towards Harry but he learned to stand strong and face the consequences of his actions, something he should have learned earlier.

Harry noticed his cousin's change in demeanor and quickly jabbed Severus on the ribs, "You promised to be civil!" he hissed.

The new husband glowered and rubbed his aching sides before turning back to Dudley with an expressionless face. "Well then, it is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dursley."

Harry rolled his eyes and glanced apologetically to his cousin. "I'm sorry about his attitude. He's just a mean git."

Severus grunted but did not deny the allegations. There really was no point as he was admittedly a git to begin with. But still, his new husband could have just kept mum.

"Anyway," clapped Harry cheerfully, "Severus, would you be a dear and get Sebastian. I want him to meet his uncle."

Severus snapped his head so abruptly it almost felt like a whiplash. He managed to erect a quick muffliato before grabbing Harry by the shoulders, not caring if the muggle was right in front of them.

"Are you crazy?! You're going to let him meet our son?" implored Severus seriously. "Do you think that is wise?!"

Harry wiggled out of Severus' hold and glared at him. "Yes, I think it is wise. I told you before and I will tell you again now. Dudley is no longer the same bully that he was. Just like you are no longer the same professor who made my life hell. He will never do anything to hurt Sebastian. Can't you trust me on this?"

The sound of Harry's voice at the last line coupled with the reminder of his own past transgressions and his chance to remedy it was enough for Severus to deflate. He stepped back and dropped his arms to his side.

Nevertheless, if Harry suggests Sebastian spend time with his muggle uncle, Severus would have to cast as many protection charms as he can.

"I apologize. Of course, Harry, I do trust you. I know you won't let anything happen to our son." Severus then stepped forward again and brushed his finger over Harry's nose as an endearment and apology, refusing to indulge their guest in another round of snogging session with his husband.

Severus put down the spell and informed Harry, "I will go look for the menace." before glancing at Dudley Dursley with a neutral but less threatening expression.

Without another world, Severus swept away from the two younger men to find Sebastian. He may have to subtly suggest to his son to be careful and be mindful around the new man.

After finding his son coddled and cooed at by Ginny Weasley and her girlfriend, Greengrass, Severus took Sebastian back to Harry and Harry's cousin.

"There he is!" grinned Harry widely, opening his arms to let Sebastian dash in.

Sebastian was instantly in his daddy's arms, peering at the stranger with them. Severus was standing in place only a few feet away, watching the events unfold with much scrutiny.

"Seb, darling, this is my cousin Dudley, your muggle uncle," introduced the proud father. "Dudley, this is Sebastian Eli Potter-Prince."

Dudley had a genuine smile on his face at the sight of Sebastian. He bent a little and waved his hand to the boy making his nephew smile shyly and wave back.

"Hello, little one," said Dudley softly. His little nephew looked so much like Harry it was almost frightening.

Dudley really liked children especially after being sent out to Afghanistan his third year in the army. He and the rest of his squad were tasked to save a local orphanage from aerial bomb attack.

Sebastian smiled adorably at Dudley. "Hello, Uncle Lee," replied the boy softly, going in for another nickname as he always had trouble remembering and speaking names.

Dudley found he liked being called Uncle Lee and gave the boy a tiny wink. He was grateful not to have ignored Harry's invitation or else he might not have his chance to remedy his relationship with his only cousin and even get to be an uncle.

Severus watched as Harry's cousin smiled and patiently conversed with his little prince. While it was not technically ethical, he faintly legilimized the man, trying to discern what his intentions were to his husband and his son.

And what he found was both comforting and somber. This Dudley Dursley was just another mistreated boy craving for acceptance and forgiveness.

With a small sigh, he left the trio to talk and get to know each other, choosing to go back to the rest of their guest who may or may have not noticed their disappearance. He still had a conversation to finish with Bill Weasley anyway. And he supposed he had a honeymoon in less than two hours to get ready for, all while the male-pregnancy potion was safely tucked inside his breast pocket.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Harry and Severus would be having their 4-day honeymoon in the small Greek island owned by the Princes. Harry had never been to Greece before and while Severus technically owns it now, he had never seen it in person.

The location was actually recommended to them by his Uncle Cassius, saying it was his favorite place in the world as a child and wanted Harry and Severus to experience the beauty as well.

It was a small island, inhabited by generations of trusted caretakers. Harry and Severus would be spending a few days all to themselves with as much sex as they wanted without having to fear their three-year-old barging in at any time.

Which leaves them to Sebastian...

"Be good for your godparents, darling." Harry drew Sebastian in a tight hug.

It would be the first time Harry will spend more than a day away from his baby while awake. The time in the hospital did not count. It was a new experience for the father and found he had trouble letting go of his son.

And it's not just Harry. Severus also had not spent more than a day away from Sebastian ever since forming their family. The last time he spent that much time far was during the first week, when he came back to the UK to pack his stuff and move to Australia.

"I promise," muttered the boy tiredly, subconsciously rubbing his small fist over his eyes. "Back soon, please?"

"Of course, my love. We'll be back in three sleeps. Do you have your bun-bun with you? How about your books? Don't forget to brush your teeth and eat your meals, alright?" rambled Harry, patting Sebastian's turtle backpack.

Severus moved in both to have his time with their son and to save his son from his daddy's fussing, not realizing he would probably fuss more if given the chance.

"Give him a breath, Harry," scolded Severus lightly, a small smile plastered on his face before kneeling in front of Sebastian and bringing him in for a hug.

"I will miss you, little prince," whispered Severus so only Harry and Sebastian could hear him.

The boy cuddled with his parents for a minute or two before finally letting go of their precious son, Severus slowly rocking him in his lap. Sebastian was halfway asleep so Severus had to hand the three-year-old to Hermione's arms.

"If anything happens, anything at all, make sure to send a Patronus right away. I do not care if it is in the middle of the night," ordered Severus, casually brushing his robes clean from kneeling. "Harry had told you about his separation anxiety, did he not? Sebastian has our picture, but if it gets extreme, I placed calming draughts in his backpack." It was actually Harry who thought of giving their son their family picture so the boy may feel they were still with him.

"Do not worry, Severus. We'll take care of Sebastian. Enjoy your trip," smiled Hermione as she rubbed circles on the boy's back causing Sebastian to fall right to sleep.

"We'll be going now. Thank you so much for taking Sebastian for a few days, guys." Harry pulled Ron and Hermione for a hug, going in to kiss Sebastian's head at the same time.

Severus bent down to press a lingering kiss on his sleeping son's temple as well.

 _Hopefully in less than a year, I'll have another one,_ thought Severus happily.

The newly weds arrived in the Isle Prince beach house, only an hour away by boat west of Kos. They were greeted by an older woman who looked well in her fifties.

"You must be Severus! Your uncle used to talk about you all the time," gushed the woman before softly smiling at Harry, "and you must be Harry. Congratulations on your bonding. My name is Evangeline and welcome to the island!"

Harry nodded and shyly smiled back at the cheerful woman. He was already a little tired from the day's events and wanted to rest as soon as possible.

"Thank you," said Severus. Noticing the exhaustion on Harry's face, Severus asked the caretaker, "Is the room ready? We had a long day."

"Of course, of course. Follow me."

It was surprising to see the Prince property to be contemporary-looking. The beach house looked far different from the other properties as it looked fairly new.

They followed the woman through a wide hallway with a glass wall at the end overlooking the ocean. Harry gasped at the view, the full moon shining brightly, reflecting on the ocean waves.

Their room was even more exquisite. It opened to a balcony with the same view, directly across the huge bed. Harry smiled at the thought of having to use it tonight.

After a very short tour of the room, Evangeline left them with a promise to come by the next morning to make them breakfast and give them the rest of the house tour.

The moment they were alone, Severus immediately spelled their luggage in their respective places before coming in to wrap his arms around his husband's waist from the back as Harry stared onto the night sky.

"Is it to your liking?" whispered Severus, bringing Harry closer to his chest.

Harry let out a pleasured hum before turning in place and wrapping his arms around Severus' neck. "Very."

Severus slowly moved them back until the back of his legs hit the bed. He sat down on the bed, pulling Harry to straddle his lap. Severus brushed a finger over Harry's cheek and leaned in to kiss him on the lips softly. Harry immediately responded with the same gentleness, occasionally letting out sighs and moans.

"Husband..." muttered Severus huskily as he nipped Harry's lip, earning him a groan from the man on his lap.

He pulled away, and before Harry could voice out against Severus' actions, the older wizard tilted his husband's head.

"I have something for you," said Severus with a smile but inside he was a nervous wreck. He sincerely hoped that Harry would be happy with the gift.

Harry stared at Severus, confused when he pulled out a vial from his breast pocket. With his free hand, the Potions Master silently took hold of his husband's hand and brought it to his lips before letting Harry's hand wrap around the potion.

"Do you remember the scrapped project I told you about growing organs? Smyth and I had continued it which was what kept me busy all those months. I made this personally for us. I know you want nothing more than children, judging by the number of surrogacy pamphlets you leave on my desk. It would create a temporary womb but I cannot carry for us due to my years under the cruciatus. If you are wi-"

Severus had not even finished his sentence when Harry suddenly grabbed him by the neck and pulled him in a sweeping, passionate kiss.

"Sev! Oh god! Yes! Of course I am willing. Merlin!" cried Harry in between peppering kisses all over Severus' face.

Severus laughed beside himself and brought his free arm to stroke Harry's back.

"Can I take it now?" asked Harry excitedly, holding the vial in his hand like it was the most precious potion in the world.

Severus nodded but before he could caution his husband of its effects, Harry quickly uncapped the vial and poured the luminous blue liquid down his throat, not caring whether it would taste like old socks. Harry didn't even ask if it would hurt.

The smile on Severus' lips turned to a smirk when Harry grimaced and wiggled on his lap. If Harry bothered asking or waiting, Severus would have told him the potion would feel very uncomfortable for a few minutes, the magic working its way to form the specific organ.

"Does it hurt?" asked Severus.

Harry shook his head, "No, it feels weird though."

Severus nodded, lifted Harry off him and settled him on the bed. The man barely resisted being manhandled and let Severus move him about. It wasn't painful but Harry felt his stomach churning and twisting making him nauseous. He let out a soft whimper at a particular movement inside him, like his whole digestive track had just been pushed back.

Meanwhile, Severus laid next to Harry and gently rubbed his back in an effort to soothe his husband's discomfort. Harry was on his side, his back against Severus chest, shuddering and cringing at the feeling.

After a few minutes, Harry finally relaxed and sighed in relief. He then turned to look at Severus with half a glare, "Why did you not tell me it would feel like that?"

Resisting a snort, Severus replied, "You downed it without giving me a chance."

Harry grunted but moved closer to the man and sighing happily. "We can have another baby..."

Smiling smugly, Severus rolled them over so he was hovering atop Harry. He dipped down to nip on the man's ear before growling huskily, "And I would very much enjoy putting one in you."

* * *

To say Harry enjoyed Greece was an understatement.

Severus, ever the doting husband, took Harry not only to the Wizarding Greek community in Athens, but also took him to Santorini, Crete, and Milos. They even opted out with apparating or portkeying. The Princes, as it turned out, owned a beautiful yacht Severus absolutely approved of.

They had the calm blue ocean as a view the very moment they wake up. They had seen the wonderful and magical islands of Greece. They enjoyed the most delicious of meals at the best restaurants available. Severus, even in his scowling face, cannot help but indulge his husband in public displays of affection... quite intimately as a matter of fact.

And the sex. God, the sex was fantastic. After two rounds that first night, Severus sadly informed Harry that while he was now capable of getting pregnant, it would be much more difficult to conceive, especially since the womb was relatively a new addition to his body. Nevertheless, it didn't deter both of them and actually took it as a challenge to get Harry pregnant as soon as possible. Severus took Harry at every chance he got, in the sandy beach, their balcony, every part of the house, the yacht deck, hell, they even had a quick fumble at one of the ruins.

So when they finally portkeyed back home, Harry was both equally happy to be around his son again and sad that he and Severus only had a few days alone.

But the moment Sebastian cried happily at the sight of his parents, all thoughts about wanting to stay in Greece were gone in a second. The little boy had not even bothered waiting until they got back to Prince Manor to narrate everything he did while he was with his godparents, all while hanging onto his papa's neck like a monkey.

Harry cannot help but smile indulgently at Sebastian before turning to Ron and Hermione who were sporting amused looks at their godson's very detailed recounting towards a patient Severus.

"Hello, Hermione, Ron, thank you so much for looking after him," greeted Harry, giving his two friends a hug each.

"We're happy to have him, Harry, you know that. Plus, Ron got to practice." Hermione replied with a smirk.

The little family stayed for only a few minutes more before heading back to Prince Manor. It was already close to Sebastian's bedtime and both Harry and Severus were also tired from their day activities and the travel.

It wasn't long until the three-year-old was tucked in bed for the night. Of course, with their son safe and fast asleep, ever the insatiable man in his 20s, Harry had the audacity to glance at Severus with a wry grin, completely forgetting his exhaustion. Severus sighed at his husband's impertinence but followed him to their room without a second thought, not exactly unhappy with the turn of events.

* * *

A bright lynx appeared in the middle of their bedroom, startling both men.

"Harry, Severus. There's something I think you should know," came Kingsley's voice. "If you're available later today, come for a visit to my office."

The Patronus immediately vanished leaving Harry and Severus surprised and confused. Severus just came out of the shower while Harry had not even moved from the bed, naked from all their nightly activities.

"Do you have any idea what it could be about?" asked Harry. He was still staring at the same spot the Patronus appeared.

"No. I doubt it's something worrying. Kingsley would have us come immediately if it was the case," replied Severus, buttoning his dress shirt on before glancing back to his husband. "Clothes. Now," ordered Severus lightly.

Harry smirked and stretched his legs wider on the bed, folding his arms behind his head. "Why? Don't you like seeing me naked?"

Severus very much liked it but they were almost late for their appointment in Gringotts, and no smart wizard lets the Goblins wait. "No. We're leaving in 10 minutes," droned Severus.

Harry grunted and reluctantly rolled off the bed. He lazily summoned his clothes and dressed quickly. He cursed Severus for setting their appointment so early in the morning. They only needed to officially sign the Potter-Prince accounts valid and Harry thought an afternoon appointment would have been very much welcome.

Severus rolled his eyes at Harry's low grumbling. He purposely scheduled their appointment early so they could have the rest of the day to their heart's desire but since it was a weekend, Harry's body clock was programmed to sleep in.

Their appointment was indeed a quick one. Harry wasn't kidding when he imagined they would be signing documents. They probably stayed in Gringotts for less than thirty minutes. In that span of time, they even had Sebastian's name officially changed to Sebastian Eli Potter-Prince, making the boy officially an heir to three noble and ancient houses.

An hour later, Severus and Harry stepped inside the Head Auror's office, curious of what the man had for them. Harry was a little nervous, hoping it wasn't anything bad.

"Harry, Severus, I am glad you came on such short notice, and I apologize for bringing this to you so soon after your travels," said Kingsley, motioning the two to sit before offering, "Tea?"

Both men refused, saying they just had tea before coming over. The Head Auror then took a small journal from his desk and set it on his desk.

"I'm going to say this directly," started Kingsley. "By old law, which I am sure you know, if no distant relative claims ownership within five years over a property previously owned by a dead family name, the Ministry has jurisdiction, at least until an heir rises, if there ever was one.

It's been five years since the end of the war and we finally carried out a thorough search of the Malfoy Manor. This is why I have called the both of you." Kingsley tapped on the journal's cover and sighed. "We found this inside Lucius Malfoy's office. He kept a detailed journal of the curses he invented and curses that we previously believed to have been myths."

"Did it mention the blue curse he sent me during the battle?" asked Harry, unable to stop himself from interrupting. He felt both dreading the contents and eager to know what the spell really was.

"Yes it does," nodded Kingsley gravely. His expression was somber and Severus found he did not like that look one bit. The Head Auror took the journal and flipped it to a specific page and handing it to Harry.

While Kingsley handed the journal, Severus managed to catch a glimpse of a certain word that made him puzzled and pensive. Barely half a minute from beginning to read through Lucius' words, Harry gasped beside him.

"What the fuck?!" exclaimed Harry, horrified of what was written. If it really was meant to be for him, and he was positive it was, then Harry was just as thankful he had killed the man before he did what he planned to do.

Severus already had a feeling what Lucius had written. He held out his hand for Harry to pass the journal, wishing he was wrong. Harry was fuming but passed the journal nonetheless.

_"Masculum vir fermina filius..."_

_"...spell to transform reproductive organs for a period of time..."_

_"...specifically created for Potter..."_

_"... Potter and Black heir, only right for the next Malfoy heir..."_

_"...feed him my magic..."_

As Severus read through Lucius' spellwork, he can't help but wince. Lucius was a competent wizard, that much was clear. But seeing his work definitely proved how intelligent the dead man had been. Too bad he was mad. Lucius could have been a great wizard if not for losing his soul under the Dark Lord's order.

And Harry had the right to be furious. Lucius personally created a spell that will turn Harry into a hermaphrodite and carry an heir, the word Severus caught on earlier. He was right. Lucius really had planned to have Harry carry his child. One requirement for his plan to be successful was an apparent strong magic. Lucuis even made it so that only those who had Malfoy blood can cast the spell. The whole process was there, after casting the spell, Lucius would have to feed Harry his own magic to speed up the formation of the womb and then take him away to...

No. He won't think about it. He can't think about it. Lucius was dead. He can't hurt his Harry anymore. He was very much thankful the man died or else Severus might have just barged straight to the bastard and curse the crap out of him.

Severus theorized Harry's magic was too strong, and because Severus was on the brink of death when Harry found him, his magic was on haywire, seeping out of his body and directed to the closest magical available, Harry.

Lucius had also mentioned in his journal that he would have to exchange fluids with Harry and Severus knew the dead Malfoy patriarch meant it sexually but Severus thought of the possibility that any form of fluid might have been enough.

Then it hit him. Blood. Harry's blood from his injuries and his own blood from being bitten by Nagini. Exchange of fluids. His erratic magic, coupled with Harry's own unusually strong one, added with their accidental exchange of blood was enough, no, it was more than enough to conceive Sebastian. Their little boy was becoming more and more a miracle each day.

"Severus?" called Harry. Severus had not noticed he zoned out almost entirely from the conversation. He hadn't heard Harry and Kingsley discussing what to do with the journal. Aside from the hermaphrodite spell, there were numerous cruel curses in the journal, some worse than Severus' _sectumsempra_. Harry was dead on destroying the journal while Kingsley wanted to keep it safe, in case someone already had knowledge of some of the curses so they could easily identify them. It helped that there were some counter-curses written on it that aided Kingsley's case.

Still, Severus was soon caught up with the discussions.

Severus hummed and glanced to Harry and Kingsley, "I do not think it is wise to destroy the journal completely. This would prove useful in the future but I recommend a high-security level. This is dangerous information when in the wrong hands."

Harry huffed, disagreeing with his husband but Severus knew Harry was emotionally biased. Hell, he was emotional too but he was also an academic. Knowledge like these were rare and for them, knowledge was knowledge no matter its original purpose.

"However," began Severus, glancing at his husband for a second before giving Kingsley a grave look. "This spell should be destroyed as soon as possible. This is specifically created for a Malfoy to cast. There is no reason why it should be kept. I want this gone right away."

Kingsley agreed whole-heartedly. Even he as the Head Auror found Lucius Malfoy's goal revolting. The man did not only attempt rape but also line theft, one of the worse crimes to be done to an ancient house. And for him to try to get _his_ heir to be both the Potter and Black heir was abominable.

Kingsley immediately vanished the said page and stashed the journal back to his desk that would soon be held inside their high-security evidence room.

Severus and Harry walked out of the Ministry, both astonished and revolted of what they recently discovered. Harry was still extremely troubled of the information.

What would have happened if Harry had not stopped Malfoy that night? What would have happened if he was alone, cornered by not one but two gruesome death eaters? Would Sebastian still be Sebastian? Harry thought he would likely be dead by now, with his son growing up under Lucius Malfoy's hand. He suddenly shuddered at the thought. His baby was so innocent, so kind. He couldn't let himself imagine what his little boy could have been.

He loved Sebastian. His son was the best thing that happened to him in such a long time. It didn't matter how he came to be. Sebastian was still his and Severus' son. He wasn't Lucius' ' _heir_ '. Gods, even if he was, Sebastian was still his baby. There was nothing that would change that. He wouldn't change anything for Sebastian.

And Severus... his husband. They wouldn't have this beautiful life together. Sev might as well have died... as would Harry. By that one single cutting spell and a whole lot of coincidences, things would have been so different.

Harry was so out of focus that he had not realized Severus was almost dragging him back home. He had not even felt the tug of apparition.

The moment they arrived, Severus pulled Harry into a bone-crushing hug. He needed to feel Harry in his arms, to hold him and make sure he was still there. That it wasn't just all a dream. He didn't show it earlier but Severus was unnerved. Like Harry, he thought about what could have happened. The mere thought of not having Sebastian and Harry in his life was like being dumped with an ice-cold bucket.

"You're safe. You're mine," repeated Severus in his husband's ear.

Harry was finally able to breathe, not noticing he was actually breathing erratically for awhile. Severus always kept him grounded and it was exactly what he needed that moment.

"I'm yours. Always yours."


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 38**

The recent information visibly troubled Harry for quite some time. That night, Harry woke up sweating and panting from a nightmare. He dreamt about being chained up, pregnant, inside the Malfoy Manor dungeon. He dreamt of getting to hold his son for a mere minute before being hit with the same green light he was all too familiar with, before waking up, thanking all the gods for a tightly wrapped arm around his waist. Harry didn't see why he had to be afraid. It was not like it happened. 

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depends on how one looks at it, Harry was always strong-willed and had gotten so used to being hurt and used that what he learned from Malfoy's journal was soon locked deep in his mind, choosing again to forget it altogether. This isn't new to you, Harry, he thought.

While Severus had not shown his emotions the same with his husband, he too was uneasy. He feared someone out there would take his family away. 

Severus was not one to dwell on such useless information given it was in the past and can no longer harm them, but it opened the thought of possibilities in his mind. There was always a possibility Harry would be taken from him. They weren't immortal. 

Nevertheless, the two wizards chose not to discuss any of what they have learned to their friends. They chose not to dwell anymore. It was in the past. The man was dead. That was what they kept telling themselves over and over again until they believed it. 

Instead of thinking of the 'what ifs', they focused on the present. They were married. They have Sebastian. They have a family. That was all that mattered.

A few weeks later, Harry woke up feeling fatigued and worn-out. When he glanced beside him, Severus wasn't in bed. Checking the time, he realized it was almost noon. Harry never over-slept that late, especially not on a weekday. 

With all the strength he could gather, Harry slowly rose out of bed to wash his face and brush his teeth. He probably won't be able to go to work at all and decided to owl Dennis instead. Harry didn't know where Severus was or why he hadn't woken him up earlier. 

Harry grudgingly headed down to the Severus' office hoping to find his husband. He wasn't there. Cursing his own stupidity, he called for Dippy. 

"Yes, Master Harry?" 

Harry leaned back on the wall, suddenly feeling a little dizzy. "Have you seen Severus or Sebastian?" he asked.

"Young Master is getting his hair cut, Master Harry," replied the elf, wondering why her master forgot. After all, he was the one to ask Master Severus to take the young master. 

"Oh? That's today?" pondered Harry before giving the elf a tired smile. "Thank you, Dippy."

The house elf gazed Harry for a minute before brightening and popping out of his presence. With a sigh, Harry dragged himself back to bed. He was way too tired to move about. He must have caught the flu. It was rather a bad side-effect of working at an apothecary. Sick people usually come and go, and it was technically a flu season. 

The moment Harry was back in bed, he instantly dozed off. 

Meanwhile, on Harry's orders, Severus took Sebastian out to get his haircut. The three-year-old had extremely fast growing hair. It used to not bother him but Sebastian currently liked his hair short so the parents had to get his hair cut quarterly. 

"Alright, young man. Sit straight," instructed Mr. Striver, the barber. Mr. Striver had been Severus' barber for many years and he trusted the man enough to let him cut his son's hair as well.

Sebastian followed the instruction to stride. He liked Mr. Striver very much because he had good stories and made funny noises when he cuts his hair. 

As soon as his hair was done, Severus paid the man and carried Sebastian out the shop. He planned for a father-son day with Sebastian and wanted to bring his son out to get ice-cream. He and Harry tend to avoid feeding the boy too much sweets and junk food not only because they wanted Seb to eat healthier but also because Sebastian's sugar rush was a storm. 

When Sebastian realized where his papa was taking him, he immediately cheered, getting the attention of a few bystanders. Even after a year back in the UK, people still find their family a good topic for gossip. How could they not? Two war heroes: one who slayed the Dark Lord and another a Death Eater spy, having a miracle child together. 

Still, it annoyed Severus to no ends. Tucking Sebastian safely in his arms, Severus strolled inside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. 

"If it isn't little Sebastian," smiled Florean towards the boy earning him a grin and an enthusiastic wave. "What can I get you?"

Sebastian glanced at his papa for approval which he got in the form of a single nod. "Raspberry Chocolate!" he cheered. 

Severus' lip curled to a half-smile before ordering himself an Earl Grey & Lavender ice cream scoop. 

Every now and then, an old student would pass by and gawk at the ex-Potions Professor with a little boy sitting on top of the table, facing Severus. Even if it was public knowledge that he had a son, the sight of him as a doting father, wiping his son's messy face and hands, never failed to stun people. 

"Papa, can we go see the snakes?" asked the boy adorably as he allowed Severus to wipe a tissue around his mouth. 

Severus hummed. Though Sebastian's favorite animal had become a turtle, he was still very interested in snakes. Add to the fact that menageries do not usually house turtles, Seb only had snakes to visit. 

"We may, but only for a little while. Your daddy will worry we're out for too long."

Sebastian beamed at being allowed to visit the animals. He really wanted his own pet. He had one before, a green snake named Medusa, but she's far away now. Sebastian really liked talking to the snakes. Daddy liked them too and he knew papa liked snakes even though he couldn't talk to them. Papa has dress robes and shirts with snakes on it. 

But papa said he couldn't have his own pet until he's older. Sebastian couldn't wait until he's older. He really, really wanted one. 

With one hand tightly holding his papa's, the two walked into the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley. Sebastian immediately dragged Severus to the reptiles. It wasn't crowded inside which Severus was thankful for. Usually, there were other children littering around the shop, like Sebastian, who wanted to peek at the animals. 

Sebastian pulled away from Severus and dashed near the cages. The shop-keeper had already seen the boy enough that he simply gave the father-son duo a smile before going back to work. 

" _Hello, little one,"_ hissed the large Burmese python happily. Many of the snakes adored the young speaker and very much liked it when he comes for a visit. 

Sebastian giggled and began hissing. Severus had gotten used to the two men in his life having the ability to converse with snakes that he wasn't bothered at all. He was actually quite amazed. He, like many others, thought Harry had gotten the ability that fateful night. For Sebastian to have inherited the gift was a proof it wasn't what they thought. Somewhere along the Potter, most likely the Peverell line, there was a Parselmouth. 

Severus let Sebastian enjoy a few minutes with the snakes before deciding it was time to head home. They left while Harry was asleep and it was already nearly lunchtime. 

As soon as Severus and Sebastian arrived back, they were greeted, not by Harry, but by Dippy. 

"Master Severus," cried the elf, "Master Harry is very warm."

Severus immediately put down his son and worriedly asked, "How long has it been?"

"Dippy does not know, Master Severus. Dippy only came to deliver his lunch and Master Harry was covered in blankets."

Severus nodded distractedly and went straight to their room, Sebastian right on his trail. 

"Stay here, son. I don't want you to get caught on anything daddy has," instructed Severus. He quickly dashed on the bedside next to Harry. 

His young husband was indeed sporting a fever which mildly worried Severus. Wandlessly, he summoned his potions kit and picked up a fever-reducing potion and some pepper-ups. 

"Harry," whispered Severus softly, trying to wake his husband. 

A sniffle came out of the man before burrowing himself deeper in bed. A few gentle shakes later, Harry finally opened his eyes, albeit grudgingly. 

"Huh? Sev?" muttered the confused wizard. 

"You're having a fever, you need to drink your potions," said Severus. He handed two potions to the man and helped him drink it down. 

"Thank you. My body feels achy all over. I think I'm going to throw up," complained Harry with a scratchy voice. 

"Do you want me to owl Poppy or Hermione?" asked Severus as he sat down next to Harry's head, carding his fingers through the man's hair. 

Harry nodded once. "Hermione, please, Severus."

Severus did exactly that and within the next fifteen minutes, Hermione arrived. She wasn't working that day which was very fortunate for Harry. 

"Hello, Severus," greeted the pregnant healer with a smile. "What happened to Harry?"

"His temperature is high and he's feeling nauseated," informed the older wizard grimly. They all know Harry wasn't one to get easily sick which was why Severus was concerned. It might be something contagious or worrisome. 

Hermione went to check on Harry the moment she stepped inside the bedroom. Severus was patiently waiting by the door with Sebastian behind his legs. 

"Papa?" called Sebastian in a small, worried voice. "Is daddy alright?"

Severus let his hand rest over his son's hair and looked down, schooling his expression so the boy won't notice his worry. 

"Daddy's fine. Do not worry your little head."

Hermione had known about Severus' male pregnancy potion invention and knew the couple were trying for a child, so it wasn't exactly surprising when the results of her scan appeared. 

St. Mungo's Experimental Research Department had been getting infinite funding since after the announcement of the organ-growing treatment and subsequently, the male pregnancy potion. Not to mention, both Severus and Healer Smythe were listed for many achievement awards. They were quite the talk of the whole Wizarding society.

Harry was the first one to have ever used the potion. And now, it seems like their wish had just been granted. 

Harry was asleep when Hermione arrived, and still sleeping when the scan was done. Hermione wasn't sure if she should wake her best friend up or wait until he wakes up on his own to give him the news. 

"Is there anything wrong?" asked a worried Severus from behind. 

"No. Not really. There is _something_ , though." Hermione replied with little to no concern. 

Even though their healer friend had not found anything wrong, Severus was still bothered and worried. Come to think, he had noticed Harry was getting a few headaches recently. He was also easily irritated, perhaps due to over-working himself and not getting enough rest. 

"I think Harry should hear what I have to say," continued Hermione. Without waiting for a reply from Severus, she tapped on Harry's knee, a trick she had learned that woke her friend up easily. 

And it did. Immediately, Harry had woken up, still lethargic and half-asleep but awake nonetheless. 

"Wha- Oh! Hi, Mione," said Harry as he pushed himself to sit. He was actually feeling better after being fed potions by his husband. 

Before Harry could even open his mouth again, Severus already appeared beside him and asked, "So, what does Harry have? Should I be worried?"

Hermione sent Harry a smile when she saw him roll his eyes at Severus' protectiveness. 

"I am just going to say it directly. You're pregnant, Harry." At Harry's gobsmacked expression and Severus' smug look, Hermione continued, "Now, I do not know anything yet but I am pretty sure you are a few weeks on. My guess? Your wedding night. I suggest getting checked in St. Mungo's as soon as possible. I am not able to cast more than the basic scans. Aside from the little one, it's just the flu. It'll go in two to three days but you should be careful more than anything."

Harry was still shocked that he had not fully comprehended what his best friend had been saying. Thankfully, Severus was on his right mind and actually listened. 

It wasn't surprising that Harry was more surprised than Severus. Even with the potion, Harry had not expected he'd get pregnant that soon. Severus, on the other hand, fully believed in his capabilities as a Potions Master. It was the most potent he could ever give Harry without compromising his body's natural functions. 

Severus was indeed overjoyed of the news that he forgot they were not alone. The little boy with auburn hair and emerald eyes in his dreams might actually come true now. He was so engrosed in his imagination that he had not seen Hermione sporting an amused look as he knelt next to the bed and took Harry's hand in his, peppering it with kisses all over. He hadn't even noticed Sebastian still peeking from the door, staying put just like what his papa told him to. 

It was an overwhelming situation. It wasn't until Hermione leaned and kissed Harry on the cheek that Harry finally shook out from his unfocused thoughts. 

"I should go. I have the afternoon shift in St. Mungo's today. Congratulations again, Harry, Severus." Hermione bid her goodbyes to the men, passing by her godson and giving him a big hug and a kiss on his temple, before leaving for work. 

All the while, Harry couldn't keep the smile of his face as a few tears rolled over his cheeks. It didn't matter that he was feeling worn out and tired. It didn't matter that he had to go through the pains all over again. He and Severus will finally get their second child. 

Remembering their first born, Harry called for Sebastian to come closer. In a flash, Sebastian was climbing up the bed next to his daddy, worry written all over his face.

"Daddy, why you crying? Are you sad?" asked the boy with deep concern. Sebastian took Harry's other hand and placed it over his heart, an act the three-year-old had seen his papa do many times for his daddy. 

"No, darling. I am not sad. Daddy is very happy right now," said Harry. He wanted to kiss his son badly but he feared Sebastian might get sick. It was already a risk sitting next to him. It was just a flu, but Harry never want Sebastian to get sick at all. 

"Then why you crying?" Sebastian titled his head to the side in confusion. He noticed his papa was also crying quietly next to daddy and he was even more confused. Papa never cries, but if daddy wasn't sad then it must be papa who's sad. "Papa? Are you sad?"

"I am very happy, little prince. Very happy indeed," replied Severus softly as he brushed the escaped tears away. He stood and sat on the bed, pulling their son to sit on his lap. "Sometimes, when people get very happy, they cry. It's called tears of joy, son."

The boy peered at him, brows furrowed, but then nodded. "Then why are you happy, papa? Is daddy not sick anymore? I want to play now."

It was Harry who answered, "I am still a little sick, love. But that's not why papa and I are happy..." Harry stared at Severus, a silent conversation going between them whether they tell their son of his new brother or sister.

Understanding the younger wizard's wishes, Severus held Sebastian's chin on his palms and tilted his head up to look at him. "Do you remember your Christmas wish last year?" At the boy's nod, Severus smiled warmly and continued, "You're getting your wish, my love."

Sebastian gasped audibly, both hands covering his mouth in emphasis to his surprise. "Papa! Daddy! Really? There's a baby in there?!" He cried, crawling onto Harry's lap and placing both hands over his daddy's stomach, eyes full of wonder and amazement. 

Harry arched an eyebrow towards his husband, not knowing exactly what Sebastian had wished last Christmas, but had a very good guess what it had been. He looked down on his son who was still preoccupied with his stomach. It warmed his heart to see Sebastian getting excited for the new baby. He was initially afraid Sebastian might not like a brother or sister as he was very much used to being an only child. 

It was a wonderful feeling. He had the most caring partner in the world, the sweetest little boy, and now expecting another child at the end of the year. He was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I actually do wake up easily when someone taps on my knee so, yeah. My dad used to do that to me every morning when I was younger to wake me up for school. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry for not updating as much as I used to. I've been awfully busy with school work, and probably will get busier. I've had exams last week, and a whole lot of revisions for my technical drafting class. I'm not going to be able to update as much. 


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

He was not happy. He was not happy at all.

Harry woke up feeling extremely nauseous. Without another thought, he dashed inside the bathroom and threw up all the contents of his stomach, or at least what was left of it.

He had been pregnant before, sure. Yet his morning sickness was never as bad as it was at that moment. It's been a week since they found out, and came with is was a week of morning sickness as well.

With a pathetic groan, Harry unceremoniously slumped next to the toilet, wiping the vomit off his mouth using his sleeves. He was so over this part of pregnancy. Actually, he was over all of it. He just wanted the baby to arrive already, and it was still in his first trimester!

"Harry? Are you alright?" called a worried voice from behind the bathroom door.

"I'm fine," croaked Harry. He pushed himself up to stand and quickly splashed his face with water and gurgled the taste of vomit away.

Severus had already entered the bathroom when Harry spat out the water. They stared into each other's eyes through the mirror for a second before Severus came up to hug him from behind, placing his hand over Harry's non-existent baby bump.

"Let's get you to bath. We still have two hours before our appointment with the healer." Severus placed a gentle kiss at the nape of his husband's neck. He knew Harry was frustrated with having to constantly throw up, sometimes having the blame directed to him for getting him pregnant in the first place. Severus only found Harry's temper quite amusing and adorable. He was just happy he could experience it now with his husband since he wasn't there for him when Harry was pregnant with Sebastian.

Harry let himself be manhandled as Severus ushered him towards the bathtub. He let Severus prepare the water to a suitable temperature, let him add whatever oils on it, and conceded when he personally took Harry's clothes off one by one.

Feeling very cared for and satisfied, Harry sank in the water, sighing happily at the warmth brought about by both the water and Severus.

"Aren't you joining me?" asked Harry. Though he had his eyes clothes in simple pleasure, he could still feel Severus' unwavering gaze on him.

The older wizard hummed and Harry felt a hand, probably filled with shampoo, card through his hair, making him moan appreciatively.

"Or you could do that too..."

Severus had a soft smile plastered on his lips as he massaged his husband's hair, liking how pleased and relaxed Harry looked. He couldn't stop looking at Harry's form, imagining how beautiful the man would be swollen with their child. He couldn't wait to be able to hear a heartbeat or feel a kick.

When the water turned cold, Severus helped Harry out of the tub. It wasn't that the man was an invalid. He knew Harry could very much handle himself well. It's just that, with the baby, Severus can't help but to be twice as protective. Their child would be the first out of a slowly increasing number of children conceived by males.

Harry wasn't too put out but Severus' attention. He rather liked that his husband was very hands-on. Harry had not experienced it with Sebastian, and found he liked being doted upon.

Their appointment was with Healer Ager, a good colleague turned friend of Severus. William Ager had the basic knowledge of the potion due to having had a hand in the creation of the male-pregnancy potion. Ager was a wizarding version of a muggle Obstetrician-Gynecologists. He specializes in childbirth and was best in the field, which was why Severus chose him as a consultant during their experiments.

It was also why Severus suggested the man to Harry. Their child should have the best care possible. Severus won't have it any other way.

"I will go check on Sebastian. We'll leave in half an hour," announced Severus, kissing the back of Harry's hand before stepping out of their room.

They would be taking Sebastian with them, having no one free to babysit. Molly and Arthur went on a holiday with Bill's family, the Hogwarts staff were busy with preparing for OWLS and NEWTS exams, all their other friends had work. They couldn't exactly leave Sebastian with Luna since she had little Estelle to look after.

Sebastian was thrilled he'd get to go with his parents to the healer. Severus had told him they would be hearing the baby's heartbeat for the first time, and that alone excited Sebastian to a degree.

When the boy saw his papa coming inside his room, he shrieked and ran to him, all dressed up. The elves must have helped him prepare because if Sebastian did it on his own, the almost four-year-old would be wearing completely mismatched clothes, probably a cape too.

"Inside voice, Sebastian," drawled Severus; yet his lips twitched in amusement at the boy's apparent excitement. He lifted his son up to his arms and settled him on his hip. Sebastian was starting to get heavy which both pleased Severus that his prince was healthy, and saddened him. Sebastian would be too big to carry around soon. Severus vowed to cherish all the moments when he could still hold his son this close.

"Are we going now, papa?" Sebastian beamed at his father.

"Very soon, little prince. We'll have to wait for daddy."

Instead of a smile, Sebastian's lip curved to a small frown. "Daddy takes _forever_!" He moaned.

The father smirked. While forever was an exaggeration, it was true nonetheless. Harry does take a long time dressing up, more so recently. One would think someone who spent all his life vigilant and ready to run at any moment would prepare very quickly. Severus had seen firsthand how long Harry actually spent taming his hair. When Harry was a student, Severus assumed the boy never brushed his hair because it always resembled a nest.

He had never been so wrong. That nest of a hair was already his tamed one; though it did improve in time and he was a bit more relaxed to afford wasting time with his already perfect looks.

Harry came downstairs after a few minutes, looking his best even after having thrown up badly earlier. He had a plain black shirt on, faded blue jeans, and a black jacket over his shoulders. To anyone else, Harry looked so much like a typical teenager.

Severus arched his eyebrow at Harry's choice of clothing. Severus was wearing a white dress shirt under a grey vest; very formal. Between the two of them, they looked exactly the opposite.

Nevertheless, he conceded to Harry's fashion. The man knew he wouldn't be able to wear jeans when the baby gets bigger.

Harry rolled his eyes at his husband's expression before reaching out for Sebastian. The boy immediately transferred to his daddy's arms.

"Good morning, little man," said Harry softly to his son.

"Morning, daddy!" Sebastian placed a sloppy kiss on his daddy's cheek before squirming in Harry's arm to be put back on the floor. As always, the boy would floo with Severus.

With a small hand holding onto his father's big ones, the two flooed straight to St. Mungo's. As soon as they arrived, Severus stepped directly in front of the fireplace, ready to catch Harry if, when he falls over.

"Ugh," groaned Harry as he slumped into Severus' arms. He looked up to his smirking husband with a scowl. His flooing ability was still a teasing favorite for Severus.

"We can only hope our baby won't take after your non-existent grace, love," mused Severus, taking his wand to clean off the dust covering the man.

Severus held his son's hand and another placed at Harry's lower back as he guided him to Healer Ager's office.

They were greeted by a man in his late 40's, standing up from his seat and coming to shake Severus' hand. "Just in time, Severus, as always. Mr. Potter-Prince, please take a seat. My apprentice is still setting up the room."

Harry accepted the seat with a thankful smile and settled Sebastian in his lap.

"So, how is everything so far?"

"Not so great. I've had morning sickness since last week," replied Harry.

"I understand you've been through this before?" at Harry's nod, he continued, "That's fortunate. Basically, this pregnancy will be similar to what you have experienced. I, however, will be monitoring you throughout. We'll have to schedule an appointment every first week of the month."

Harry nodded, just as a young witch knocked on the slightly ajar door. "The room is ready, Healer Ager."

''Thank you, Michelle"

Healer Ager gestured the trio to follow him. Severus already contacted him about bringing Sebastian along. He didn't have any problem with it knowing little Sebastian was a well-behaved child.

"Alright, Mr. Potter-Prince, up to the bed." instructed the healer while he was preparing the instruments.

Harry gulped nervously, toddling over to the pristine white, sanitized bed. He should have felt confident, or at least relaxed considering it wasn't exactly his first time. Severus had followed him and sat next to the bed, looking completely unbothered. He glanced towards their son and found him already occupied with the coloring books they brought.

"Lift your shirt up." William ordered with a gentle voice.

When Harry had done so, he continued, "I assume you had an internal check-up the last time? Well, with this, we don't have to do that. It would act like a muggle ultrasound, if you're familiar with it. It's basically similar to the internal scan though we do it externally. Now, this will feel a little odd."

Harry gasped at the tingle accompanying the waving of a specialized wand connected to an odd-looking apparatus over his bare stomach. It didn't look anything like an ultrasound machine. It looked more like a gramophone but instead of the wide speaker, it had a metallic disk attached, probably where the baby would show its form.

Severus was stiffly sitting next to Harry with his eyes focused on the disk. His face didn't show just how eager he was but his eyes betrayed it all. Harry secretly smiled at his husband's excitement.

Those eyes seem to widen a fraction and Harry refocused towards the disk, wondering what had Severus surprised.

There it was. A little blob which Harry cannot actually distinguish as anything. Then there was also the sound of a heartbeat.

It was a weird beating, Harry thought. He had heard Sebastian's and the sound won't ever leave his mind. This heartbeat was unusually fast and it worried Harry.

Severus also had his brows furrowed at the sound. He might not have any experience with a baby's heartbeat but that does not mean he did not notice.

"Oh!" Healer Ager squeaked. Quite uncharacteristic of him, to be honest.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" demanded Severus when Harry couldn't seem to talk. He just stared at the blip on the screen.

"No, not at all!" exclaimed William who was now sporting an amused grin. "Hear that heartbeat?"

Severus nodded. How could he not? It was his baby. His baby who had the most unusual heartbeat in the world.

"Well, that's two heartbeats to be precise."

" _WHAT?!_ " cried Harry, having heard the conversation. "What do you mean 'two heartbeats'?!"

"Exactly that, Mr. Potter-Prince. You're having twins!" announced the healer cheerfully.

Severus wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Harry simply wanted to cry. Pushing out one child was hard enough. Two would be double the fun.

"Bloody hell," groaned Harry

A finger quickly flicked him on the forehead before the stern voice of his husband echoed through the room, "Language, Harry."

"Twins. We're having _twins_..."

"Yes, Harry. That's what William said."

"It was painful enough having to push one out of this shit and now I had to do it twice in a row?!" hissed the younger wizard. "Oh God! You owe me so much for this, Severus Tobias!"

"Of course, love. Anything you want." "

Harry merely groaned again. "Twins? Seriously?" It was like he was stuck in a loop. He simply couldn't believe it. He openly glared at Severus before continuing, "This is your fault!"

"It's my fault then? I'll have you know we do not have twins in the Prince line. The Potters, however..." smirked Severus. He was, of course, smug about getting Harry pregnant with twins but that's for a later conversation, perhaps when they're alone. In bed.

"Daddy?" called a small voice. "Is baby alright?"

Harry winced at the singular form. Both Severus and Healer Ager were snickering. _Traitors._

"Come here, love." When Sebastian was situated comfortably on Severus' lap, Harry said, "The babies are fine, Sebastian."

"Babies?" Of course, his son would notice. Who was he kidding? The boy was a carbon copy of his papa.

It was Severus who answered. "Yes, son, daddy has two babies in his tummy."

"Oh!" Sebastian glanced at Harry and gave him a dazzling smile before crawling over to Harry's stomach, "Hello babies. I'm your big brother, Sebbie!"

All of Harry's initial fears of having twins were thrown out the window. The mere sight of Sebastian getting excited at being a big brother to two babies made his heart warm.

Healer Ager continued with the check-up. He told the couple Harry was roughly 6 weeks pregnant. There was no question they conceived during their honeymoon. Harry was also advised not to work around potions during his pregnancy. While it saddened Harry, he was thankful Severus offered to brew all the potions for the apothecary for the time being. Severus also insisted all potions Harry takes should come from him. He even asked William for the list of potions Harry was allowed to have and the correct dosage.

The rest of Harry's first trimester was as bumpy as his first month. His mood swings were much irregular than when he had Sebastian. They still haven't informed the rest of their friends and family. Only Hermione and Ron knew Harry was pregnant though everybody knew they were trying. Everyone just assumed they won't conceive quickly. That's what they're told in the first place anyway. No one also noticed Harry's slightly bulging stomach as he wore loose clothing and robes every time they were out.

Severus was annoyingly patient. When Harry has fits about anything and everything, Severus would patiently wait until Harry finishes his rantings or dramatics then he would place a single kiss on top of his head. Harry won't ever admit it but that made his heart flutter.

At night, Severus would always spoon Harry, his hands protectively covering the baby bump and softly caressing it. Sometimes, when he thinks Harry was sleeping, he would talk to the babies, telling them how much he loves them and how excited he was to meet them. And if anyone ever accuses him of doing so, he would vehemently deny. Probably turn them into cockroaches for the fun of it too.

Harry had began liking the idea of having twins though it still made him anxious. Sebastian on the other hand was simply ecstatic. He already had some of his toys divided into two, one for each baby. He even announced proudly to the portraits that he was going to be a big brother. The portraits were thrilled for the new additions of the Prince line especially when they learned Harry was carrying twins. They never had twins in the family before. Even Severus' grandfather was secretly pleased.

At the end of his first trimester, Harry and Severus decided to have the sexes determined. Severus was nothing but a planner so he wanted to have the nursery prepared as soon as possible. He even had names in mind but he wanted to wait until they know for sure whether they'll be having girls, boys, or both.

Severus though they'd get two boys while Harry wanted one of each. In Severus' reasoning, both the Princes and Potters produce males more than females. In fact, the Potters have not had a daughter since Margaret Potter who married into the Longbottom family in the 1800s. Eileen Prince was the first daughter in three generations.

As usual, Severus was right. They were indeed having two little heirs. Harry didn't show it but he was actually happy with how things turned out. They had not idea how to care for a little girl so having two boys was a blessing. Plus, they now have an heir for all three lines: Prince, Potter, and Black.

They did eventually annouce to everyone else that Harry was pregnant, with two boys at that, during one of the Weasley Sunday lunches. Severus had written to Minerva while Harry had written to Linda the night before. They were unsurprisingly bombarded with congratulations and questions. Severus had answered most of them, looking very proud of his accomplishment as if he was the one carrying the children.

Severus had also talked to Harry about the possibility of naming the boys after his ancestors, specifically Gaius and Cassius. Of course, Harry was all for it but he did insist he choose the second names.

Halfway through the second trimester, the excited parents already had a nursery prepared. The three house-elves were bursting of joy when they were informed, and had personally carved the cribs for their little masters. Harry refused to have Sebastian's crib used. He wanted each child to have their own so that they can pass them down when they'll have their own children.

That wasn't to say everything was peachy. Being pregnant with twins was anything but. He had to stop going to work altogether. Dennis assured him he could handle it well on his own. On his third trimester, Harry was not even allowed to move as much. Severus was an overprotective bastard. Surprisingly, Sebastian was one as well. The little boy, now four, won't let his daddy stand for too long. He was exactly like his papa, always following Harry and asking him if he or his little brothers need anything.

Despite it all, the constant back pain, the endless trips to the toilet, the emotional breakdowns, the weird cravings, the inability to move without cursing Severus seven hells, it was all worth it. His babies were definitely worth it, thought Harry, running his hands over his bulging stomach, one he can surely say was a lot bigger than when he had Seb.

Harry could feel his presence before even hearing him, a smile heard from his whisper in the dark, "I thought I'd find you here."

Harry could hear his husband coming closer to him, feeling his comforting warmth surrounding him in the midst of their distance. "I'm thinking."

"That's a surprise," Harry swore he could feel the smirk on Severus' infuriating face. Harry felt strong arms wrapping around him and a hand resting above his own, caressing his stomach where their little boys were growing. "Only a few more days, my love."

"They're going to be so perfect. Our little Caius and Cassian, daddy and papa's precious angels," sighed Harry happily.

Severus couldn't wipe the smile on his face as he imagined finally holding his two tiny boys in his arms, something he never experienced with Sebastian. "Don't let Sebastian hear you or else he'll think he's not daddy's precious angel anymore."

"Sebbie will always be my precious angel. Even when he's twenty, he will always be my baby boy, my first son, the love of my life."

"I thought I was the love of your life," joked Severus, pressing a soft kiss on Harry's lips and slowly swaying them without music under the moonlight peering from the window.

"You are and always will be the love of my life, darling, you and our boys, to the end of times," He leaned towards his taller husband and locked their lips together in a deep, sweeping kiss, thanking Severus of the most wonderful gifts in life, one softly snoring in his own room and two other waiting to be welcomed in the world.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If anyone's ever wondering why I did not put much drama for this fanfiction, it's because it's meant to be a feel-good story. Also, I will be uploading this along with the final chapter, an epilogue.

**Chapter 40**

Hermione walked into the Prince Library in search for Harry. Severus had flooed her reluctantly asking for help. It seemed like the Potions Master could not get Harry out of the library and back to bed where the heavily pregnant man that he was should be.

She, however, had to bring with her a nearly two-month-old Rose Harriet, named after her godfather. The little ginger now slept peacefully in the arms of her old professor.

"Harry?" called Hermione through the vast room.

"In here!"

Hermione followed the voice only to see Harry surrounded by piles of books. When he looked closer, she noticed Harry had been reading about childbirth and anything related to caring for twins.

Her friend might have not shown his anxiety in public but Hermione knew Harry still worried about giving birth, especially to twins.

"How long have you been here?" She asked as she sat down opposite to the green-eyed wizard.

"Don't know. Few hours, I guess?" Harry didn't bother looking up from the passage he was reading. He wanted to know everything before the boys come. He did it while he pregnant with Sebastian but he didn't think what he learned was enough.

"Harry... you've been here since morning. It's already half-past four."

That startled the man and he finally glanced to his friend. He hadn't realized he had been in the library for that long! Come to think of it, Severus did bring him lunch about 10 books earlier.

"Huh? Didn't notice. Anyway, what are you doing here? Where's my little Rosie?" Harry tried and failed to push himself off the chair. Hermione quickly came up to help him stand, receiving a thankful smile from him.

"Your husband flooed me. He says you won't come out of the library. And Rose is with him."

"I didn't hear him come in here aside from handing me lunch," wondered Harry. They were slowly walking back to the sitting room where Severus, Sebastian, and Rose were.

Hermione merely hummed. She knew Severus had likely entered the room every hour to check on Harry, and coerced him to get back to bed more than once. Harry always did tend to obsess over things causing him to lose his focus on the outside world. He probably hadn't heard Severus. Hermione was lucky Harry had slightly refocused when she arrived or they would have to carry him back to bed themselves.

"Daddy!" Sebastian whispered-yelled when he saw Harry awkwardly walking in with Hermione. The boy could not exactly cheer or scream because the baby was sleeping.

Severus breathed in a sigh of relief that Harry had come out of the room. He had been trying to get Harry's attention since after lunch but his husband won't budge. It was like he couldn't even hear him. If Harry's condition wasn't delicate, he would have had spelled him to sleep or levitate him without consent.

Severus stood carefully from where he was seated and moved closer to the pair, handing Rose to her mother. He held Harry by his lower back and placed one hand over the swollen belly. He glanced towards Hermione, silently asking to look after Sebastian for a while.

"Let's get you back to bed," murmured Severus. "You shouldn't even be out of it."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I am not an invalid, Severus."

The wizard looked down at him with one eyebrow raised. "Stop being stubborn." William advised them not to overwork Harry's body, and it was recommended that he'd be put on bed rest the week before his due date.

"I am not stubborn! I am simply telling you I do not need to be helped around all the time. I am fine!" Harry insisted, though by the way he held onto Severus' arm as they head to their room, it was exactly the opposite.

It was the same thought that ran through Severus's mind. "I beg to differ. Your grip says otherwise."

That seemed to ire Harry and he snarled, "Well, you'd feel this way if you're carrying the size of an overgrown watermelon! This is your bloody fault."

Severus rolled his eyes at his husband's dramatics. While it was true that Harry's stomach really was bigger, as to be expected, the man could have refrained from blaming him again.

He didn't give a verbal response and only helped Harry to bed. The man moaned loudly now that his back and feet were resting. He hadn't noticed he's been sitting on that chair and standing for far too long.

Harry glanced at Severus with shy eyes knowing his husband noticed the tenseness of his body.

"Alright, you insolent brat," sighed Severus. He knew exactly what Harry wanted from him and he was only happy to do so, not that he'd ever tell him or anyone else.

He removed Harry's shoes and settled himself at the foot of the bed with his husband's swollen feet on his lap. He had never given a foot massage before Harry got pregnant, and by the man's pleased moanings and sighs, it seemed like he was good at it.

Severus simply went to massage Harry's feet as he stared at nothing, thinking about what lies ahead of them. He was positive he and Harry won't get much sleep with caring for two infants. As much as he loved being a father, the babies were and will always be a full time job. He was glad he was only a consultant in his job in St. Mungo's. He wouldn't be able to help with the boys if he needed to work, not that they need any more money than they already have.

"Uh, Sev?" Harry's voice echoed through the silence. He sounded a bit unsure and in pain that Severus immediately stopped pressing on his feet. He feared he might have hurt Harry with his lost in thoughts.

"Have I hurt you?" asked a concerned Severus, looking at Harry's face for signs of discomfort.

"No.. but... I think my water just broke..." Harry said it with a completely blank face.

Now that Harry informed him, the bed did feel wet under his pants. In an unexpected bout of panic, Severus snapped his head and stood before Harry. They stared into each other's eyes before Harry grimaced at the onslaught of contractions. He must have had them since last night. He was a bit uncomfortable throughout the day but he blamed it on sitting in the library for hours.

"Okay.. okay. Yes, of course. What do I do?" asked Severus with dazed eyes. Yes, he was an organized man. Yes, he had a checklist prepared. But nothing ever prepared him enough when it actually comes.

"I don't know! Call William or something! Just get them out!" screamed Harry. He was beginning to feel the pressure on his lower half. He wasn't sure how dilated he was but the contractions were already 8 minutes apart. This was way faster than Sebastian's. Way faster indeed.

Severus seemed to understand Harry... or not... and quickly dashed out the room, forgetting he had a wand with him that allowed him to send a Patronus to the healer.

Hermione, having heard Harry's screaming, went to check on the two whether she had to patch up Severus or not. What greeted her was a sight to remember.

Severus had his hand carded through his unusually messy hair as he read from a sheet of parchment, his hands visibly shaking.

"Severus? Is something wrong?" Hermione slowly stepped closer, mindful not to alarm her old professor who looked so much like a scared animal at a zoo.

"Oh. Uh, Harry's water broke." His voice cracked.

Hermione hid a smile at the stern man's demeanor. He was even more anxious than Ron ever had been when Rose was born.

Deciding not to keep Severus in his state, Hermione took out her wand and sent a Patronus to Healer Ager, knowing Severus hadn't done it yet by the looks of it.

Severus nodded in gratitude at the witch. "Alright. What next?" It was a rhetorical question since Severus focused back on the parchment.

_Send Sebastian to the Burrow_

Okay. He can do that.

"Where is my son?" asked Severus towards the witch.

"Dippy's watching them. Go to Harry. I'll explain to Sebastian and take him to the Burrow,"

Severus hadn't cared that he was basically ordered by the witch. He wanted to check on his first-born but he couldn't exactly leave Harry alone for too long.

Trusting his husband's best friend and son's godmother, he absentmindedly nodded and went back inside the room just as Harry cursed him to seven hells.

"Fucking fuck fuck!" Harry wasn't lying in bed anymore. He was leaning face forward at the side of the headboard, legs wide open, brows furrowed in pain, and sweating heavily. "Severus Snape if you even think about coming closer I will throttle you," hissed Harry angrily.

Severus raised his hands in surrender, not quite sure if he should do what Harry says. "Alright, I'll stay here. Do you need anything?"

"I need you to get them out now!" Harry screamed roughly. He was awkwardly bending over, clutching his incredibly swollen stomach and breathing erratically.

"Love, please, let me help you," pleaded Severus gently. He didn't want to anger the man more than he already was.

Harry just whimpered and extended an arm for Severus. The wizard quickly held Harry by the waist and rubbed his back. He summoned the pain potion he prepared and helped Harry gulp it down to the last drop, not that it helped much. "Come on, Harry, breathe with me. William will be here in a minute. In... out... in... out..."

Harry copied Severus's breathing but then a contraction hit him that made him double up in pain. "Shit!"

Severus decided they would not have another child after this. He hated seeing Harry in that much pain. Thinking about what Harry must have went through when he delivered Sebastian without someone there to hold him made Severus guilty.

"It'll be over soon..."

"Shut up!" growled Harry menacingly, clutching on Severus' hand tightly Severus was sure it would bruise. "No more sex for you ever again!"

Severus resisted smirking at the man. As if Harry would last a week without it. But he was smart enough not to say it out loud. He would like to have his balls intact by the end of the day, thank you very much.

Severus was saved from further threats when Healer Ager arrived. The man had the audacity to smile and greet them cheerfully.

"Good day, gentlemen. How are you feeling, Harry?"

"Oh, peachy," snarled Harry sarcastically. "What do you think?!" Another contraction hit him, making his legs buckle. It was a good thing Severus was holding him up as he would have fallen on the ground.

"Alright, let's get you ready," announced William with a clap. He ordered Severus to have Harry lay on the bed and remove his clothing. Harry no longer cared of what was happening. He just wanted the babies out of his body as soon as possible.

Harry instinctively spread his legs wide without needing to be told. He could already feel the urge to push just as one, or both of the babies kicked and squirmed inside him.

William checked just how far Harry was and was surprised to see he was very much ready. He was actually beginning to crown already.

"Okay, you are ready to go, Harry. I want you to push on the count of three. One.. two.. push!"

Harry sucked a gasping breath as he pushed, immediately feeling lightheaded. He wasn't sure if he was going to last delivering both boys as he already had trouble staying up pushing the first.

Severus was on his back with Harry resting on his chest, gripping on his arm like it was his lifeline. He couldn't do anything else but whisper soothing words to his husband. He didn't think Harry was hearing him but he still continued, feeling quite useless at the moment.

Another big push and William encouraged him, "One more, Harry, just one more!"

A painful scream tore from Harry's lips just as a wail of a baby echoed through the room. Severus couldn't help the few tears to escape his eye when he saw his baby for the first time, all red and wrinkled with a blood-soaked tuff of black hair. So perfect.

William ordered Severus next to him, making him cut the cord and clean his son while the healer continued to coax Harry for the second twin.

Severus wasn't sure who to focus on. He wanted to move back to the bed with Harry but they already decided only William and Severus be inside when Harry delivered. Severus was trained enough for the aftercare and Harry only trusted his husband for their children.

Severus carefully cleaned the wailing tiny precious human in his arms. Even with his flaky skin and crying face, he was one of the most beautiful thing Severus ever laid his eyes upon.

Another scream from Harry overpowered the baby's, making Severus look back to his husband and the healer. Soon enough, the wail of his youngest called him.

Severus gently placed Caius down and welcomed the weight of Cassian in his arms as he cut the cord. William left the babies to Severus' care while he finished up with Harry. Severus could hear a whimper from his husband, probably from pushing out the temporary womb.

When Cassian was cleaned, Severus discovered he had the softest auburn hair, reminding him so much of Lily. For the second time, Severus let his tears fall, not caring that his colleague was in the room.

He carefully lifted each boy in his arms and settled next to Harry who also had tears in his eyes, both from the delivery and the sight of his babies.

"They're perfect, Harry. So beautiful. You did so well, my love."

"Our little boys...Thank you, Sev. I love you so much." Harry gently brushed his fingers over the babies' hair.

"I love you, Harry, very much."

Harry felt his eyes beginning to droop. Giving birth to the twins took a lot from him.

Severus noticed the expected tiredness and carefully lifted the children off Harry's chest earning him a small whine from the man.

"You're very tired, love. Don't worry, the boys will be here when you wake up."

With a last longing look to the sleeping babies in Severus' arms, Harry dozed off.

"Everything seems to be in order, Severus. Harry will need to rest for a week or two, just to be sure. Oh, and congratulations on your two little angels. Between you and me, I have to say, these little ones are two of the most beautiful babies I delivered." William looked at the fraternal twins snuggling on their father's warmth with a smile. While he would never say it to the man, or anyone else for that matter, seeing Severus cry was surreal.

"Thank you so much, William. They really are perfect," replied Severus, a genuine contentment on his face.

Healer Ager then went on to do a complete newborn screening on the boys, declaring them both healthy without any complications whatsoever.

Severus couldn't remove his sight from his sons, absentmindedly caressing Harry's hair in the process, making the man hum in his sleep.

It was then he noticed he did have bruises on his arms and hands, but found he didn't care. He would have them many times over if it meant he got to hold their precious bundles.

* * *

Harry woke up feeling better, though there was still the lingering pain from birthing. He heard a soft cooing from the corner of the room and Harry quickly grabbed his glasses from the nightstand.

What he saw made him tear up. Severus was crouched over their sons, gently brushing the pads of his fingers on their flushed cheeks, his eyes full of wonder and love like the first time he laid eyes on Sebastian.

"Sev?"

Severus' head snapped towards Harry and gave him a genuine smile. "Hello, my love. How are you feeling?"

"Better," replied Harry through a hoarse voice. "I want to hold them, please?"

Severus took one boy in each arm, glad that both stayed asleep, as he passed them to their daddy.

"So perfect..." whispered Harry. He still wasn't strong enough to hold both babies so Severus held them under Harry's arms.

"Indeed, I am so proud of you."

"What time is it? Where's Sebastian?" asked Harry softly so as to not wake the little ones.

"It's already five in the morning. Sebastian's at the burrow. Hermione will bring him home later."

"Have you slept?" Harry was worried Severus hadn't rested the whole time.

"I did, for two hours. I had Dippy watch over the twins."

Harry nodded in approval. Two hours wasn't long but at least Severus managed to rest his eyes.

"I have their birth certificates with me. As we discussed, you decide their second names." Severus informed Harry, taking Caius from him and setting him down on his lap.

"I like Sebastian's middle name. Do you think we could use something similar? I really don't like naming them Harry or Severus and live in our shadows forever."

"Eli is Hebrew in origin. We can have Levi and Asher. It means joined and blessed respectively."

"Cassian Levi and Caius Asher. I like it. You like it, don't you, Cass?" Harry cooed at the now blinking infant in his arms.

It was very easy to identify which of the two was Caius and which was Cassian. Cai who was still asleep in Severus' lap had jet black curls while Cass had auburn hair. They weren't sure what eye colors they had but based on their current colors, Caius having bluish-green may change to green like Harry's while Cassian had blueish gray eyes, perhaps turning into Severus' onyx ones.

Hours later, after both babies were fed and currently back to slumber, Sebastian dashed inside their room followed by his amused papa.

"Daddy!" He whispered loudly, climbing next to Harry on the bed. "Where are the babies?"

Harry pointed towards the bassinet at the foot of the bed, "You can look but they're still sleeping. Papa told you we need to be very quiet?"

Sebastian nodded and crawled to peek at his baby brothers. Like Severus, Sebastian had the utter wonder and awe on his face.

"They're tiny and wrinkly, daddy," informed the four-year-old innocently.

"That's normal, darling. They'll grow soon enough like you," smiled Harry warmly.

Severus sat next to Sebastian and kissed his forehead. "Are you ready to become a big brother?"

Sebastian looked at Severus with a face so offended and so much like his papa that Harry couldn't help himself but laugh, earning a scowl from the said wizard.

"I'm very ready, daddy!" Sebastian exclaimed, brows furrowed in seriousness, "Daddy says I'm a big boy now. I will protect my baby brothers."

"That's right, my love. You are a big boy now, aren't you? Papa is being silly," said Harry, beckoning the boy to crawl back beside him.

Sebastian took that as the only confirmation he needed and proceeded to blabber about how big he already was and how much he would take care of his little brothers.

"You still love me, right?" asked Sebastian nervously when he calmed down.

Severus instantly held Sebastian on the chin and tilted his head up to meet his eyes, Harry wrapping an arm around their first-born's shoulders.

"We will always love you, my darling. You will always be papa's little prince." Severus assured, pressing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"My darling boy, come here," Harry pulled himself up to sit higher, ignoring Severus' disapproving look and the pain on his lower half. "Sebastian, I want you to know this, when I found out I was going to have you, I had hope for once in my life that I may have the family I wished for so long. You were my hope, my love. You are very special. Daddy loves you very much. And papa thinks of you as his world. We will always feel that way. Your baby brothers won't change anything, but they will need their big brother to help them and protect them."

Harry did not know if Sebastian understood everything he had said. He hadn't meant to become too emotional but with his hormones unbalanced and hearing his baby ask if he was still loved put an arrow through his heart.

Sebastian was a bright little boy, he knew exactly what daddy was trying to say without needing to understand every word. "I'll protect them, I promise. I love you like a gazillion times, daddy. That many."

Severus, who during Harry's little speech sat next to him, pulled his son in his lap, "How about me, my prince?"

Sebastian grinned toothily at Severus and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I love you a gazillion times too, papa. It's only fair."


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short scene for when Sebastian finally starts Hogwarts

**Seven Years Later**

" _Dad_! Have you seen my robes?" yelled Sebastian from his bedroom door.

Harry chuckled inwardly at his son's apparent nervousness. He knew for a fact that the boy was wearing his robes the whole time.

He strolled from their room straight to Sebastian's and leaned on the doorway, smirking. "Why don't you check the mirror, darling?"

Sebastian tilted his head in confusion but followed nonetheless. As soon as he looked himself in the mirror, he turned to his father with an impish grin.

"Oh, right. Thanks!"

Harry shook his head in amusement before stepping inside and sitting right on his baby's bed; his baby who would be starting Hogwarts today.

"Come here, Seb," motioned Harry between his legs. Sebastian sighed and moved to stand in front of his dad.

Harry wandlessly summoned the hairbrush and began combing through his son's shoulder-length hair, ignoring the groan of protest. "Don't be too nervous, love. You're going to do great, that, I have no doubt."

"But what if I don't get sorted?" Sebastian asked quietly with his head down. Everyone around him kept saying he would be like his parents, strong, powerful, and brave.

He wasn't. He was just Sebastian.

"Now why would you think that?" asked Harry sincerely.

"I don't know.. I'm scared I won't be good enough for a Potter-Prince." mumbled the boy.

Harry pulled him to sit on his lap just like when he was younger, "Hey, now, you aren't _just_ good enough for a Potter-Prince, Sebastian. You are _the_ Potter-Prince. You are perfect, don't ever think otherwise. Know that whatever house you get into, your papa and I will always be proud of you."

Sebastian threw himself into Harry's chest and wrapped his arms around his dad's neck. He didn't know how much he needed to hear that.

That's how Severus found them, Sebastian cuddling in Harry's lap as Harry rubbed soothing circles on their first-born's back.

"What happened here?" He arched an eyebrow at them both.

"Sebastian had a small self-demeaning episode," chuckled Harry, earning him a grin from the boy on his lap, knowing what exactly his dad would say next. "He got that from you, you know."

Severus rolled his eyes before holding his arms open for Sebastian to barrel into. "I do not have, as you call it, self-demeaning episodes."

"Yes, you do, papa," replied their son cheekily on his side.

"Brat... just like your father. So help me if Aster turns out like all of you. I have enough of the twins to deal with," grumbled Severus.

Seven-year-olds Caius and Cassian caused Severus's grey hair to appear. There must be a curse on twins being troublemakers. They may not look alike but Merlin were their personalities the same. Those two devils had their parents up to their toes. The only person the twins obey reverently was their big brother Sebastian. They basically _worship_ him.

"Speaking of, where are those two again?" asked Harry. He resisted pointing out to his husband that their children were more like him than Harry. Yes, including the twins.

"Annoying their namesakes' portraits, I assume," replied Severus with a fond smile. He then turned to his eldest and spoke sternly, though Sebastian knew his papa only did it to maintain his "scary" demeanor.

"Why are you not ready yet? We will be leaving in a few minutes."

Sebastian's eyes widened and he dashed to double-check his trunk. Not that he needed to. His papa basically organized it with him. There was no way he'd leave anything behind.

Harry walked over to his husband and pressed a single kiss on his cheek. "I'll get Aster and the twins. Get your son down in ten minutes."

Severus nodded and strolled over to Sebastian. He noticed a certain stuffed toy missing from his shelf and fought the urge to smile. No matter how much his son insisted he's too old for his Bun-bun, both Severus and Harry knew the boy still could not sleep well without it.

"Papa?" called a soft voice. "Were you nervous on your first day in Hogwarts?"

Severus turned to his son and narrowed his eyes, "If you ever tell anyone about this..."

Sebastian grinned but shook his head. "I promise I won't! Well? We're you?"

"Yes, I suppose I was. Quite afraid, actually. That time, I feared I won't get into Slytherin, and that Lily would be in a different house. I didn't know anyone aside from Lily."

"But... grandmum wasn't in Slytherin," commented Sebastian who now sat close to his father at the foot of his bed.

"No, she wasn't," echoed Severus.

The eleven-year-old nodded, understanding his father won't say anything more. "And dad? Was he scared?"

This time, Severus smirked, "I bet you a galleon he was terrified."

Sebastian giggled. If his parents, the bravest, strongest wizards he knew were afraid on their first day of school, then maybe being afraid wasn't so bad after all. He leaned upwards to kiss the Potions Master's cheek. "Thanks, papa."

"You are most welcome, little prince." Checking the time, Severus ushered his son off the bed. "Come, I believe your dad is waiting in the drawing-room."

Severus cast a weightless charm on the trunk and levitated it behind them, all while a hand laid on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian already reached his hip in height, glad that the boy took after him.

"There you are!" exclaimed Harry. The twins were holding their little sister's hand between them, looking put out that they won't see their brother till Christmas. Aster, on the other hand, was smiling as usual. When she saw Severus, the little girl squealed and ungracefully ran to her papa.

"Hello to you too, princess." drawled Severus as he pick their youngest up and settled her on his hip. The toddler gave him a toothy grin and rested her head on his shoulder.

Severus flood with Aster and Sebastian while Harry took the twins. Their three boys were experts at flooing but both Severus and Harry don't usually let them floo on their own for fear of ending up on the wrong destination, much like Harry did when he was younger.

Platform 9 3/4 was fully packed. Sebastian ran off immediately after seeing a parade of redheads. Victoire, though Seb still called her Tori, would start her second year.

And it wasn't just Bill's family that came. The Granger-Weasleys were also in attendance, Rose at 7 and already looking so much like her mother by the day, and Hugo at only four.

"There's my handsome godson!" exclaimed Ron loudly. "Now, remember Sebastian, Gryffindor is the best house."

Sebastian hugged his godfather, then smiled bashfully, "I'm not even sorted yet, Uncle Ron."

Ron dramatically sighed but ruffled the boy's hair. He walked over to the rest of the Potter-Prince and gave Harry a side-hug and a wink to Severus. The older wizard groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Hi, Unca Won," Aster waved her hand from her position in his papa's arms.

"Hello, little flower, and hello to you too monsters," Ron tapped on the two-year-old's nose before giving Caius and Cassian a knowing look, making the twins smirk.

Hermione appeared beside his husband with their two children, Rose going straight to the twins, possibly scolding them for their recent adventure aka laying out strings all over the Prince garden. Why they did it was still a mystery.

Harry crouched to level his son who looked like he was about to cry. "Keep the two-way mirror with you at all times, okay? And if anything ever happens, tell Grandma Minnie. Don't go looking for trouble, young man," said Harry softly.

"I will, dad. I promise."

"I love you so much, Sebastian. We'll see you at Christmas, alright? And don't forget to write us tonight!" Harry pulled Sebastian in for a tight hug. It seemed like only yesterday that he could carry Sebastian in one hand. His baby was all grown up, ready to start Hogwarts.

"Love you too, daddy," whispered Sebastian softly, a little ashamed for wanting to call his father, daddy like a little kid.

"I think papa wants his turn now," commented Harry with a grin, glancing at Severus who was currently tapping his foot impatiently.

Sebastian kissed Harry on the cheek and ran to his papa. He noticed his little sister was already with her godfather, Uncle Neville, and Frankie, Uncle Neville's and Aunt Hannah's four-year-old son. Uncle Neville would be their Herbology Professor.

"Glad to know your dad is not hogging you," drawled Severus when Sebastian stood before him.

Sebastian didn't need another word from his papa, he immediately wrapped his arms around Severus' waist. "I'm going to miss you," mumbled the boy.

"I will miss you too, my love. Without you at home, who will get the twins to bed?" Severus smiled indulgingly at his eldest.

The boy grinned and glanced at his younger brothers who were back to his dad's side, poking each other in the cheek.

"You can always train Aster to boss them around," suggested Sebastian cheekily.

Severus smirked, "Your sister is already bossy, she's not even three."

No longer caring about the reputation he knew he lost the first time he held Sebastian in his arms, Severus knelt and pulled his son in a tight hug and kissed his temple. "Be careful, Sebastian. If anybody, anybody at all, tries to bully you or make you feel less than you are, tell us. I don't want you to ever feel like you can't count on your dad and me.

But if I ever hear you are the bully, expect a howler from every one of us, that includes your Uncle Lucas, Uncle Mark, and Aunt Kate. We don't want that, do we?"

Sebastian vehemently shook his head. His uncles' and aunt's howlers were the worst. They will most likely humiliate him using all the stuff he did as a child. And boy, did they have a lot of blackmail materials on Sebastian.

The train whistled signaling the near departure. With a final hug, Sebastian breathed in the scent of his papa. It always calmed him and made him feel safe. He didn't want to let go but knew he would have to.

"I love you, papa."

"I love you, Sebastian, very much."

"Don't forget to sleep, okay?" added Sebastian seriously.

"Don't worry, love. Daddy'll make sure he does," assured Harry from behind them.

The boy pulled away from Severus and back to Harry's arms. "I'll miss you!"

"We'll miss you too, Seb." Harry kissed him on the top of his head.

Caius, Cassian, and little Aster engulfed him in a group hug, their declarations of love and sorrow muffled under their older brother's robes.

If not for Victoire who interrupted the family to inform Sebastian they needed to leave, the boy wouldn't have escaped the clutches of his clingy siblings and overprotective fathers.

Sebastian gave a final teary smile and wave to his family from the train, ready for the next great adventure.

Severus couldn't pinpoint exactly when in his life things started to change. Was it when he woke up in St. Mungo's, alive and free? Was it when the Prince tapestry informed him he had a son? Was it when he chose to look for rare potions ingredient instead of mingling with other pioneers? Or was it when he decided to leave Britain to give fatherhood a chance?

In any case, he was thankful. He had a loving husband, the most beautiful children, and a whole life ahead of him. Everything has fallen into place. 

"Ice cream, papa?" A tiny voice called his attention.

"Very well."


End file.
